


Living In Denial

by InstantKarma83



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 131,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantKarma83/pseuds/InstantKarma83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With two and a half years and the defeat of Madara behind them, Naruto and Sasuke have been through much. But when Naruto is talked into dating Hinata, both he and Sasuke are forced to face an inner struggle they've avoided for years. Canonverse, SasuNaruSasu, minor NaruHina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gradually transferring this work over from fanfiction.net, mainly as a precaution for what may be written in certain parts of future chapters after chapter 14. At any rate, this fanfic was the first one I've ever published, and despite some bumps in the road, i have every intention of finishing it once and for all. Since when i started it was two years ago, and it was my first fanfic, you might note a difference in writing style as the story progresses if you're reading it for the first time. Either way, i hope it can eventually be enjoyed on here in it's complete unedited form.

Naruto wiped a bead of sweat from the side of his face.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he could see the gates to Konoha just in the distance as he trudged along towards it. It was an ideal day. The sky was as blue as ever, the birds were chirping, and the sun was beaming down.

 _A perfect day for a swim_ , Naruto thought to himself as he uncomfortably felt a trickle of sweat run down his back beneath his shirt.

Unfortunately, there was no time for such activities at the moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura walking silently next to him as they approached home. They had just completed a special weeklong mission, and while their accommodations had been decent, everyone was eager to get home.

 _Yes... everyone_ , Naruto mused, sensing the other presence just behind him.

Sasuke. The mere name brought up a whole wealth of emotions that he'd never quite learned to suppress. Naruto ignored the urge he had to take a glance back at his dark-haired friend. Two years after the near end of the world, the enigmatic Uchiha was an active shinobi of Konoha again. It had taken a lot of pleading, understanding, and time—along with a heavy implementation of penalties and conditions—to get to their present state of being. However, in the end, Naruto was able to fulfill his promise to Sakura and Sasuke was able to have a semblance of a normal life.

 _Not that everything is exactly like before_ , Naruto thought. That was to be expected, really, even if the childlike, naïve part of himself had hoped for the opposite.

Sasuke had been through more pain and upheaval than the average person, and while they had both managed to come to an understanding and mend the pieces of their overwrought lives, there was always an underlying tension there between him and the Uchiha. While it seemed the dark-haired nin was able to carry on his prior detached friendship with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei—after a period of self-imposed solitude—the friendship Sasuke had with him, in turn, was a little harder to define. It was a fragile thing. And while Naruto was always able to laugh it off and breeze through daily interactions, the awkwardness that occasionally settled in didn't go completely unnoticed by him. So many things had been said between them... and yet there was still much left to be said, apparently. Although what those things were, he was not sure.

Naruto sighed again. He worried about the bastard more than he should, he knew.

Ever since he'd taken on the task of bringing him back, Naruto had always felt a sense of responsibility where Sasuke was concerned. It was something the Uchiha would no doubt scoff at. He'd made sure Sasuke was accepted again by the other members of the Konoha 11, even though some had been reluctant. He'd checked on Sasuke all throughout his assessment, probation, and reinstating periods and he'd been there to survey his training the first few times he'd been allowed to train. All throughout, while Sasuke had rolled his eyes or managed to look indifferent, he'd never told Naruto to stay away.

Naruto supposed that was his friend's way of telling him that his presence wasn't unwanted. He was one of the few people Sasuke bothered to socialize with these days, which said a lot. Sasuke, after all, was not the type to "hang out" with anyone for the sake of hanging out. When Sasuke wasn't on duty, he usually spent his time training, gardening, or engaging in other activities that involved being solitary. Of course, Sasuke was only able to do those things when Naruto wasn't dragging him around somewhere, which he felt was for the other's own good.

Yeah, occasional awkwardness aside, Naruto supposed things could be much worse. After a lifetime's worth of stress and strife, he had everything he wanted now—the acknowledgment of his comrades and village, his dream of being hokage on its way to being fulfilled, and his wayward best friend. Definitely, he  _knew_  firsthand that life could be much worse.

"Hey, Naruto. Are you ok?"

Naruto startled slightly before looking Sakura's way. The pink-haired kunoichi was looking at him quizzically, apparently having been trying to get his attention. She had matured beautifully; her hair still kept short beneath her hitai-ate and wearing her signature red top, black boots, shorts, and elbow protectors. She had also grown stronger over the last few years. Naruto knew all too well, having been an occasional victim to her frightening strength. However, as tough as she was in strength, she was also loyal as a friend, remaining a staunch supporter of his. He had long since stopped seriously pursuing her romantically, but that didn't stop him from flirting or making the occasional wisecrack towards her, even if it did sometimes end with physically painful consequences where his head was concerned. He had a feeling though that at times the kunoichi liked the attention, not that he'd ever tell her so.

Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah, sorry Sakura-chan. Just thinking about some things."

"Probably thinking about ramen already, huh?" she said with a smile, shaking her head.

"You know it!" he replied brightly, flashing her his megawatt smile.

Walking on through the gates, he waved at Izumo and Kotetsu. Naruto smiled in amusement as the first chūnin waved back at them, and the latter appeared to be dozing off at their post.  _Some things never change_ , he thought with a soft snort.

Inhaling the fresh afternoon air, he smiled as he observed the busy streets and colorful buildings that made up his beloved village. People milled around shopping and running errands, while shop owners went about their daily duties. The sounds of playing and laughter could be heard by the little children that ran around the streets with their companions.

Naruto felt his chest fill up with warmth. He'd fought for this village, time and time again, and even when it was brought to its knees by the likes of Orochimaru and Pein, the citizens of Konohagakure had never lost their spirit. Whether they were ninja or regular civilians, those were the type of people they were, and Naruto was proud to come from such stock.

Rousing from his thoughts, he suddenly stopped and turned towards his teammates. "You guys go on home. I'll head over to Tsunade-baa-chan and give her the mission report," he said, his eyes skimming over Sakura, and then finally settling on the other silent male.

Naruto remained unmoved as those obsidian eyes observed him quietly. Lesser men would squirm, he knew. There were many in the village that could barely bring themselves to hold eye contact with Sasuke, and not simply because of the fear of his Sharingan, but rather because of the intensity those sharp eyes emitted. They complimented the almost impenetrable aura the lone Uchiha emitted.

His friend's shiny bluish-black hair remained on the long side, with his trademark bangs hanging over the sides of his forehead and framing the sides of his angular face. His skin maintained the luminescent shade of pale it had always had, just as his almost aristocratic features remained as refined and mysterious as ever. Both he and Sasuke now stood at a solid 5'8 at nineteen years old, but while he had a bit more muscle packed on him, Sasuke in turn was leaner. After his return to the village, the former missing-nin had finally ditched his prior apparel for standard issue jōnin attire, favoring black pants and shirts instead of blue, topped off by his chūnin vest and a re-issued hitai-ate.

 _It had taken a lot for Sasuke to earn the latter two items_ , Naruto thought wistfully.

"Are you sure?" the dark-haired shinobi asked, arms automatically crossing over his broad chest.

Naruto nodded, adjusting his backpack. "Yeah. I need to talk to her anyway. It's no biggie."

"Well, as long as it's not going to be an issue then. Meet you at Ichiraku's later?" Sakura asked, green eyes smiling at him.

"Sure! I'll see ya then," he assured enthusiastically. He watched briefly as she waved at him and Sasuke and walked off in the direction towards her house.

A few moments later, Sasuke, whose eyes had never moved from his, nodded at him before promptly poofing away.

Naruto sighed contently, smiling to himself. Time to visit the old hag.

* * *

"So that's how it went, hmm?" Tsunade commented from her position behind her desk. Her chin was in her hands, and golden eyes were keenly observing the young man before her.

Naruto smiled, nodding. "Yeap. Without a hitch. Although I think we both know the mission probably could've been accomplished by two jōnin, baa-chan," he remarked, looking slightly annoyed.

Tsunade smiled. The boy had grown so much. He'd been nothing but a little runt, all bark and very little bite when she'd met him. Now he was the savior of not only the village, but the whole ninja world. Even though she'd always favored the kid, she could've never imagined he'd rise to such heights by his current age, and what had never failed to impress her was that he'd won the admiration of his comrades, elders, and the world over with not only his skill and determination, but his spirit. One could strip the boy of his power, but in the end, he'd always have that radiant heart that not a single other soul she knew could outshine.

That brash kid now stood before her, a handsome young man. His wild, bright blond hair had grown longer, some of the tendrils towards the back of his head covering the nape of his neck. His face, devoid of most of its baby fat, was now more defined, and according to Shizune's gossip, very appealing to some of the young ladies of the village. The once high-pitched, ear-splitting, raspy tone of his voice had fully mellowed to a baritone husk as well, concluding with a now strapping form that was outlined beneath his jōnin attire. There was even a slight poise in his stance and gait now. It was eerie just how much he was the very spitting image of his father.

Tsunade's smile grew slightly bigger as she remembered with fondness when he'd been promoted to jōnin after the war. It had been upon her insistence that it happen. Being long overdue, it would have been ridiculous for the boy to go through a chūnin exam with his advanced abilities. Furthermore, she'd decided that it simply would not do for a genin-ranked shinobi to begin a possible Hokage apprenticeship. Therefore, they'd nipped it in the bud, and the boy had never been happier, nearly breaking her back with the hug he'd given her before going off to celebrate with his friends immediately afterwards. Yes, he was no longer the scrawny pint-sized genin he'd been when she'd met him.  _If only the Fourth could see him now_ , she thought proudly.

Clearing her throat, she emerged from her thoughts, commenting idly, "So you noticed."

"Of course I did!" Naruto remarked indignantly, crossing his arms. "You could've sent me on the mission alone and I would've been fine, you know," he grumbled, displaying his signature pout.

 _He may have grown up, but some things would never change_ , Tsunade thought with amusement. She smirked. "Of course I know that. I was simply aiding you in your team dynamics, you brat."

Surprised, Naruto looked at her quizzically before adopting a knowing expression and uncrossing his arms. "I figured," he said ruefully, his opalescent blue eyes softening.

"I assumed you could use some company this time around. The three of you don't get to go on missions together as often these days now that you're all jōnin and in demand," she said, studying him.

Naruto gave a wistful smile. "Yeah. Sakura's usually busy with her medical work, and Sasuke's a machine with those missions. We do manage to hang out together when we're off duty though, baa-chan, when we can anyway. It was nice though, just like old times. The only things missing were Kakashi-sensei and Sai," he admitted.

She hummed. "They should be coming back soon from their assigned mission."

"Well, I'll be waiting for them. Especially Kakashi-sensei. The old man owes me a dinner," he said with a chuckle.

Tsunade smirked and crossed her arms. "How is it going with you and Uchiha?" Her tone becoming more serious.

Naruto scratched his cheek, considering the question before answering. "Things are good, baa-chan. I mean, with everything that's happened and all. He still keeps mostly to himself and sometimes it's hard trying to figure out what's in that head of his because he's always good at closing himself off. You know the bastard never talks much anyway, but he always speaks to me when he does. And he's good with Sakura and the rest of the team," he said earnestly.

Tsunade studied him, inwardly sighing. That damned Uchiha. He'd been a pain in her backside for such a longtime that when she'd seen how near-dead Naruto had been after the culmination of their battle amidst the chaos of the war, she could've killed him herself. Oh, how she'd wanted to. It would've happened, if not by her, then by someone else had it not been for Naruto. Considering how many were after the surviving Uchiha's head, it was a miracle he was alive at all. Yet, somehow the brat had gotten through to the possessed ninja in the end and Naruto, along with Sasuke's aid, had defeated the man who'd once called himself Madara. It was because of that and further, damned near masterful, contention from Naruto that the nations agreed to give the wanted nin clemency along with several stipulations.

In the end, Uchiha had served his confinement quietly, and followed every requirement without complaint. At the same time, he was given a formal apology for the assassination of the Uchiha clan, something that had taken  _a lot_ of debating and persuading to occur, and Naruto had somehow made it happen. The boy had begged for everyone to yield and embrace an era for total understanding and forgiveness. It had been a hard and uncertain period. Nevertheless, little by little, things had panned out in a way that everyone was able to accede and move on, and Naruto was able to ensure the well-being of the village and keep his best friend. With time, Sasuke, just as Naruto assured would happen, had proven his worth and she and the newly restructured council were able to deem Sasuke trustworthy, clearing his name and officially reinstating him within the Konoha ninja ranks where he'd put his extraordinary skills to use.

 _Tch_. She still didn't like the Uchiha brat, however.

He was cocky and irritatingly composed. He was also socially detached and was hardly what one could consider "friendly". However, she knew she didn't  _have_  to like him as a person. What counted was that as a ninja, he was damned good at what he did and fulfilled orders like a pro, being one of the best ninja in the country and all the nations. It was because of his performance and the fact that his presence within the village ensured Naruto's happiness that she was able to shove aside her personal reservations about the surviving Uchiha and utilize his services.

She leaned forward and folded her hands. "I see. Well, being as you are here, I thought you'd like to know that I will be recruiting Sasuke into the ANBU."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?" he gasped. At her nod, he finally grinned. It was a warm, pleased smile that said all there was to know about his feelings towards his friend. "Wow, baa-chan! Sasuke's going to be excited! Well... er... as excited as an Uchiha can get anyway. But trust me, he will be!" he babbled breathlessly, arms flailing.

Tsunade smiled slightly. "So I'm assuming you think this is a good move?"

Naruto paused, catching himself. He brought his arms to his side, nodding. "Yes. I can't think of anyone more right for that position. Sasuke's an advanced ninja and sometimes he gets restless. ANBU missions would really get his blood pumping and he'd perform excellently," he asserted sagely, demonstrating his maturity.

She nodded, pleased, as she tapped a manicured finger against the desk. "Good. Uchiha has expressed an interest in it for sometime now. After much discussion, the council and I have agreed that it is permissible."

"Great, baa-chan!" Naruto affirmed. His excited expression, however, was then suddenly scrunching up with the furrowing of his brow. "But, wait. Why are you telling me this first?" he asked curiously.

"Because you'll need to get used to it," she said, rising from her seat. Her two loose blonde pigtails and signature robe flowed behind her as she walked around the desk. She then stopped in front of it, arms crossed, and with a determined look on her face.

The other eyed her warily.

She held his gaze firmly. "Uzumaki Naruto, I feel that enough time has passed for me to be able to tell you that your apprenticeship for the position of Hokage under my guidance will commence as soon as you are able to accept it, if being Hokage is still your dream that is."

Tsunade observed with veiled delight as Naruto's look of surprise slowly turned into one of elation, his ever-expressive eyes brimming with emotion. "What?  _Really!_ " he exclaimed.

"Yes, really," she assured, a smile forming on her face now.

He let out an excited huff of laughter. Then he pointed a finger at her. "You're not joking, right, baa-chan?" he asked quickly.

She chuckled at his handsome face, which was practically glowing with almost childlike joy—his smile so wide it caused his eyes to squint in that trademark Uzumaki grin. "No, Naruto. I am not. You are nineteen years old and I'm... getting on in years," she admitted grudgingly. "I would like to retire in the next five years and while normally a retiring Hokage does not help the new Hokage settle in until after they've been officially appointed, I'm not going to take any chances. I want to help you out for as long as I can and give you a good head start."

Tsunade then watched as Naruto's close-eyed smile then suddenly softened. He seemed to take a deep breath before rubbing the back of his neck with one hand in another age-old habit he'd never broken. Crystal blue eyes then slowly began to water and the smiling mouth and steady shoulders gradually began to tremble. She could feel her heart squeeze tightly in her chest as the blue eyes squinted again, but this time from the onslaught of tears.

"Gaki…" she murmured warmly. She walked forward as the boy—no,  _young man_ , she corrected—feebly wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Without any hesitation, she wrapped the young man she cherished like a little brother in her strong arms. Gentle fingers ran through soft blond hair soothingly while he cried unabashed tears of joy into her shoulder."Th-thank you... baa-chan," came the husky, shaky reply.

She smiled to herself.

_You are well on your way, Naruto._

* * *

Outside the Hokage's office, Sakura Haruno listened, ear pressed against the door and carefully masking her chakra. After arriving home, she'd realized that she'd forgotten that she'd wanted to speak to Tsunade-shishou about a small issue at the hospital.

Carefully wiping away the tears forming in her eyes, she smiled. Her teammate, the once idiot blond was finally taking the next steps towards becoming the village's Hokage. Through so much adversity and pain, somehow, Naruto had pushed on through it in his own way, without sacrificing his beliefs and principles.  _No one deserves it more than you, Naruto,_ she thought affectionately, the image of her lively teammate with his bright smile vivid in her mind's eye.

Tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, she righted herself and silently made her way back down the corridor, smiling all the way.

She had a gathering to plan.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Alone on the back deck of his house, Uchiha Sasuke sat. The sun was hanging low in the sky; within awhile it would be sunset. Barefoot, bare-chested, and wearing black drawstring pants, he sat on the edge of the floor as he polished his weapons.

The old Uchiha district had been leveled long ago during the village's battle with Pein, taking all the physical remnants of the once busy quarter with it. When he'd arrived back at the village, after his temporary confinement, he'd been granted a house on the edge of the village. It was a smaller recreation of the main house where he'd once lived with his family all those years ago.

Sasuke expertly ran the blade of the wakizashi he held against the water stone, watching the smooth glide as he let his thoughts wander.

He really couldn't have cared less about the comfy arrangement. He didn't need anything extravagant given to him and would've been just as fine in an apartment. He'd lived in worse places, after all. Still, he'd never complained and had taken what was given to him. The one thing that had come with the house that he could truly say he valued was the expansive rear plot that was now partly a garden. It was a feature that Naruto had arranged for him. Once all plain green grass, over time he'd managed to have a pathway constructed and plant a variety of plants and vegetables in various sections. It was only when he was in his garden that he could feel a semblance of true peace. It was a stark contrast to when he was living within the dark caves of the earth.

The almighty Hokage had approved the house along with the formal apology. As far as Sasuke was concerned, however, the apologies were empty. He knew she could barely tolerate him. Yet, as unmoved as he was where the village heads' diplomacy towards him was concerned, he had to give the Hokage credit for standing up to what was formerly a militant and unforgiving council.

 _A murdering, unforgiving council_ , he thought darkly, his fine, dark brows pinching together as he paused in his work. The old members had died shortly after his return. He'd heard murmurings that all the upheaval and stress his return brought about had finally taken a toll on them in their old age.

 _Good_. He might have accepted the faults of his clan but a part of his heart would always burn at the thought of what his brother had gone through. He might have finally understood Itachi's love for the village but it didn't mean he would forget the pain he'd gone through. To him they had been no better than Danzo. At least he got that fucker in the end. No one could tell him that he had been a good man with everyone's best interests in mind. He'd only been in it for himself and till this very day, he relished the fact that it was him who'd taken the son of a bitch down.

 _May he be rotting in his own hell_ , he thought vindictively. The council had wanted to give him hell for his death too, but it was to his great satisfaction that many of Danzo's past underhanded activities had been brought to the fore, exonerating him of the former Root leader's death.

 _Che. Whatever_. What was done was done and he did not regret it.

Realizing his thoughts were going southward again, he refocused, lightly wiping the blade with water from the nearby bucket he'd set up next to him when he'd begun the ritual. Pouring the liquid over the sides a few times, he wiped it with careful, nimble fingers. Lifting it, he checked it. He was never satisfied until he could see his reflection clearly in it.

Seeing that he could, he lowered the weapon, sighing as he stared at the garden and lush property before him. There was only one person who had managed to make his complete transition into Konoha possible. It was the same person who'd gotten him to see the rest of the villagers as innocent inhabitants to Danzo and the council's scheme, thwarting his plans to annihilate the village as a whole.

The same person who'd planted the first plant in his garden.

 _Naruto_.

In the end, they'd gone up against a depleted Madara together. He'd known the latter was using him of course, just as Obito and Orochimaru had tried to use him. And while he would've initially taken down Konoha using Obito's backing gladly to ensure that the sky would rain with Konoha's blood, he had never planned on being anyone's puppet, not even if the master handling the strings was his supposed ancestor. Simply because the world was cruel and imperfect hadn't meant that he would've been willing to destroy it. Therefore, after considering Itachi's final words, and the former Konoha Kage's, he'd joined the Allies and Naruto in the fight.

Afterwards, the real fight of his life had taken place.

Throughout it all, his old childhood friend had pledged his devotion to him even when he'd had him kissing dirt, back against the ground, battered and bruised. He couldn't understand his drive then, that incessant need in him to never give up the things that meant so importantly to him, which in Naruto's case was him. Sasuke hadn't wanted to understand even though by then, he had. He'd been too hurt, too sick, too filled with conflicting emotions to want to reason with anyone. He'd had a purpose to fulfill and it hadn't included making peace with Naruto and allowing him to become Hokage then.

However, Naruto hadn't cared and it had pissed him off unlike anything else despite the fact that he'd been expecting it. And so, he and Naruto fought briefly. It had been the most explosive fight of his life up until that time, and not because it had been the hardest physical battle, but because it had been the most emotional one since that of his and his brother's. He'd been enraged at the other's tenacity and at the same time amazed by Naruto's massive power. Yet, as impressive of a display as it had been, it was not the raw demonstration of strength that had undone him. No.

It was his words.

From an early age, the idiot had always possessed a way with words. They were not articulate words, as nothing a part of Naruto's person could be described as eloquent in any way, but they had been impassioned words. Words spoken like they'd been wrenched from his very soul. It was a trait that angered Sasuke because it usually forced him to become as emotional as the naïve ninja, and sure enough, he'd reacted to his words; reacted with any form of violence he could unleash with his abilities.

And the idiot had fought back magnificently.

When he'd thought he had the blond cornered and on his knees, he realized later it has really him who was being defeated. The tears, the words, the guilt, the frustration—the heart-wrenching expression on his face and the pain in his blue eyes—everything had choked his resolve. He realized after that that at that moment he hadn't really had Naruto on his knees, not in terms of their physical battle.

He'd had him on his knees emotionally.

With Naruto's ardent ability for expression he'd explained to him in no uncertain terms how he felt about him, their situation, the injustice, and the unfairness of it all. Then he'd brought up Itachi. That was when the wounds he thought he'd managed to cover in his heart had begun to bleed a little. His brother had insinuated to him that Naruto would help guide him in the end, the knowledge continually bearing down in his mind throughout the battle, and midway through their quarrel he finally understood that it was not naïve charity Naruto felt for him. No. It was gut-wrenching sorrow and empathy, not just for him, but also for everyone who had been monopolized by what at the core was something started way before their time. It had trickled down unto them like a domino effect culminating in everything that was happening at that moment. Naruto's compassion was born out of affinity because Naruto had been through the pain like him.

Yet somehow, Naruto, unlike him, refused to let anyone else suffer.

Naruto wanted to protect the innocents in this drawn out sinister scheme, but at the same time, he refused to let him walk down the dark path alone. He'd always been trying to get through his head that he was not truly alone and when it became apparent to him that Naruto was more than willing to die alongside him so that he would never be lonely, even in the afterlife, it dawned on him further just how profoundly he'd misunderstood Naruto. The boy who loved life more than anyone on this earth would go that far for him, not just for the sake of his village, but because he wouldn't let his friend, his brother, go down alone. It was never clearer to him than at that very moment why the Kyūbi had said he would regret killing Naruto all that time ago.

Sasuke sighed. He hadn't wanted to understand. He'd wanted to remain ignorant so that he could fuel his rage, but in the end he had understood. His own brother had had absolute faith in the blond-haired ninja, and while at first he'd wanted to fight against it, Itachi's words and will had finally influenced him along with his own realizations about Naruto and their situation. When everything was said and done, he'd lain with Naruto on the crumbled floor of the earth beneath them, and eventually, he'd let Naruto lead him down a new path, one that led him back to Konoha and a new era where the need for compromise had been essential above all else. With time, he'd painstakingly grown to understand that, as well as why it was better to let bygones be bygones. Through thick and thin Naruto, the dead-last loser, was his greatest champion. It was really only because of Naruto that he was able to stay living here, active as a shinobi, living a somewhat normal life.

Although it was far from easy sometimes. There were times where he would get so caught up in memories, he didn't go out in public until he'd shaken it off. Then there were times he felt so emotionally wasted it was almost oppressive. The nightmares were the absolute worst, however. They were always so unbelievably vivid, leaving him shaken and unguarded. Feeling that something was amiss, Naruto had once taken him to see Tsunade for an impromptu evaluation, which resulted with him being diagnosed as moderately depressed with chronic mental stress caused by the trauma he'd endured over the years.

The mere notion of being depressed irritated him. To him, all that signified was a sign of weakness. When he'd killed his brother and then later learned the truth about everything, he supposed his emotional desolation could've been a sign of depression but he'd managed to turn it into fuel for his fury and revenge. Now that he was living in relative peace he often had too much time to contemplate over it.

Gentle gusts of the early evening breeze blew in then, blowing some of the inky locks of his bangs in his face. Sitting back, he vaguely observed the sun nearing the horizon as he ran a strong, graceful hand through his hair and pondered over his current state in life further.

He supposed living alone didn't really help matters. Tsunade suggested he become more socially active, as did Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi at some point or other, but he'd been anti-social most of his life anyway, and frankly, he had no desire to begin assuming some lively persona. It simply was not him. He could deal with the occasional outing with the fellow Konoha nin but that was more or less where he drew the line. The other suggestion the Hokage had made was getting a "female companion".

 _Tch. Like hell_. That was out of the question.

He was still trying to figure out how to be normal; he did not need some simpering, shrill-voiced, demanding woman to add to his troubles. A few women had already tried to cozy up to him over time, while on duty and off, and he'd made certain to get across the point that he was not interested. Certainly flashing his Sharingan was a bit extreme, but it always seemed to get the job done. Naruto always complained that he would be forever alone if he kept that up, but in this, he would not hear reason. His love life or lack thereof was no one's business but his.

For now, he was perfectly fine with dealing with his issues on his own.  _Well, not completely on my own_ , he thought with a shake of his head, thinking of Naruto. When he wasn't on a mission Naruto was always there for him, bringing him tomatoes, inviting him for ramen, training with him, even on days when he'd rather be left alone. Of course, he also occasionally trained with Kakashi, who was a considerable help to him being the only other Sharingan wielder alive. And he even let Sakura fuss over him on occasion as long as she kept her emotions in check. As for that freak Sai... well, he just ignored him altogether. However, Naruto... he was still his best friend. That said it all.

The sound of knocking at his front door suddenly roused Sasuke from his thoughts. Rising and picking up the wakizashi, he wiped it quickly with a nearby cloth and brought it in with him, setting it on its stand along with his other weapons as he made his way towards the door. Sensing the other person's chakra, his mouth quirked slightly in annoyance.  _What did she want so soon?_

Without even bothering to put on a robe, he opened the door. "Sakura."

He mildly observed as the kunoichi smiled at him, eyes darting to his chest and coloring a little before she quickly caught his gaze again. "Hello, Sasuke. I hope you weren't busy or anything," she said uncertainly.

"No, it's fine. What do you need?" he asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Well, I wanted to see if you would be free this evening. You see, we are all gathering together for dinner to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" he asked monotonously.

She smiled widely. "Celebrate Naruto beginning his Hokage apprenticeship!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. So, finally the Hokage had decided to put the dobe to work. Naruto had been waiting for any indication that he would be favored for the next Hokage for some time now. As far as Sasuke was concerned though, he'd had no doubt the blond would be first choice. He ignored the meager twinge of envy that threatened to bubble up. He knew that Tsunade had an immense fondness for Naruto, as did all the Kage, but most importantly, he'd more than proven his worth to the village and had gained the unbridled trust of the shinobi nation. It had been hard to concede at first, but Sasuke eventually acknowledged that those were aspects that mattered tremendously when it came to earning the position.

"Hn. What time?"

* * *

Walking into Yakiniku Q sometime after dusk, dressed in causal black pants and a white shirt with the Uzushiogakure swirl, Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find all of the Konoha 11 there to celebrate his latest development. Sakura had sent him a message telling him to meet her there on the pretense of needing to talk to him about something. They all congratulated him enthusiastically, having been anticipating his arrival, with Shikamaru, Chōji, and Lee jovially patting him on the back, while Kiba playfully swatted his head and Shino and Neji respectfully gave their best wishes.

Shikamaru like himself had grown taller; the once lazy ninja having long since risen up to his responsibilities as a shinobi and, along to his own teammates, Shikamaru was one of his best confidantes. If for whatever reason his friends from Team 7 were not around, Shikamaru somehow always seemed to appear at just the right time, advising him, if albeit sometimes reluctantly. Neji and Shino had grown too, both ninja remaining as calm and composed as ever, with Neji in particular now a part of ANBU. Chōji, Lee, and Kiba had also matured; Chōji looking even more like his father now, Lee still looking frighteningly like Gai-sensei, and Kiba... well, he was still Kiba.

Naruto inwardly smirked when he thought about the last time Kiba had challenged him to a spar after an argument over who was better—an argument that had been started by the dog-breath nin, of course. It had been sometime after he'd brought Sasuke back. It had taken less than ten minutes for the whole thing to end in his favor and he'd also managed to pull Kiba's pants down in front of the small crowd of friends that had gathered to watch. It was another two weeks before Kiba would even give him the time of day.

Once the male repartee had ended, Ino pushed her way through. "Out of the way! I want to greet the man of the hour," she complained, her annoyed face giving way to a happier one upon reaching him. The svelte kunoichi remained fond of her purple uniform while retaining the long flaxen hair she'd always had, still in its signature ponytail with the long bangs that neatly covered one of her green eyes.

"Congrats, Naruto!" she told him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Naruto blushed. "Thanks, Ino," he replied, coyly rubbing the back of his head.

She then moved to one side to make way for Tenten and Hinata. The kunoichi had blossomed into beautiful women over time, the former with her dark hair still drawn up in buns and wearing her signature white sleeved blouse and dark pants, while the latter with her dark blue hair still long and the telltale eyes that indicated her Hyūga lineage still the same mysterious shade of pale lilac.

Standing before him, Tenten effortlessly smiled and congratulated him while Hinata gradually gave him a tremulous smile.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun," she said in that shy voice of hers.

He smiled brightly at her. "Thanks, Hinata," he responded gratefully.

He didn't have too much time to say anything else to her before Sakura, now dressed in her regular daywear, walked up to him and hugged him, whispering to him, "I knew it would happen soon or later."

Naruto flushed with happiness as she saw the sincere joy in her green eyes. He hadn't told anyone yet, having spent the rest of the afternoon in the administrative section with Tsunade. He'd been planning on at least telling the rest of his team later on. But he especially couldn't wait to tell Sasuke.  _Where is he anyway_ , he briefly thought to himself.

"How did you guys know?" he asked with a smile, looking at everyone surrounding him.

Sakura laughed somewhat sheepishly. "A little birdie told me," she replied vaguely with a wave of her hand.

Naruto looked confused for a second before shaking his head and smiling. With everyone finally turning to go back to their seats, Naruto's eyes widened as he finally spotted Sasuke seated at one of the corners of the long table.

In typical Sasuke-fashion, he'd stayed calmly seated, waiting until the commotion was over. Dressed in a black, long sleeved, open-necked shirt and matching pants—civilian apparel he tended to favor these days—he sat cross-legged, catching his gaze as he approached and sat down next to him.

"So, Tsunade finally gave you the heads-up," he commented in his deep-voiced drawl, giving him a sideways glance that caused his bangs to partially cover his face from Naruto's view.

Naruto, who vaguely noticed Sakura sitting on his other side, smirked at him. "Yeap! Don't tell me you actually doubted me, bastard," he challenged.

"Hn, idiot," he replied, one dark eye glinting at him and the smallest of smiles playing at his lips.

Naruto smiled wide. With that exchange alone, Naruto knew that Sasuke had communicated to him in his own way that he was happy for him.

Within a short time, the marinated meat was brought to them and they began to cook it over the grills, everyone chattering animatedly throughout. Naruto smiled to himself. He was never more happy than at times like this. Not having grown up in a household with family, his friends were the closest thing to a family he had. Celebrating even the slightest accomplishments were always a treasure to him.

Suddenly, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was waving in front of his face. "Naruto, you ok in there?" Sakura asked curiously, retracting her hand.

"Oh! Sorry Sakura-chan. I was thinking about something. What'd you say?" he asked sheepishly, scratching the side of his head.

She shook her head and gave a patient, motherly sigh. "I asked if you wanted loin or ribs?"

"Heh, how about everything!" he said with a gluttonous smile.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Of course."

"So when do you think Hokage-sama will retire, Naruto?" asked Chōji, his mouth full of meat and rice. The burly nin was seated in between Ino and Shikamaru who was seated directly opposite Naruto. On the other side of Ino at one corner sat Hinata while Neji sat at the other corner by Shikamaru. Meanwhile, on the other side of Sakura sat Lee and Tenten, leaving Shino and Kiba occupying the ends of the table—the latter accompanied by Akamaru who was laying down obediently by his feet.

Swallowing the food he'd begun shoving in his mouth, Naruto answered. "Well, she didn't give an exact date. She just said she wanted to retire within the next five years," he explained.

"That will give you plenty of time to learn from her," Ino said.

"Yeah. I'm glad she's giving me so much time to train."

Kiba chuckled. "Good thing too. I don't wanna have to work under a knuckle-head Hokage," he joked.

Naruto glared at him. "You mean the same knuckle-head that pulled your pants down in front of—"

Kiba's slit-pupil eyes went wide. "Shut-up!" he growled.

Naruto smirked victoriously. "That's what I thought," he said, promptly stuffing his mouth with rice. Their friends chuckled mildly.

Shikamaru leaned forward, one elbow coming to rest on the table. "You're really going all the way with it, huh. It's going to be a big responsibility when the time comes, Naruto," he said, eyeing him seriously.

Naruto sobered, looking into his friend's brown eyes. "I know, Shikamaru. But for me, this isn't just about making my dream come true. It's about servicing my village, protecting it to the best of my capabilities. Nothing would make me happier."

Shikamaru gave him a lopsided smile, pleased with his response, as were the rest of his friends.

"It'll be important to have a good support system around you, Naruto-kun," Lee chimed in then. "I think we should all make sure to keep training and get stronger so that we can support you accordingly!"

Naruto smiled, leaning forward slightly and making eye contact with his big-eyed, impassioned friend. "Thanks, Lee."

"I agree," Neji suddenly commented in his usual serene way. "It will be important for you to have a stable and loyal group of true subordinates and colleagues around you."

Naruto was about to reply to him when he realized Neji's pale eyes were not on him, but instead, focused pointedly on Sasuke who was silently eating his food next to Naruto.

Sasuke, sensing his stare, took another small bite of meat before calmly lowering his chops sticks and lifting his dark eyes to make eye contact with Neji.

"Are you insinuating something?" he asked calmly, staring impassively back at the older nin.

"Only that one can't help but wonder where you'll stand when Naruto takes his place as Hokage," he replied casually, arms crossing.

Naruto, as did everyone else, tensed, the atmosphere suddenly strained. "Hey, guys…" he began.

A smooth black brow rose. "Are you speaking for everyone here or for yourself, Hyūga?" Sasuke asked, his voice clipped.

"I think you should—"

"The both of you stop it!" Sakura suddenly butted in. Everyone at the table looked on warily.

Naruto sighed quietly. It seemed that the knowledge that for a brief time Sasuke had had designs to become Hokage, had not been forgotten. He knew Neji only said what he did out of concern, but...

He then glanced worriedly at Sasuke.  _If his normal stare could kill, Neji would be dead on the spot_ , he thought.

Neji and Sasuke had never really gotten along to begin with, he recalled. After Sasuke's return, Neji, without saying much, had made his distrust for Sasuke known. He'd only told him once that he kept his opinions to himself because he knew having Sasuke back in the village made him happy but that he harbored dislike for all the pain Sasuke had caused him. Naruto had found the sentiment touching but he'd asked Neji, as he did the others, to avoid being so hard on Sasuke and move passed those feelings. He wanted all his friends to get along despite everything, which was why Neji and Sasuke generally stayed out of each other's way.

Shikamaru sharply observed both shinobi. "Sakura's right. We all agreed long ago that what happened in the past would stay in the past. We are here to celebrate for Naruto. Calm yourselves."

Pacified, both ninja broke their fierce stare off, Sasuke returning to his eating and Neji sitting back with a general look of disinterest.

The awkward moment passing, Ino cleared her throat, ready to change the topic. "Say, when are Kakashi-sensei and Sai returning?" she asked, looking at Sakura and Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama said they'll be returning within the week," Sakura answered while serving Naruto more helpings.

"Yeah, and there's also Captain Yamato and Karin who are due to return as well," Naruto said.

"They will all most likely be coming back together. After their mission was completed, they were sent to aid Kakashi-san and Sai temporarily," Neji intoned quietly.

The others nodded in understanding. They understood that Neji as an ANBU member was privy to certain information the others were not. If he was mentioning it though, then it was information that could be shared.

The mentioning of Karin also made Naruto look at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He still sat unperturbed, eating in that meticulous way of his.

After the war, Karin was gradually freed from interrogation and surveillance and granted citizenship in Konoha after declaring her desire to stay within the village. A girl without home or village and free from any allegiances to any organizations, she'd willingly decided to pledge her allegiance to the village and put her skills to use, becoming a kunoichi of Konoha. Over time the girl had gradually gained everyone's trust and eased into the circle of the Konoha 11 where she'd become known as a somewhat crazed but good friend. Although her relationship with Sasuke was a bit frosty, to say the least.

Karin still hadn't forgiven Sasuke for what he'd done to her during his fight with Danzo, Naruto knew. Luckily for all of them, she could compose herself whenever he was around but she had long since resigned from her position as a member in the club of Sasuke's admirers. Sasuke, of course, couldn't care less, like the unapologetic bastard that he could at times be.  _The whole situation could be taken care of if he'd just apologize_ , Naruto thought exasperatingly to himself.

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei will be proud, huh, Naruto? He was taught by the Fourth and he ended up teaching the anticipated next Hokage," Kiba said with a lopsided smirk, resting one red-marked cheek on a propped hand.

Naruto smiled warmly, blue eyes twinkling with pride as he thought of that. "Yeah, I hope so," he replied softly.

Sakura leaned in slightly next to him. "I know so," she added encouragingly with a firm nod of her head.

"Great, now just don't go screwing it all up because of your lapsing idiot-tendencies," Kiba then added with a chuckle.

Naruto turned to glare at the ninja, but before he could retort, he found Kiba with a face-full of lettuce and bean sprouts, courtesy of Sakura, making half the table's occupants flinch and the other half laugh.

Naruto, of course, was one of those who laughed.

* * *

Sometime later, with stomachs full and everyone in good humor, the ninja walked out of the restaurant, waving to each other as they departed. As it was nighttime, the numerous light posts and street signs that decorated the village lit up the Konoha streets as the evening public milled around.

Naruto was walking with Sasuke, having only put a short distance between them and the doors when he was stopped short.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called.

Turning slightly, he paused, sensing Sasuke do the same. Sakura was stepping forward, Ino and Hinata waiting behind her. Making his way towards Sakura, he stopped just in front of her. "What's up, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "Well, you see, Hinata just told us that Neji had to see to something, which leaves Hinata without someone to walk her back home. We were thinking if you weren't busy, maybe you could walk her home?" she said almost sweetly.

Naruto's dark golden brows furrowed. "Is that so? I wonder what Neji had to do," Naruto pondered curiously, seeing Ino and Hinata looking at him watchfully. Ino in particular seemed... anxious.

"Well, I wouldn't see a problem with it," he began, making Sakura's smile widen, "except that I'm not going that way."

Sakura suddenly frowned. "Well, it's not that big of a deal, right? You can always walk home with Sasuke any other time," she pressed.

Naruto thought for a moment, one hand coming up to rub at his chin. "Hmm. No, I guess not. But, hey, you and Ino could walk her home, right?" he said brightly.

Green eyes widened slightly. "Well, I mean—"

"It makes more sense that way, Sakura, since you said you were spending the night at Ino's and Ino lives closer to Hinata than I do. That way Hinata can get home with a companion and you two can head on to Ino's. Easy," he said with a shrug of his shoulder and a smile.

Sakura, in an action Naruto seemed to miss, grit her teeth. "Right. Easy."

Naruto patted Sakura's shoulder good-naturedly. "Problem solved then. Good night guys!" he waved to the three kunoichi before turning around to leave with a waiting Sasuke.

"Goodnight," he vaguely heard them say.

A short distance later, Naruto and Sasuke were walking down a quiet residential street. They didn't really have to walk home but they, like many ninja, enjoyed some light exercise after a meal. Either way it was a custom that Sasuke and Naruto had had before his defection and one they renewed after his return.

"I think Sakura wanted you to walk Hinata home," Sasuke suddenly commented in an almost bored tone. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, face slightly tilted.

Naruto looked at him. "Huh? I know that, Sasuke. She did tell me after all," he replied somewhat sarcastically, continuing to walk next to his friend with his hands casually locked behind his head.

Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "I didn't mean—never mind," he murmured.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Naruto dismissed. "Anyway, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"Probably going to train. I also have to see the Hokage. She asked to see me."

Naruto, more familiar with Sasuke than almost anyone, could hear the slight apprehension in his friend's voice. He hid a smile. He had a good idea what the meeting would be about.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It probably isn't a big deal," Naruto said casually, looking skyward at the stars littering the night sky.

"Hn. Who said I was worried?" Sasuke countered, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"No one. I'm just saying. Anyway, do you wanna train with me later tomorrow after you finish what you need to get done?"

"Sure," Sasuke replied after a beat.

Arriving to the crossroads where each would go their own way, Naruto stopped a few feet in front of Sasuke, the latter turning to look back at him. "Hey... um, about the whole Hokage thing... everything's good right? We're good?" he asked hopefully.

After a moment, Sasuke nodded at him. "Yeah."

Naruto quietly studied the dark-haired nin in front of him. The lamppost above them cast a befitting shadow over his friend's face and half of his body, bathing him in an almost mysterious lighting as the gentle night wind lightly blew his bangs against his pale face.

There were some things Naruto felt like he should say. Exactly what those things were, however, was beyond him. It was a feeling that tended to happen to him every time he and Sasuke parted ways. There was always this tugging somewhere inside of him. He'd always summed it up to a need to never be separated from his best friend after bringing him back, after having chased him for so long. It was silly, he knew, but while it was a feeling he could ignore, it wasn't a feeling that had ever gone away the last two years. He simply classified it as one of those things he'd have to deal with.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said, absently pushing away some of his blond fringe that had fallen into one eye.

"Alright," Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded one last time, readying to flash away.

"Naruto."

He paused. "Yeah?" he questioned, looking curiously at his friend whose gaze had shifted to the side and appeared to be thinking.

Suddenly, Sasuke caught his gaze again—only this time he was smirking. "Congratulations, usuratonkachi," he said before poofing away an instant later.

Naruto, surprised, stayed there for another few seconds before finally smiling. Perhaps at another time the comment might've seemed insulting. But at that moment, to Naruto, there was nothing more heartwarming the bastard could've said to him than that.


	3. Chapter 3

The scenario seemed like a familiar one to him.

It was raining lightly. The sky was so hopelessly bleak, tainted a dark molted grey. The smell of the wet earth permeated through his nostrils as he leaned there against the giant slab of rock that was scraping against his back.

Sasuke stood there, motionless, his eyes blank and devoid of emotion. Lines of stress outlined his eyes and face.

He stared at nothing. There was nothing worthwhile to look at anyway. Nothing but isolated land and darkness surrounded him. He couldn't even hear anything stirring but the sound of rain falling around him.

He closed his tired, aching eyes as a wave of exhaustion hit his weary and bruised body, feeling as if weights were on his shoulders. He took a deep breath. He knew he'd fought so hard. Although... he didn't remember why just then. Reopening his eyes, he started, gasping aloud as all he could see was the sight of someone who always haunted him.

Itachi.

Looming a short distance before him, he was dressed in his Akatsuki coat, bloody, beaten, his hair disheveled and coming loose from its tie, and his eyes... his red eyes were wild and manic.

Wait a minute. His fight with Itachi... this had already happened...

And it wasn't right, Sasuke knew. His brother wasn't standing. He was floating—floating several inches off the floor, in fact. Sasuke suddenly felt a rise of panic overtake him as his older brother ceased his static floating and unexpectedly flew straight on towards him in brief, quick flashes reminiscent of a hologram.

 _No,_  he said. Except that, he didn't really say it. He could hear it, but his mouth couldn't seem to move like he wanted it to, no matter how much he tried.

 _Shit_. Succumbing to the feeling of enormous dread, he squeezed his eyes shut against the terrifying vision, steeling himself until...

He felt nothing.

Cautiously opening his eyes, he realized his brother had inexplicably vanished. Relief overwhelmed him then and his knees unwillingly grew too weak to hold him up. He slid down the slanted slab of rock until his butt touched the uneven ground, sitting down. He breathed harshly through his nose, waiting for his speeding heart to slow. He hadn't even realized it had stopped raining.

_What was happening?_

His mind running miles a minute, he was finally able to breathe steadily, calming down somewhat until he noticed that something was pressed against his hand on the ground. Tentatively looking down, his eyes grew wide as he saw it was a hand—a strong hand with familiar painted fingernails. He warily followed the hand up to find the sight of his brother's body lying next to him.

Just like back then.

Sasuke stared at him. His body was pale and wet. His dark shinobi's outfit was ripped and worn. The signature tied hair was soaked, the long bangs matted to the hitai-ate. His half-opened eyes had the telltale film of death over them. Still, he somehow looked so peaceful ...

And that's when the indescribable smell of death hit Sasuke, bringing him to his senses.

His chest began to burn as a feeling of unbelievable remorse filled him, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. For such a genius, his brother had acted stupidly. If only he'd just... if only...

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes snapped to his brother's throat where he heard an odd sound gradually emerge from his bloodstained mouth. He watched with morbid trepidation as the pale throat shifted in an almost grotesque form.

_What the fuck was going on?_

Sasuke, with effort, got to his knees, facing the corpse, and put a few inches between him and the body. Inhuman gurgling came from the mouth as a bulge emerged, making Sasuke's eyes grow wide. It gradually made its way through his brother's mouth and he saw a hint of black as his mouth was slowly forced open. Whatever it was, the thing was black.

Sasuke watched, stunned as a dark, blood-tinged wing emerged. The thing slowly fought its way through—first a beak, and then another wing emerging—gradually revealing a large raven.

No. Not just any raven, he saw. Its eyes were red, he could tell, despite his impaired vision. Mangekyō red.

Sasuke felt his heartbeat speed up again with alarm, realizing that the animal, which had perched itself on his brother's chest, was looking straight at him. And for some reason, he didn't like it.

Not wanting to stick around to find out what the creature's intentions were, he reached out, aiming to eliminate it with a Chidori spear. However, to his horror, he found that he could not mold chakra. Sasuke could feel sweat forming on his brow as the extent of his vulnerability in that moment dawned on him.

He slowly backed away, initially crawling backwards, but with the urgency to get away building even more, he turned around, trying to get up. For some god-awful reason, however, his limbs wouldn't cooperate and he fell forward, grunting as he hit the ground.

 _Fuck it_.

Following his instincts, he managed to get himself to his knees with strained effort, crawling away as fast as he could, ignoring the rocks and pebbles that dug into his hands and legs beneath him. He managed to make it a short distance before he heard a loud squawk.

The sound reverberated through the vast land, echoing so strongly that it made him pause. Unable to help himself, Sasuke looked over his shoulder, and immediately, he wished he hadn't. He watched as the bird spread its wide, black wings and took flight, heading straight for him as it cawed in an almost beastly way.

_Get moving, you idiot!_

Sasuke started to crawl as fast as his weakened body would allow, raw adrenaline flowing throughout him, desperate to get away. But he was tired, too tired. He was pathetic in his current state, and he could almost feel his heart wanting to pump out of his chest as he heard the thing close in.

Panting hard, he recoiled as he felt sharp claws grasp at his back. He kept trying to move forward, but the damned beast wouldn't stop attacking, feeling stinging pain as the nails dug in again and again. Turning, he swung wildly at it as it attacked him, using its long, sharp beak and claws to nip and cut.

Sasuke fell onto his back under the vicious assault. He could feel what was left of his energy draining, his swings slowly weakening. The bird was relentless and he could not keep up anymore. He felt his muscles spasm hard and his body went still against his will. He could no longer move his limbs. His chakra was down to nil.

Sasuke struggled for breath, his eyes sluggishly blinking, and his weak vision frustratingly blurry. He hazily felt, rather than saw, the raven perch on his chest for a moment, before it eventually jumped onto his chin, feeling its claws dig into his prone lips and mouth. Sasuke could feel blood gather into his mouth.

Trying desperately to focus his eyesight, he opened his eyes and braced himself as he saw the creature's dark head appear in his field of vision, vaguely noticing that the clouds above seemed to move rapidly in the background behind it. The raven cocked its head to the side and Sasuke saw the Mangekyō glint ominously at him.

He could barely even flinch when the creature unexpectedly brought its head down and pecked at his left eye with its unusually sharp beak, making him reflexively close both. Then it did it again, harder, causing pain to blossom in his eye. Sasuke then realized in horror that this thing, this bird, was determined to peck his eyes out—and there wasn't one thing he could do about it.

It hacked at him a few more times; twisting and pulling at his eyelid until it finally broke skin. Sasuke felt the whole area sting horrendously as his vision started to dim.

 _NO_ , he wanted to yell. However, inevitably, all that ensued was yet another blistering peck before the raven began to dig in.

The pain was too much. It was over.

 _Peck_.

 _Peck_.

 _PECK_.

Sasuke jolted, waking with a dry gasp.

His chest heaved as he panted, jerking into a sitting position. Perspiration clung to his brow, neck, and chest. Looking around wildly, he realized that he was in the safe confines of his room on his bed and not some alternate wasteland from hell. Glancing at the nearby clock on the nightstand, he saw that it was still a few hours until dawn.

 _It was just a nightmare_ , he told himself.

Abruptly, he slapped a trembling hand to his left eye, feeling a sudden pulsing ache. They both ached really, but the left eye stung worse. He threw back the sheets and unsteadily made his way through the dark to the adjoining bathroom, clad only in boxer briefs.

Flipping on the light, he closed his eyes momentarily against the brightness before opening them again, staring at his disheveled image in the large mirror above the pristine porcelain sink.

His eyes were irritated, the sclera of both somewhat red around the dark irises. He then watched as a small drip of blood suddenly trickled from his left eye.

"Fuck," he growled, pissed off with himself. He had probably activated his Eternal Mangekyō in his sleep.

He briskly turned on the faucet, rinsing his eyes and face with the cold water. His eyes only ever got like that after extended use of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. In the time since the war's end, he rarely ever had to use it, usually able to overcome the petty opponents that ran around these days without the need of it. However, whenever he had one of those infernal nightmares, the damned thing would occasionally activate, and usually only when the dreams involved his brother.

He turned off the faucet. After rubbing the excess water off his face, he shook the remnants off his hands, his trembling having subsided. He then braced himself against the sink's edge with his hands, lifting his damp face. Staring at himself, he wondered petulantly when the hell these episodes would end. It was as if the nightmares were his punishment for the dark path he'd briefly traveled.

He sighed wearily. He was proud to be the last standing Uchiha. Yes. But it was times like these that made carrying the load of the Uchiha curse alone so hard. So  _fucking_  hard. His expression darkened as he stared intensely at his eyes—really, his brother's eyes. It was those eyes... those fucking eyes...

Right then, he could almost hear the voice of his lazy-eyed sensei telling him to take it easy. He'd very briefly mentioned the issue to Kakashi once, knowing that the only other person alive, who could understand him from a Sharingan user's point of view, would be Kakashi, logically. He knew the copy nin had dealt with demons of his own at some time or other, but unlike him, Kakashi had seemed to have found his own peace of mind already, whereas he was still drifting in life. Kakashi advised him to lean on his friends, to open himself up and realize that while they could never replace his family, they were all he had. He'd also told him to establish new bonds to be able to strive closer to normality.

 _Easier said than done_ , he thought derisively. While the advice was more acceptable to him than the Hokage's, it still had him at a loss. He had no interest in forming more bonds and while he had accepted that Team 7 was a sort of family to him, it did not mean he was ready to pour his heart out all over again to anyone like he had on that fateful day with Naruto. He just wanted to put it all behind him. He wanted to forget, he wanted to move on, but whatever it was that was haunting him from the very depths of his mind would not let it happen.

He hunkered down over the sink then, bracing over it on his elbows while still staring dismally at his eyes. He wondered, as he often did when he had these nightmares, when the time would come when he would be able to go at least one week with total, uninterrupted peace, because at this point, he would give anything to make the torture end.

He sucked his teeth, glaring off to the side at nothing particular, inadvertently causing his eye to sting from the movement. It was going to be awhile before he would be able to fall sleep again, if at all, and he still had to prepare a compress for his eye.

He was going to be in one hell of a shitty mood later.

* * *

Shortly after dawn, the Hyūga compound remained silent as its occupants continued slumbering. All except one.

Hinata had awoken quietly, washing away any vestiges of sleep and brushing her teeth. Stealthily, she tightened her robe and made her way down the long hallways of the compound, her long hair swinging behind her. Knowing that no one would disturb her as no Hyūga members were due to leave on early missions today, she entered the massive oriental-style kitchen and quickly set about to her planned task.

Making rice in the nearby cooker, she turned the pot off when it was done. Carefully removing the contents, she then set it aside to cool down. Taking out a package of nori from a nearby cabinet, she moved over to the rectangular counter in the center of the room and efficiently started cutting up small pieces from the seaweed.

Hinata hummed to herself as she worked, her dark blue hair gleaming beneath the kitchen's soft light. Last night had not turned out the way the Sakura and Ino had wanted to. The girls may have expected a different outcome, but she'd had a feeling that Naruto-kun would not go for it.

Naruto. She couldn't even hear the name in her head without her heart speeding up. Whenever he looked her way, it felt like a hundred butterflies were taking flight inside her stomach. He was the reason she was where she was today. He had served as her main source of inspiration for so many years now that she could barely even remember a time when he wasn't a presence in her life. She was in a happy place in her life now; her father was very attentive with her now and she was on wonderful terms with her cousin, Neji. Where once all hope seemed to be lost, now the future shined brightly for her, and she knew she had Naruto to thank for inspiring her to believe in herself and strive higher.

For a longtime, she'd wondered when the day would come where she'd be able to tell him how she felt about him. She never would've foreseen that it would be on the battlefield in front of an all-powerful enemy, however. She could not help herself in that moment though. Even though she'd known she would probably die, she could not stand the thought of standing by and watching Naruto struggle on his own. She'd said what she had from the depths of her heart and while when she thought back on it, it embarrassed her a bit, she did not regret it.

More than two years had passed after that incident and she knew that Naruto had been busy, which was why she hardly blamed him for his lack of response to her declaration. He was always working, determined to achieve his goals and to ensure the happiness of his friends, as evidenced with Uchiha Sasuke. Perhaps another person might've been angry, but not her. She never ceased to smile from the wings when Naruto was at the center stage.

Having all the pieces of nori she needed, she put them to the side, and proceeded to mold the plum filling she'd set aside in a bowl next to her.

Now that Naruto's apprenticeship was confirmed, she'd decided it was time to remind him of her feelings for him after gentle coaxing from Ino and Sakura. She'd agreed with them that having already told him she'd loved him, the hardest part was out of the way. It was time to follow-up. The thought embarrassed her and made her  _very_  nervous, but at this point she had nothing left to lose. Waiting around wouldn't move things along, she knew, as she realized awhile back that direct approaches worked best with the blond. Therefore, she was able to talk herself into starting by making something for him that he would no doubt appreciate.

"With Naruto, you can never go wrong with food," Sakura had told her.

It made perfect sense to her, knowing that the boisterous blond-haired shinobi had a hearty appetite. Nothing would please her more than to know that he enjoyed her cooking, even something as simple as onigiri. In her perfect vision, she'd be able to look into his heavenly blue eyes and tell him that she'd made it with all the feelings in her heart as motivation. However, she knew that it was highly unlikely to happen as she had errands, a clan meeting, and training to complete today. But the least she could do was drop her offering off to Sakura for her to take it to him, as the hospital was nearby. That way, he'd at least know she was thinking of him and cheering him on.

"Baby steps," Ino had told her. "Just take baby steps."

She took a breath, calming her sudden anxiety. It was just onigiri anyway. The filling ready, she started to scoop out helpings of the sticky rice. After wetting her hands, she then gradually began to mold the rice into triangular shapes with dexterous fingers.

She smiled gently. She hoped Naruto-kun would like it.

* * *

Wearing loose orange boxers with swirls on them and a plain white shirt, Naruto sat at his dining table later that morning, eating a bowl of cereal and an apple. With one elbow on the table and his head in his hand, he idly watched the scenery through the clear-glass sliding door in front of him on the other side of the living room. He'd pushed the dark curtains back, as he did every morning, to watch the birds that perched daily on the edge of his balcony.

He took another spoonful of the cold, sweet cereal. He could've made an omelet but was frankly too lazy in the mornings to cook when he had days off.

Over the last two years, he'd managed to curb his obsession with eating ramen every chance he got. Although he did still eat at Ichiraku's to celebrate completed missions, ramen was no longer his food of choice for nearly every meal. It had taken a bit of effort, but eventually, he willingly managed to incorporate vegetables into his diet. Knowing that was one of the things his mother had wanted for him, he tried his best to live up to her wishes.

He smiled at that thought, munching his cereal. He wondered how his parents would react to his recent achievement if they were around. In his mind's eye, he could envision the spark of pride that would light up Minato's smiling blue eyes. He could see Kushina offer a smile identical to his own before pulling him in for a crushing hug. He could see them together, smiling, patting his head, and telling him how proud they were.

He sighed, his eyes misting over faintly.  _How many other scenarios could've played out like that if things had been different_ , he couldn't help but wonder. He would certainly never know. Even now, a small part of him would always ache for the physical presence of his parents.

He shook his head, blinking the tears away. There was no use thinking about that now. Everything happened for a reason and everything his parents had sacrificed had been for him and his village. Moreover, he'd always have the unbelievable memory of having met them both as a teenager, which was more than he could've ever hoped for. Even in death, they'd been looking out for him, and the thought was something that always comforted him whenever he felt melancholy over it. All things considered, he was lucky, he knew.

Finishing his breakfast, he rose from the fine, wooden table, walking barefoot through the short opening that led to the medium-sized, tiled kitchen. He headed over to the sink to rinse his spoon and bowl, setting it on the dish rack when he was done. Deftly tossing the apple core in a nearby bin, he turned to wipe his hand on the kitchen towel that hung off the oven handle.

Naruto missed his old apartment, but he had to admit, he enjoyed his new quarters just as much. After the reconstruction of the village was completed, he along with everyone else was able to procure new residences. They granted Naruto a nice little apartment in a complex in the middle of the village. Sitting on the top floor, it had a kitchen, living room, bathroom, washing room, and a bedroom more than suitable for a single shinobi like him. However, he'd been more than pleased when he'd found that it also came with a balcony—a feature he'd become quite fond of with his old apartment. He had the nagging feeling that Kakashi-sensei had something to do with the choice of the apartment, but his teacher hadn't admitted to a thing.

Naruto was just contemplating watering his plants when he heard a knock on his door. He immediately sensed the individual's chakra.

 _Sakura?_  Looking down at himself, he decided he looked acceptable enough to stay dressed as he was. Making his way to the door, he looked over at the frog-clock on the wall. It was 11am. He hadn't even realized he'd slept in so late.

Opening the door, he smiled. "Hey, Sakura! What are you doing here?"

The pink-haired shinobi, dressed in her regular day clothes, smiled; lifting up the plastic bag she was holding. "I took my break an hour early. Special delivery!"

Within minutes, Sakura was bustling around Naruto's kitchen, explaining to him that they'd had chicken and stew at Ino's last night and she'd brought over the leftovers for him. After depositing the containers in his fridge, she then showed him a bottle of fortifying vitamins she had obtained from the hospital earlier.

"Wow, Sakura. You're always taking such good care of me," he chuckled, standing by with his arms crossed, as he watched her put the bottle in one of the wooden cabinets.

"Someone's got to. You should be glad Tsunade-sama gives me clearance to spoil you this way," she quipped lightly, fishing for one last thing from the bag on the wooden counter.

He waved her off good-naturedly. "Baa-chan may be tough but she's a softy."

"Here," she said then, handing him an orange plastic box.

A blond brow rose. "What is this?" he asked curiously, eyeing the container.

"It's something Hinata dropped over to me to give to you."

"Hinata?" he said with surprise.

"Yes," Sakura said with a gentle smile. "Just open it."

Cautiously, Naruto removed the lid from the container to find four intricately rolled onigiri. All of them had various cute expressions on the surfaces, created from precise little pieces of nori. Grapes and strawberries surrounded the rice balls, creating a charming presentation.

"She sent this to me?" he asked, shocked.

Sakura laughed, rolling green her eyes lightly. "She made it for you, silly."

"Wow. But why? Because of the apprenticeship? She shouldn't have gone through the trouble," Naruto said with a pleased smile.

Sakura heaved a sigh. "Just take one and come with me to the balcony, Naruto. We need to have a talk."

Taking hold of his wrist, they made their way to the balcony. Leaning against the railing, they were able to survey the view of the village beneath the bright late-morning sun. The distant sounds of birds chirping and people going about their daily routines from the streets below could be heard in the background.

"Is it good?" Sakura asked, watching him take a bite of the onigiri he'd brought along.

He nodded. "Yeah!" he managed, despite his full mouth. "I'm going to have to thank her."

He continued munching away happily, enjoying the food, company, and the breeze until he noticed that deadpan green eyes were surveying him.

He swallowed a bite, staring dumbly at her. "What is it? You're freaking me out, Sakura," he said uncertainly.

The kunoichi sighed before leaning her chin in one hand, staring at him in exasperation. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a furrowing of his brow.

She seemed to give him a tempered smile. "Naruto, do you realize why Hinata made you that onigiri?"

Naruto thought for a moment, blue eyes squinting. "Um... because of the apprenticeship?" He then found himself tilting his head as he saw his friend's brow twitch—a gesture that usually only indicated irritation.

"No," she seemed to growl.

"No?" he echoed.

"No, Naruto! She made it for you because she loves you, you idiot!" she said in one furious breath.

Naruto's eyes went wide, his cheeks simultaneously going scarlet. He hadn't been expecting that...

Sakura gave yet another sigh at the look on his face. "Naruto, surely you haven't forgotten that she declared her love for you during Pein's invasion after all this time?"

Naruto slowly looked down at his right hand, which was holding the remaining piece of onigiri. He was mortified,  _completely_  mortified, because he had in fact forgotten. There had been so many things he'd had to deal with after the fight with Pein. Then after the war's end, battling to get Sasuke established in the village again and out of the Bingo book had preoccupied most of his time. All this time, he'd been smiling in Hinata's face, throwing only an occasional greeting her way without even paying a second thought to her, whereas she'd thrown herself in the line of fire to protect him because of her feelings for  _him_.

God, he was an ass.

"You  _did_  forget," Sakura murmured dryly, her shoulders sagging.

"I... I did," he admitted guiltily, looking at her like a little boy who'd just been scolded. "After the whole Pein battle there was just too much on my plate. But now that I remember the... confession, I can remember everything that happened at that moment."

Sakura's eyes softened. Hinata would probably faint dead away if she knew she were divulging all of this to Naruto, but she felt it was way passed time to advance this situation. "Naruto, the reason I wanted you to walk Hinata home last night was because I wanted to help you two get things moving, but you didn't pick up on that," she garbled.

" _That's why?_ " he cried. He felt like such an idiot.

"Yeah. We even sent Neji on home without her to try to get it to work out. I figured after your response that it was likely that you'd forgotten."

"I didn't mean to though!" he insisted earnestly.

"I know you didn't," she assured. "I'm not trying to be accusing, Naruto. I just worry about you. Now that the topic is open though, I'm curious. Haven't you ever wanted someone of your own?" she asked.

Naruto's gaze shifted as he contemplated the question. Of course, he had. He'd always been curious to find out what it was like to have someone to come home to, to have someone to hold, and to share intimate moments with. For a longtime, he'd figured that perhaps Sakura would be that person, but looking back on it, he'd realized that he had no real concept of what being in a real relationship meant during the era when he'd been nagging her for dates. Now that he was older, his primary goal of being the best ninja he could be had taken up most of his focus—pursuing love had taken a backseat.

"Well, I have," he admitted. "It's just... I haven't had time to seriously pursue that sort of thing. I know there are already some from our generation who are planting roots," he said, thinking offhandedly that even the ever-wary Shikamaru had initiated a quiet, long distance relationship with Gaara's sister, Temari.

The only reason he'd found out was because when Gaara and his siblings had visited the village a few months back for a festival, he'd seen the shadow-nin acting weirdly whenever the fierce kunoichi was in his presence. When he mentioned it to Sakura, it had sent her and an accompanying Ino into a gossiping frenzy that had eventually confirmed it.

She hummed in agreement. "It's bound to happen. We're adults now, Naruto. Shinobi especially tend to start relationships early on."

"Well, what about you, Sakura?" he said, looking at her. "Are you... still in love with Sasuke?"

Sakura inhaled, turning her face to look at the view before them. "I think that boat may have sailed, Naruto. I realized awhile ago that Sasuke is no longer the person I thought I'd fallen for."

Naruto shook his head, letting out a grunt of understanding. "You could've been good for him. Maybe there's still a chance..."

Sakura turned back towards him, giving him a wistful smile. "Thank you, Naruto. And as usual, you're worrying about others. Never mind me. It's you we're talking about here. I care about your happiness, Naruto."

"Sakura," he breathed fondly. He was always touched when the kunoichi showed her softer side.

She smiled. "So just spit it out. What are your feelings regarding Hinata?"

"I'm... um. It's hard to say," he said, running his free hand through his shaggy hair. "I never really got to know her well, not like I know you and Sasuke. Even on missions, we were usually just focused on what we were doing. She's always kind of been this pretty but weird girl to me. "

Sakura smiled knowingly. "She's just really shy around you. The 'pretty' part is good though."

Naruto blushed, chuckling ruefully. "I guess." Hinata was an attractive girl, he could admit. He'd never thought about it before, but he recalled various young men in the village who'd paid the kunoichi compliments on her beauty over the years. It's just that... it wasn't until now that he suddenly cared to think about it.

Sakura turned more fully towards him now, eyeing him steadfastly. "Well, let me ask you this then. How did you feel when Pein attacked her?"

Naruto held her gaze for a moment before looking away, his eyes clouding as he relived the moment in his mind. The image of the dark-haired kunoichi standing up against Pein, of her being flung up into the air as if she were just a piece of paper, and then slamming onto the ground and being stabbed unmercifully was suddenly as vivid to him as if it had happened yesterday.

"I felt crazy," he admitted softly. "I totally lost it."

Sakura nodded solemnly, knowing how extreme that scene had been. She remembered all too well how extensive the injuries on the Byakugan user's body had been.

She laid her hand on his shoulder, making him meet her gaze again. "Well, look, I think you have something here worth exploring. Why don't you try spending some time with her to get to know her better at least? Then you can make a better decision."

Naruto considered that, tilting his head.  _It couldn't hurt_ , he thought.  _And if I realize that I have feelings for her too, then it would be a really good thing, wouldn't it?_

"She admitted her feelings for you," Sakura added. "At least once you tackle this head on, you can step up to her and set things straight so she knows where she stands too. It's the best thing for you and her."

Naruto absorbed the words, looking down at the small piece of onigiri he had left in his hand. She'd made the effort for him; perhaps it was time he made the effort for her then.

Making his decision, he tossed the remaining piece into his mouth with a smile. He looked at Sakura.

"Okay!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Naruto was making his way to the public training grounds. Sakura had told him that Hinata would be busy today but she'd added that if he wanted to find her, she'd be training with her team. Halfway over to the grounds, however, he'd bumped into Kiba and Shino, who were heading back home. They'd informed him that Hinata had stayed behind to practice further on her own. Ignoring Kiba's suspicious look, Naruto had proceeded onward.

Finally arriving, Naruto stopped, observing anxiously with his hands in his pockets as he spotted the kunoichi practicing near some stumps on the grassy expanse.

She had discarded her coat on the ground a short distance away from him, dressed in just her mesh top and pants that clung to gentle, full curves. Her dark hair swung around her shoulders, shining brightly beneath the afternoon sun as she moved fluidly to her clan's Gentle-Fist style, grunting as she hit her invisible opponent. Her soft doll-like features were tight with concentration and her eyes were focused and determined.

Naruto gulped, his eyes wide with realization. She was mesmerizing to watch. She was feminine but strong, and it suddenly began to sink in why those compliments about her had been made by others. He recognized that he'd never really seen Hinata in such a light before until now, now that he had been reminded of how she felt for him.

He could feel his hands begin to sweat in his pockets.

 _Calm down, Uzumaki_.  _You've talked to her with no problem before in the past._

 _Yeah, but that was when I forgot about how she felt about me_ , he answered himself.

_Don't be such a wuss. You're the savior of the world for god's sake!_

Naruto continued to struggle with his inner dialogue for a few more moments until he suddenly heard his name.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snapped out of it to realize that Hinata had stopped her exercise and was staring at him with wide white eyes, still breathing harshly from exertion. He could see her flush as she nervously reached for her coat.

He took his clammy hands out of his pockets, wiping them hastily on his orange pants, and ignored the wild thudding of his heart.

 _Here goes nothing_.

* * *

Dressed casually in black pants and his jōnin sweater, Sasuke walked quietly next to a jabbering Sakura. He wasn't quite sure of what the pink-haired nin was talking about, but he didn't particularly care anyway. He was still in a foul mood from last night's events. He was able to heal his left eye slightly with what little medical justu he knew of. It still ached like hell though.

He'd been on his way towards the training grounds to meet up with Naruto alone after his meeting with the Hokage. With the hospital being on the way there, he'd happen to come upon Sakura who'd more or less decided to invite herself along to their training session. It didn't bother him much when she joined, as long as she understood that he sparred only with Naruto.

However, as said kunoichi continued to talk, his mind turned over repeatedly. The things that had been spoken about at the meeting had given him a lot to think about and he wanted to talk to Naruto to—

"He's done it!" an exuberant Sakura suddenly squealed next to him as they reach the grounds.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked disinterestedly.

"Look!" she said, indicating towards the spot.

Sasuke reluctantly did as she asked, finding a surprising sight he had not been expecting.

Some distance from them, Naruto, dressed in one of his customary black shirts and orange pants, was standing in front of the Hyūga girl. He was saying something to her and the Hyūga girl was smiling up at him, seeming to hang onto his every word, if her wide-eyed look was any indication.

"He's asking her out! Finally Ino and I can recover from two years of suspense," Sakura said with a bright laugh, clutching her hands together in a classic romantic gesture.

Sasuke continued to stare impassively for a moment as he watched his friend grasp one of the girl's tiny hands, holding it in his. The Hyūga girl, in turn, seemed to melt right into the gesture. "How do you know?" he finally asked.

"I spoke to him," Sakura said smugly. "He just needed a nudge in the right direction. Oh, they look so cute! And she hasn't even fainted!"

Sasuke remained silent as he mulled over that.  _So the dobe finally grew a pair and put the girl out of her misery_ , he thought to himself as he watched the girl smile up at his beaming friend. He supposed he should feel some measure of happiness for the idiot for finally acknowledging the girl's googly-eyed infatuation with him.

A black brow creased ever so slightly.

So then, why did the scene irk him?


	4. Chapter 4

It was now evening.

Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other at Ichiraku's, waiting to be served their respective miso pork ramen after a hard afternoon of training. Being the only patrons there, Naruto had taken it upon himself to chat up the old man Teuchi, babbling endlessly about trivial things while the old man and his daughter moved about listening with amusement.

Arms on the counter and chin propped in his hands, Sasuke listened in with half an ear for a short time. It was always like this. He and Naruto would train together a few times a week when not on missions and they would often grab a bite afterwards together. They'd recommenced the routine not long after his return to the village. While everyone else had families to return to at the end of the day, they both had empty residences waiting for them, and the distraction was a tradition that Sasuke privately appreciated.

It wasn't too long, however, before his thoughts began to turn inward as he found himself thinking about what happened earlier in the day.

 

_-Earlier-_

"Come in," he heard.

Sasuke opened the door, quietly shutting it behind him, and made his way into the Hokage's office. Coming to stand before her, arms at his sides, he inclined his head slightly. "Hokage-sama," he acknowledged mildly, silently studying the leader.

The flaxen-haired Sannin was seated behind her desk, emitting the aura of one who was pompously entitled, or at least, that's how he saw her. Her stern-face and the gleam in her eye indicated that she was more than ready to contend with him should he incite her. He wondered briefly if she'd be looking so high and mighty if she were forced to sit behind that desk in her true skin.

"Prompt as always, Uchiha," she said evenly, crossing her hands before her. "I won't bother mincing words and I'll just get straight to it. A while ago, you demonstrated interest in joining ANBU."

Sasuke's gaze grew more alert at this. "That was three weeks ago, Hokage-sama. I assume you had to deliberate thoroughly with your council?" he remarked wryly.

She lifted an arched brow. "Through no fault of mine, I assure you."

Sasuke remained silent, wisely choosing not to go down that line of discussion.

Grimacing, she continued. "As I was saying, Uchiha, I have considered this thoroughly. We can all acknowledge your strength, your performance in the last few years, and the prior credentials of your clan, particularly that of your brother's, who was an exemplary ANBU member," she stated gravely.

Sasuke's fist tightening slightly. He didn't want to have to think about his brother's role in the ANBU forces, considering what happened at the end of his run. It brought up a myriad of emotions he'd rather not examine when he could avoid it.

"However," she continued, "I have a question I would like to ask you."

He raised brow in question.

"Why is it that you want to join ANBU?" she asked, her gaze unyielding.

Sasuke blinked.  _Yes, why_ , he thought to himself. There were several reasons he could state: he was a ninja with elite skills that could be put to use effectively, it would be an honor, and he would enjoy the challenge it provided, among them.

"Because that is all I have to aspire to," was what came out of his mouth before he could help himself. The unexpected answer rang awfully true to his own ears.

He saw her brow furrow slightly before she seemed to take a tempered breath. "Hmn. Well, all things considered, ultimately, I am inclined to approve your entry into ANBU."

Sasuke inhaled slightly. Although he did not convey it, he was inwardly pleased.  _Although... she hadn't quite said she fully accepted, had she_ , he thought.

"With your addition into ANBU, ideally you would be able to continue servicing the village as you have been doing on an even higher level," she said. "This is something you accept?"

He nodded once. "Yes." Vigilantly, he waited for the catch.

"Good," she said with a nod. "Now that that is out of the way, I have a few other stipulations that I must draw out with you."

 _And here we go_ , Sasuke mentally retorted.

The woman leaned back in her seat, folding her arms. "What I'm about to tell you stays between you and I and goes further than this room. Is that understood?" she demanded.

Curiosity suddenly warring with wariness, he nodded.

"There are other reasons why I am willing to approve of your entry, Uchiha. More personal than anything," she began earnestly. "Times are considerably more peaceful than they used to be, which, is a good thing. With the end of the war and the alliance between the shinobi nations intact, most of the crimes and conflicts that occur are caused by thieves and smaller groups of petty assassins."

This, Sasuke was well aware of. They were all working their way towards a new era of true peace. It was something that they had people like Naruto and the Kazekage to thank for. Although it took away some of the excitement for those ninja who thrived on pure bloodlust, it was an extremely beneficial thing for everyone involved as it also eased tensions in the smaller countries. Naruto had explained to him once that it was an important endeavor, as when wars broke out, it was often the smaller villages and countries that would be wiped out in the midst of the conflict, thus extending the chain of hatred. Hence, since the war's end, the leaders of the shinobi nations and their respective councils have been busy with vital diplomatic meetings.

"Soon enough, I shall be leaving my seat as Hokage and Naruto will take my place. The timing will be ideal, as Naruto is equipped with a gifted tongue when it comes to persuading naysayers and dealing with relations. This is where you come in."

Sasuke stared at her, more than intrigued. "I'm listening."

"I am gradually setting up a team of trustworthy staff and supporters for Naruto to be in place by the time he is inaugurated. Naruto is going to be perhaps the most important Hokage of our time, and I do not wish the same discord that happened in prior times within the politics of our village to spill over onto the next generation." She then took a breath, folding her hands in front of her once more. "Now I ask you this: do you treasure your friendship with Naruto?"

Sasuke's brow knit together.  _What?_  "With all do respect, I don't—"

"Just answer me, Uchiha," she said firmly, her eyes hard.

He could feel a muscle tick in his cheek. He did, logically. He didn't want to admit it aloud, as he felt it was no one's business but his own, but it seemed he had no choice. "Yes," he managed to grit out.

She seemed satisfied with that. "The reason I ask is because I want you to be in a position to be Naruto's right hand man."

His brow creased. "How so?"

"The ANBU organization is being redefined with these times. Secret assassination missions issued on our former foes in the other shinobi nations may permanently be a thing of the past soon. We are currently restructuring the responsibilities of ANBU. My goal is to have the ANBU primarily be surveillance and interrogation agents, trackers, and guards to the Hokage and village perimeter. Assassinations will be secondary, perhaps even a thing of the past, now that we expect them to be used at a less frequent level."

She laid her palms flat on the desk, staring pointedly at him. "Having said that, ANBU members like you and Sai could help maintain the organization under Naruto's eye—chiefly with the remnants of Root who have been looking to Kakashi and Yamato for guidance since Danzo's death. With you and others available for him to rely on in that sector, there will be less stress for him to deal with and we can prevent inner discord within our foundation. At any rate, I believe that with your advanced skills, you will be able to move up quickly in terms of merit, and when you become a captain you will be able to work with Naruto closely."

Sasuke smirked at that, sensing a hidden meaning. "You don't trust me on my own, do you?"

Now she smirked. "Correction, Uchiha. I don't trust the two of you to work without each other."

He blinked in surprise.

"I may not be fond of you, but Naruto is," she said with a scowl. "I am well aware of the fact that Naruto values you deeply and truth be told, he functions better when you are around. The both of you complement each other and equally represent two different but important halves of Konoha's history and the state of our village's image now. It is a good representation of how far we've come to others outside of the village."

Sasuke was silent with surprise. The woman had truly given a lot of consideration to the situation more than he'd thought, her insight into Naruto and himself striking him.

"What it comes down to is that I will not be around forever and it would ease my mind to know that Naruto is alongside peers who value him equally and will support him to the death. If Shikamaru, who will be his chief adviser, will be at his left, then it would be fitting for you to be at his right. I want you to be able to help sustain him and be there for him, because despite what others or I may think, it is you whom he always seems to turn to most in the end," she said, her eyes flashing intensely with the weight of her words.

For a moment, Sasuke was speechless. "I see."

"Therefore, if you will do that, your initiation into ANBU will happen as soon as next week. Do you pledge to do it?" she posed.

Sasuke's gaze shifted for a moment as his thoughts sped. If the potential Hokage were anyone else, he would not hesitate to decline the added responsibility. However, it was Naruto who was involved in this... and that changed it all. He was highly aware of the fact that the Sannin was requesting more than what was required of him, but it was hardly a situation like what happened with his brother when they'd requested him to commit the fated slaughter. More importantly, the Hokage's concerns on the matter were ones he empathized with; it was as personal for him now as it was for her because of Naruto, and he knew she was probably banking on that empathy.

 _As shrewd as ever_ , he thought. But he did not blame her.

He shifted his gaze back to Tsunade's determined one.

"I do," he said firmly.

 

_-Present time-_

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts with a blink when a bowl of hot ramen was put in front of him. Next to him, Naruto smiled.

"Eat up, Sasuke. It's my treat tonight," he said, proceeding to dramatically inhale the scent from his own ramen.

"Is that so? And to what do I owe this generous offering?" Sasuke drawled.

He looked at him. "A small gift, you could say. Congratulations on joining the ANBU, Sasuke!" he said animatedly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

Naruto smiled slyly. "Heh, well, Baa-chan mentioned to me that she was considering it. When you told me about the meeting, I figured that's what it had to be about. I'm very happy for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the golden face before him, fighting down the absurd urge to flush. Naruto's blue eyes were nothing but pools of sincerity and his smile was intimately warm. The golden-haired shinobi had always had a way of conveying his heartfelt sentiments in his own efficient manner. In the rare instances the nin praised him, it always made him feel like preening in the same way he had whenever his parents had praised him when he was younger.

Averting his gaze, he reached for his chopsticks and snapped them apart. "Thank you," he mumbled after a beat.

Naruto smiled, doing the same. "Now you can make lots of new buddies. Just don't go getting a big head now. I can still kick your ass," he said with a smirk.

"Hn. Whatever, usurantonkachi."

"Itadakimasu," they said together then, promptly digging into their food.

They ate in relative silence for a few minutes, Naruto slurping away gluttonously, while Sasuke ate at his usual, calm pace.

"Are we training tomorrow like usual?" Sasuke asked then.

Naruto nodded for a moment before he paused, a tanned hand and chopsticks freezing in midair. "Oh wait. I can't in the early afternoon it'll have to wait until after four, if that's ok. "

Sasuke raised a questioning brow. He watched, puzzled, as the other seemed to fidget, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Well, you see... I'm going out with Hinata around noon tomorrow. A kind of... date, so I can't," he said with an embarrassed smile.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. "Ah," he replied, returning his attention to his food. When he and Sakura had spotted Naruto and said girl, they hadn't approached until the Hyūga girl had started leaving, as Sakura insisted that they "give them time". While Sakura gushed to Naruto about the scene, Sasuke had spent the time warming up. All throughout their training, Sasuke had chosen not to mention anything and focus on the task and so had Naruto.

Neither was quite sure why the sudden awkwardness filtered through the atmosphere, but Naruto, in particular, was never good with that sort of thing. He had to talk through it somehow. Moreover, he was curious to know what Sasuke thought about  _it_.

"Sasuke... what do you think about it? Me and Hinata, I mean," he suddenly asked, taking a tentative glance at him behind blond bangs.

Sasuke chewed carefully for a moment before answering. "You're the one going out with her," he replied indifferently, not meeting his gaze.

"I know that, bastard. I want to know if you... you know... approve," he prompted hesitantly.

Sasuke looked down at his half-empty bowl before sending Naruto a sidelong glance. "I'm not your father."

"No, but you're my best friend," Naruto replied pointedly.

Sasuke sighed, turning to look at him fully. "She's nothing special in my eyes, Naruto, but then again, that is how I feel about most girls. She's been stalking you for sometime now as well, so perhaps now that you're finally going out with her she can behave in a more rational manner and can balance out your own often irrational personality as well," he stated dispassionately.

"A simple yes or no would've been fine, asshole," Naruto replied dryly, sending him a glare as he picked at the remainder of his noodles.

"You asked," Sasuke remarked, unmoved. He returned to finishing his meal.

"I swear, you are so emotionally bankrupt," the whiskered nin then commented with a shake of his head. "Wouldn't you want to know my opinion if it were you instead of me?"

"Not particularly since I don't worry about what others think to begin with. Moreover, I don't see a time coming where I'd care to worry over a girl's prospects either way," he replied dully, stirring around the last of his noodles.

"You're hopeless," Naruto said with a dramatic sigh. "I'd care about who you go out with," he muttered.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked, giving him an apathetic glance.

"'Cause I'd wanna meet the brave soul that would put herself through that," Naruto replied impishly, slurping the last of his noodles.

"Hey!" the whiskered nin suddenly cried out a moment later when a chopstick was unceremoniously flung at him.

* * *

The following day, Naruto had quickly gotten ready for his date. Sakura had briefly stopped by and told him to be himself, which he'd replied seemed rather redundant to him because he didn't know how to be anything else, earning him a smack on the head.

He'd picked Hinata up at the Hyūga compound, being greeted by Neji at the door. The other hadn't said much, but judging by the amused glint in his pale eyes, Naruto knew that Neji approved or at least went along with the idea. Hinata had appeared shortly after, dressed in her usual clothing, sans her coat. She'd greeted him with a shy, bright smile that had quickly erased any trepidation he'd acquired on the way to get her.

He took her for lunch at a restaurant that served tempura, after stealthily checking Gama-chan to make sure he had enough funds. At first, the conversation had been halting and downright awkward. However, after she enquired about his hopes and aspirations for when he took the seat as Hokage, the conversation began to flow naturally. Eventually, he began to ask her questions about herself and her ambitions and realized that while she was very quiet and introverted, she had a lot going on in her mind. She wanted to become an even stronger ninja, she wanted to guide the Hyūga clan into an era of fair status for everyone, and she also eventually wanted to become a good wife and mother when the time was right, all of which Naruto thought was wonderful. He hadn't really realized until then that Hinata was quite motivated, perhaps not as visibly passionate in the way he was, but motivated nonetheless. It was something he found he could admire her for.

One hour soon turned into a few and both had decided to go for a walk around one of the village's parks afterwards, chatting about everything, from politics to random gossip about their friends. It was in the surroundings of the park with the sakura blossoms in full bloom and Hinata laughing at all of his silly jokes that Naruto truly began to entertain the thought of Hinata being an ideal girl for him. His inclination grew more so after he boldly asked her why she liked him so much. Startled, she'd stopped under one of the sakura trees and stammered for a bit before telling him that she'd admired him from afar ever since she was a child. He had inspired her to become who she was today, she'd said, and had given her the courage to overcome her own fears and face up to the challenges that had been presented to her. She'd also told him that she'd always thought he was beautiful in her eyes, even when he'd been fighting to gain approval from everyone else, and that going out with him made her immensely happy.

The knowledge of what she'd said was something that made Naruto, in turn, almost speechless with awe. He hadn't imagined what it would feel like to see her smiling and content that  _he_  was the one inspiring her, and thrilled that he was taking her out when clearly she could have her pick of any other suitors in the village. For a longtime, he'd always been the one pining after someone. Suddenly it hit him with the force of bricks that someone else was willing and open to having him in their life the way he wanted.

On that day, Naruto began to see with clearer eyes that Hinata was someone who could be great for him. He saw that that weirdness of hers was really shyness, and that shyness hid a thousand emotions swirling in a tender heart. And she was not only pretty, she was beautiful, both physically and internally. He'd ultimately acknowledged that he could only consider himself lucky that someone like her wanted him so much.

When he walked her to her door, he'd cracked some lame joke, and she laughed all the same, thanking him for a lovely outing. They made tentative plans to go out again soon and to his surprise, before she'd headed inside, she'd given him a timid peck on the cheek before making a hasty retreat and closing the door.

Naruto had stood there in front of her door for a full minute contemplating what happened before he finally decided that they  _would_  be going out again soon.

And so they had, the following day, and almost every other day after that.

* * *

_-1 week later-_

A figure walked through one of the numerous dimly lit halls of the Konohagakure ANBU base on a bright morning. Long dark hair swung from side to side within it's tie as the figure headed on to his destined location, dressed in a pristine uniform and wearing a crane's mask he'd only recently put on for the day.

He was abruptly stopped when a cloaked figure materialized before him. It was a fellow ANBU member.

"Good morning, Tsuru-taichō," the newly arrived ANBU said. "I have a message for you issued by the Hokage-sama." A gloved hand emerged from beneath the cloak and handed him a sealed scroll.

Tsuru accepted the scroll with a nod. "Thank you."

Paying no mind when the ANBU flickered away, he neatly performed a secret hand seal, opening the scroll. Quickly reading its contents, his neutral expression quickly transformed into an irritated one beneath his mask. After he'd finished reading it, however, a smirk gradually settled on his face.

He was damned sure going to make the best of this sudden turn of events.

* * *

Later that morning, Sasuke appeared at the Hokage's office ready to receive his orders. He'd been impatient all last week waiting for his first official ANBU instructions. He'd taken his oath earlier that morning and was promptly administered his tattoo, which a medic nin healed. It now stood out brightly against the pale skin of his arm.

He now stood before the Hokage's desk in a freshly issued ANBU uniform without weapons, as they had yet to take him into the ANBU base and iron out the weaponry details.

"Ah, good. Congratulations, Uchiha," Tsunade said, clinically eyeing his figure.

He nodded calmly.

"Now that you have been instated, I have decided your codename and issued a corresponding mask," she said, indicating towards the mask on the corner of her desk. She picked it and handed it to him.

Sasuke stepped forward and took it, eyeing the shiny new mask with its sleek design. It had a slightly protruding, downward beak stemming from the mouth, a large, red triangular stripe going down the center at the top, and red marking around the eyes.  _It looked like..._

"Your codename will be Taka. Rather appropriate, don't you think?" she said with a sharp glint in her eye.

Sasuke, who'd recovered from his surprise, glanced down at the mask once more.  _Hawk, huh_.

"It'll do," he replied coolly.

"When on duty, you will be wearing this and will respond only to your codename. The only people you may choose to acknowledge, if ever called by your real name, are your team members in Team 7. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may come in now," she suddenly said aloud, looking at the door.

Sasuke watched as the door opened and in stepped an ANBU member. The mask and cloak hid his face and body, but from the stature, he knew it was a man. He tried to sense if his chakra signature was familiar, but could sense none, indicating that the man had expertly hidden it.

The ANBU stopped across from him without giving him a glance, bowing towards Tsunade. "Hokage-sama."

She nodded at him and glanced back at Sasuke, continuing. "Taka, you will be placed in Tsuru-taichō's team for now. You will work in conjunction with him as well as other members and he will guide you during your first month. ANBU in essence are a fellowship, so learn to work well together. Tsuru, introduce yourself."

The ANBU turned to face Sasuke. He pulled back the hood of his cloak and steadily removed his mask.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

A smiling Neji looked back at him, his pale eyes glinting in the light that streamed through the nearby window. "Hello, Sasuke."

Sasuke, still surprised, had no time to answer before Tsunade continued.

"Now put on your mask, Taka, and go with him. When I have a mission for you, you will be summoned. You are dismissed," she discharged briskly, shifting her gaze towards the pile of papers on her desk.

Sasuke watched, inwardly aggravated, as Hyūga put his mask back on. "Come along, Taka," the man said, a vague hint of amusement in his tone.

 _Who the hell does he think he is, talking to me like some dog_ , Sasuke thought furiously as he put on his mask and followed him out.

The week was already off to a brilliant start.

* * *

For two weeks, Sasuke was not allowed to train or socialize with Naruto or anyone else outside of the ANBU base in order to "bond" with the other members. He'd forgone all the impressive weapons in their massive weapons stockroom for one of his own kusanagi-no-tsurugi, of which he kept a few of in his house. He was forced to train and more or less live within their facilities throughout that time. Necessary lessons on the human body, special multipurpose jutsu, and interrogation techniques were mandatorily taken—despite the fact that he'd learned quite enough from his days with Orochimaru—and the understandings of the structure of the organization were learned.

While he was a rookie in terms of how long he'd been there, everyone was well aware of who he was, what he'd done, and of his power. The members he'd managed to come across all spoke reverently towards him, which he appreciated. He really had no interest in making friends, but he knew the value in having respectable comrades on a professional level, and he was perfectly capable of working with people when it was needed. He'd gotten the feeling that many were curious about him. A few of the younger members had even hesitantly asked to see his Sharingan, their awe overpowering their fear of him. For the most part, everyone treated each other with mutual esteem, as everyone in ANBU had a respected skill of some sort, and it was acknowledged that being handpicked by the Hokage was deemed an honor in itself.

There was no true rank either. The only exceptions were those who showed capable leadership abilities that could be deemed squad leaders. The captains and the squads were always switched depending on the mission but since he was virtually new, Sasuke was put on whatever team his  _guide_  was on.

That Hyūga. He'd been hovering around, making him do activities that Sasuke swore were for his torture and Hyūga's amusement. He'd make him train with some of the younger ANBU who never stood a chance against his Sharingan, spend what he thought were excessive hours in the autopsy rooms observing the examination of deceased bodies, help clean training weaponry and tools, and have him follow him around as a messenger and errand boy.

All of which, annoyed the hell out of him.

What really irritated him though was the tone of voice Hyūga would use. A patronizing, sickly sweet tone that made him grit his teeth behind his mask every time. Sasuke was damned sure Hyūga knew what he was doing, and he loathed knowing he was in no position to do anything about it.

Sasuke had to remind himself that everyone was on equal footing. It was simply about experience within ANBU and making your merit known. He also reminded himself of why he was there in the first place. Yes, it seemed like the final goal for him to reach, but more importantly, it was to be able to aid Naruto too, when the time came.

During those first two weeks within ANBU, Sasuke had periodically thought about shinobi, realizing to his chagrin that he actually missed the idiot. ANBU had great training partners and a few resident witty members, but there was no one he could find remotely satisfying enough to want to make a "buddy" out of even if he tried.

Which was why as soon as week three began, he headed off to find Naruto when he was done with his shift for the day.

It was around five in the afternoon and he'd been looking for the nin for a good fifteen minutes. Silently landing on the public training grounds, he sucked his teeth when he saw that Naruto wasn't there either.

"Looking for someone?" he suddenly heard a familiar voice say.

Sasuke swiftly turned around to see none other than Kakashi sitting on the branch of a tree a few feet away from him. Unsurprisingly, he was reading one of his beloved novels.

"Hello, Sasuke." He tucked the book into one of the pockets of his vest and dropped down from the tree to greet him. "Or should I say, Taka?"

"Kakashi," he acknowledged, moving his mask to the side. He now stood eye-level with his former sensei who had weathered the last few years just fine. He remained the same tall, slim ninja with the masked face and deceptively lazy expression that had taken him on as a genin years ago. His gray hair was still a wild mop on his head, and his signature hitai-ate covered the Sharingan he was so well known for.

Ever since his return to Konoha, the infamous jōnin had quietly hung around him every so often, like a detached guardian. Naruto had once joked that it was probably their sensei's way of making sure he was still sane and hadn't fallen off the deep end. Sasuke could tolerate it though. Kakashi may be nosy, but he was quietly so. He never said anything he didn't have to and wasn't dogging his every step.

"The uniform suits you, Sasuke," Kakashi said, giving him a once over.

"Thanks," he replied awkwardly. It was odd how he still found saying cordial things like "thank you" so incredibly foreign to his tongue. "Figures you would know by now. When did you and the weirdo return?"

"Now, now, Sasuke. His name is Sai," Kakashi retorted lightly. "We came back during your first week with ANBU along with Karin and Yamato. I'm surprised you haven't seen Sai around the base."

He shrugged. "A lot of the former Root members still keep to themselves as you no doubt know. I saw Yamato-taichō a few times."

"Ah," Kakashi replied neutrally. "So this is your first day out and about on your own then."

He grunted in answer.

"I assume you're looking for Naruto then?" Kakashi asked perceptively.

Sasuke stared at him a moment before nodding. Kakashi always knew everything.

"Well, he's at the edge of the village near the eastern stream training on his own if you want to find him," the lazy jōnin replied, turning around.

Sasuke readjusted his mask, about to leave, before he was stopped by Kakashi's voice.

"And Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" he asked somewhat impatiently.

"Congratulations," Kakashi said, turning around slightly so that a masked smile and a thumbs up was visible.

Sasuke couldn't help the ever so slight smile that formed behind his mask at the age-old gesture.

"Thanks," he managed, before flickering away.

* * *

Appearing at the desired location seconds later, Sasuke began to walk down the small dirt path that was surrounded by shrubbery until Naruto appeared into view.

The golden-haired nin was practicing with several clones on a grassy clearing near the bubbling stream, which was surrounded by willowy trees and bushes. The late afternoon sunlight was beaming down on his form, which was clothed in only black pants, his chest bare. From the speedy movements, he could tell he was in Sage Mode, most likely exercising Frog Kata.

For a long moment, Sasuke stood there watching. He'd had a few moments like this over the last few years where he'd privately marveled at how much his friend had changed. The once scrawny kid who'd been the shortest boy among the Rookie Nine was now a tall, strong ninja that had mastered more fighting style techniques by eighteen than most ninja could in a lifetime.

Sasuke took immense pride in his own current strength, but had it been some years back, he knew he probably would've been jealous of his friend's abilities. Now, however, with a clear head and less rage fueling him, he admired that power, for the person who wielded it was the only person who could match him on the battlefield. Sasuke had acknowledged long ago that if Naruto ever died for some inexplicable reason, he would probably never get a thrill out of another fight again in his life, because the only person alive who brought that exhilarating feeling out of him was his friend. Yes, he could train with others and fight foes from other countries, but it would never be on par with the electrifying and psychologically charged reactions the dobe was able to draw out of him.

He watched as the nin bounced off a tree and swung around, kicking in an effortless movement at one of the clones that was heading towards him, making it disperse. He then went on the offensive at another clone.

Naruto did not have a conventional way of fighting in general. It was very much the opposite of what Sasuke had been taught as an Uchiha growing up. His clan's moves had always had a touch of grace interlocked with intense but controlled force, distributed in quick, sequential movements. Moreover, showing emotions throughout combat was damned near blasphemy. He'd thought to himself once or twice after that last battle with Naruto that if his father had seen him, he probably would've been proud and simultaneously appalled—proud of his power and appalled over how he was unable to control his emotions. It was undeniably something he always seemed to sacrifice when it came to Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand, was all power. He was dynamic, aggressive; he fought precisely like someone who was fueled by his raging feelings. But whereas in the beginning it was sloppy, now there was an added finesse to it gained by years of training. For a longtime, Sasuke had thought that the whiskered nin was hopeless as he'd been unable to grasp things quickly, failed to have patience, and hadn't been the smartest of boys. Now though, he was able to pick up things quickly, given the right methods of teaching, his patience was balanced, and while he still had his moments, he often came up with ingenious ideas only he would've thought of. Yes, he certainly was not the typical ninja.

 _But in his own way, he was beautiful to watch,_  Sasuke thought, as the blond shinobi dodged three swipes towards his head.

 _The fuck, Uchiha_? He shook his head.  _Tch_. He could've chosen a much more appropriate choice of words. Either way, he decided it was time to cut ties with that train of thought.

He flickered away.

Naruto was nearing his limit with Sage Mode. He had only one more clone to go. Originally, he'd started out with fifty.

He paused for a scant second, thinking he'd sensed someone's chakra, but proceeded when he couldn't feel any when he focused on it.

Leaping up and giving a downward kick to the remaining clone, who he'd manage to outsmart, he landed neatly on the ground. He stood with his hands on his hips, catching his breath slightly as his Sage Mode dissipated.

He suddenly felt someone behind him.

"Never let your guard down," a deep voice breathed next to his ear.

He quickly butted the person with his elbow only to have it blocked. He turned swiftly, leaping backwards and putting a foot between himself and the person. He suddenly froze as he stared at the individual before him.

"Sasuke?" he said with surprise.

"Naturally," was the cocky retort from behind the mask. The nin then removed his mask with one hand, revealing his smirking face.

Naruto stared, agape. He'd been waiting for Sasuke to find him when he was done with his initial ANBU training. Logically, he'd known that Sasuke would be issued a uniform and all the other trimmings that came with it. But seeing him in it was another matter.

He took in the spanking new black ninja sandals, metal armguards, and the black and gray clothing and armor on his friend's lean form. He then glanced at his face. Yes, he still had the same spiky hairstyle and equally arrogant expression. He was still the same old Sasuke. But somehow, it was different. It was as if the uniform had been Sasuke's all along—that was how natural it looked for him to be wearing it. He looked every inch the elite ninja Naruto knew he was. And considering everything they'd been through, he inwardly hoped Sasuke was proud of himself.

As he was sure proud of the bastard.

"What's wrong?" the dark-haired ninja suddenly asked, disturbed by Naruto's lack of response.

Sasuke stiffened when Naruto suddenly stepped closer and reached out to trace a calloused finger over the ANBU tattoo on his bare shoulder. The unexpected touch sent a quiet shiver through his body that surprised him.

 _What is he doing_ , he wondered. The other was close enough that he could see the afternoon light reflect off his friend's crystal blue eyes, his gaze focused on his tattoo. His wide shoulders and tanned chest were damp with a light coat of sweat, and he could hear his quiet breathing.

"How does it feel?" Naruto suddenly asked, dropping his hand.

Sasuke's dark brows drew together. "What?" he murmured in confusion.

"Being an ANBU member. How does it feel?" he reiterated with a slight smile now.

Sasuke paused and thought about it. "It feels... the same as when I was a jōnin."

Naruto gave him an unimpressed look, stepping back some. "Don't you have anything more profound to say? Like, 'It is an honor' or something?" he complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Idiot," Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes. "It's... interesting."

Naruto shook his head, giving up. "You're hopeless. C'mon."

Sasuke was suddenly faced with Naruto's broad back as the other turned around and headed to where his discarded shirt was, picking it up.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, watching as the other put his shirt on.

Naruto smoothed his shirt and patted his stomach with a grin. "To eat! I'm starving."

* * *

Minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto found themselves at Yakiniku Q seated at one of the booths, and this time around, they both decided to split the bill. Naruto ferociously dug into their meal of grilled chicken barbecue while Sasuke composedly ate, his ANBU mask safely tucked away in one of his back pouches.

Throughout their meal, Sasuke told him about the uneventful experiences that had occurred during his first two weeks. Naruto listened eagerly, thoroughly entertained, and asking numerous questions, while Sasuke calmly answered whatever questions he could answer without breaking protocol.

Sasuke sighed, feeling content, if he had to admit it to himself. He had become an ANBU, was eating good food, and had the company of the one person who's presence he appreciated more than any other. Life can be good.

"Yo! Naruto," suddenly cried an obnoxiously familiar voice.

Sasuke looked up from his drink to spot that bothersome Inuzuka guy entering the restaurant along with his other team members—the bug guy, and  _her_. The Hyūga girl.

Sasuke suddenly felt like he had thought in a positive manner too soon, and repressed an exasperated sigh as Naruto waved at the new arrivals, signaling for them to join him.

His eyes discreetly landed on the Hyūga girl. She was shyly beaming at Naruto as she headed over to Naruto's side of the booth. Naruto smiled back at her. It was one of those intimate smiles that the idiot usually reserved for those close to him. The girl lightly touched his hand and said something about having just returned from a successful mission.

Ah, yes. Naruto was supposed to be going out with her, wasn't he? Judging by their behavior, he deduced it must've gone well. Not that he cared to ask.

He said nothing as Shino sat down next to him, quietly greeting him, while Kiba sat on the other side of the Hyūga girl. For several minutes, he observed silently as they received their food and chattered enthusiastically, with Inuzuka and Naruto leading the conversation. Then he realized they were talking about him at some point.

"Yeah, Sasuke's on his third week already," Naruto was saying.

"Is that so? Well... congratulations, Sasuke," Kiba said, looking at him somewhat warily.

"Yes, to be in ANBU is an honor. Congratulations," Shino then said next to him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who'd paused in his eating to smirk at him, no doubt due to the earlier comment he'd made about his unenthusiastic response when asked about being in ANBU.

"Thanks," he merely said.

Then  _that_  voice chimed in.

"C-congratulations, Sasuke-kun," the Hyūga girl said.

Sasuke's eyes slowly rolled towards her. He pinned her with a sharp stare, taking pleasure when she blanched a little under the scrutiny. "Thanks," he replied crisply.

 _Her voice is so weak_ , Sasuke thought distastefully. She also lacked presence, which was absurd to him being as the girl was a ninja. He simply couldn't understand her appeal, if she had any at all. _Leave it to the dobe to go after someone like that_.

Naruto, who had been stuffing his face at that moment, eventually swallowed. "Stop creeping my girlfriend out, geez."

Sasuke merely sent him a mild look before he noticed that Inuzuka seemed to look somewhat... disgruntled after the girlfriend comment. The dog nin scowled into his plate for a moment before lifting his face and resuming the conversation.

 _That's vaguely interesting_ , Sasuke thought.

For a few more minutes, the random talking continued in between bites of food and drinks, but Sasuke had long since lost his appetite. For some reason, he just couldn't seem to find interest as he watched Naruto serve the Hyūga girl some of his chicken and the girl, in turn, gave him some of her marinated beef, giggling as she did so, for some inane reason. Sasuke had to fight the urge to curl his lip.

Shifting his gaze, he realized he'd had enough of this for the night.

Pulling out his wallet, he threw out the appropriate amount of bills on the table and made to move, forcing Shino to rise.

"You're leaving already? But you haven't even finished eating," Naruto said, surprised. He watched, puzzled, as the other rose to stand by the table.

"I have things to do," Sasuke answered blandly, his eyes cool. "See ya."

Without another word, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out of the establishment.

Naruto, in tuned with the sudden shift in Sasuke's mood, stared at the retreating back for a moment before asking Hinata and Kiba to let him through.

"I'll be right back, guys," he said, swiftly turning to follow.

Naruto spotted Sasuke heading down the usual street they typically walked down in order to head home.

"Sasuke!" he called out.

The other stopped in his tracks and turned.

Naruto stopped in front of him. "Is something wrong?" he asked. He tried reading Sasuke's expression but it was completely closed off, much to his annoyance.

"Wrong?" Sasuke said with a lift of his brow.

Naruto nodded uncertainly. His anxiety only grew when Sasuke merely continued to stare at him in that inscrutable way that only he was capable of.

Finally, after a long, drawn out moment, the newly appointed ANBU turned, giving him his back.

"Just mind your business and attend to your girlfriend. I can handle myself," Sasuke finally replied. Not a second later, he was gone.

Naruto stared at the empty spot that had just been occupied seconds earlier. He had done something wrong, he felt. He wasn't sure of what it was, but if it had ticked the Uchiha off, then it had to be important. Otherwise, he couldn't imagine what it could've been.

_What the hell, Sasuke?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke breathed harshly, feeling his heart rate gradually decrease. The vigorous thumping in his chest eased as he took several deliberate deep breaths and centered himself. Glancing briefly at the wall clock, he saw that it was six thirty in the morning.

He wasn't officially on duty for the day for another half hour still. Clad in a sleeveless dark gray shirt and black pants, he'd just finished doing katas in one of the several training rooms within the ANBU base for over a half hour. Aside from being a part of standard training, it was also one of the few activities that cleared his mind, and he did it almost daily. Today in particular, he felt he'd needed to go at it, for the last few days, his mind had been prickling at him.

He'd been annoyed with himself for his behavior towards Naruto the last time he'd seen him. When he'd thought about it the morning after, he'd even felt a little guilty for brushing him off the way he had. It wasn't really the blond's fault anyway. It was _that_ girl's fault.

He wiped his damp forehead with a nearby hand towel and strolled from the center of the room towards the door, slinging the towel over his shoulder. Once out in the dim hallway, he headed toward the nearby lockers and shower rooms, absently nodding to a few passing ANBU members.

He'd come to accept the fact that he simply did not like that girl for his friend. He figured he probably wouldn't have anything to be irritated about if Naruto had chosen a more confident, stronger kunoichi if it had to be one at all. In this, even Sakura could be deemed a better choice. The whiskered nin had chased after Sakura for so long and while she wasn't quite a match in terms of strength, what strength she did have was frightening for anyone with eyes to witness. The Hyūga girl on the other hand, without her Byakugan, was nothing particularly special, he'd determined.

Arriving at his destination, he entered the large sterile room with its sleek metal lockers, which was adjacent to the showers. The room was currently empty due to the time as most ANBU hadn't arrived for duty or were straggling around the longue area. Locating his locker, he placed chakra-concentrated fingers on the cool pad that protected a special hidden scroll and the locker opened upon recognizing it.

Quickly divesting himself of his clothing, he took a soft, folded towel from one of the neat vertical towel racks that lined the corners of each row of lockers. He wrapped it around his waist and proceeded to pull out a bar of soap, carefully depositing his clothes in the locker as he did so. Silently, he then padded towards the large shower area, choosing one of the individual shower stalls. Taking off the towel, he hung it on the bar next to the stall before pulling the curtain close behind him.

Turning on the hot water, he stood there for a moment as the water hit his scalp, matting the long locks of his hair to his head. He let the warmth soothe the skin on his muscular frame before returning to his prior thoughts.

If he was to be honest with himself, he hadn't really thought of the concept of Naruto with a girlfriend to begin with, much less know what type of girl was best for him. They never spoke of girls together anyway, not seriously. Naruto had always joked or teased lightly if a situation involving an admirer ever came up, and he'd made a mild comment or two in regards to Sakura, but they'd never sat down and shared their hopes over their vision of the ideal girl.

He wondered if the blond even had a clue about what he was looking for in a woman. His love for Sakura had been one-sided from his understanding, and he had the impression that it was brought about more from the rivalry he'd had with him than actual romantic devotion towards the kunoichi. He could remember those days when their pink-haired teammate would make a fool out of herself chasing him around and an irritated Naruto would direct his irate blue-eyed glare towards him for it. It was all for naught since it was apparent Naruto had grown out of it at some point.

While he said nothing on the matter, he was aware of the fact that many girls fancied Naruto now. As hero of the village and of the shinobi world, Sasuke supposed it was expected. However, his friend was so dense, he didn't think he'd be able to pick up on any of their intentions unless the girl offered herself on a platter. It was just as well. Many of those girls were most likely not even shinobi; he did not feel they'd be able to understand Naruto or aid him in any way without being a distraction.

He washed up quickly. Once he was out of the shower, he dried off and wrapped the towel around him, before making his way to his locker where he proceeded to silently don his ANBU gear.

Once he was ready, with his ANBU mask tucked in his back pouch, he exited the room with a few minutes to spare until he was officially on duty. He calmly made his way to the lounge where a few ANBU were quietly talking and sitting on the plush sofas that lined the brightly lit, spacious room. Making his way to a nearby pillar, he wordlessly leaned against it with his arms crossed.

At any moment, the Hyūga would appear to commence the day's mission. They'd agreed the day before to meet at the longue after Tsunade gave them their orders. He was due to travel to a nearby village with Hyūga to interrogate some thieves who'd been committing a series of robberies in various villages with the country. It would be another day of listening to the Hyūga give out orders.

Sasuke suddenly felt eyes on him. He may have been lost in thought, but he had excellent senses, and the prickling at the back of his neck never failed to warn him of sudden scrutiny. He'd felt himself being observed on occasion within the base, but nothing that ever incited a physical response.

He waited a beat before turning his head to hone in on a masked ANBU member who was standing against the wall to his side. He was in the company of two other ANBU but unlike the other two who were in conversation with each other, this man was paying them no mind, focusing on him instead.

The man had a dark, spiky ponytail and was dressed in dark clothing beneath his ANBU cloak, but it was not exactly the ANBU uniform, which meant one thing: he was a former Root member. While most of Root had managed to integrate into the rest of ANBU, there were some, he'd been made aware of, that still kept to their old ways. Whether it had been in terms of habits or views, he was not sure.

He stared back from the corner of his eye, unimpressed with the stare down. He was well aware that they all knew he was the one who killed Danzo. It did not bother him in the least, however. If he could've worn a sign around his neck that said he was the killer of Danzo to spite them, he would've. As far as he was concerned, he'd done them all a favor. If they were still under the impression after all this time that their leader had been a flawless beacon of authority, then they were utter fools, he felt.

He continued to hold the silent stare-down until he felt a presence appear at his other side. He turned, coming face to face with his cloaked squad leader.

Hyūga nodded at him. "Are you ready?" he asked in a dull tone from behind his mask.

Turning his back towards the insignificant ANBU, Sasuke reached for his mask and put it on. "Let's go."

A moment later, both flickered away with a 'poof'.

* * *

Sitting on a bench at a small, half-empty dango shop, Naruto took a bite from his mitarashi dango, sighing in absolute euphoria as the sweet taste of the sauce coated his mouth.

He was in the middle of a small village proper bordering between the Land of Rivers and Land of Fire, having completed a mission given to him there the day before. The mission had been completed easily enough, but one of the local schools had wanted to interview him for their paper, much to his surprise.

It shouldn't have been that much of a shock considering that similar requests had been made of him during his travels in the last two years. Everyone seemed eager to meet him once they were made aware of whom he was, and despite that it frequently happened, it still embarrassed and pleased him at the same time.

Across from him sat Sai, who'd gone along on the mission with him. The usually stoic ANBU member had become quite close to him over time. He'd learned sometime ago that his pale features and vacant expression housed an agile and awkwardly caring mind. The nin still had his painfully inappropriate social moments, but that was easily able to be overlooked in favor of his companionship and loyalty. Ultimately, the once intolerable replacement in Team 7 had become a cherished supporter to him.

The pale nin, still dressed in his strange, belly-baring black outfit, carefully ate a dumpling from the stick, his piercing black eyes eyeing Naruto in the early afternoon light.

Naruto gave him a guarded look. "What?" he asked with his mouth full.

"You didn't say anything about the fact that you were dating Hinata-san," the other said.

Naruto paused, blushing a little. He swallowed. "Well... yeah. It sort of happened."

Sai looked away for a moment before looking back at him. "Everyone knew... but me," he then said haltingly.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he realized what Sai was getting at. His friend felt left in the dark.

His eyes softened a bit. "Well, I didn't actually tell anyone, Sai. Everyone found out on their own."

"I see," Sai said, looking somewhat contrite.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I'm kind of new to this sort of thing. I didn't think I had to announce anything. It would've been... weird."

Sai nodded, staring at his blue-eyed friend. His mind was churning with curiosity, as it had been for the last week. He didn't know anyone in his circle of friends aside from Nara who was in a relationship. He didn't feel enough confidence with him to ply him with questions. But Naruto on the other hand...

"How did you know?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned with a tilt of his head.

"How did you know that she was the one?" he clarified intently.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Um... well. What do you mean by 'the one'?" he asked tentatively.

"Well, in the books I read, it said that when a couple gets together, it is because they've made a commitment. When a man or a woman decides on someone they eventually hope to marry, they often refer to the other as 'the one'," Sai explained.

Naruto studied Sai with a stunned expression. Of course, he had knowledge about those sorts of things, but putting it in reference to him and Hinata... well, frankly, it was a bit overwhelming.

"Well... Sai... you remember when you were still reading up on courtship?" he began.

Sai nodded, leaning in slightly with his elbows on the table.

He looked down at his teacup that was positioned in front of him. "Well, sometimes you need to date a person in order to get to know them better," he said quietly, running a finger around the rim of the cup. "In Hinata and my case, affection was one sided for a longtime. Essentially, I'm trying to figure out if she _is_ the one for me," he said, looking back up at him.

"I see," Sai murmured, mulling that over. Normally, one would have to get to know someone in order to marry them. He had heard of arranged marriages as well of course, but that was not typically a custom practiced in Konohagakure.

Sai watched as the other self-consciously continued eating his dango, another more important question suddenly coming to mind.

"Is she the one you'll engage in sexual relations with then?" he asked seriously.

Naruto choked on his dango. Flailing, he wheezed until Sai reached over and pounded on his back. He managed to swallow the dumpling with some effort, continuing to cough dryly until Sai handed him his tea.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked with some concern, sitting back down.

Taking a deep drink of tea, he took a few deep breaths before sending an outraged glance to the perpetrator sitting across from him. "W-why would you even ask that, you perv!"

Sai blinked. "It's a logical question. Don't couples normally engage in relations if they favor each other? According to the books I read, some wait until they are married but many couples also engage in such activities before—"

"I know what they do, idiot!" Naruto growled, looking peeved despite the growing blush on his face.

"Is that not a viable thing for you and her then? Do you not want to?" he asked curiously.

"Sai... you're killing me here," Naruto whined, covering his face with his hand in mortification. Seeing the confused look on his friend's face from between his fingers, he shook his head. He knew that the only way he'd get anywhere is if he answered the guy with a clear response, much to his chagrin.

He took a deep breath, lowering his hand and meeting the other's gaze. "Look, Sai. What happens between a couple typically is the decision of that couple. One can choose to follow strict tradition or go with one's feelings as things... move along. Hinata and I... well, we're in the early stages. I don't want to rush into that," he explained uneasily.

Truthfully, while he found Hinata very attractive, he was not ready to pounce on her. The mere idea made him nervous and he wanted to be careful. If he ever dared to mess up in _that_ way with Hinata, he feared the potential wrath of her father Hiashi, whom he had yet to be introduced to as her official boyfriend.

Naruto suddenly found himself too curious for his own good as he observed his friend who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Sai... you're nineteen, right?"At the other's nod, he continued. "You... you've never been... intimate with anyone at all before?" he asked hesitantly.

Sai shook his head. "No. Danzo wanted us to focus solely on missions. There was no time for such things unless it became too much of a distraction while in training. If you were showing lack of concentration over a period of time, then he permitted sexual mechanics of some sort in order to get one back on their duty. I never had an issue though."

 _Geez_ , Naruto thought. He would've hated to be under the influence of someone like that. Meanwhile, Ero-sennin had practically tried to throw girls on him for recreational experience. It reminded him again of how far Sai had come when it came to human interaction.

"Well, don't worry about that too much, Sai. When it's your time, it's your time. I'm sure you'll meet someone special someday and when you do, I'm sure you'll manage it," he assured with a small smile.

Sai seemed to absorb that for a moment before locking his gaze with his. "I think it's better if I observe others for now. I have a lot to learn still. You and Hinata are the only example I have to go by right now. Shikamaru-kun disappears whenever he is with Temari-san."

Naruto laughed awkwardly at that. The thought of Sai observing him and Hinata creeped him out unlike anything else. "You shouldn't go by us, Sai. I might not live up to your expectations. Hell, I'm still learning myself."

"I have no expectations. At any rate, as long as you both love each other and it comes from the heart in the end then it should be fine, yes? At least that's what I read," Sai offered, taking another bite of dango.

Naruto blinked at him, nodding mutely as the other chewed thoughtfully.

He wished he could explain why he suddenly felt a sense of insecurity wash over him after that last statement.

* * *

After their meal, Naruto and Sai headed back to Konoha riding on one of Sai's giant birds to save time. By the time they arrived, it was already nearly five in the afternoon. Legs cramped from riding on the bird for so long, Naruto heaved a sigh when he and Sai were able to walk once again when they reached the gates.

Waving to Izumo and Kotetsu, Naruto breezed on by, happy to be home again. First, he needed to turn in his mission report with Sai to Tsunade-baa-chan, and then he needed to unpack. After that, he wanted to grab a bite to eat, and then he wanted to swing by to greet Hinata. Then, before the night ended, he wanted to try heading over to the jōnin bathhouse at the Hot Springs.

Most importantly though, he wanted to see if he could have time to find Sasuke at some point in the evening. He hadn't talked to his friend since the other night when he'd left abruptly and he hated having to leave the village with that on his mind. Whatever it was that happened, he wanted to get it out of the way so they could move on. He was itching to train with him again.

He and Sai were passing by one of the Academy schoolyards on their way to the Hokage's office when he was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice.

"Naruto-niichan!"

Naruto and Sai stopped in their tracks and turned, watching as an excited Konohamaru dashed their way.

The brown-haired fourteen-year-old had grown up quite a bit in the last few years. He was now a little taller and a little leaner, but he still had the same fiery personality he'd always had. Determined to pass on the Will of Fire that had been instilled in him, the genin often stayed at the academy to mentor younger kids when not on missions.

"Konohamaru! How are you?" he asked with a smile, patting the other's spikey head out of habit.

"I'm doing great!" he said with a laugh. "Hey, Sai."

"Hello, Konohamaru-kun," the pale nin replied politely.

"So what are you up to?"Naruto asked him. "In between missions?"

"Yeap. Moegi and Udon are inside with Iruka-sensei. I'm doing a little demonstration for some of the older kids in the yard before it's time for pick-up. Want to come watch?" he asked, his dark eyes pleading.

"Sure, go ahead and get started. Sai and I are just going to report to baa-chan real quick and then we'll be right back, okay?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok, awesome! I'll be right in here," Konohamaru pointed out before bounding back into the nearby bushes he'd come out of.

Naruto stood there for another moment before slyly looking at a quizzical Sai.

Several moments later with both of their chakras concealed, they snuck into the bushes and peeked. Before them, in a grassy clearing, Konohamaru stood in front of small group of kids who were all gasping and applauding in wonder as Konohamaru demonstrated one technique after another for them. With every technique, he gave a brief explanation of the purpose of it.

Naruto couldn't be more proud of him. The boy really had come a long way. He was already well on his way to mastering the Ōdama Rasengan, and while the kid was no genius, he had determination and will power—he reminded Naruto of himself. The genin was expected to take the chūnin exams this year after an unexpected injury kept him from being able to take it the year before, and Naruto planned to be there to watch him win.

"Oiroke Onnanoko Dōshino no Jutsu!" Konohmaru suddenly said. Two nude girls barely hidden behind puffs of smoke suddenly appeared. Some of the boys in the group seemed to 'ooh' and 'ah'.

"This is a diversionary technique that is used exclusively by Naruto-niichan and me," he explained in one of the jutsu's feminine voices.

"He's gotten better," Naruto whispered to Sai, who merely stared at the scene in consideration. The formation of the girls' bodies seemed better than the last time he'd seen—

"Oiroke Otokonoko Dōshino no Jutsu!" Konohamaru then said.

Naruto almost cringed once the words infiltrated through his mind. He remembered what happened the last time Konohamaru had uttered those words. But before he could physically react to this, the jutsu was completed before him. His eyes went as wide as saucers as his mouth went completely dry.

It was the image of an updated Sasuke, again in an intimate embrace with another shinobi, but unlike last time, it was not Sai.

It was himself.

He stared in horrid fascination as he took in the all-too-real image of Sasuke's nude and muscular body on top of his own. Sasuke's mouth was half-open and his dark eyes were staring intensely down at him. And then there was himself. He was underneath Sasuke, with his arms wrapped around his neck, looking... enraptured. His legs were in between Sasuke's own, and he could just make out the muscles in their thighs and abdomens amidst the smoke.

Naruto felt himself grow slightly light-headed, as intense heat seemed to spread out on his face. He stared at Sasuke again, then at the suggestive position of himself beneath his friend, and the contrasts of their skin…

"Look, it's you and Sasuke this time," Sai suddenly commented. When he received no answer, the nin looked at Naruto. "Are you ok Naruto-kun? Your face is inexplicably red. Are you unwell?"

Naruto on the other hand could almost feel steam come out of his ears as his fist trembled.

" _KONOHAMARU!_ " he yelled.

* * *

Sometime later, a much calmer Naruto made his way to the Konoha Hot Springs section. He'd just come back from being with Hinata whom he'd managed to run into on the way to Ichiraku's for dinner. They'd eaten together, catching up on each other's recent activities. It had been pleasant and he found that he had missed her company. But...

To his horror, all throughout their conversation, he found that he could not get the horrible image of Sasuke on top of him out of his mind.

He'd given Konohamaru a good socking on the head for that one once he'd recuperated from his shock, quickly making him take the kids back inside the confines of the school. Sai hadn't made things better by talking about it for a good ten minutes afterwards. It wasn't until he'd threatened to kick his ass that the other nin had finally caught onto his discomfiture and made a hasty retreat.

So why was it bothering him so much now? He'd seen the boy on boy sexy jutsu before and it had been absolutely so horrifying to him that he'd quickly shoved it into his "Do Not Want" mental box without a second thought afterwards.

 _Gah! Get a grip, Uzumaki_ , he told himself, scratching his head in annoyance. He could feel himself blushing even now, as he paid for his entry to the bathhouse.

Being a jōnin, he got an automatic discount to the ninja bathhouses. The bathhouses in the newly rebuilt Hot Springs district were spilt in half between genders. As it was already nine in the evening, there were very few people milling around, which suited him just fine, as he didn't particularly feel like talking to anyone. He wanted to soothe his tense muscles and lay around in peace for a while.

Entering inside the cozy building, he quickly changed out of his clothes and stuck them in the basket within the corresponding cubby. He then grabbed a nearby folded towel and a smaller one for scrubbing, which he put on his head. He went to one of the nearby shower stalls and quickly rinsed off. Once he had finished, he wrapped the larger towel around his waist and opened the sliding door, making his way to the roofed outdoor pool.

Walking in until his knees were submerged, he sighed as the warmth seeped through down to his bones. Since he was the only one around, he felt comfortable enough to remove his towel right there and held it over his shoulders, proceeding to wade through the pool until he reached the edge.

He laid the towel along the edge before slowly leaning back against wall and closing his eyes, relaxing taut muscles and clearing his mind.

He must've dozed off at some point, for a short-while later, he opened his eyes at the sound of someone wading in the pool.

He froze upon seeing that it was Sasuke.

The other stared at him impassively for a moment before saying anything. "Naruto," he said in greeting.

"Hey, Sasuke," he managed, watching as the other, who was already submerged to his chest, reached his side and flung his towel near his. Naruto couldn't help but notice how the steam from the pool put a light coating of moisture on strong, pale shoulders and defined collarbones.

 _What the fuck, Naruto,_ he heard his inner voice chide. _You've seen his chest before. It's nothing special._

"About the other night," Sasuke suddenly said, making him focus again on his face. "Forget about it. I just had some things on my mind that were troubling me. It's ok now."

Naruto eyed him from the side. His friend was next to him with a respectable few inches between them. His dark head was resting against the edge and his eyes were closed. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke opened one eye to look at him. "Yes, idiot."

"Pfft. Whatever. You had me worried for a moment," he mumbled, sinking into the water until it covered his mouth.

"You always worry," Sasuke replied calmly.

The conversation stopped there for a few minutes, and after a bit, Naruto peeked at his friend.

When Sasuke had his eyes closed, he looked considerably different from when he was alert. His features softened and he looked more... approachable. Right now, the heat made his long bangs stick to the sides of his face and his forehead, although no amount of moisture could make the strange upright strands at the crown of his head flatten. Naruto snickered silently at that.

"Why are you staring at me and giggling, idiot?"

Naruto blanched a little, quickly covering his embarrassment at being caught with anger. "I was just admiring the duck-butt at the top of your head. And I do _not_ giggle, jerk," he growled.

"Hn. Whatever you say," Sasuke replied. After a moment, he finally opened his eyes. "It's been a few days since we last trained. Want to join me tomorrow?" he asked while staring absently at the ceiling above them.

Naruto stared at him, inwardly relieved. He was glad that whatever it was that was bothering Sasuke seemed to have passed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, lifting his head and looking at him.

For some strange reason, Naruto couldn't help but notice then how Sasuke's cheeks were slightly flushed due to the heat. It was almost what Sasuke looked like when he'd witnessed him in that jutsu—

He abruptly cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. Sure. What time, Sasuke?" he asked, dropping his eyes to stare at his own hands through the water.

"How about five?" he said, leaning back into the wall.

"That's fine."

Plans made, they soaked for a while more until Naruto felt his hands beginning to prune. It was time to go.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. It's late and I've been here for a longtime," he said, looking over at his friend.

He immediately felt disturbed at finding the sight of Sasuke's sleepy, flushed face and half-lidded eyes, which were observing him, a bit of a becoming sight.

"Ok," Sasuke said quietly. "I should get going too."

Naruto nodded at him, looking away. Both reached for their towels holding them above their heads as they waded through the water. Naruto had never felt as self-conscious in front of the other before, as when he got out of the water in front of Sasuke then and quickly wrapped the towel around his bare lower half.

Without a glance back, he quietly walked inside and got dressed, hearing Sasuke do the same near him. When he was done, he turned to see Sasuke finishing up, putting on his ANBU vest. Together they silently headed back to the residential area.

When they reached the crossroads, Sasuke bid him farewell and continued on his way. Naruto stood there for a long moment, before he too made his way home.

He needed to get home and go to sleep fast. It had been a long, frustrating, and confusing day. He was ready for a new one.

Hopefully, one that was free of uncharacteristic, troubling thoughts of his best friend.

The following afternoon, Naruto was coming out of the Hokage's office. The old hag had gone over a list of duties with him that he would start exercising as part of his Hokage training. He was enthusiastic about all of the hands on activities but he was not thrilled with the paper-work aspect of it. Just the mere discussion of it managed to sap most of his enthusiasm for the day, and mundanely he'd followed her around all day observing as she worked.

He was getting a bit hungry and was thinking about going to grab a bite to eat as he was passing the schoolyard when he noticed that a familiar figure was in the schoolyard surrounded by kids.

Approaching, he smiled a little as he saw that it was Hinata, recalling that she would be volunteering today. She was playing a game of tag with what looked like kindergarten kids, her long hair swinging behind her as she chased a laughing little boy around the field.

There was a feeling he had something to do, but at the moment it escaped him. For now though, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to keep his girlfriend company for a while.

* * *

For a half hour, Sasuke had waited on the training ground.

Naruto had not shown up.

Pissed off and a little worried, Sasuke went around the village looking for him.

He had been in a foul mood all day today. He'd had another mind-fuck of a dream last night, staying awake afterwards until he gave up trying to sleep and had headed straight for the ANBU training room as soon as dawn came about. Then he'd had to deal with running petty errands for Hyūga all day.

Sleep deprived and irritated was not a good combination for him.

He searched for a few minutes until he finally landed at the Konoha Academy, sensing the other's chakra. Keeping his own chakra concealed out of habit, he approached the schoolyard.

That's where Sasuke saw them.

The Hyūga girl and the idiot were playing with some of the young academy kids. He watched with growing discomfort as the golden-haired shinobi did some tricks, making the children laugh. He then swung a few of the kids around, several of the kids lining up to receive similar treatment.

One of the little girls then hugged his legs and his friend hunkered down, patting her head affectionately with a laugh. The Hyūga girl, who was standing next to him with a wide, affectionate smile on her face, suddenly reached over and ran fingers through his blond hair, causing the other to smile back up at her.

It was an intimate moment. One that made him feel like an intruder. An outsider.

With a clenched fist, he silently teleported away.

* * *

Naruto sighed, brushing off his black pants as the last parent took their kid home.

"Thanks for staying until the parents came, the two of you," Iruka said with a smile. Hinata had been a big help to him all day but he was surprised to find his favorite former student entertaining the children along with her.

"It was no problem at all, Iruka-sensei," Hinata said with a soft smile from her position next to Naruto.

Naruto sent a big smile to his old sensei who was standing in front of them. "It's no big deal, Iruka-sensei. I love talking to the kids."

The brown-haired chūnin with his signature scar gave a pleased smile. "It's just good to know that despite being so busy and famous now, you still care to come back," he joked.

Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "Nah. I'll never forget my roots. The children of this village are our future. We have to acknowledge them."

Iruka smiled brightly back at him. "So they are. So tell me, today you spent the day with the Hokage-sama?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"I guess you were training with her today, huh? Do you—"

"Oh crap," Naruto murmured.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with concern.

Naruto's expression seemed pained. "Eh, it's just... man. I forgot I had to train with Sasuke today. I should go find him…," he said, looking at her.

She patted his arm. "Go on. I can get home just fine," she said with an encouraging smile.

Naruto gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Hinata," he said, kissing her cheek. He turned to Iruka. "Sorry I have to leave in a hurry, Iruka-sensei. You'll see me again tomorrow, I promise!" he said, as he began to run off.

"No problem! Take care, Naruto," Iruka replied with a wave. "He's always so busy," he murmured fondly.

He then turned to look suspiciously at Hinata who was still blushing slightly from the kiss. "You two seem... very close," he said with a rub of his nose.

Hinata's blush grew even more.

* * *

Naruto had forgone running, and midway, flickered over to Sasuke's house. He hadn't known what he was thinking. For the first time, he'd forgotten a training session, something he'd never done, and he felt horrible. Hopefully Sasuke hadn't been waiting for him long.

He knocked sharply on the door. When he received no answer, he knocked harder, for a longer period.

He sighed. "C'mon, Sasuke. I know you're—"

A second later, the door swung open, revealing a very pissed off Uchiha. He was shirtless and wearing only black pants. And the aura he emitted was not a pleasant one.

He swallowed. "Man, I'm sorry Sasuke," he began. "I lost track of time. I was just—"

A dark brow rose. "Let me guess. You were busy with your girlfriend?" he inquired with deceptive calm.

Naruto's brows furrowed. "How did you know?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke chuckled derisively, folding his arms in front of his chest. "What else _could_ it be, Naruto? Not once have you ever missed a training session of ours. But ever since—" he abruptly paused, shaking his head. "Never mind. Goodnight, Naruto."

He began to close the door, but Naruto stuck his hand out, gripping the edge tightly.

"Would you just hold up? I'm sorry!" Naruto said exasperatedly.

Sasuke's gaze remained unmoved. "I waited for you for over a half hour. You could've at least sent word if you were going to go play around with your Hyūga girl instead," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto's eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second before narrowing with anger. "Play around? Are you serious? I forgot, Sasuke. _I simply forgot_. I didn't mean to leave you hanging. Leave her out of it," he warned.

His brow rose again. "How quickly you defend your little girlfriend," Sasuke insisted coolly.

Naruto was floored. He was sorry, but he was not going to take Sasuke's condescending tone either. He shook his head. "What the fuck is up with you, bastard? You sound like some sort of jealous girlfriend or something. This is low even for you," he retorted.

Suddenly, pale, angry fists grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him forward and slamming him into the door, stunning him. Sasuke's angry face, illuminated by only the muted light coming from within his house, neared his, putting them almost nose to nose.

"Let's get something straight," he began, his dark eyes glinting dangerously. "I don't give a damn about your elementary school romance with that girl. And never even _think_ to refer to me as a girlfriend or anything of yours, moron. The mere notion of it is beyond insulting to me. The fact that you're even my friend is amazing in itself," he snarled, his dark eyes darting from his eyes, down to his mouth, and back up again.

Naruto growled and before he knew what he was doing, he gathered chakra in his hands and reversed their positions in a heartbeat, slamming the other so hard into his door it cracked behind him. He brought his face up close to his, so close he could feel the other's breath sweep over his face.

"Shut the fuck up, Sasuke, you asshole! I don't deserve this and I'm not gonna grovel anymore. Fuck you!" he yelled, removing his hands from the other's chest in disgust.

Tearing his gaze from his, he turned furiously and without another thought, he left the panting Uchiha, teleporting to his room.

Dejectedly, he slowly slumped onto the edge of the bed. The moonlight streamed gently through the window, illuminating the silent room within the darkness.

He was stunned by the quickness with which everything had happened. His chest stung uncomfortably from where it had chafed against his shirt where Sasuke had grabbed him, just as his back did from the force of the slam.

He shook his head, his mind turning the words Sasuke had said over and over in his mind. He could feel an unpleasant burning blossoming within his heart, despite knowing he wasn't the one who was in the wrong.

Reflexively, he rubbed the area with his hand.

_Why'd you have to react that way, bastard._ _Why'd you have to say those things..._


	6. Chapter 6

The room was dim.

Sasuke blinked a few times, feeling a bit disoriented. The first thing he noticed was that whatever he was lying down on made him feel as if he were resting on soft silk.

He unsteadily lifted his head slightly and took in the scenery.

In two corners of the enclosed room before him, two lit candles were sitting on tall, golden holders, illuminating the room faintly. Dark shadows danced along the dark walls as the flames from the candles flickered.

It then dawned on him how strangely chilled he felt, and he looked down at himself, realizing, to his shock, he was completely nude. He appeared to be lying on a large bed, his pale skin a stark contrast to the black sheets beneath him.

Alarmed, he tried to get up, only to have his arms snag on something. Surprised, he wildly looked up towards his wrists from his prone position to find that they were not resting above his head; they were both individually tied to each side of the ornate bedpost.

_What the fuck is going on? The walls look so... familiar..._

He tried to gather up chakra and make use of his Sharingan, nearly breaking out into a sweat as he struggled to manifest his chakra, only to realize to his dismay that he couldn't do it. Try as he might, it just was not happening. Relying on special techniques to get out of his predicament would not be an option. He sighed and closed his eyes, quickly wracking his brain. There _had_ to be a way.

Suddenly, his attention was drawn to the sensation of movement at his sides, and he quickly looked down.

They were wiggling on either side of him beneath the folded sheets, nearing him in a strange undulating manner that was noticeable beneath the sheet's outline, almost as if... as if they were...

 _Snakes_.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched four purple, medium sized summon snakes appear from the folds, two emerging from each side. At the same time, to his surprise, he noticed an additional one crawl from the tousled sheets at his feet, which slowly began to ascend one of his legs.

The snakes at his sides began to slither up his naked abdomen; the cold scales of the reptiles making gooseflesh unwillingly sprout from his skin. Sasuke tugged once again at the ropes, as hard as he could, but suddenly his blood ran cold when he felt the rough texture wrapped around his wrists begin to change.

He looked up sharply. Ropes were no longer what tied him—in their place, tightly coiled snakes matching the serpents currently on him seemed to be hissing and observing him.

Sasuke arched his back when the snake that had emerged from the foot of the bed began to leisurely slide over the tender flesh of his soft penis. He looked down in distress, watching as the creature, either coincidentally or knowingly, circled around his shaft once again, massaging the flesh to life against his will. Meanwhile, the snakes on his abdomen slowly roamed the expanse of his chest, slithering over the hard muscle, except one that slid down onto his leg, past the one already at his groin.

Sasuke's eyes momentarily squeezed shut. He could feel his heart drumming hard against his chest in panic as he breathed harshly.

God, he hated this. He hated being vulnerable, easily at the mercy of someone or _something_ else. He pulled again at the serpents that bound his wrists, panting in frustration. Their grip was unyielding and he didn't know what to do. He desperately tried to toss and turn and kick his legs to dislodge the reptiles, but was unsuccessful, only managing to tire himself out further.

Suddenly, a sharp sting in his chest caused him to gasp. He looked down and saw one of the snakes with its teeth lodged into the flesh over his left ribs. It slowly withdrew its head, leaving two small crimson holes in his flesh that promptly began to leak vivid red blood. Sasuke then arched his body and gasped in pain again as the snake by his groin bit into his pelvis, and at the same time, the one constricting his leg bit into his right thigh.

 _Fuck._ This was too much.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud, dreadful hiss.

Sasuke's eyes grew impossibly wide in horror as he watched a large summon snake, twice his size emerged from the foot of the bed. It slowly rose to tower above him, hissing lowly, and revealing two sharp fangs as its reptilian eyes glinted darkly in the dim shadows.

Sasuke now began to struggle violently.

The great snake suddenly swooped in, and began to slither up his body. Its cold, heavy mass on him added unpleasant and scaly sensations that he did not care for in the slightest.

The beast then swiftly slid under him, jostling him from his position. The giant serpent coiled its long body around him twice, dislodging the other snakes in the process. Sasuke struggled to resist a rising panic as he realized that he was now completely vulnerable to the giant reptile.

Sasuke breathed sharply as its scaly head slowly appeared from beneath him, rising over the crook of his neck.

Slowly, the grip around him began to constrict into a tight squeeze that threatened to collapse his lungs. He panted hard as the serpent's cold tongue slithered out to stroke his face, and Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to block out the unwanted sensation.

 _Shit,_ _shit,_ _shit_.

He clenched his teeth, tears of frustration forming in his eyes as the hold tightened even more. His stomach, ribs, and chest were aching. His breaths grew more and more labored as he fought to breathe.

His foggy eyes unsteadily opened again. He watched with hopeless trepidation as the snake's head suddenly reared back.

Without warning, it struck.

Its jaws opened horrifically wide before biting him ruthlessly on the neck. Long fangs brutally plunged through muscle, tendon, and tissue.

Sasuke struggled to scream as blinding pain exploded throughout his being.

And then, his life was squeezed out from his body.

He weakly struggled for one last wheeze before everything went dark.

...

Sasuke suddenly awoke with a gasp.

He jolted upright and backed up against the headboard, chest heaving, and eyes wild. Quickly taking in that he was in his own bed, he felt his chest, and willed his frantic heartbeat to ease.

That had felt far too real. He struggled to regain his composure. With an unsteady right hand, he pushed damp unruly dark bangs out of his face, taking a deep breath to calm his anxiety. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he saw that it was six in the morning.

To ease his mind, he gave a brief glance down at himself to make sure everything was as it should be. Wearing only his usual low-rise boxer briefs, he saw that the skin of his chest and legs remained free of bloodstains and puncture wounds. Looking lower, he inwardly gave thanks that he hadn't actually acquired a hard on. The last thing he wanted to deal with was taking care of _that_ on top of his anxiety.

He leaned his head back against the headboard. He'd had similar nightmares over the last few years, in which the surroundings and objects associated with Orochimaru made sporadic appearances. He didn't normally think about that period of time in his life, but he recognized that enough had happened for it to leave an impression in his subconscious. That was inevitable, he supposed. He was just glad it hadn't been another dream that had inadvertently caused him to activate his eyes.

He sighed, staring at the plain white wall that faced the bed in the darkness. He felt that there was probably some sort of twisted significance for these nightmares, but he was not an expert on visions, and would rather shove it aside than waste his time analyzing arbitrary dreams. They weren't his reality.

Scowling, he rising from the bed carefully. He hastily threw on the black yukata he left hanging on the back of his bedroom door, and walked through the dark quarters of his house until he reached the back sliding door. Opening it, he stepped out onto the deck and sat down along the edge, ignoring the dull ache that remained in the center of his back. The cool dawn air caressed his face and bare legs, while the birds that dwelled in his garden were already making their usual morning racket, and the sky was just beginning to turn a purplish-pink hue with the gradual sunrise.

His reality at the moment wasn't all that great either.

It was now two nights since the impromptu argument that had occurred between him and Naruto. The argument that had forced him to discreetly replace his front door due to the large dent his back had made in it. He couldn't quite explain the overwhelming rush of anger that had filled him looking at Naruto's innocent expression then, as if he hadn't done anything wrong, but as far as Sasuke was concerned, he _had_. He could grudgingly accept that Naruto might've forgotten about training, perhaps, but he could not accept that it was because he wanted to be in _that_ girl's presence. And he refused to even _think_ that he was jealous. He was just frustrated at being a second thought. He was not going to be undervalued now that the other had a coddling playmate with whom he could slake his baser needs.

As of yet, Naruto had yet to reach out to him, which was uncharacteristic of him. Sasuke would be lying if he tried to convince himself that it didn't bother him, but he would wait it out. They could never avoid each other for long, regardless of the situation.

He leaned back on his elbows, stretching out his long frame on the polished wooden floorboard of his deck. The sky was now a pinkish-orange hue. It wouldn't be long before the village would be buzzing with activity. Today he was off-duty, much to his satisfaction, and he planned to take full advantage of the time to do some household errands. But, perhaps doing a set of katas first wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Later that morning, Karin casually made her way down the renovated Tea Avenue. It was nearly noon and the late morning crowd was in full motion. She'd just left from a briefing at the village's Interrogation Unit in which she now worked.

Her unruly red hair still remained long and pointed on one side, while her keen red eyes were still framed by smart black glasses. After her official enlistment into the Konoha shinobi ranks, she had adopted some of the signature ninja attire, wearing the hitai'ate and chūnin vest when she was on duty, although she still favored wearing her customary dark shorts and thigh-high stockings.

Over two years ago, she really hadn't known what she was getting herself into when they'd brought her to this village. She had not felt scared, though. Everyone in the village had such a bright, positive aura, that it was difficult for her to feel otherwise.

 _Although_ _Ibiki_ _still_ _manages_ _to_ _scare_ _the_ _crap_ _out_ _of_ _me_ _once_ _in_ _awhile_ , she thought wryly to herself. The intimidating interrogator, who was now her boss, had not been an easy man to gain trust from. He'd been reluctant to have her in his department to begin with, but Tsunade-sama had insisted that her unique abilities—particularly her ability to detect lying—would be of valuable use, and the man had relented. Over time, she had developed a good repartee with the other members of the division; Ibiki had gradually accepted her in his circle of trusted assistants, and she was beyond pleased with that.

She wanted to do good. Not too long ago, she'd had no desire to sympathize with people she had considered the enemy—Orochimaru had taught her against doing so. Now, however, those enemies were her friends. More than curious because of her association with Sasuke, first Sakura, and then Ino had approached her, wanting to get to know her. Gradually, the lively girls and most of the male members of the infamous Konoha 11 had wormed their way into her existence, and she truly felt grateful.

On occasion, she did think about her former teammates in Taka. Suigetsu and Jūgo were affiliated with Konoha, doing occasional reconnaissance for the village. When they'd discovered that she'd been taken by Konoha ninja, they'd come looking for her, ready to take her by force—at least, that was the half-assed plan that idiot Suigetsu had come up with. Thankfully, after the situation had been explained, they were able to make a mutual agreement between themselves and with the Hokage within a matter of weeks.

Suigetsu and Jūgo had expressed interest in traveling, and Jūgo, after being locked up for such a long time prior to their days in Taka, was willing to go along with the other, especially since times were now considerably more peaceful, and he was less likely to ever fly into a rage. The wandering pair would always have a place to return to as long as they caused no disturbance, and pledged allegiance to Konoha, and, by extension, its allies.

They'd asked her if she was interested in going along, but she had declined. She'd already been somewhat invested in the village by then, in the normalcy and security it offered her. She figured remaining in the same village in which the Hero of the Shinobi World lived wouldn't hurt either.

Naruto had been the first person she'd taken true notice of when they'd taken her to the village—a happenstance that proved to be ironic, considering the discovery of their shared clan relation later on. Since then, he'd become a friendly, familiar face who never failed to brighten the atmosphere whenever he showed up. She secretly acknowledged that she might have even pounced on him under different circumstances. He was so bright, his chakra so astoundingly warm and strong. If she hadn't had her abilities, she never would've guessed he was the Kyūbi Jinchūriki. Hell, she never would've guessed they were even from the same clan. His chakra was unlike anyone else's, and so very different from another more familiar chakra...

Arriving at Amaguriama, she entered the sweets shop and looked around eagerly, inhaling the delicious smell of confectionary treats being baked. She'd discovered early on that Konoha really did make some of the most fantastic sweets. Making a swift decision, she went to the friendly cashier and ordered several freshly made taiyaki to go, as she promised to meet up with the girls for lunch near the park.

As she was heading towards the door with her take-out bag, she felt a familiar chakra within close distance. Hiding behind one of the entrance walls and ignoring the odd stares, she peeked around and saw the object of her awareness talking with a shop owner some distance across the street.

Sasuke. He was standing in front of the open-air hardware shop, dressed in a high-necked, white, short-sleeved shirt, black jōnin pants, and his customary black sandals.

When she'd decided to remain in the village, she'd known that there was a chance she'd run into the dark nin. She hadn't spoken to him much since the end of the war. When they had crossed paths over the last two years, she would greet him in hopes that he'd warm up to her, and he, in his typical apathetic fashion, barely responded to her.

She often asked herself what she was thinking, falling for him so hard all that time ago. Although truly... she needn't lie to herself. She knew exactly what she'd been thinking, and it had been an utterly superficial and foolish endeavor. The guy simply did not care about anything but his own ambitions, and _he_ decided what _he_ wanted and went after it; not the other way around.

 _It's_ _truly_ _a_ _shame,_ _too,_ _because_ _he's_ _still_ _so_ _unbearably_ _beautiful_ , she thought wistfully, staring at him. He stood tall and imposing, the silky, dark tendrils of his hair being teased by the gentle breeze, while his pale skin seemed almost luminous beneath the bright sun.

 _A_ _damn_ _shame_ , she lamented with a shake of her head, adjusting her glasses quickly afterward. It would've been a wonderful thing to be the woman of his dreams and to sire all the kids he wanted, as long as he stayed with her and loved her. However, it was a naïve dream, one she had concocted before she truly discovered how complex and disturbed he was beneath his immaculate exterior.

She watched silently for a few more moments until he nodded to the shopkeeper and left with a few bags in hand.

She sighed and emerged from her hiding spot. She was beyond trying to understand him, and certainly beyond fawning over him, but a part of her wished for confirmation that he'd at least valued her on some level during their time together in Taka, if only as a teammate.

She shook her head. _No_ _time_ _for_ _wishful_ _thinking_. Taking out a taiyaki, she bit into it and made her way through the busy street and towards the park.

A short while later, Karin arrived at the village's central park, which consisted of large grassy slopes that centered around a large playground and walkways used for strolling. Many of the cherry trees were in bloom, and because of Konoha's ideal weather, the park was used daily by the residents. Friends often gathered there to pass a lazy afternoon together and lovers frequented it for romantic rendezvous.

Karin located the usual area where she often met the others, and approached the trio of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, who were lying beneath one of the park's many tall maple trees.

"Hey, Karin," Sakura greeted, looking up at her with a smile. The kunoichi was dressed in her civilian clothing, as were the others, with her head propped in her hand. Ino was next to her, lying on her back with one slim arm behind her head and the other on her exposed stomach.

"Hello, Karin," Hinata said with a soft smile. The Hyūga was sitting Indian-style near the other two, leaning back on her hands.

"What's up?" she replied in greeting. "Where's Tenten?" she asked after noticing her absence.

"She's on a mission. What have you got there, Karin?" Ino questioned lazily with a smile.

"Oh," she murmured, looking at the bag in her hand. She sat down next to Hinata. "Thought you guys might like something to munch on." She opened the bag and offered it to the girls.

Ino leaned up on one hand and peeked in it. "Taiyaki!" she squealed.

Within minutes, the girls were happily eating and idly talking about random village gossip. Karin secretly enjoyed these girls-only meet ups. It was something she'd never had much of a chance to experience before. After her village burned down, she was left on her own until Orochimaru came along. After that, she remained solitary, serving only as an assistant and jailer. Things like friendships were a highly unlikely affair to occur in such an environment.

As the conversation continued, it wasn't long before the topic turned to something they all enjoyed talking about—boys.

"So, Hinata, how's it going with you and Naruto, huh?" Ino asked slyly, wiggling her arched brows.

Karin, not missing the opportunity, chimed in. "Are you all lovey-dovey now?" she teased.

Hinata blushed. "We-we're doing well."

Sakura smiled into her hand. "Ah, she's stuttering. So it must be going extremely well, huh, Hinata?"

"Spill the beans, Hinata. Have you two kissed... or done anything else?" Karin asked, leaning in with a leer.

Hinata blushed further, clearing her throat. "Well... actually... we haven't kissed yet. Not a real kiss," she murmured.

" _What?_ " Ino gasped, sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking confusedly at the Hyūga. "You guys have been dating for nearly a month."

Hinata blanched. "W-well, is there supposed to be a time? Naruto has kissed me on the cheek a few times now."

Sakura raised a brow. She knew Naruto was dense, but she hadn't thought he was _that_ dense when it came to things like that. "Have you tried initiating it?"

"Um... no. Was I supposed to?" she asked worriedly.

The other three looked at each other.

"Not necessarily," Karin offered first. "It should happen naturally, right?" she said, looking to the other two for backup.

"Yeah," Ino said, with a shrug of her shoulder. "I think even Shikamaru got some action in the first month, though you didn't hear this from me," she quickly added with a wily look.

Karin and Sakura snickered. They quickly sobered upon seeing Hinata's troubled expression.

Sakura sat up, touching her gently on the shoulder. "What do you think about the situation? Does it bother you?"

Hinata looked at her. "No. I mean... I worry because I want to make sure Naruto is happy. I'm no fool. I know this is a sort of trial for him, dating me, and I don't mind that. I just want to make sure I'm seen as someone worthy enough for him. The kissing thing... I hope it isn't an indication that I'm not worthy," she admitted softly.

Karin looked at the other two, feeling a little bad for the girl. Ino leaned in.

"Hey, don't think like that," she said with a gentle smile, her bright eyes sympathetic. "I doubt Naruto thinks that way. You two go out often after all, don't you?"

Hinata nodded.

"Do you two hold hands?" Sakura asked.

"Sometimes, yes."

"Well, let's just ask you directly then, what _is_ he like with you?" Karin asked straightforwardly, feeling more than a little curious.

Hinata thought for a moment, biting her lip. "He's funny. He's always making me laugh," she said with a slight smile. "He likes telling me stories or little jokes. And he's attentive too. Sometimes he brings me zenzai because he knows I like it, and he's brought me flowers because he knows I like pressing them for framing. He saw me pressing some at the academy for a frame for Iruka-sensei's room and without even saying anything to him, he brings me some now. He also walks me home, and... and, he's... sweet. Really sweet. He tries, you see, and... I love that about him," she said softly.

Karin and the other two kunoichi sighed romantically.

"Oh, I'm so jealous, Hinata!" Ino declared, putting a hand over her heart.

"Well, he sounds wonderful," Karin said with an approving nod. "Maybe he's just taking his time. You're lucky. At least he isn't one of those idiots that drool all over you and try to grope you from the get go," she muttered.

The other three kunoichi looked at her.

"You speak as if from experience. Has that happened to you?" Sakura asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Well, it didn't happen on any dates, I can tell you that much. That wasn't the sort of thing one did in Orochimaru's headquarters, you see," she stated wryly.

Sakura looked somewhat contrite. "Gosh. You being here like this... it's easy to forget sometimes that you came from Otogakure."

She gave the pink haired kunoichi a slightly putout look. "Hey, I didn't _come_ from there. I just came to live there afterwards. Anyway, I've had my experiences. Otogakure, however, was not the type of place to go looking for love, that's for sure."

"Was it really that bad?" Hinata asked cautiously.

She leaned back on her hands and stretched her stocking-clad legs out, crossing them at the ankles. "Well, it depended on who you were. The majority of the regular residents were made up of ninja living within Orochimaru's bases. Ninja were always working, and they were trained ruthlessly, so I'd doubt there was a romantic bone in their body. If you weren't a ninja or an assistant of some sort, then you were either an experiment or a prisoner, and if that was the case, romance, wasn't an option."

"Geez," Ino murmured.

"I'm sure you know that Orochimaru was pretty twisted," she told them seriously, adjusting her glasses. "Many of the ninja were provided with women... or sometimes even men to sate their needs. The bases had servants all over the place that often provided those favors, and in some cases even the test subjects were used, which is why I was glad I was an assistant. I was needed for more important matters."

The three kunoichi shared a shocked look before looking back at her.

"That must've been pretty horrible," Ino said uneasily.

She nodded. "At least, in my case, I could pretty much choose if I wanted a guy, but less useful people had no choice if they wanted to stay there. Still, I wasn't always in the clear. I was a jailer. A lot of the more desperate losers slobbered over me every chance they got," she said with a roll of her eyes. "There were very few in Otogakure who were worthwhile, but there was one who stood out."

"Sasuke," Sakura said knowingly after a beat.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "I knew of him for some time because he was Orochimaru's favored one. Sasuke was like a flower in the middle of a garden of weeds. You couldn't help but notice him. Try as I might though, he never paid any attention to me or to anyone else for that matter."

"Um... so Sasuke was never involved with anyone?" Sakura asked hesitantly, fiddling with the end of her skirt.

"I'm not sure...," Karin murmured with a shrug. She glanced up at the tree branches above her. "Whatever he dealt with, he never showed any indication of not being able to handle it, that much I can say. In the end, his revenge and his lust for power always came first, and he got what he wanted, overpowering Orochimaru the way he did," she mused.

"Sasuke truly set out on a dark path," Ino murmured with a hint of sadness, her expression pinched.

Karin looked at her, feeling a sudden urge to comfort the two. "Yes, but at least he never had a chance to complete that journey."

The kunoichi all looked at each other, small smiles gradually gracing their faces.

"Hey, what are you all up to?" a voice suddenly said.

Sakura put a hand over her heart as she stared up at Naruto, who'd suddenly appeared behind Ino.

"Naruto, you idiot! You scared me! Did you have to hide your chakra?"

Naruto gave a sheepish smile, shrugging. "Sorry. It's a habit." The shinobi was dressed in black jōnin pants, a black shirt, and an open orange and black jacket.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a wide smile, her pale eyes brightening considerably.

"Hey, Hinata," he greeted back warmly, returning her smile.

The other kunoichi present watched the exchange with great interest, barely concealing their smiles.

He then looked back at them. "Hey, Ino, hey Karin! It's been awhile."

Karin smiled up at the handsome ninja. "Hey, Naruto. What's up? What are you doing here?"

He scratched behind his head, smiling bashfully. "Ah, well, I was looking for Hinata. Mind if I borrow her from you guys? I promised I'd find her when I was done with lunch."

"Sure, Naruto, you can 'borrow' her," Ino said deviously, making both Naruto and Hinata blush.

Karin and Sakura giggled mercilessly. After a long moment, Sakura sobered, although her smile was still present. "It's okay. You two go on. We'll be fine."

"Are you s-" he began.

Ino waved them off. "Yes, yes. Just go."

Naruto gave a grateful smile, holding his hand out to Hinata. She immediately took it, and Naruto pulled her up.

"See ya later then!" he said with a salute, before teleporting out of sight along with Hinata.

"He seems smitten enough," Ino observed after a moment, tilting her head back.

"Men are men. He'll realize what he wants soon enough," Karin commented mildly.

Sakura hummed in agreement, closing her eyes momentarily against the breeze. After several long moments, she opened them, looking over at Ino. "Hey, so what's this about Shikamaru getting some in the first month?"

Ino smiled widely, gearing up to spill the details.

* * *

Sometime after leaving the others behind, Naruto and Hinata were relaxing together in a shady spot near the training grounds. Surrounded by bushes and overhanging trees, Naruto lay with his head in Hinata's lap. She'd urged him to rest, knowing that he'd been working with the Hokage-sama since early in morning. He'd been dozing for almost a half hour now, one arm resting on the grass beside him, while the other was folded over his midsection.

Hinata ran gentle fingers through soft, golden locks, smiling to herself as she admired his dozing face. Full, well-sculpted lips were slightly parted, and the long caramel colored lashes on his closed lids dusted high, peachy cheekbones. She brushed his bangs from his forehead and gently ran her right index finger from the center of his forehead down along the slope of his slightly upturned nose. The slumbering shinobi didn't react in the slightest.

When Hinata realized when she was younger that she'd fallen for him, she'd initially fallen for his bright personality and his pure-hearted spirit. She hadn't really thought too much about his looks, although she'd always felt comforted by his warm blue eyes. It wasn't until he'd come back from his travels with his master that she'd finally noticed that he was growing and maturing in a way that was visually pleasing to the eye. He'd become a handsome man, true, but it happened to turn out that way; she would've accepted him as the way he was before too.

Suddenly feeling a bit playful, Hinata picked up a fallen green leaf near her. Holding it, she gently ran it around the unblemished tanned skin of his face. She watched as his eyebrows twitched, but he remained dozing.

Smiling, she moved the leaf to his nose and gently tickled the tip, finally giggling when his brows came together and his nose wiggled.

Popping open a brilliant blue eye, Naruto glared at Hinata for a moment before eventually smiling back at her. Chuckling, he rubbed his eyes and gave a yawn. "I'm awake, I'm awake," he mumbled.

She smiled. "I didn't want to wake you, but it has been awhile."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have left you here all bored and watching me sleep anyway," he said, smiling up at her.

She shook her head. "It's okay. I like watching you."

He lifted a brow, his face scrunching slightly. "Why? Don't you get bored?"

She smiled again. "I could never get bored looking at you," she said gently, immediately blushing when she realized what she'd said.

Naruto stared at her, surprised, before smiling shyly. "Heh. Thank you." He then sat up in one fluid movement to sit beside her on her right side.

He folded his legs and propped his elbows on his thighs, looking at the peaceful environment before them. He let the sensation of the gentle breeze and the sounds of birds chirping woo him for several long moments before his thoughts suddenly went back to the one thing he'd been inwardly mulling over for the past two days...

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" he suddenly heard Hinata say.

Startled, he looked at her inquiring face. A part of him wanted to tell her everything, but he didn't want to burden her with the details of what Sasuke said about her. Likewise, he'd avoided telling any members of Team 7, although he simply hadn't wanted to trouble them with something he hopefully felt would right itself.

"Eh, it's just... just some problems I'm having... with Sasuke," he grudgingly replied, looking away.

Her expression became concerned. "Problems?"

He fidgeted a little. "Yeah. Nothing major. It's just... we had a disagreement and we said some things."

Hinata stared at his troubled face. She judged that by his vagueness, he probably didn't want to tell her the exact details, but she wanted to try to help either way.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

He shook his head. "I haven't talked to him yet, and he hasn't approached me either," he admitted. "We usually don't spend more than a day without saying something after a fight."

"It was a fight?" she questioned with surprise.

He mentally cursed. "No, well, I mean... sort of," he said lamely, looking off to the side. "He just... sometimes, as much as I think I understand him, he'll do or say something that almost proves that I don't." He shrugged. "There are some things I should tell him that I think have been building up, and our... fight made me see that. It's just hard to keep my cool around him when we're in each others' faces," he said, picking at the grass near his left leg.

Noting the uncharacteristic muted light in her boyfriend's eyes, Hinata knew she had to try to help somehow. "Well, why don't you just try going to him and talking to him?"

Naruto sighed, moving to lie down on his back near her. He stared up at the canopy of branches and leaves above them. "I wish it were just as easy as that. Sasuke was pretty angry when I left him the other night. I wanna try talking to him, it's just that he's always so... complicated. It's a part of his nature. I know that. It just doesn't make things easier.

Hinata watched as he closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. She quickly tried to recall what happened the other night, when it suddenly hit her. It must've been when Naruto had forgotten about training. Perhaps Sasuke had taken it personally? _  
_

She lay down on her stomach, and propped up on her elbows, her chest near Naruto's head. She looked down at him. "Don't get down," she said, causing him to open his eyes in surprise. "He's your best friend. If for whatever reason he was angry with you, then it probably meant he cared deeply. Go find him. Let him know that you are not there to fight, but to talk. Then talk to him clearly and offer a solution. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can be fixed. I'll help you, if you need it."

Naruto stared up at her opalescent eyes, his own eyes wide with wonder. "Hinata…"

"He's your best friend, Naruto, and you're probably one of his only friends. He needs you," she assured with a soft smile.

Slowly, Naruto smiled up at her, his eyes almost closing with the action. The fact that she was so encouraging warmed his heart in a way he hadn't expected. He reached up with one hand and gently touched her cheek.

"Thank you, Hinata," he said gratefully, holding her gaze with his own.

Hinata blushed. "I-it was n-nothing, Naruto-kun," she murmured, fiddling with the ends of his hair. Taking a breath, she then gradually moved her hands forward until her slim fingers tentatively came to cup the sides of his face.

Naruto noted the gesture and continued to hold her gaze, suddenly highly aware of the proximity of their faces. Hinata was blushing, he saw, but there was subtle eagerness in her gaze that spurred him. It felt slightly awkward, this awareness, but he knew that the setting was ideal, and so was the moment.

He'd been holding off on this for a while now. It was now or never.

He gulped. Silencing any reservations, he slowly moved the hand that was touching her face until he was fully cupping the side of it. Then, gently, he guided her face down, giving her a chance to protest.

She didn't.

He lifted his chin, hearing the intake of her breath a moment before their lips touched, and when they did, they both closed their eyes.

Hinata could almost die. Finally, her first kiss was happening, and it was with the man of her dreams.

For her, things could not be more perfect than they were at that moment.

* * *

That afternoon, Naruto made his way to the Third Training Ground.

He'd decided to go on a whim. After walking Hinata home, he'd returned to Tsunade's office and had put in more office training. Now it was five in the afternoon, but he felt restless.

He knew it was because he had yet to take Hinata's advice and find Sasuke, but due to the late hour, he figured that waiting until tomorrow would probably be the best course. Instead, he'd decided to go burn off his anxiousness with some short training before dinner.

Stepping onto the familiar grounds on which the original incarnation of Team 7 had carved their history, he rolled up his sleeves, readying to go into Sage Mode. Before he could, however, he sensed something off.

Hearing it before it made its mark, he quickly turned and deflected a kunai aimed straight for him with one of his own. Instinctively, he was on guard, turning slightly to see the perpetrator.

His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke shooting out from the shadows of nearby bushes, coming straight for him, kunai in hand.

Immediately, Naruto raised his forearms, blocking his kick. He quickly sought to gain the offensive. Forcing the other back by driving forward, he gave several forceful kicks, twisting and turning all the while, in one swift sequence.

On the last kick, Sasuke suddenly flipped up, perched his hands on his outstretched leg, using it to spring off it, and back flipped onto the ground behind him.

Naruto's quick reflexes prevented Sasuke from executing the kick Sasuke aimed to land on him, quickly crouching down, and swiping Sasuke off his feet with one strong leg-swipe.

Sasuke quickly recovered, flipping back up from the ground.

Naruto struck at him with his kunai just as Sasuke brought his up, both clashing, the sharp weapons glinting beneath the late afternoon light.

Naruto met Sasuke's determined, dark gaze. "Sasuke, stop," he warned.

Sasuke ignored him, pushing him off him, and striking forward with his free palm, hitting him in the chest before he could block him. The blow knocked the wind out of Naruto's chest and he barely managed to jump back before Sasuke followed him. The dark haired nin dashed forward with his kunai, just missing Naruto's chest, instead, managing to tear the other's shirt down halfway.

Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped back as quickly as he could. The bastard would've gotten him if he hadn't moved back in time. "Bastard, I said stop!" he growled, dropping his arms in a show of cessation.

Sasuke moved forward anyway, pushing Naruto onto the ground on his backside with one hard shove. Swiftly, he landed on top of him, the Uchiha's strong thighs on either side of his own. He pinned him down with a firm, outstretched right palm to his chest.

"What the fuck is up with you, asshole!" Naruto demanded between clenched teeth. He sat upright and clutched at Sasuke's wrist. He was so close that Naruto could feel the other's breath fan against his face. He observed Sasuke's closed-off expression, which could be as intimidating as the shinobi's pissed-off one.

Naruto snarled. "Well, aren't you gonna say anything? I was just going to put in some training whe—"

"So, you've been avoiding me. How pathetic," Sasuke said disdainfully, staring down at the other with cold dark eyes as he breathed harshly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? I was going to look for you tomorrow, dumbass! What's up with you, attacking a guy like that," he replied indignantly, trying to rise.

Sasuke pressed harder on the other's chest, preventing him from getting up. "I was training here first when you came along, so it's _you_ who disturbed _me_ , moron," he snapped back.

Naruto quickly noted that the other was dressed in a white shirt and black pants, indicating that he must've had the day off. "You know what; I don't give a shit anymore. Let me up," Naruto retorted, struggling against the other.

Sasuke tightened his thighs. "Keep trying. So what, your girlfriend allowed you to train on your own then?" Sasuke queried with a smirk.

Naruto's face darkened for a moment, ready to snap back. However, with Sasuke mentioning Hinata in that instant, it reminded him of what he wanted to tell Sasuke. Therefore, he grit his teeth instead, watching with a glare as the other coolly lifted a dark brow at the lack of response.

Naruto was still breathing hard from exertion, his chest heaving. He suddenly became aware of the additional warmth there and glanced down.

When Sasuke cut his shirt open, it left it exposing half of his chest. His friend's pale, wide hand with its neat, blunt nails was pressed against his left pectoral, over his heart—opposite from where Sasuke once struck him years before. The sight of that hand, which was a vivid contrast against his bare, tanned skin, inexplicably drew him in, in a way that greatly startled him.

Tearing his gaze away, he looked up to see Sasuke looking down at the sight as well, with a strange expression on his face that Naruto had never seen before.

That's when Naruto became conscious of _everything_ : Sasuke's hand on his chest, the close proximity of their faces, Sasuke's body on top of his, the hard thighs surrounding his own—and Sasuke's groin near his own. It unexpectedly brought back the visual imagery of the incident with Konohamaru.

Naruto grew alarmingly uncomfortable, fighting not to flush.

Then, enigmatic dark eyes suddenly met his again, and as the significance of the unusual moment seemed to dawn on his friend, Sasuke immediately removed his hand. He quickly eased from his position, moving backwards until he was completely off him.

Naruto took that opportunity to scoot back farther. Looking off to the side, he tried to gather his wits, struggling to control his wayward thoughts, before finally remembering what he'd wanted to say. Eager to break through the awkward atmosphere, he swallowed before looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

"You know, it's funny," he rasped, getting the other's attention. He cleared his throat. "You have such little regard for Hinata... but if it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't have wanted to go looking for you tomorrow."

Sasuke's brows furrowed slightly.

"The things you said... they hurt. You always know how to hurt," Naruto said quietly.

Silence reigned for a moment. "As if you said nothing at all," Sasuke then remarked dryly.

Naruto slowly got to his feet before the other who remained kneeling in the same position. "I know what I said." He sighed heavily. Raising his hand, he looked at it as he slowly clenched it. "It's my fault. It's my fault for not balancing this thing well. It's my fault for giving a blind eye to your indifference, when what I should've done was confronted this issue."

Sasuke raised a brow, his face grim.

Naruto looked back at him, dropping his fist. "You never seemed to like Hinata, and rather than talk to you about it, I swept it under the rug and let you think whatever you wanted to think. I should've told you it was not fair," he said gravely.

"What—" Sasuke began angrily, rising.

"Please, Sasuke," Naruto interrupted softly with a beseeching gesture of his hand. "Please... just... listen this once, and then later you can tell me all you want."

Naruto watched as the other glared at him, a muscle visibly ticking in his cheek. It was a long moment before Sasuke replied. "Go on before I change my mind," Sasuke then ordered sharply, crossing his arms.

Naruto took a breath before continuing. "Hinata is a part of my life now. I can't say I'm in love with her, but I'm trying to find my own happiness somehow, and she wants me. _She_ wants _me_. And she's a fantastic girl. I've never had someone... openly feel love for me unconditionally like that. She encouraged and me to talk to you today. She doesn't deserve the things you said," he explained, his expression achingly earnest.

Sasuke stared on in silence, expression as ambivalent as ever.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head almost tiredly at the other. "Maybe I'm just babbling, but I just feel that since you're my best friend, you should feel... happy for me, or try to anyway. I would, for you. And if Hinata isn't really the problem, then please, just tell me what I've done wrong. I'll try my best to fix it however I can. Just... please, don't turn your back on me over something like this," he insisted softly. "You mean too much to me, you bastard. I promise you I'll do whatever I can to not let you down or leave you hanging like I did before, but you also have to try and be happy for me, Sasuke. That's all I ask."

He then gave his friend a small smile. "If we can agree to work this out, then I'm up for a proper training session tomorrow. Just think about it and hit me up, Sasuke. I'll be there for you. I'll make sure of it," he said with a firm nod, his blue eyes blazing with the sincerity of his promise.

He stared at Sasuke through the low light of the sunset's glow, waiting to see if the other would say anything. However, Sasuke remained silent, glaring off to the side now. Naruto didn't think a comment would be forthcoming for the moment.

He sighed again. "Well, you know what to do. See ya later, Sasuke," he said evenly.

A moment later, he disappeared with a poof, leaving a confused and chastened Uchiha in his wake.


	7. Chapter 7

The large, central ANBU training room was full the following morning. Many of the members milled around talking, while some others attentively trained in pairs within the organized quarter, which was constructed to hold a large capacity of occupants.

At the far right of the room, Sasuke stood leaning against one of the dark padded walls as he observed some of the latest recruits engaging in a competition of blindfolded kunai near him. Dressed in his uniform, and with arms folded against his chest, he watched with disinterest as the members, one after another, made their attempts at hitting all ten remote targets before them.

"The new recruits are decent," Neji commented mildly next to him, his sharp, pearlescent eyes focused on the activity before him. Like Sasuke, the captain was dressed in only his uniform, sans mask and coat, standing near him with a respectful distance between them. As masks were worn in ANBU, the squad leader always wore a white bandage around his forehead to hide his curse mark, which he was wearing at present.

Eyes momentarily scanning over a few of their other teammates who stood nearby observing the spectacle amidst light chatter, Sasuke remained unmoved. "Hn," he merely replied.

As the morning hadn't offered much activity in terms of specialized missions, Neji had opted that they commiserate with their fellow ANBU members. He knew, of course, that socializing and bonding were regularly practiced within the organization. However, Sasuke remained generally uninterested in both. It was something that he still viewed as much of a task as actual work was. Despite that, he couldn't deny that everyone was usually pleasant.

 _Or at least, appeared to be_ , he thought, his eyes suddenly zeroing in on the masked figure of the former Root member from awhile back. The ANBU with the high ponytail was standing with his comrades on the other side of the room across from him, apparently observing the competition as well.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't like that guy, whoever he was. He'd seen him around once or twice since the stare-off incident, although those had been brief, trivial sightings. However, now that the ANBU member was within distance of him again, he found himself wondering for the second time if the ANBU actually had an issue with him.

"Every time I run into you, you are always glaring daggers at someone, Sasuke-kun," a new, quiet voice said from his other side.

Sasuke didn't have to look over to see who it was. It was without a doubt that busybody Sai.

He inwardly sighed in annoyance. He'd only seen that _other_ member of Team 7 once within the ANBU quarters, their schedules being somewhat different. Like with so many others, he wasn't fond of the former Root member, to say the least, ever since the time he'd first met him at Orochimaru's hideout. He hadn't appreciated the distraction or the guy's prying questions.

When he'd returned to Konoha, he'd been annoyed to find that the shinobi hadn't changed much since that time. It always seemed to Sasuke that nothing but drivel seemed to pour out of the elder nin's mouth, and he could do without the freak's smart-ass comments, curiosity, or unflinching perception.

While a part of Sasuke could grudgingly appreciate the nin's straightforward personality—since he didn't like secrets or beating around the bush from others—he did not forget that Sai was brought to the team to be his replacement, which he understood from a practical standpoint, but felt was ridiculous nonetheless. Sakura had even mentioned once that she thought Sai looked a lot like him, much to his chagrin. As far as Sasuke was concerned, no one could replace him in Team 7, whether he was active or not, and he certainly looked _nothing_ like that twit.

Then there was the nin's relationship with Naruto. It didn't escape Sasuke that the other practically worshipped the ground the blond-haired shinobi walked on. It was an almost infantile attachment, with the elder one constantly turning to Naruto for advice, and Naruto, ever typically helpful, always acknowledging him. Then there had been the times when Sasuke had wanted to hang out alone with Naruto and the other was too inept to take the hint, joining them anyway.

It downright grated on Sasuke's nerves. If it weren't for the fact that he knew the freak was socially backwards, Sasuke would think he had a little crush on Naruto. The guy's unusual fascination with Naruto's penis every time they went to an onsen together gave the average person cause for a pause. Although he supposed that since Sai was someone who was absurdly awkward, the nin would probably form a bizarre attachment to someone as receptive as Naruto, who was his teammate.

 _Their_ teammate, Sasuke inwardly corrected.

Whatever. Thinking about that guy and his stupid idiosyncrasies was mentally vexing enough to give him headaches, and it was easier to simply not think about it if he could help it. Unfortunately, for him, if the weirdo was within his presence, it often could not be helped.

Sasuke's eyes rolled to the side to stare at the other nin from the corners. "Is this your attempt at small talk?" he asked blandly.

The other nin's dark brows furrowed for a moment, most likely in confusion, before easing again. "It was a genuine observation. You rarely look pleasant," he replied, straight-faced.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Did you need something?" he nearly bit out.

"Not particularly," the pale shinobi replied. Dressed in his typical ANBU garb, Sasuke observed as the nin leaned back against the wall and settled his gaze on the scene before him. "Hello, Neji."

"Sai," the captain acknowledged quietly from Sasuke's other side, his attention still rapt on the exercise before them.

"Shouldn't you be hanging with your former Root brethren," Sasuke dryly commented, eyes returning to the practice.

"Brethren?" Sai questioned, looking at Sasuke for a moment. "I see. You were being sarcastic," he murmured after a short pause, moving his gaze. "Well, if they are my brethren, then that makes you one too, Sasuke, as we are all one unit now."

 _Like hell_ , Sasuke thought.

"Furthermore, 'hanging out' was never something I partook with them," Sai added.

Sasuke looked at him from the corners of his eye again.

Sensing the other's gaze on him, the artist elaborated. "We were an organized sector formed to obey orders cohesively, not be friends. I harbored no real feelings of brotherhood towards them."

"Hn." Dismissing the other, he looked back at the practice. Sasuke unwittingly found himself eyeing the former Root member from the stare-off again.

Idly, he watched as the man in question nodded towards one of his companions, who unlike him, was unmasked. The congenial-looking companion, with notable green hair, stepped forward and offered to demonstrate his abilities to the contending recruits by joining the competition. Within moments, the man was blindfolded and standing some feet in front of the bull's-eye targets, which were marked on different positions on ten wooden pillars that were several feet apart from each other, all varying in height. Only someone with keen eyesight, timing, and aim could get all ten at once.

Everyone stepped back a little, and the man readied himself before jumping. Quickly, he flung several kunai at the targets, landing on the ground a moment later. The ANBU proctor of the exercise then stepped forward to investigate them.

Sasuke sniffed when the dark-haired proctor announced that only seven of the targets had been hit. _Of course only seven. His execution was all wrong_ , he thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neji smile over at the grimacing green-haired ANBU. "You're slipping, Kaeru-taichou," he said aloud.

Kaeru looked at him, smirking a bit as he approached them. "Just a slip of the finger. I'm still recovering from my brush with death, after all."

"Ah, that's right. A poisonous snakebite. I assume you're still experiencing some numbness," Neji said with some amusement.

Kaeru blushed a bit, coming to stand a few feet before Neji. "Yes. Hokage-sama says I should be better in another day or two. I'll be in fine form then."

Neji nodded over to the marked pillars, which were now surrounded by the recruits who were occupied with figuring out who'd be the next to have a go. "I suppose I'll be lenient in my criticism with you then. However, there's still the fact that no one has accomplished hitting all of them at the same time."

Kaeru smiled, crossing his pale arms. "Well, how about a little challenge then."

Neji's brow arched. "Challenge?"

"Yes, why not? Lately I've heard nothing but praises about the great Tsuru-taichou and his indomitable squad. How about a friendly competition? One of your squad members versus one of mine. All targets have to be hit in one sweep, as centered as possible, and blindfolded."

Neji's eyes seemed to gleam faintly. "Very well," he replied after a moment. "Any member of our choosing?"

Kaeru shrugged. "Sure—and no jutsu allowed," he added with a flippant point of his finger.

Neji lowered his eyes, knowing exactly whom he wanted. He smirked, looking back at Kaeru. "Fine. Feel free to take the first turn."

Kaeru smiled. "Very well. I'll inform my squad and the proctor."

As the green-haired captain turned to his squad, Neji crossed his arms again, serene as ever.

"I didn't know you partook in amicable contests," Sai then commented neutrally.

Neji shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with a little competition, Sai."

Sasuke remained silent. The whole thing was a waste of time to him and did not need further commentary.

Kaeru turned to look at Neji from across the room.

"On my squad's behalf, I choose Hyō," the captain announced. Without further prompting, the masked, pony-tailed ANBU stepped forward from behind him.

Neji nodded calmly in acknowledgement.

Next to Neji, Sasuke showed no reaction. However, his mind was turning. _Hyō, huh_.

Stepping towards the center before the pillars, the ANBU seemed to size up the columns before nodding to the proctor. The proctor then stepped forward to wrap the dark blindfold around the eyes over the ANBU's mask. He slowly moved away.

Everyone then watched in silence as the ANBU took action, jumping up into the air, and swiftly flinging one arm and then the other in a practiced sequence, releasing all kunai in flurry of movement. The sound of them hitting their marks could be heard, one after the other.

The ANBU member then landed in a crouched position. A few murmurs of approval could be heard from the crowd of ANBU watching.

Sasuke, who had watched the act with his eyes activated, almost smiled to himself as the proctor took count of the targets hit. The proctor walked from one side to the farthest pillar, to the other end.

"Nine targets hit, seven in the center, two on the edges," the dark-haired proctor announced, adjusting his glasses.

Neji stepped forward a bit as Kaeru patted a returning Hyō on the shoulder. "Not bad," he offered congenially.

The ANBU known as Hyō nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hyō has good aim. And your representative?" Kaeru asked good-naturedly.

Neji smiled slightly. "From my squad I choose, Taka."

Sasuke stiffened for a moment. Looking over at his captain, he saw the slight smirk the other had on his face. _The bastard_. It would be nothing but a minor task for him, of course, but he knew the Hyūga had purposely chosen him to annoy him.

Kaeru looked at his silent ponytailed teammate a moment before looking back at Neji. He smiled, putting a hand on his hip. "Ah, well, this should be interesting. A skillful exercise without the use of those infamous eyes."

Sasuke coolly stepped forward, not bothering to acknowledge the comment. As he walked passed Neji, he gave him a glance from the corners of his eyes—one that revealed his retrained irritation.

The Hyūga gave him an amused glance in return. "I'm sure this will prove to be nothing but a small inconvenience for my teammate, with or without his eyes," he said mildly before stepping back.

 _Tch_.

Ignoring everyone else, Sasuke stepped forward, stopping several feet before the pillars. Eyeing them, he noted that the height differences of the targets alone would make it tricky for the average shinobi. Some of them were in the center of the posts, some towards the top, and others closer to the bottom.

Silently accepting the ten kunai from the proctor, he felt the weighty weapons in his hands, settling five in each hand. He then quickly scanned and memorized each position of the targets before mentally deducing the best method to get a clean hit.

Satisfied, he nodded to the proctor a few moments later, who proceeded to step forward with the blindfold. Once the thick cloth was firmly wrapped around his eyes, Sasuke centered himself, sensing the proctor's retreat.

Not a sound could be heard, indicating that everyone was paying attention.

Firmly gripping the kunai in dexterous fingers, Sasuke drew chakra into the digits, and steadily ran a few steps forward. Swiftly, he leapt into the air, and in an effortless movement, swung his body around in one smooth half-rotation, using the momentum to aid him as he threw the kunai from both hands in a precise, successive sweep.

The hard thuds of kunai finding their targets rang out around the room.

Landing smoothly onto his haunches a few seconds later, Sasuke removed his blindfold amid the sounds of low talking from the ANBU present. He stood, turning his back toward the posts with crossed arms, as he calmly waited with lowered lids while the proctor inspected the posts. He didn't need to look to know the outcome.

The proctor adjusted his glasses, and turned several moments later. "All targets hit, all in the dead center," he announced.

As murmurings of approval rang out, Sasuke wordlessly handed the blindfold back to the proctor. He walked forward, passing a wide-eyed Kaeru. Silently watching next to him was the ANBU known as Hyō.

Sasuke hadn't really cared to acknowledge the former Root member's presence during his participation in the pointless competition. However, he couldn't resist the urge to give the barest of cool glances to the masked man from the corners of his eyes as he passed him.

The masked man, in turn, did nothing but watch him until he passed him.

Seeing Neji approaching, Sasuke halted, turning to him. "I hope you don't mind if I relocate to the lounge... taichō," Sasuke said impassively, managing to maintain some decorum in addressing a captain in front of others.

Neji eyed him a moment before nodding. "As you like," he replied with a gesture.

Without further delay, Sasuke took his leave from the room, eager to be left alone. He'd had enough of spectacles for the day.

* * *

Drinking a can of tomato juice he'd purchased from the nearby vending machine, Sasuke sat on one of the plush, dark blue sofas of the lounge a short while later. Facing the expansive tinted window that graced the curved room, he absently stared through it. A small portion of the village was visible and the sunlight beamed down over it as the occasional bird flew by. It was a view that rarely ever changed due to the village's ideal year-round weather.

Sasuke wasn't truly paying attention to the scenery, however. His mind was in a jumble, for a much as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about his last encounter with Naruto. It was times like these where his friend's honesty, which he usually appreciated, could turn him upside down. No matter how much he told himself he didn't care, Naruto was just about the only person who could manage to make him feel... _guilty_.

It wasn't as if he wasn't capable of being happy for Naruto. He'd been happy, or as close to happy as he could be, for the idiot since his return to the village. And hadn't he congratulated Naruto the night his celebratory dinner had taken place? It just didn't seem to be possible when it came to his friend _and_ the Hyūga girl. He did not see a time where he could come to like her for Naruto. No matter how many times he tried to consider that she wasn't a hindrance, his feelings simply rejected the notion.

_You mean too much to me, you bastard..._

Sasuke sighed, something inside him softening, as he grudgingly remembered the words. It was because of their friendship that Sasuke always managed to at least entertain reconsideration. Sometimes it was a blessing and sometimes it felt more like a curse.

_But you also have to try and be happy for me, Sasuke..._

That was the hard part. Could he really try even if he would be forcing himself to? Tossing the now half-empty can of juice into a nearby garbage bin, he crossed his arms, brows furrowing slightly. He'd had enough of this mental go-around. Before he even realized it, he sucked his teeth, and stood up. 

 _To hell with it_. He needed to see Naruto now.

* * *

Naruto absently thumbed through a folder in one of the well-guarded file rooms within the Hokage's administrative building. It was nearing noon but because the room had no windows and he had no watch, he relied on his body to tell him that he'd probably been working in the room for around three hours now.

Dressed in his jōnin attire, he'd spent most of the day helping Shizune organize old files into shiny new cabinets. It was far from his favorite of tasks, but he reminded himself that he should feel lucky to be given the opportunity to learn everything he needed to before taking the Hokage's seat after Tsunade's retirement. It was better than receiving a crash course after being inducted.

Since starting his Hokage training, he'd been given new tasks every week when not on missions. While some tasks were more boring than others were, he knew that what he was learning was ultimately important and beneficial if he was going to function as a good leader. Therefore, he refrained from complaining, despite that he suspected that sometimes Tsunade handed him work that she'd been too lazy to do herself.

Leaning against one of the tall, brown file cabinets, he took the pen he'd been holding between his lips and quickly marked the inside of one folder, updating it, as he'd been told to do. He proceeded to do the same to the rest of the folders he held in his left hand.

He was starting to get a bit hungry, which meant lunchtime was on the horizon, and he couldn't wait. He could practically taste the ramen in his mouth already. Images of dancing noodles promptly filled his head, only to cease several moments later when Shizune's voice interrupted the mental folly.

"How's it going, Naruto?" she asked from the other side of the large room.

Naruto turned around to cast her glance. Tsunade's longtime attendant had changed little over the last few years, still dressed in her customary long, black kimono. The dark-haired kunoichi, still devoted to assisting Tsunade, was adept at what she did and had helped him generously since he'd begun his apprenticeship. Next to her feet sat Tonton, the little pig still an ever-present figure within the Hokage Residence.

"Everything's fine. I found the files and marked them."

She smiled. "Ah, good. Well, here." She approached him. "Please, hand these files over to Tsunade-sama before you head off to lunch. She was looking for them earlier."

Naruto took the several folders she handed him, looking disinterestedly at them for a second before looking back at her for any further instructions.

"Oh and please remind Tsunade-sama that she has an appointment with the Water Daimyō shortly after lunch," she added.

"Got it," he replied with a nod before turning to leave the room.

He nodded towards the two ANBU guards posted next to the door, who nodded in turn. Gradually, he made his way around the long corridor of the Hokage office floor, his mind instantly drifting.

The ANBU had reminded him of Sasuke.

He wondered if his friend would come to him. It felt good being able to tell him exactly what he felt without the other bashing his face in afterwards, but leaving the decision in the Uchiha's hands had also made him anxious—so much so, that he'd had a hard time sleeping last night.

As angry as the bastard had been, Naruto assumed Sasuke could easily choose to ignore him, but he hoped Sasuke didn't. He just wanted the other to realize how serious this was for him.

Sasuke seemed to think Hinata was disposable, like she was some sort of nothing that didn't deserve recognition of any sort, which angered Naruto. Moreover, who did Sasuke think he was by passing judgment on her when he'd never even taken the time to get to know her? Naruto couldn't help but feel further offended by the notion that his friend didn't seem to think he could choose someone decent for himself, which pissed him off. He felt that after all this time, Sasuke should know better than to disregard his choices.

He'd worked so hard to get the raven-haired nin back into his life—cried, fought, and bled. Now it seemed Sasuke was intent on rattling the fragile foundations of their friendship over whom he was _dating_. Naruto unquestionably believed that. He doubted the other would've gotten _that_ pissed off over him missing training if Hinata hadn't been involved somehow.

Naruto just wished he understood what Sasuke was really thinking. He wanted Sasuke to get along with Hinata, because it would mean so much to him to have his friend's approval. He'd sacrificed a lot for him, he'd do almost _anything_ for him, but he did not think it was fair to have to sacrifice his love life to keep the other. He didn't want to be put in a position to choose between his best friend and his girlfriend. He wanted them both.

He _should_ be able to have both.

If their friendship meant anything to the other, Naruto felt that Sasuke would realize how unfair he was being, and accept Hinata, if only for him. Otherwise...

Naruto shook his head. _Positive thoughts_. He still had half a day ahead of him where his focus was needed.

Arriving at the main office door, he knocked.

"Come in," he heard.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Hey, baa-chan. I've got some files for you here," he said, coming to stand before Tsunade who was busily signing a stack of documents piled before her.

She lifted her youthful face. "Ah, yes. Thank you, Naruto," she said, taking the folders he held out to her. She eyed them resignedly before looking back at him. "So how is it going with the reorganization?"

"It's going well. I've learned a lot," he said, managing his best, mature reply.

She lifted a thin brow dubiously.

His shoulders slumped slightly. "Okay, it's boring, but I can take it. It's part of the job right?" he said sheepishly.

She gave a huff of amusement, dropping her pen and leaning back in her chair. "Indeed. I know your forte will most likely be verbal communication and policies, but the grunt work is necessary. Getting all this time to understand the workings before getting the job is a great advantage."

"I know baa-chan and I'm grateful. I really am."

"Well, I didn't hand it to you. You earned it," she pointed out.

He smiled warmly at her.

She leaned forward on her elbows then, a sudden mischievous glint manifesting in her golden eyes that made Naruto instantly wary.

"So, what's this I hear about you and Hinata? Got yourself a girlfriend now, hmm?" she asked with a sly smile.

Naruto blushed. So _everyone_ knew. "Heh, um, yes," he said with a tremulous chuckle, hand nervously rubbing behind his golden head.

She propped her face in her folded hands. "I wondered when you would realize it."

His eyes went wide. "Even _you_ knew she liked me?" he cried.

She smirked, rouged lips tilting up at one corner. "Not everyone is a dense as you when it comes to those matters, Naruto."

He crossed his arms, pouting slightly. "Whatever. I was busy trying to save the world, you know," he grumbled.

Tsunade smiled gently, her eyes taking on a fond look as she observed him. "Your parents were childhood sweethearts. Kushina, as much as she tried not to like your father, fell for him hard. "

Naruto stared at her, surprised. Since his fateful encounter with his mom, he hadn't heard anyone speak in specific detail about his parents. He hadn't had a lot of time to pursue questioning things further with how busy his schedule had been since the end of the war anyway. Now that Tsunade was mentioning it though, he was instantly at attention.

"If I had to compare your current situation to your parents', I'd say you are definitely like your mother. While Hinata isn't exactly like how your father was, it's a similar situation. Opposites often attract."

He blinked. "Was my dad really that different from my mom?" he asked, blue eyes inquisitive.

She smiled. "Quite. He was often more levelheaded. That quality and his genius abilities were some of the main reasons he was chosen to be Hokage. I think that where your parents' relationship is concerned, he brought balance to your mother."

Naruto smiled wistfully, inwardly recalling what his mother had told him. "Did you get to know them well?"

She shook her head slightly. "I knew them somewhat. I saw them around often when they were young teenagers. Jiraiya knew them better, especially your father. The one thing that everyone knew though, was how deeply in love they were. It was obvious."

Naruto felt warmth blossom in his heart at that. The knowledge that he'd been born from love conceived by two amazing individuals, never ceased to amaze and humble him. "I wish Ero-sennin was still around. He could've told me so much," he said with a longing smile.

Tsunade sighed. "I know," she murmured softly, a faraway look in her eyes.

Naruto silently studied her. Sometimes he forgot how much the old man's loss had affected Tsunade too, not just himself. She'd been his teammate, after all. With all the events that happened within the last few years, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that between the two of them, they'd reflected on the sage more times than they could count. The old pervert had given him a lot to handle in his absence, and while Naruto thought he'd done an okay job, he couldn't help but wonder how things would've turned out if his sensei had been around longer.

Tsunade eventually sighed. "At any rate, you and Hinata aren't children anymore, but perhaps you'll have a similar relationship," she said with amusement.

Naruto gave a lopsided smile. "Well... I can't tell what we'll have, baa-chan. It's so... new. But if I could have even a quarter of what my parents had, then that would be enough for me."

She shook her head. "No. You deserve it all, Naruto. I wish you luck," she said gently.

Naruto smiled widely. It always touched him how the old hag could be hard at times, and yet still have such a soft side that few rarely ever saw.

Then he remembered Shizune's message. "Oh! Shizune told me to remind you to not forget about your appointment with the Water Daimyo after lunch."

The older woman seemed to deflate slightly, her pleasant expression disappearing. "That's right. I forgot about that," she murmured in a disgruntled fashion.

"What's the matter?" he asked, raising a brow.

She sucked her teeth, crossing her arms and looking off to the side. "I thought I'd be able to go to the pachinko parlor for awhile."

Naruto scowled, crossing his arms as well. "Stop being so self-indulgent and do your duty. Besides, it's not like you're going to win anyway. Don't you ever get tired of wasting your money like that?"

Sharp golden eyes narrowed in on him.

"I mean, the place probably has a safe titled 'The Legendary Sucker's Money' just full of money you practically handed over to them, your luck at gambling is so bad," he babbled on. "Do you even remember the last time you won a game?"

Not a second later, the sound of wood cracking beneath a forceful palm could be heard within the room.

"You insolent brat!" she yelled.

Naruto immediately beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

After exiting the administrative building with his limbs intact, Naruto headed for Ichiraku Ramen. Walking down the street that lead to the restaurant, Naruto hummed mindlessly to himself to the image of the smiley-faced noodles that were dancing in his imagination again.

The saliva was practically pooling in his mouth by the time he was some feet away from the entrance. He was eager to get inside when suddenly, something flashed before him, obstructing his path.

Initially taking a defensive stance, Naruto eased up upon realizing whom it was, eyes widening. "Sa—"

The other raised a gloved hand, signaling for him to stop. "Don't. I'm still on duty."

Naruto closed his mouth. He couldn't help but stare at Sasuke, who was masked and dressed in his impeccable ANBU garb. He hadn't thought the other would approach him so soon. Although Naruto couldn't see his friend's face, Sasuke seemed calm and was emitting a different aura from the last time he'd seen him.

He tried to put a leash on the stirrings of hope that threatened to overtake him. For all he knew, Sasuke might just want to tell him to go on his merry way with his girlfriend, friendship be damned.

"Are you free?" Sasuke suddenly asked from behind his mask.

Naruto blinked. "Um, yeah. I'm on my lunch break," he murmured, pointing towards Ichiraku's building.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Let's go somewhere private. We can get it to go," he said then, tilting his head towards the restaurant.

Naruto immediately brightened. Leash be damned.

"Okay."

A short while later, the both of them were at Naruto's apartment. Luckily the airy residence was cleaned and in well-kept order, thanks to regular nagging from Sakura. While Sasuke set their take out on the table, Naruto drew the balcony curtain open to let the midday sunlight illuminate the living room.

Turning towards the other, he watched as Sasuke wordlessly sat down at one of the ends of the table and removed his mask, placing it at his side. His face seemed relaxed, but Naruto knew all too well that there could be a myriad of thoughts tumbling within the raven-haired nin's mind. Sasuke was good at that.

Naruto noted that Sasuke looked calm as he joined the other, coming to stand by the chair near Sasuke's right. Wanting to be more comfortable while he ate, he unzipped his vest, catching Sasuke glance at him only once as he did so. Sitting down, Naruto nodded when the nin handed him one of the two hot containers of ramen, followed by chopsticks. With brief words of thanks, both ninja tucked in.

As Naruto slurped away, he tried not to think of who would say anything first. Although, he should just cut the bastard some slack. He did come for him after all.

"Stop bouncing your leg. It's shaking the table," Sasuke suddenly said, as he picked at a piece of hard-boiled egg from his soup.

Naruto looked at him. "Oh. Sorry," he murmured.

As they continued to eat, Naruto lost himself to his own thoughts, only half enjoying his meal, as he thought of what Sasuke would have to say. After several minutes, he heard rather than saw Sasuke set his chopsticks down. Naruto paused in mid-serving.

"I thought about what you said," Sasuke began, interlocking his gloved fingers before him.

Naruto stared at him intently. "Yeah?"

Fine, black brows furrowed over downcast eyes, as he seemed to think carefully before continuing. "I think we can agree we both said things that we didn't mean that night," he offered circumspectly.

Naruto set his chopsticks down, nodding. "Agreed."

Sasuke hesitated before replying. "So what is it that you want from me?" he said, as if each word cost him.

Naruto sighed, looking down as his hand cupped the side of the white container. "You know, sometimes you're so difficult, bastard," he said, sidestepping the question. "Look, I just feel like you're my best friend, and I want you by my side, supporting me, just like I've supported you." He met the raven-haired nin's gaze again, trying not to look away from the intensity of it. "Hinata's a good girl, Sasuke. She cares about me, and there's no one else around really knocking at my doorstep for dates," he said with a gruff laugh.

From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Sasuke roll his eyes slightly. "What?" he said, looking at him again.

Sasuke's eyes rolled towards his. "There are plenty of dumb women out there who would be more than willing to shack up with you if you weren't so oblivious towards them, idiot," he said dryly.

Naruto felt himself flush before he could stop himself. The fact that Sasuke would say that or even, apparently, allude to having observed that, surprised him. They rarely ever talked about women, much less sex. Sasuke never said anything on the topic, unless he had something negative to say about it, and when Naruto brought it up, Sasuke usually replied with little, if at all, vague, monosyllable responses.

"Psh. How would you know anyway?" Naruto countered skeptically, a blond brow arching.

Sasuke crossed his arms, looking rather bored. "I have two eyes and a perfectly functioning brain. Unlike you."

Naruto glared at him. "Whatever, jerk. Anyway, look, what's going on between me and Hinata, how things are progressing... these are all things I haven't been able to share with you, Sasuke, and I want to." He locked eyes with him. "You just haven't let me. And it's stupid because i thought we'd come a long way with our friendship in the past two years. I thought that in your weird constipated way, that you valued our friendship and _me_ ," he said, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

Sasuke stared hard at him for a long moment before snorting softly. "How ironic. I was thinking that last part when you ditched me."

Naruto's mouth opened before shutting again. He lowered his gaze, feeling badly now. "I didn't _ditch_ you. I got preoccupied and I lost track of... everything." He reached over and grabbed Sasuke's elbow, fingers digging into his arm guard, forcing the other to meet his earnest gaze. "Sasuke, I am sorry. I mean it."

Sasuke held his gaze for another moment before uncrossing his arms and putting them back on the table. Something in his eyes shifted, and it indicated to Naruto that he might've finally reached Sasuke with his words. "Look, I still don't think she's anything special. However, I'll try my best to be... receptive for you, if you promise to be better at managing your time," he said evenly.

Naruto almost sighed in relief. Sasuke was finally giving him something to work with. He smiled widely nodding once.

"Deal," he said, lifting his fist.

Sasuke stared at it a moment before finally lifting his gaze back towards Naruto's. "Deal," he replied, with a smirk.

Pale knuckles brushed tanned ones.

* * *

The afternoon flew by.

After spending the remainder of their lunch break chatting over random topics, Sasuke returned to whatever ANBU duties he attended to, and Naruto returned to his duties at the administration offices.

Only this time, he did it genuinely happily. It really did seem to Naruto that whenever he and Sasuke were on the best of terms, the world seemed right.

When evening fell, Naruto left Tsunade's office and made his way to Shushuya restaurant to meet with Hinata for dinner. Having run into her at the administration building, he offered to buy her dinner seeing how busy and worn out she occasionally became after chasing around academy students for most of her off days.

After the positive results of the day, Naruto was in such a good mood, he felt like he could buy everyone dinner. Not that he'd actually tell any of the Konoha 11 that.

Spotting Hinata, who was already seated at a booth inside the large pub, Naruto paused. He was surprised to find Neji sitting across from her, who was in dressed in his ANBU uniform, sans mask.

"Hey, Neji. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he approached the table.

Neji nodded towards him, his dark brown hair glinting beneath the overhead table light. One of his gloved hands was nursing what appeared to be a cup of tea. "Naruto. I was passing by when I observed Hinata-sama walking in, and decided to keep her company until you arrived. I can leave now, if you would like to be alone."

Naruto scratched his nose, trying not to flush. "Nah. It's okay. Stay," he said with a smile. He turned to Hinata who smiled at him, a light blush tinting her pale cheeks. She was dressed in her customary civilian clothing, looking happy to see him again.

"Hi, Naruto-kun. I already ordered your favorite," she said warmly.

Sitting down next to her, he gave her a near-bashful peck on the cheek, ignoring the slight upward curving of Neji's mouth. "Thanks, Hinata."

The three of them gradually eased into conversation, talking about the latest occurrences and gossip to hit the village. A few minutes into the conversation, Naruto half listened to a question Neji was replying to when something caught the corner of his eye.

_Sasuke?_

Turning his head fully towards his left, he saw his friend, standing by the bar area, looking at a menu. He was in all black civilian clothing. Naruto smirked. _The bastard probably got off duty late and didn't want to cook_.

"Hey, Sasuke's here. I'll be right back, okay?" Naruto said, not bothering to wait for a reply from the cousins before getting up and heading across the room towards the other.

When he almost reached him, Sasuke looked up from reading. "Naruto," he greeted in his usual, neutral tone.

"Hey, Sasuke. Getting some take out? Twice in one day, that's kind of unheard of for you," he commented good-naturedly, resting a hand on his hip.

Sasuke let out a huff of vague amusement. "ANBU hours are sometimes unpredictable, leaving me no other choice. At least it's not that unhealthy crap you're always eating."

Naruto glared at him. "Hey, you ate that unhealthy crap with me, if I remember correctly."

The other shot him an indifferent look. "Whatever."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm seated over there with Neji and Hinata. We ordered a big platter, you can share with me. Come join us."

Naruto watched as Sasuke glance over his shoulder towards his table. Sasuke looked less than thrilled, seeming to hesitate between consenting or declining.

"The Hyūga, huh," he muttered.

"Please?" Naruto added for good measure, intentionally pleading with his eyes.

Sasuke's dark eyes studied him for a long moment before finally sighing. "Fine."

Naruto beamed.

A short while later, Sasuke was sitting next to Neji, directly across from Hinata and Naruto. He ate quietly, only speaking when being spoken to.

Sensing Naruto's observation of his friend bordering on concern, Hinata took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Um, Sasuke-kun, how is your experience in ANBU going?" she asked quietly.

The raven-haired nin paused in the middle of taking a sip of his tea. After seeming to consider her words for a pregnant moment that almost made her squirm, he set his cup down and met her eyes.

"It's going well as can be expected," he replied insipidly, his gaze inscrutable. He promptly returned to his drink.

Neji casually shifted next to him. "Sasuke is doing well. He even challenged another ANBU to a training exercise, and won," he declared in a borderline patronizing tone.

Naruto's brows rose. "Really?" he said, looking at his friend.

Sasuke, however, seemed annoyed with this volunteered information. "No thanks to you," he muttered, casting Neji an irritated glance from the corners of his eyes.

Neji merely gave a slight hint of a smile, which only served to confuse Naruto, who squinted slightly at the exchange.

"Um... well, I'm glad everything is okay now between you and Naruto-kun," Hinata said to Sasuke, offering him a tremulous smile.

"Hn," he merely responded without looking at her. He proceeded to take a bite from his yakitori chicken.

Hinata's gaze dropped and she awkwardly began to trace the edge of one of the napkins laid out next to her hand.

"What wasn't okay?" Neji asked curiously then.

Naruto caught Sasuke's finger twitching against the side of his teacup.

He looked at Neji, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Well... um... Sasuke and I, kind of weren't talking for a bit, but everything's fine now," he said with a reassuring grin.

Neji looked from Sasuke to Naruto. "Is that so?" he murmured strangely.

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah. Just a misunderstanding. No big deal." Wanting to occupy his mouth, Naruto absentmindedly took a bite from the last skewer of yakitori he had left on his plate. He couldn't tell if Sasuke was really participating or if he was just being... well, Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, you have some sauce on the corner of your mouth," Hinata said then, eyeing the area.

Without further hesitation, she picked up the corner of her napkin and dabbed at the sauce, gently gripping the tip of his chin with her other hand. "You always do this," she said with a soft laugh.

Naruto flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Heh. Sorry," he replied, chuckling. He endured Hinata's fussing until a moment later, he felt pain on the front of his leg.

"Ow!" he whined, shifting in his seat, causing him to break Hinata's hold on his face. He reached under the table and rubbed his right leg, looking disgruntled. He shot Sasuke a glare. "Sasuke, what's the deal?" he snapped at the other. The bastard had kicked him.

Neji's eyes darted from Sasuke to Hinata, and then to Naruto, before returning to Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked at him impassively, merely lifting a brow. "Sorry. I didn't know your leg was there," he replied smoothly. He leaned back into his seat and took another sip of his tea, looking completely unconcerned.

Still irritated, Naruto rubbed at the spot for a moment longer before settling back into his own seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he vaguely noted Hinata fiddling with her napkin next to him. Then his gaze caught Neji's for a scant moment, noting that the male Hyūga seemed vaguely... intrigued? However, he didn't have time to dwell on it before said Hyūga looked away and proceeded to ask Hinata some mundane question.

Naruto sighed. Well, at least the bastard was still around.

Sometime later, the four ninja were leaving the restaurant. When they reached the outside, Neji received a summon from a cloaked ANBU member, cutting his time short, the remaining party were left on their own.

As the trio walked down a streetlight-illuminated avenue, with Naruto walking in between the other two, Naruto thought of things to say. Yet, he found that he couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't eventually be awkward with Sasuke's lack of verbal skill, and Hinata's nervousness.

In his head, he imagined this sort of thing being easy, like how he, Sasuke and Sakura communicated. However, for whatever reason, trying to find the same connection between him, Sasuke, and Hinata was proving to be hard, despite Sasuke's apparent participation.

Realizing that they were approaching a residential crossroads where he would have to leave Sasuke to walk Hinata home, he stopped. Sasuke and Hinata followed suit.

"Well, we're gonna be heading out on a different street. I'm going to walk Hinata home." _This is a first_ , Naruto inwardly thought. He'd never before had to choose to walk anyone else home over walking with Sasuke. However, he knew it wasn't right to leave his girlfriend hanging either.

Sasuke looked at him, nodding wordlessly, his expression giving nothing away. The nearby looming streetlight highlighted the dark locks of his hair and made his skin look almost completely white.

"Thanks for joining us," Hinata then said softly.

Naruto sighed gently. He had to hand it to Hinata for trying to help him out.

Sasuke nodded, eyes flickering momentarily towards her before looking back at Naruto. "See you later."

With that, Sasuke started heading in the direction that would lead him towards his house. His black pants and shirt making him almost blend into the night.

Watching Sasuke's departing figure, however, made Naruto feel all sorts of wrong. Before he could help himself, he opened his mouth. "Hey!"

He watched as Sasuke, already a few yards away, turned around to look at him.

"Sparring session tomorrow at four, right?" Naruto waited, hoping that Sasuke would give him something to work with again.

He watched, as Sasuke seemed to consider the words before answering.

"Of course, idiot," he responded loudly enough for Naruto to hear.

Without further reply, Sasuke walked off, disappearing from sight after turning a corner.

Naruto sighed, feeling considerably better. He looked down at Hinata who observed the exchange quietly.

She smiled up at him, patting his arm gently.

He grinned back at her. "C'mon. Let's get you home."

Together, they walked off, Naruto entertaining Hinata with random anecdotes the whole way.

Nevertheless, it was several minutes before he could shake off the need to want to have walked off with Sasuke instead.

* * *

Naruto was rolled on his side, his eyes still closed under the weight of sleep. It was one of those wonderful slumbers from which he never wanted to wake up. The air around him was warm and pleasant, and the sheets wrapped around him were silky soft.

Despite his state of lethargy, he shivered when a smooth caress was felt along his thigh. Subconsciously responding to it, he turned over onto his back, sighing deeply.

Then, something that felt like hands—strong hands, perhaps—ran up the length of both his bare, muscled thighs beneath the sheet, coming to rest on the sides of his hips.

Naruto shifted restlessly now. The touch was welcoming and he felt like he wanted more of it. He sleepily opened his eyes.

Blinking once, and then a few more times, he was able to make out a dark ceiling above him.

Sluggishly, he looked to his side and noted one, lone candle illuminating the otherwise dark room. The occasional flickering of the candle caused seductive shadows to dance along the plain wall. Idly turning his head to the other side, he saw nothing noteworthy other than another plain wall.

Out of the corner of his eye, he realized that his head, outstretched arms, and shoulders were resting on several soft, crimson-colored pillows. Turning his head to the other side again, he saw that they were spread beneath him on what appeared to be a large bed, as evidenced by the distance between him and the edge. The accompanying bedding was the same dark red color.

Feeling warmth on the lower half of his body, he vaguely realized that something weighty was covering his legs. For some reason though, Naruto was not alarmed. Instead, he felt... languorous.

He leisurely arched his back, sighing again as he felt the soft sheet rustle against his lower chest.

He finally made himself look down, noting that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and by the feel of the sheets against his skin, he realized that he was most likely nude—a state he rarely stripped down to when he slept.

Looking farther down, he idly watched as the dark sheets shifted over a considerable bulge that moved atop his middle. For some inexplicable reason, that didn't bother Naruto, however.

Not when he felt a pleasant, velvety swirl of what was undoubtedly a tongue dip into his naval.

Naruto arched again, his body growing considerably warmer. His eyes fell to half-mast, as he watched a dark head slowly emerge from beneath the sheet. The feel of the individual's lips gently kissing a path up his bare chest, and then licking a strip along his collarbone, made his mouth fall open in a quiet gasp.

Naruto shivered slightly when the person eased upwards, making the sheets slide down and away from the both of them, baring his naked body to the air. It made his body crave the warmth of the other obvious—very naked—body on top of his even more.

Naruto looked up at the other person's face, which was now hovering over his. His blue eyes ran slowly over handsome features: an angled jaw, thin, but shapely lips, straight nose, defined cheekbones, and a high brow covered by long ebony bangs, all set within a canvas of smooth, pale skin that glowed gently beneath the muted candlelight.

His eyes locked with heavy lidded, obsidian ones.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured aloud on a sigh.

The other smirked slightly from his position on top of him. One strong hand slid up to curve around Naruto's left thigh, lifting it slightly, easing the way so that he could fit his body in between Naruto's tanned legs.

Holding Naruto's gaze, he gave a sensual thrust of his hips, rubbing his naked groin against Naruto's own.

Naruto arched with a moan, immediately wrapping his legs around lean hips. Unable to resist any longer, he reached up to run his fingers up along the other's beautifully muscled arms and shoulders until he finally threaded his fingers into dark hair. Without any hesitation, he pulled Sasuke's head down, bringing their mouths together for an achingly long-awaited kiss.

It was delicious.

It was heaven.

It was _wrong_.

Naruto shot up from his bed, blue eyes opening wide with shock.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

He looked around quickly, realizing that he was indeed, in his bedroom, lying in his bed alone. His heart beating unusually fast, he looked at the clock, its numbers glowing gently in the dark room; it was three in the morning. After walking Hinata home, he'd stayed talking with her about his lunch with Sasuke on her deck until he'd gotten tired. As soon as he arrived home, he showered and promptly fell asleep.

He ran a hand through his hair. At some point during the night, he must've kicked the sheets off, as he was only in his boxers and a sleeveless t-shirt.

_I... had one of those dreams about... Sasuke? SASUKE?_

He remained in the sitting position, nearly trembling as his mind flew at lightning speed, the images of his dream so vivid and real, playing repeatedly like a movie in his head.

 _Argh, stop it!_ He pulled at his tousled hair for good measure.

The caresses, the sensations... the kisses. It had all been so real and he'd... he'd...

He'd liked it.

 _No, dammit!_ The dream version of him liked it.

He should be repulsed.

 _I AM repulsed_ , he told himself firmly, brows pinching together hard.

_Then why is my body tingling? And why..._

He glanced down at the lump visible at his orange, cotton-clad groin.

_Why am I hard?_

_Shit._

_SHIT._

He reached down and picked the blue sheet off the floor, spreading it over his lower half—hiding the evidence of his shameful arousal to his eyes.

He sighed. He'd dreamed about his best friend. Sasuke. Another guy, for fuck's sake! What the hell did that mean? What did that say about him? More importantly though, how was he ever going to be able to look the bastard in the eye again?

 _Ugh. Why dammit? Why,_ he mentally whined, shaking his head.

He blamed Konohamaru. If it hadn't been for that damned jutsu display that day...

Although... they hadn't been kissing in that one, had they?

 _Oh god. Just go to sleep and stop thinking about it_ , _dumbass_ , he chastised himself. Lying back down on his back, he sighed in aggravation. At least his body was calming down.

 _Just go to sleep and pretend it never happened. As long as the bastard doesn't know, no harm is done_ , he told himself, his eyes half-open as he fiddled around with a loose piece of thread hanging from the corner of his sheet.

However, for a long while after, he remained awake, and despite trying not to, he repeatedly thought back on the mind-fuck of a dream, yanking himself out of it each time. It just wasn't right to think about it. He had a girlfriend, and she was an attractive girlfriend, at that. Why didn't he ever dream about _her_ for crying out loud? He was convinced that his subconscious was losing it.

He eventually did fall asleep sometime later. Yet, when he did, he failed to realize that he'd fallen asleep to the lulling feel of his own fingers rubbing gently across his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, Naruto was walking down one of the hallways of the Academy building bright and early in the morning. Next to Naruto, Hinata kept pace with his long strides, both dressed in their jōnin attire. With a small smile on her face, the kunoichi pleasantly greeted fellow shinobi as they passed by.

They soon approached the reception area. With everyone busily shuffling papers and heading towards their destinations, the large room was filled with activity.

"Good morning, Naruto, Hinata!" a few of the passing jōnin greeted with friendly smiles.

"Good morning!" they replied amiably together, without missing a beat. It was a scene that occasionally occurred ever since they'd begun dating. With the both of them occasionally working within the Academy building during their free days, Naruto often walked there with Hinata in the mornings.

Stopping in front of the registration desk, Naruto turned and gave Hinata, who stopped with him, a smile. "I've gotta help with the registration records today. With baa-chan away for the next two days, I'll at least get to leave at midday since she won't be around to nag me," he quipped. Tsunade had left along with Shizune and her guards for a regional diplomatic meeting the day before.

Hinata giggled. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't say that!" she lightly admonished, secretly tickled by her boyfriend's irreverence. "Well, I'll be here for a while until I leave for my mission later with my team."

He put a hand on his hip. "You're coming back in two days, you said?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

She nodded. "Yes. Most likely in the afternoon."

Naruto nodded. "Mm. Tell that mutt Kiba that when he gets back there's a spar waiting for him," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

She laughed softly. "Alright. And what about Shino? You know how he sulks when no one remembers him."

"Oh, yeah…" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he thought for a moment. "Ehh... tell him that I said to do his best?" he offered.

She smiled, her opaline eyes twinkling. "That'll do."

He smiled back. "Good. Well, you should get going. Iruka's gonna need you."

"Oh, right. Um, well, take care, Naruto," she said gently, holding his blue gaze. Taking a breath, she reached out and gently pulled on one of the soft locks of bright hair that hung over his hitai'ate.

He chuckled at the gesture. "Stay safe, Hinata," he replied.

A moment passed by, as they still stared at each other. It then suddenly dawned on Naruto that perhaps he should return the gesture as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how some of the female registry workers were subtly staring at them, as they randomly shuffled papers around on the front desk. He uneasily fought back a blush.

He'd noticed a lot of that lately. Wherever they would go together as a couple, people would smile and act especially... interested or nice with them. Ino and Sakura would whisper with smiles on their faces, and encouraging winks would be sent their way by others. The first time he'd taken Hinata out to Ichiraku's, even the old man had given them a free meal, despite his protests. Of course, he was well aware that everyone was far from being malicious with their respective intentions. However, it still made him feel vaguely... uncomfortable.

 _All right, a lot uncomfortable_ , he thought.

He hesitated at the thought of giving a full-on peck on the mouth. It didn't seem right with the subtle scrutiny they were under. Although a peck on the cheek would be good... but then, that was used as more of a greeting or a random sign of affection, not really a farewell sort of thing... right?

 _Screw it_. Ignoring their small audience, he managed to quickly lean forward and drop a kiss on Hinata's forehead, his lips partially brushing the silky hair of her bangs. Upon pulling back, he saw her face light up with a pretty smile. He smiled back, knowing he'd done the right thing.

"Bye," she bid softly, as she turned and headed down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Bye," Naruto waved off in return. He sighed. Now it was time to get to work.

When he turned around, however, it was to be greeted by the presence of none other than Kakashi and Gai-sensei. The two men, dressed in their typical regalia, were standing near the entryway of the reception office. Judging by the leering smiles on their faces—he could detect his sensei's due to the gleeful, closed, half-moons his eyes currently were—Naruto knew that the two had no doubt witnessed his exchange with Hinata.

He inwardly sighed. Ribbing was imminent.

"Hahaha! Naruto-kun! Enjoying the springtime of your youth, I see!" Gai bellowed, as he walked towards him with his sensei in tow.

The brilliant green of the man's tight body suit was a near-offensive sight against the backdrop of the bland room. It was strange how it had never bothered Naruto so much before. However, now, he finally saw what Ero-sennin had cringed at years before, as he braced himself for whatever embarrassing repartee was to come.

"Good morning, Naruto," Kakashi then greeted in his usual—considerably less abrasive—tone, casually stopping next to him.

"Morning, Kakashi-sensei... Gai-sensei," Naruto murmured with an anxious smile.

"It must be a glorious morning for you, ey?" Gai questioned with a wiggle of his brows.

Naruto blinked. "Um... I guess," he replied, uncertainly.

The expert taijutsu user suddenly flung a strong arm around Naruto's shoulders, bringing him close. "Ah, the unbelievable thrill of young love! I remember when I was your age. I attempted to woo the hearts of many a young lady."

Gai then leaned in—his arm an unintentional vise around Naruto's neck. The latter's vision filled with thick black brows, gleaming eyes, and a megawatt smile. "You are not even of legal drinking age yet and you have a steady girlfriend. Is your modesty a part of your charm?"

Naruto held on tightly to the man's arm, attempting to loosen the near choking hold he had around his neck. _What was he talking about,_ he thought with some annoyance _._ "I don't know," he wheezed.

"Well, no matter," Gai said with a flourish, jerking Naruto around with his dramatic movements. "I wholeheartedly encourage you on your springtime romance!"

"Eh, thanks," he rasped, as he was swung around.

Having idly watched the exchange with some amusement next to them, Kakashi finally took pity on the blond-haired shinobi. "Now, now. Ease up, Gai, before you choke my student to death," he quipped, crossing his arms. He was all too familiar with how Gai's zealousness could occasionally be... overwhelming.

Naruto let out a cough as soon as Gai released him, sending Kakashi a grateful smile. _Geez_ , _how does Kakashi-sensei even handle him_ , he thought, as he stood between both shinobi, rubbing the front of his neck.

Kakashi eyed him. "You'll have to forgive us, Naruto. It's just that after all this time this is the first time we've actually seen you with Hinata. You haven't been avoiding me, hmm?"

Naruto flushed a little, his arm instinctively moving to rub the back of his neck. A prickling of guilt stung him. He hadn't been avoiding his sensei, but he hadn't exactly been crazy about the idea of parading himself around with Hinata in front of those closest to him either. It was one thing if they were stumbled upon, but another if he had to showboat with her.

He looked at his mentor. "You've seen me around, sensei. Just not with her." He shrugged, dropping his arm.

"Hmm," the Sharingan user hummed thoughtfully. "I know you mentioned to me the last time I saw you before my recent mission that you were seeing her, but I admit, I almost wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen you two with my own eye."

Naruto's eyes rolled slightly. "As if I would l lie about something like that" he huffed, crossing his arms.

The Copy Nin's eye crinkled. "Well either way, congratulations, Naruto. The poor girl was pining after you long enough."

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at his sensei. " _You_ knew too?"

Both Kakashi and Gai looked at each other before looking back at him. "Everyone knew," they both replied without preamble.

Naruto scowled. "Whatever," he grumbled.

"So what does Hiashi-san have to say about this, Naruto-kun? The Hyūga clan tends to take courtship seriously," Gai commented, smile still in place.

Naruto blanched a little. It was a subject that was on his mind lately. "Um... well. I have yet to formally see him," he admitted uneasily.

"Oh?" Gai said, a thick eyebrow rising.

Naruto momentarily thought before carefully replying. "I needed... some time."

"Mmn," both older men hummed vaguely.

"Is there... something I should be expecting?" Naruto asked tentatively then, blue eyes darting from one sensei to the other.

Gai pondered over this, one hand cupping a chiseled chin. "Well, Naruto-kun, if you intend on being serious with Hinata, clan customs will be something you'll have to deal with. The Hyūga clan especially is a respected family. Reverence is highly valued. Hiashi-san in particular is a stickler for decorum. I also hear that the compound is meticulously well run and they have a nice garden, ey Kakashi?"

"Mmn. He does maintain the frills well," Kakashi replied, resting a hand on his hip.

"I know through my experiences with training Neji that they have their own ceremonies and traditions. If you are recognized as an official suitor, you'd no doubt be included in that sort of thing," Gai continued.

Staring at the shinobi, Naruto fought down the urge to gulp. This sounded all so very... _overwhelming_. He'd never dealt with clans before. Hell, he'd never grown up with a family to begin with. How was he suddenly supposed to adhere to a large family dynamic, much less age-old customs? He lowered his gaze in consternation.

"Hey," Kakashi suddenly said, making Naruto lift his gaze. "Don't worry. I'm sure Hinata will help you. Both she and Neji will support you."

Naruto nodded, recognizing the truth in Kakashi's words. Where Neji was concerned, Naruto knew the ANBU captain felt some sort of gratitude towards him. Ever since their battle at the chūnin exams all those years ago, they'd been good friends. Nevertheless, the sliver of anxiousness remained. Neji and Hinata were his contemporaries. The leader of the Hyūga clan was of a considerably higher status and someone he'd only come across a handful of times.

After a moment's hesitation, he decided to bare his insecurities before the two men, looking at his sensei. "It's just that... what if Hiashi-san doesn't... um…" he murmured, his gaze shifting to the side, as he fought to find the appropriate words.

_What if he doesn't accept me?_

The feel of a gloved hand on Naruto's shoulder brought his gaze back to his sensei's.

"He has no reason to disapprove," Kakashi assured him with an assertive nod, squeezing his shoulder.

Holding the confident gaze of his sensei's, Naruto felt a small stirring of ease pass through him. Kakashi always had a way of saying very little, but being equally effective. While it wouldn't make all of his apprehension go away, kind words, and the reassuring touch of a hand on his shoulder, never failed to move him on some level.

Naruto sighed and gave an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei, and you too, Gai-sensei." Suddenly remembering what he was there for, he straightened. "Well, I gotta go now. Time to push paper. I'll see you around, sensei. We can go grab a bite."

"Sure, Naruto."

Gai suddenly nudged Kakashi, a devious grin forming. "C'mon, Kakashi. I'll race you to the standby station."

Kakashi looked sedately at him. "Don't you recall what happened the last time we did that here?"

"I hadn't foreseen the possibility of Iruka rounding the corner then," Gai admitted with an apologetic smile. "Very well then. We'll walk fast. First person to reach the station door wins. Are you ready!" the shinobi yelled in excitement. Without bothering to wait for a reply, he started counting down. "Five—"

Kakashi sighed heavily. He looked at Naruto's amused expression. "I guess I have no choice."

Naruto chuckled. "Good luck."

"—two, one! GO!"

Naruto watched with a grin, as the two grown men sped off with a fast-paced walk that he was sure was infused with chakra.

Good thing the hallways were wide.

* * *

Sasuke transported to the outside ANBU training ground. He was just returning from morning training when he was abruptly summoned. While a part of him didn't wish for it to be anything serious, a deep-rooted part of him desired for whatever it was to be challenging. With the Hokage currently gone, security within the village was amped up, which left him curious as to what the situation could be.

The day was bright and the familiar sounds of birds chirping could be heard in the near distance. The well-kept grounds, located adjacent to the ANBU quarters, were surrounded by a cove of trees, and a special ten-foot, barbed fence that protected the perimeter.

Considering that there were almost a dozen other masked ANBU present, Sasuke assumed that a mission would be the cause for the summoning, and he took position near the front of the group towards the right, briefly nodding towards the others present.

Within moments, a 'poof' was heard and Captain Yamato appeared before them, along with Neji at his side. Neji was dressed in his ANBU uniform, holding a chart in his hands. Yamato, in turn, was dressed in jōnin gear and did not appear to be holding anything. The brown-haired captain still wore his signature masked-style hitai-ate around his head, and while he usually looked pleasant, Sasuke was very aware that the man was as vigilant as they come.

"Good morning," Yamato greeted with a slight smile.

"Good morning, Yamato-taichō," everyone responded.

"I've called you all here under the orders of the Hokage-sama who has issued instructions in her absence," he stated, enigmatic dark eyes surveying the group before him. "It is the time for the Chūnin Exams, and as I'm sure all of you are aware, it will once again be held here this year. Due to the large amount of participants this year, the jōnin will require additional assistance with various duties. With that said, I requested Tsuru to summon some of you for the jobs. The exams are scheduled to start in a little over two weeks from now and this will be your mission for the next month. In the meantime, the rest of the ANBU squads shall be reviewing security measures and handling the regular operative missions."

Sasuke merely listened. He hadn't been involved with anything relating to the Chūnin Exams in the past two and half years he'd been back. There hadn't been an exam the year after the war so that all the villages could focus on recovery. Although last year, he had attended two rounds of fights at one event during the Suna exams before leaving, unimpressed.

"Now that that's been established, Tsuru-taichō will take over and inform you on the essentials. I'll be heading off now. Until then," he said. He then made a gesture and with a quiet pop, he was gone.

"Very well then. I will be assigning everyone their position," Neji suddenly spoke up from behind his mask. "After I've announced them, I will go into further explanation and explain individually to you of the duties required for each position."

Sasuke paid attention with half a mind, as Hyūga ran down the list of names from the chart. After a short while, he looked at the captain once his name was called.

"Taka," Neji began, lowering the chart list with one hand and approaching him. "I am putting you in charge as the leader of this operation."

A dark brow lifted behind Sasuke's mask, as he watched the other stop in front of him.

"You will be the leader, and as such everyone will refer to you. It is quite an honor to get a position such as this without yet being an official captain, I might add."

Sasuke listened quietly. If he didn't know better, he could swear that there was an imperceptible change in the tone of the other's voice. "Exactly what does being in the leader's position entail in this particular occasion?" he asked evenly. He then watched carefully as his team captain lifted his mask with his free hand.

"You will be a part of the organization committee, but more importantly, you will serve as head proctor," Neji replied, straight-faced. Suddenly, his pearly eyes glinted with what Sasuke could only describe as mirth. "You will be issuing some of the tests. We need someone capable of scaring the kids. Naturally, there's no one more appropriate than you," he said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed briefly in response, as he watched the other put his mask back down amid the quiet sounds of chuckling from the other members present. Without another word, the Hyūga then left him to answer the question of one of the ANBU.

 _Fucking great_.

* * *

Naruto scratched his cheek, as he breathed in the fresh open air. Lying on his back on a grassy incline near the central village park, he stared absently at the giant clouds that drifted slowly across the blue sky. Since it was still relatively early, the park was in a state of tranquility, as the children were still in school. After eating lunch and passing by the hospital to visit Sakura, he'd decided to take a breather to organize his thoughts. It was now well after two in the afternoon and he was free for the rest of the day.

He placed his hand behind his head, joining the other one, as he lifted one leg and crossed it over his other leg, which was crooked upright at the knee.

He sighed. He wondered if something was wrong with him.

Being wary of Hinata's family had become a deep concern for him, and it was currently his primary issue. It revealed all sorts of insecurities within him that he hadn't realized were there. However, there was also an underlying issue that only recently became a cause of concern for him.

Over the last week, he'd seen Hinata several times. They'd gone out, he'd seen her at the academy, and he'd walked her home whenever he could. They'd even kissed once more, briefly. However, while it was all very nice and he truly enjoyed her company, he couldn't help but wonder if everything was as it should be. Hinata was wonderful with him, always, but while being friendly and affectionate was easy for him, being further intimate was increasingly becoming something he questioned.

He wasn't such an idiot to not realize that most young men his age would jump at the chance to seduce someone like Hinata. She was young, beautiful, and had impeccable pedigree when it came down to the superficial prospects. However, those three things happened to be qualities that he didn't necessarily place high value upon. He'd always assumed that an intimate connection was something that would happen naturally, as it did when forming friendships with people. However, when it came down to it, it made him nervous to think about Hinata in that way. He was attracted to her... in an innocent way.

He couldn't even dream about her properly. However, he _could_ seem to dream about his best friend, which was beyond fucked up to him. The more he thought about it, the more the glaring realization dawned on him that his questions manifested themselves in the days following that damned dream—a dream that was very much the opposite of innocent.

 _I thought we weren't going to mention that anymore, dumbass_ , he told himself.

Suddenly, he could hear a deep rumble from within his mind. It was the sound of chuckling.

 _Pipe down in there,_ Naruto inwardly muttered in irritation.

Inside the shadowy labyrinth deep within Naruto, large, demonic eyes with red-slit pupils—once filled with hatred—were currently glinting with vague amusement. The leisurely swish of nine, bushy, red tails could easily be seen within Naruto's mind's eye. They swung from the familiar, large body of the creature that was currently settled in a reclining position in the center of the maze of hallways. Its red-orange fur was faintly highlighted by the dim florescence within the pathway.

 _The thoughts that idiotic mind of yours conjures never ceases to amuse me,_ it replied, its guttural voice echoing through the pathway.

 _Shut up_ , Naruto growled.

Kurama. Over time, his relationship with the fox demon had developed into an odd mix of friendship. He'd come to experience all of the various sides to the bijū's personality. Since the time they'd become allies after so many years of friction, Kurama had become considerably more chatty. Although that wasn't always a good thing, since the bastard tended to make unwarranted remarks whenever he felt like it. He had an acerbic sense of humor and enjoyed goading Naruto when it suited him, but he was also capable of offering ambiguous words of wisdom in the rare moments Naruto had no other recourse.

However, as much as the mutt could be witty and helpful, Kurama could be equally mordant, and wasted no time in lashing out, quickly putting him in his place when he felt snubbed or aggravated. He was also picky about what he chose to comment on, and usually, he would only butt in to make a remark of his free will when it was at Naruto's expense. Then, there were periods where the fox preferred not to be bothered, and he easily ignored Naruto when he didn't feel like talking—especially if he was sleeping.

He was a moody bastard, that one. Kind of like another bastard he knew all too well.

 _One shouldn't have to ponder so hard over the natural process of coupling_ , Kurama said, ignoring him. _Particularly if the partner is more than willing to submit to you, or had you not noticed that the girl is practically in heat for you?_

Naruto knew from the burning sensation on his cheeks that he must be turning at least three shades of red, as he lay there. _I don't recall asking you for any help with this one, wiseass_ , Naruto snapped back at him.

 _I do as I please. What's the matter? I thought you would appreciate my input,_ the beast goaded, amusement heavy in his tone.

_Well, you thought wrong, lamebrain._

_Lamebrain? I'm not the one having illicit dreams about that unfortunate Uchiha pest,_ Kurama remarked with a smirk.

Naruto felt himself blush even harder. _Argh! Can you not bring that up! I knew you'd mention that at some point._

More dark laughter could be heard. _How could I not? I hear and see all._

 _Geez, you sound like such a creeper, Kurama,_ Naruto replied with disgruntlement.

 _As if I care_ , the demon huffed. _You would do well not to care either._

Naruto mentally paused at that. _What do you mean by that?_

 _Worrying about the trivial matters you were fretting about, matters not. If you cannot deal with her kin or reciprocate her attraction, then be rid of her,_ the fox stated decisively.

 _Kurama, that's kind of harsh, man,_ Naruto admonished.

_It's logic._

_Yeah, but I can't just do that to her. I like her. I just... I don't know. I need time to get comfortable. I've never had a real girlfriend. Besides, she almost gave her life for me,_ he argued.

_Did you ask her to?_

_No, but—_

_Then you are under no obligation towards her._

_You don't understand,_ Naruto insisted gravely. _You don't know what it's like to deal with—_

 _I've been around far longer than you have, boy. I've seen it all,_ Kurama cut in, imperiously, dark nostrils flaring.

Naruto clenched his jaw, deciding to stay stubbornly quiet.

After a moment, the fox snorted in disgust. _"You fool. I won't waste my time any longer._

With that, Naruto sensed the connection between them end.

 _Let the furball stew,_ he thought to himself. Choosing to back out simply because of his insecurities, wasn't the way to go, he felt.

He sighed aloud again, closing his eyes. He hadn't anticipated these hang-ups.

"Hey, you want to keep it down over there? You're disturbing my nap," he suddenly heard a voice say.

Surprised, Naruto looked over to his left to find Shikamaru a few feet away, lying beneath a tree. The large branches shaded the jōnin from the midday sun. Dressed in his usual attire, he had his eyes closed with his hands crossed over his chest. Naruto hadn't even realized when the other arrived, he'd been so lost in thought.

He rose to his feet. "Shikamaru? Sorry. I was just…" He rubbed the back of his neck, searching for the right words. He sighed. "Eh, never mind. I'll catch ya later, okay? It was good seeing you!" With a wave, he began to walk off.

"Hey!"

Naruto turned to find the other already sitting up.

The nin waved him over with a sigh. "Might as well tell me what the problem is."

Naruto blinked. "How did you know there was a problem?" he questioned, as he approached the other. He sat down at Nara's right, spreading his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands.

The other nin gave an all-knowing smirk from his cross-legged position next to him, his silver studded earring glinting beneath a ray of sunlight that slipped through the branches above. "It's all in your eyes. They always give you away."

Naruto stared at him a moment before smiling sheepishly. "Oh, heh. I guess I can't help it."

Shikamaru hummed in response before eyeing him. "So what's the deal?"

Naruto was quiet a moment, gathering his thoughts. Shikamaru would actually be a good person to talk to about his problem, now that he thought about it. The Nara clan heir was the smartest person he knew, but also, and more importantly, he had a kunoichi for a girlfriend as well. His first inclination was to tell Sasuke about it, but this was the sort of subject that he knew the Uchiha was not cut out for.

"Well, it's... it's about me and Hinata," he began hesitantly.

Shikamaru lifted a dark brow. He was aware that Naruto was seeing the Hyūga heir, but he hadn't really spoken to Naruto about it. While he'd seen the blond shinobi in passing here and there, he hadn't been able to linger around long enough for idle conversation. He'd been travelling a lot within the last month, acting as one of the official liaisons for the other Hidden villages, in preparations for the upcoming Chūnin Exams.

"I... well, let me ask it this way; how did you know that you wanted to be with Temari?" he asked earnestly.

Shikamaru stared at him, surprised for a second. The shadow user's sharp, dark eyes noted the searching look on the other's face.

 _I see,_ he thought. He wasn't one to boast about his relationship and generally divulged very little about it, but he quickly understood what Naruto needed. If he could help Naruto in this small way, even at the minor price of his privacy, then he would.

He leaned back on his hands. "Well, there isn't really a simple answer. We were comrades for a long time before anything developed between us. It wasn't a situation of love at first sight, that's for sure," he said wryly.

Naruto thought for a moment, eye widening. "Oh yeah! Didn't you two get pitted against each other at the chūnin exams?"

Shikamaru nodded. "That's right. That time, she really challenged me. I didn't want to be bothered, but she really made me fight for it. Then later on when we had the Retrieval mission, she came to my defense when I was really in a pinch. I told her that a woman mustn't protect the man, and she basically told me to shove it. In the end, she saved my ass," he said with a smirk, making Naruto chuckle.

Shikamaru looked up at the branches above, as he continued recollecting. "After that whole situation, she witnessed one of my weakest moments in front of my own father. She could have ribbed me for it for a longtime afterwards too, but she never brought it up again. After that, I saw her now and then, whenever she made diplomatic visits, and by that time, there was a respect between us, I suppose."

"So then you two really weren't dating when I came back to the village from traveling with Ero-sennin after all."

Shikamaru cast him an irritated look. "Idiot, we told you the truth when you asked."

Naruto shrugged. "You two looked really cozy. For all I know you could've been hiding it then."

Shikamaru sighed. "Whatever. At any rate, it wasn't until well after the war ended, when our villages were helping each other that things... changed. We realized how lucky we were. By then, I was able to understand what my father meant when he said that no matter how tough a woman may be, she would always show her gentle side with the man she loves. "

Naruto smiled a bit at that. The statement inarguably reminded him of his mother's relationship with his father. He observed as Shikamaru's almond-shaped eyes softened considerably.

"I hadn't believed it until I experienced it," he said with a shrug. "We'd been at odds in the beginning. However... things evolve at their own pace. Where there was once irritation, there was now affection. Where there was once friendship, there was now something more." He smirked to himself. "Don't get me wrong, she lives far away, she's still pushy and demanding as hell, but it's a small price to pay, overall, because being with her feels right," he said, staring at the grassy scenery in front of them.

The genius nin suddenly turned to look at him, gaze probing. "You're only just getting to really know Hinata. Try not to over-think too much, and go with what your heart naturally tells you to do. If it feels right and she manages to bring out the best in you, then you'll know it's worth staying."

Naruto stared wide-eyed, as he took the words in. He knew his friend was being generous with his advice. The almost uncharacteristic romanticism in what Shikamaru was saying made him long for that state of bliss too. He smiled at his friend. "You used to be the most pessimistic person I knew when it came to women. You've grown up yet again, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru chuckled, knowing that the other was referring to when he'd come to grips with acting like a responsible adult. "Idiot." He then rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You will probably have some more growing up to do as well. Just don't lose sight of who you really are and what you really want. Find what makes you happy, Naruto."

At the encouraging words and the gentle touch on his shoulder, Naruto felt a wide smile spread on his face. "Thanks, Shikamaru. I mean that."

The nin casually waved him off. "It's no big deal." After a quiet moment, he mimicked Naruto's position and leaned back on his hands. He closed his eyes against the gentle early afternoon breeze.

Meanwhile, Naruto threw his head back, closing his eyes. "Hey, Shikamaru?"

The other grunted in answer.

"I'm really happy for you," he said softly, without opening his eyes.

With his own eyes still closed, a small, lopsided smile graced Shikamaru's face. "Thanks," he idly replied, after a moment.

* * *

Sasuke was halfway home.

He'd changed into non-ANBU attire consisting of a high-necked, white, short-sleeved shirt, and black jōnin pants. After leaving the ANBU base for the day, he'd only briefly stopped to grab a light meal on the way, and he was now leisurely walking down one of the busy avenues of the village. Judging by the position of the sun, he deduced it was sometime after four.

As he passed by Ichiraku Ramen, he was unable to help but wonder where a certain blond nin was.

He'd seen Naruto a handful of times since the day they'd had their talk. They'd trained once, ate dinner together twice, and briefly hung out with him and a few of the other jōnin on one occasion. He knew that his friend was doing his part, just as Sasuke was doing his.

However, Sasuke acknowledged that most of the time it simply wasn't enough.

While being with Naruto wasn't much of a chore, hearing him talking talk about his times with that Hyūga girl wasn't anymore bearable than before. He tried. He _really_ tried. But his opinion on her hadn't altered, even with better intentions, and half of the time, he felt like an idiot for enduring it all for the sake of being a good friend. He almost wished he could go back a few years to when he'd broken all of his bonds, when dealing with the distractions those bonds produced was not a factor in his life.

The usuratonkachi himself had acted a little odd at times as well, which also annoyed him. He wasn't sure if it was because the idiot could sense his disquiet, or if there was a shift in their dynamic, but whatever it was, he didn't like it. And at times it seriously pissed him off, although he had yet to call him out on it.

Suddenly, as if by some ironic coincidence, the subject of his thoughts appeared before him after turning a corner only a few feet away from him on the shop-lined street.

The other's eyes widened, as he came to stop before him. "Sasuke," he said, sounding surprised.

"Naruto." Dark eyes noted the other in his jōnin uniform before shifting back up. His friend's blue eyes were bright and alert, but the vivid blond hair did seem especially unruly around his hitai-ate. "You went on a mission?"

"Huh? No. I was at the Academy today, but only for half the day though. I was just hanging out with Shikamaru. We napped for awhile," Naruto said with a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

"Hn."

"What about you? What were you up to?" Naruto asked then.

"I was on my way home. I've been off duty for awhile."

Naruto's brows came together. "How come you aren't in uniform?"

"I keep a change of clothes at the base, idiot," he replied calmly.

"Whatever, bastard. It was just a question," Naruto muttered, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm surprised you're not with your girlfriend," he then said casually.

"She's away on a mission," Naruto replied evenly, holding his gaze.

Sasuke merely nodded in understanding.

Silence then fell between them. Without warning, Sasuke could suddenly feel the fingers of his right hand begin to twitch, and he clenched his fist. The unexpected twitching had occurred a few times before in the past, and he noticed that it only ever seemed to happen around Naruto.

Standing in front of the whiskered shinobi, who appeared to be lost in thought, Sasuke could feel himself grow inexplicably restless. He shifted his stance from one leg to the other.

"Hey, Sasuke?" the other spoke up.

He raised a brow in question.

"You in the mood for a quick spar session?" Naruto asked with a challenging glint in his eye.

Sasuke smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

A short trip later, they both turned up at the training grounds closest to Sasuke's house. Due to the time the place had been deserted, and the dirt-packed clearing surrounded by trees and a few training posts served them well.

Establishing a session that ruled out the usage of high-level jutsu or specialized techniques, they both settled on using only kunai, which they generally carried on them as standard shinobi. For a half hour they went at it in the low sunlight, engaging in the age-old dance that they excelled at so well with each other.

Sweating and huffing away, Naruto managed to dodge three consecutive kicks the Uchiha propelled his way. He quickly retaliated with a shadow clone. The clone quickly took to Sasuke's rear.

Focused, and with his Sharingan activated , Sasuke saw it. Generating a small burst of chakra, he managed to back flip out of the way, as both Naruto and his clone closed in on him from the front and back. He nimbly landed in back of the clone, piercing it, and causing it to disperse.

He quickly dodged a flurry of punches and kicks that Naruto forcefully sent his way, and in one of those strikes, Sasuke felt the tip of Naruto's kunai blade cut the corner of his cheek.

Using the keen ability of his Sharingan, he was immediately able to detect an entry. He quickly blocked the blows with his protected right arm, while his other arm struck forward with the kunai, swiping at Naruto's chest.

Naruto immediately lunged backwards, putting distance between him and Sasuke. He quickly looked down at himself.

"Dammit, Sasuke!" he yelled. His black shirt was cut almost straight down on the right side, the open folds revealing a long gash on his chest that was slowly brimming with blood.

He was glad he'd had the foresight to take off his chūnin vest, or the bastard would've probably sliced through the pockets or further, forcing him to get a new one. Tsunade had awarded him the jacket upon making him a jōnin. It would've pissed him off to replace it considering that they were only sparring.

Sasuke let out a breath, easing his stance upon realizing that Naruto was no longer in a fighting posture. "What?"

"You ruined my shirt! It was one of my favorites!" Naruto whined. He held the folds, as he looked down pitiably at them, paying no mind when Sasuke gradually approached him.

"Stop being a baby and let me see," Sasuke said with a scowl. He pushed Naruto's hands aside. He thought he'd seen blood from his former position, and clinically eyed the long gash. "You should get that cleaned."

"My shirt, Sasuke, dammit. My pooooor shiiiiirt!" Naruto lamented instead. "It's got these nice orange accents on the bottom too. I got it in Yugakure," he moaned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up, I'll get you a new one later. C'mon," he said, turning to leave.

Naruto came out of his reverie, blinking. "Wait. Where are we going?"

Sasuke picked up the other's vest and threw it over to him. "My house. I have antiseptic for that wound."

"Err, um, okay," Naruto replied hesitantly.

After carefully shrugging on the vest, he silently followed Sasuke off the premises and towards his house as the sun set.

Some minutes later, they found themselves at the Uchiha's front door. Naruto remained quiet as Sasuke opened it with his key and proceeded to follow him inside. He stood in the dark entranceway and kicked off his sandals, sensing Sasuke do the same. Naruto heard the other walk forward some distance until he gradually heard the sound of a switch flipping, and gentle light filled the house from the living room.

Naruto didn't make it a habit to linger around for too long when he visited Sasuke's home, in fact, they spent more time on his deck and in the garden than anywhere else. However, it was truly a fine home created for sharing with a family some day, should the bastard choose to start one.

A mix of modern and traditional design, the interior scheme was simple and very clean. It consisted of wood and neutral colors. All of the furniture was symmetrical and cleanly cut. Naruto remembered well when Sakura helped Sasuke choose it all, since the bastard hadn't made the effort to personalize it on his own, claiming that he didn't care either way. There was a large kitchen towards the left side of the house that had a large counter in the center. Near it, was a dinner table that Sasuke sometimes pushed off to the side, declaring he never used it. Then there was a casual living room with a television and couch where Sasuke entertained the few people he cared for whenever they dropped by.

Towards the rear of the house was a small formal room where Sasuke kept various display pieces, including his swords. Meanwhile, the right side of the house consisted of the bedrooms, which was an area that Sasuke kept closed and Naruto generally ignored.

"Sit. I'll be right back," Sasuke said. He padded across the tatami mat floor, leaving the other.

Spying the table, which was currently in its rightful place, Naruto gingerly took a seat on the nearest chair, holding the rags of his shirt against the wound. Waiting for Sasuke, his mind drifted off, as he stared absently at the far left window, which was dark with the nightfall.

A minute later, Sasuke returned with a bottle of antiseptic, a bag of cotton balls, and some gauze. Sitting to Naruto's left, he set the items on the table and looked at the other. "Well. Take off your shirt," he ordered.

Naruto looked at him, his mouth opening, and closing. "My... shirt?" he repeated dumbly.

Sasuke stared at him with an unamused expression. "Yes. Your _shirt_. Does keeping a dirty, bloody shirt on while cleaning the wound underneath it make sense in your little head, usuratonkachi?"

"I get it, bastard," Naruto retorted with a glare. "I'll eventually heal anyway, you know. Amazing powers and all," he grumbled.

Sasuke abruptly stood, patience lost. "Look, you can go, be my guest. Bleed all over the place until you heal, dumbass," he snapped, looking down at the other shinobi.

Naruto sighed, growling softly. "Calm down, jerkoff. Geez. I'm staying, okay? Let's just do it. Sit down already."

After a long moment of wondering if Sasuke would listen, the Uchiha eventually sat back down, but not without an irritated glower on his face.

Naruto was secretly relieved. An indignant Uchiha was not something he felt like dealing with tonight. He quietly stood up. He removed his vest and carefully removed the battered shirt, immediately shivering from the chill of the room air. He said nothing as he saw Sasuke set the clothing out of the way.

Feeling increasingly awkward standing there shirtless, he turned the chair slightly towards Sasuke, so that the other could work on him properly. Carefully sitting down, he faced Sasuke properly, their knees bumping. "Do your worst," he said wryly.

Sasuke snorted derisively before getting to work. Opening the bottle of antiseptic, he poured some onto a cotton ball and eyed the wound. The long gash wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough for a considerable amount of blood to have stained his chest and wet the front of his shirt. The center of the wound seemed to be damp, but the edges were already caking. An ordinary person might've required stitches, but luckily for the idiot, Naruto was anything but ordinary.

Leaning forward, he applied the damp cotton ball to the top of the wound on Naruto's upper right pectoral.

Naruto winced. "Fucking burns," he murmured.

"Hn." He continued his work.

With surprisingly gentle fingers, he rubbed the cotton ball into the wound, gradually making his way downward. As he worked, the unoccupied fingers towards the outside of his hand rested against smooth, tanned skin, pressing against the hard muscle every so often, as he dabbed at the wound. He heard a hitch of breath and saw the other shiver slightly, noticing the slight gooseflesh of the other's skin on the muscular arm. "

What's the matter?" he murmured, head bent close to the other's chest, as he worked. His friend had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout.

After a moment of unexpected silence, he looked up. The other had not heard him and was instead staring off to the far right, his posture almost rigid.

"Hey," he snapped, tossing the cotton ball on the table and leaning back.

Naruto jerked, looking at him then, blue eyes wide. "What?" he asked warily.

Sasuke let out a rough breath. "What's wrong with you?" he asked sharply.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked carefully.

"I mean _you_. _What is wrong with you_. You've been acting randomly strange this week. It's almost as if you don't know how to act around me sometimes. You seem hesitant. This isn't the first time I've treated you for a wound, but even so, you're sitting there stiff as a board when normally you're a damned chatterbox," he accused, expression taught with exasperation.

Naruto gaped at him. After a moment, he seemed to gather his wits. "I... look... I've just had some things on my mind, okay? I didn't even realize I was coming across that way. I... I'm sorry. Just calm down and don't get angry. "

"How can I not get angry when you're acting that way, idiot?" Sasuke countered.

Naruto blinked, looking somewhat remorseful. "I didn't mean to. Really. It's nothing. I've been kind of weird all week with everyone. I'm just thinking about some things with Hinata and her family. No biggie," Naruto insisted seriously.

Sasuke's glare gradually dissipated in favor of a scowl. "Are you sure that's what it is?" he drawled, dark eyes probing.

Naruto sighed, shifting in his seat. "It's nothing I can't handle. I just didn't really feel like talking about it, that's all." After a brief moment of silence, he smiled slightly. "Well, c'mon, Dr. Uchiha. I don't have all night."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment longer, his eyes searching blue ones until he finally capitulated. A part of him was curious to know what the Hyūga issue was, but if Naruto wasn't offering the information, then he wasn't asking, especially if it was about that girl. He quietly grabbed another cotton ball and dampened it with the antiseptic.

He heard Naruto clear his throat. "The Chūnin Exams are coming up."

Sasuke grunted in reply, leaning forward, and touching the cotton ball to the entire area around the torn flesh, cleaning it.

"There are gonna be a lot of genin in this year. I saw the list while I was at the Academy today."

"I know," Sasuke replied after a moment. "I'm going to be a part of the organization committee."

"Yeah?" Naruto said, sounding surprised. "Can you freely tell me about what you're gonna do?"

Sasuke glanced momentarily at him, seeing that the other was watching his work. "It's not really all that interesting," he replied.

"Tell me anyway," Naruto insisted quietly.

After a brief, considering silence, Sasuke gradually did tell him, his fingers working nimbly as he did so.

A few minutes later, he had disinfected the entire wound, wrapping gauze around the area for it to heal without issue. He'd then briefly gone to his room, coming back with a short-sleeved black shirt for the whiskered shinobi to wear.

Indignant squawking immediately came from the other upon realizing that there was a small Uchiha fan emblem on the back of it. Sasuke sat there, enduring the rant until the whiskered nin remembered he wanted to pick up ramen for dinner on the way home, which would require him to wear a shirt. Sasuke proceeded to watch with hidden amusement, as the other grudgingly put it on, securing his vest over it.

Shortly thereafter, Naruto rose from the table. "Thanks for the patch up, Sasuke. You said you were gonna be a proctor in the exams, right?" he asked, blue eyes questioning.

Sasuke lifted a brow from where he was seated. "Yes."

"Ahh." Naruto nodded, his expression indicating that a thought just occurred to him. "Do me a favor then."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder in query.

"Konohamaru is gonna be participating this year... scare him good," Naruto said with a sudden mysterious twinkle in blue his eyes.

Sasuke blinked in surprise.

Naruto finally gave a lopsided smile. "Later." Then with a quick hand sign and a 'poof', he was gone.

Staring at the spot where his friend had been a second earlier, Sasuke blinked once more before snorting ever so slightly. He shook his head.

"Idiot."


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto sighed happily. His secret dream was coming true.

He was among the clouds, the soft light brightly illuminating the vast space surrounding him. Rainbow-hued auroras littered the sky, casting a heavenly panorama. However, neither auroras, nor clouds were the true object of his dreams. It was what was sitting amongst the clouds, instead.

Right in front of him, resting on a massive bed of the fluffy white clouds, was the biggest bowl of ramen he'd ever seen. The luminescent aura that surrounded it seemed like a beacon, surrounding the miraculous bowl like the holiest of relics. Naruto's blue eyes twinkled in delight, as his mouth simultaneously salivated at the sight.

It was love at first sight.

Without hesitation, he gleefully moved towards the bowl that was, at least, ten times bigger than him. He could see the steam rising from it, causing the most beautiful aroma he'd ever smelled to permeate through the air.

It would be his. All his.

He ran joyfully, arms outstretched, and a large grin on his face. The sweet taste of victory was almost within reach, as the bowl was now only a step away. He reached his hand out, longing to feel the warmth of the bowl in his hands.

Drool finally dribbled out of his mouth, as his fingers finally touched the bowl and—

...

Naruto suddenly jerked up, his eyes opening wide, as he took in the pale, ghostly face in front of him, almost hitting his forehead against its face.

"The fuck!" he rasped, as he sat up quickly, pressing his back against the headboard. Naruto squinted, blinking repeatedly, as he willed his sleepiness to abate. Then, with one eye open and the other halfway closed, he was finally able to decipher who the "it" was. "Sai? What the hell are you doing here?" he murmured drowsily.

The ANBU member was standing at his side, next his bed, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The muted daylight that slipped through the blinds of the window near his bed highlighted the pale, patrician features of the dark-haired nin.

A small smile graced an otherwise perfectly neutral expression. "Good morning, Naruto-kun. You said we would spend some time together today," Sai said simply. Dressed in his casual high-collared, black, long-sleeved shirt and matching pants, it seemed the nin was quite ready to start the day.

Naruto squinted at the nearby analog frog clock that was on his nightstand, towards his right, before looking back up at the other, frowning in irritation. "Yeah, but not at seven in the morning," he muttered grumpily. "I was having the best dream too."

He'd expected to get at least another hour in before facing the world. He'd returned from a mission the previous evening, of which the trek alone had been exhausting. Not to mention that numerous villagers along the way had stopped him to get his autograph, delaying him somewhat. Once back in the village, on his way home, he'd run into his elder teammate and casually suggested they hang out the following day. However, he had not meant to get such an early start.

"Oh," Sai murmured, lifting fingers to his lips, as he thought. "Should I wait for you until you are sufficiently rested, or should I perhaps leave and come back later?" he asked attentively.

Naruto moaned, slumping back down onto his mattress and covering his face with his hands. Sai had done his share of peculiarly random things over the last few years. This would simply be a new one to add to the list. _Goodbye dream-ramen_.

He uncovered his face with a sigh. "No, no. Just... just go wait for me in the living room. You've already disturbed my beauty sleep and I'm already awake. I might as well take a shower," he murmured in a defeated fashion, scratching at his shirt-covered chest.

"I've been rude, haven't I?" Sai murmured, somewhat dismayed.

Naruto blinked up at him, instantly feeling apologetic. He gradually sent the other a sleepy smile. "Hey, don't sweat it, okay? Just wait for me. I'll be out in a bit."

Sai seemed to absorb the response for moment before dutifully nodding. "Very well." Without further word, he turned around and walked out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Naruto gave another tired sigh, as he waited for the rest of the cobwebs in his head to dispel before groggily rising from the bed and heading towards the bathroom. A short while later, he emerged freshly showered and dressed in a light blue shirt with a red Uzushiogakure swirl on it and dark pants.

The blinds of the balcony sliding door had been drawn a bit so that sunlight gently illuminated the apartment. Spotting Sai seated at the table with a sketchpad and lead pencils in hand, Naruto's eyes zeroed in on the cup of tea, plate of toast, and jam positioned at the seat across from the pale nin. "Is that for me?" he asked in surprise.

Sai nodded, eyes momentarily rising from his drawing. "I took the liberty of making you something while you showered. I realized that it was, in fact, rude of me to barge into your room in such a manner for an informal visit. The least I could do was prepare a breakfast for you."

Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head. "You shouldn't have, Sai." The ANBU nin sporadically came to his own firm decisions and conclusions these days. The blond-haired shinobi then sat down, eyeing the food. The bread was perfectly toasted and the jam perfectly spread on it. "Thanks, Sai. I appreciate it, ya know," he replied, as he swiftly tucked into his food.

Sai knew him well enough now to know the things he liked. As awkward as the older nin occasionally was, Sai always tried his best to be a conscious friend, sometimes even going beyond what was expected. He'd always tried hard to be a good comrade after becoming a member of Team Kakashi. However, he'd confessed to Naruto that it wasn't until his epiphany about what actual friendship was that he'd truly begun to act comfortable with doing acts that came from the heart. Now that he fully understood, he no longer did them solely because a book told him to. It made Naruto feel incredibly happy for his friend.

"You said yesterday that you had the whole day off, right?" Naruto said in between bites. He indolently lifted one bent leg up onto the seat, resting his left arm over it.

"Mmn. We spent five days overseeing security for the survival portion of the exams and today is my day off. Tomorrow we commence the final preparations for the finals," Sai responded, eyes still on his sketchpad.

Naruto munched away, as he suddenly thought about the Chūnin Exams. The finals would commence within a week. Just as the dormitory and hotelkeepers had prepared for a large influx of ninja and tourists, many of the jōnin and ANBU were now stationed in the village with duties, with some of his friends doing their part. Shikamaru was busy as a liaison and Sakura was overseeing the medical supply inventory. Meanwhile, Neji was on the organization committee and Karin had participated in issuing the written portion of the exams.

Naruto's own attendance would be required at the commencement of the finals. He would've gone either way, but Tsunade-baa-chan had pointed out—just as she had the previous two years—that people would be expecting to see him. Somehow, he had become a bit of an attraction, she said, and his presence would do well for morale. He was more than happy to assist in that way, of course, but truly, he just wanted to see some good battles.

"How is everyone doing with Sasuke on the committee?"

Sai paused in his sketching a moment before continuing. "Things are running efficiently. There were several brief complaints after the changes were made to the final stage of the exams, but everything is on schedule."

Naruto had been unable to see much of Sasuke in the last two weeks due to the nin's participation in the exam process. Today was the last day of preliminaries, which had been underway for the past few days. Naruto hadn't had a chance to witness any of it, due to his own duties, but he'd heard through word of mouth that Sasuke was taking his role as proctor seriously and was notoriously concise with his judgment.

The nin was such a hardball, in fact, that he had managed to pull a stunt that otherwise would have seemed dubious had it been suggested by anyone else, the crazy bastard.

:

_-Two weeks earlier-_

"Baa-chan, I thought you said you were done with being self-indulgent," Naruto commented one morning, as he rifled through the filing cabinet on Tsunade's left. When Shizune wasn't around, the old hag was good at misplacing files she needed.

"I am. What are you talking about?" The blonde Hokage replied in annoyance as she haphazardly signed the large stack of papers in front of her. The red paint from her finely lacquered nails was a bright blur as her hand flew with the speed of writing.

"Then what's this?" Naruto questioned dryly, gingerly pulling out a small bottle of sake from the cabinet. He held it up with squinty-eyed disapproval.

Her golden eyes went wide, and not a second later, she snatched the bottle from his grasp, quickly stuffing it in a drawer of the desk. "You didn't see that," she huffed guiltily, cheeks puffing.

Naruto straightened, pointing an accusing finger. "Are you still drinking on the—"

The younger shinobi's rant was suddenly interrupted by knocking on the door. "Come in," Tsunade snapped immediately.

Naruto watched as three familiar-looking ANBU members entered. A longhaired one quietly shut the door and the three came to stand before the desk, bowing. "Hokage-sama, we've come to relay some information," one of the two shorthaired ones said.

Naruto saw the three of them give brief glances towards him. Perhaps it would be best if he left.

"It is fine," Tsunade said suddenly. "You may speak freely in front of him. Since it is you three, I will permit it on this occasion. He'll have to get used to this eventually," she said, casting the nin a glance.

The men eventually nodded in acquiesce before carefully lifting their masks.

Naruto smiled upon seeing who it was. "Hey!"

"Hello, Naruto," Yamato greeted pleasantly. Meanwhile Neji, who was in the middle, gave a slight smile.

Naruto's eyes, however, quickly bypassed them in favor of the silent figure at Neji's other side. It was Sasuke. The nin said nothing, only casting a brief glance at him with dark, inscrutable eyes, before Tsunade's voice commanded all of their attention.

"What is this about then?" she asked firmly, going into what Naruto liked to call "Hokage-mode".

"It is specifically about the Chūnin Exams, Hokage-sama," Yamato began. "There's been an issue that has put the organization process at a temporary standstill."

"Oh? What exactly is this situation?" she asked cautiously.

"There's been an issue with the scheduling of the third part of the exams. One of the organizers insists that it be moved up three weeks—more specifically, Sasuke," Neji said.

"Moved up?" Tsunade mused with surprise. Her no-nonsense gaze shifted to Sasuke. "Explain this."

Sasuke met the Hokage's gaze. "I suggested that the third part of the exams be rescheduled to take part a week after the survival test," Sasuke stated clearly.

A pale, arched brow rose on Tsunade's face. "A _week_?"

Naruto, in turn, tried to keep his surprise from showing.

"Yes," Sasuke replied almost in an almost monotone fashion.

"Whatever for?" Tsunade asked with a frown. "It has been customary for there to be a month-long preparation period for the final part of the exams. The final battles should not be taken lightly, Uchiha."

"I am well aware of that," Sasuke replied grimly.

"Then explain yourself," she demanded.

"To be a chūnin is an important rank and an equally important position," he began. "As such, it is only for serious ninja, more so now. We live in a different world from three years ago and despite the positive changes, good ninja should be ever more efficient after the aftermath of the war. If the genin are confident enough to partake in preliminaries and survival tests, a month won't make a significant difference in taking the final part of the exams," he said gravely.

"Except a month's time _can_ make a difference in getting stronger. Naruto is the prime example," Tsunade countered smartly, leaning back in her chair.

"That is a good point, Hokage-sama. However we cannot all clone ourselves two-hundred times to speed up the training process," Sasuke countered calmly.

Naruto, Yamato, and Neji carefully eyed Tsunade as a muscle visibly ticked in her jaw.

Her golden eyes narrowed. "What benefits could there be to gain from this aside from putting genin to the test?"

"If we move it up, we would be saving considerably on the village's monetary budget. We have double the participants this year than at last year's exams in Sunakagure. We could use that month's budget for saving and still afford to invest the other half into the visiting teams' and Konoha's security. With less time and tight security, there's also less of a chance for any foul play to occur like at the last Konoha exams, which no one foresaw happening," he stated frankly.

 _The last Konoha exams..._ Naruto inwardly mulled over. _Wait, that was the one where Orochimaru invaded! That was also where the snake asshole gave Sasuke the Cursed Seal,_ he remembered somberly. _Sasuke was never the same after that incident._ Naruto hadn't realized it then, of course, but the event had marked the beginning of Sasuke's decent towards the dark path he eventually travelled down.

Naruto studied Sasuke. There was a steely determination in his friend's dark gaze that let him know that Sasuke was resolute in his conviction over the issue. He then quietly eyed the peeved expression on Tsunade's face. _She doesn't want to give in, but..._

She leaned forward slightly, resting a tense hand on the desk. "Preliminaries are starting soon. Are you aware of the fact that we would have to notify the shinobi villages and the daimyō of this change on incredibly short notice?"

"That would be the obvious course of action, Hokage-sama," Sasuke replied mildly. "After the details are explained to the villages, I'm sure that those who are serious about becoming chūnin will continue to participate and their captains will be accommodating. Just as I'm sure that the guardians of the genin will be thrilled to have their children home sooner."

Tsunade gave a soft snort, her brows pinching together in consternation. "What do you think of this, Yamato, Neji?" she asked, sharply eyeing the other two men.

"Well, Hokage-sama, while the idea seemed highly unfavorable at first, upon further thought it does make sense," Yamato admitted. "A month less means faster preparations must be made after the survival tests. However, normal village activities can resume sooner for everyone, as well as for the surveillance squads."

"I am in accordance with this as well, Hokage-sama," Neji added firmly.

Tsunade seemed to weigh the words with narrowed eyes for a moment longer. Her gaze suddenly swung towards Naruto. "What do you think, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. _Baa-chan's testing me again_. He then looked at Sasuke who stared back at him steadfastly. _He really wants this..._

"Well?" she demanded, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He unconsciously straightened. Licking his lips, he spoke up. "Considering what's been said, I don't think it'd be much of a risk to at least attempt what Sasuke has suggested. If he's suggested this, then it's because he believes this is what's best for the village and the interests of the village come first. I believe in him, Baa-chan," he replied intently, maintaining Tsunade's gaze.

Tsunade leaned forward in her chair with a scowl, bracing her elbows on the desk. Her face was pinched in contemplation. All four men watched vigilantly, as a long moment later, she folded her palms and looked sharply at the men before her.

"Very well. You have my approval for this. We shall take this to the council immediately for unanimous authorization. If approved overall, I trust that the captains of the ANBU squads will be on their game. No hassles, no missteps. We are essentially changing a decades-old rule," she said, her tone acute with authority.

All three ANBU nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Shizune!" she suddenly yelled.

The office door immediately slammed opened. A stumbling Shizune ran to Tsunade's side with an unruffled Tonton in her arms. "Y-yes, Tsunade-hime?" she stuttered in a rush.

The older woman pinned her subordinate with a pointed look. "I want you to assemble all members of the council for an emergency meeting in the conference room— _now!_ " she commanded.

The raven-haired assistant cringed a little before nodding. "Yes, Tsunade-hime!" she replied quickly with a nod, rushing off in the direction she came from.

After the door shut behind the other woman, Tsunade let out a breath and leaned back in her chair. She cast Sasuke a slightly annoyed glance. "Next time, I would appreciate it if you give me earlier notice when these grand ideas of yours formulate."

Sasuke's lips lifted slightly at one corner in vague amusement. "I will keep that in mind, Hokage-sama."

Naruto sighed unexpectedly in relief. _Trust Sasuke to come in here and make things go his way somehow_ , he thought wryly. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel pleased. A part of him was secretly thrilled that his friend was so involved in the village's affairs—in a positive manner at that. _Such a drastic change from two and a half years ago,_ the whiskered shinobi thought to himself, as he locked eyes with Sasuke again.

_You'd never want to hear it from me, but... I'm proud of you, Sasuke..._

:

_-Present time-_

Naruto just hoped that this time around his friend would actually enjoy the experience, considering what happened at those fateful exams that last time they were held in the village. Then, last year Sasuke spent most of the events criticizing every move made by the participants, and he'd just been a spectator. The nin was so serious back in Tsunade's office, as well, that Naruto was almost tempted to do something to lighten the other up.

"So is your team only handling the security?" Naruto questioned, eyeing the careful, precise strokes the other made with the pencil. The drawing looked like a bird of some sort.

Sai shook his head, gently setting the pencil down on the table. He reached for another one of a different color. "No. Yesterday we had to deliver and store the souvenir ninja info cards. They plan on organizing and distributing them soon."

"Yeah?" Naruto murmured between bites of his toast. "I never got to use one of those myself, but the regular ones are handy suckers. A few of the attendees had me sign the souvenir cards at the last exams. I didn't like some of the images they had of me, though. They were kind of outdated," he griped.

"Since they burn the images themselves, one doesn't really have control over that," Sai replied.

"Yeah. Maybe you should give them lessons," Naruto quipped, bringing a slight curl of amusement to Sai's lips.

He silently continued chewing the last of his breakfast, a sudden idea springing to his mind after the last comment. Now that he seriously thought about it, perhaps he _could_ somehow manage to imprint his picture in ahead of time. _  
_

Naruto's head tilted, the hidden wheels of his mind churning faster, as he mulled over his scheme with an inner snicker.

It'd been a longtime since he'd last pulled a prank. He mentally weighed the options: don't do anything and have a little less of a memorable day, or do it and have something to giggle about for the next day or two. Certainly, Baa-chan could tear him a new one, but he knew he could get away with it without too many consequences. Then, of course, Sasuke's reaction would be more than worth it.

Naruto gradually sat up a little straighter, his gut filling with excitement. He looked slyly at Sai.

Sensing the other's gaze on him, Sai's oblivious eyes lifted to meet Naruto's. "Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" he asked quizzically.

Naruto smiled mischievously. _Yeah, this could work_.

"Hey, Sai. You have full access to those souvenir cards?"

Sai nodded. "Yes."

"Say, how good are you with body paint?" he then asked innocently.

The pale nin blinked.

* * *

Sometime later, within the large arena built for the chūnin preliminaries, Sasuke stood by vigilantly, watching the last combatants go at each other. It was two females from opposite villages. They'd been going at it for a good ten minutes now, and Sasuke deduced that within another five someone would fall.

Dressed in his jōnin gear, his face was wiped clear of any expression as sharp eyes watched the array of jutsu being delivered from both opponents. After one suddenly fell backwards and failed to rise after several long moments, he stepped forward.

He bent and checked the vitals of the fallen, dark-haired genin. _Chakra exhaustion, just as I thought._ He stood. "The winner is Kato Ayumi. With this, the preliminaries for the third test are completed," he announced. Immediately, the winner began to cry in victory, as her teammates cheered from the elevated walkway above.

Sasuke moved towards the center, catching the gaze of a watchful Tsunade. The busty Hokage stood on one of the elevated pathways surrounded by a few other jonin. All had pleased expressions, particularly Ebisu who was able to witness Konohamaru win his fight. Tsunade nodded to him.

 _Good. Now onto the finals_ , Sasuke thought to himself. "All winners, assemble to the floor," he ordered. Within moments, all fourteen winners lined up in an orderly fashion before him—Konohamaru among them.

 _They'd better_ , Sasuke thought smugly to himself. During the survival test, the brats had all waited in front of the entrance to the Forest Of Death in a sloppy, disorganized fashion, yapping idly about trivial nonsense. When Anko arrived to instruct them on the survival portion, Sasuke had insisted on going with her. He'd wanted to size up the genin that had decided to proceed with the most dangerous portion of the exams.

When he appeared, he'd heard his share of, "Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke?", "Wasn't he one of the heroes of the war", as well as, "He's so dreamy." However, all it took was a harsh order from Anko and a flash of his Sharingan to get all eighty-some-odd participants to fall into line.

"In six days' time you will all convene together at the main arena for the final rounds of battle. Your team leader will inform you of the rest," Sasuke said, dark eyes sharply surveying the genin before him. "You have made it through safely thus far. In this final round, spectators from various countries, as well as dignitaries, and the Hokage will be present. You'd do well to be at your absolute best and try not to die in the process," he remarked mordantly, smirking when he saw Konohamaru and several other genin visibly swallow hard.

 _That should do it_ , he thought with satisfaction.

* * *

Later that day, after a long afternoon filled with talks for the preparation of the final tournament, Sasuke was in his garden, picking away at a small plot of carrots.

Dressed in a sleeveless black shirt with a deep v-neck and dark gray pants, he dug into the rich, dark soil with gloved fingers. He pulled out the carrots, one by one, placing them into the basket by his side. He'd planted the seeds for the carrots some months earlier, and with the tops of them now visible, he knew it was time to unearth them.

As he worked, his thoughts reverted to the exams. It had taken some effort, but he'd managed to convince the organization committee to move up the final portion of the exams. When asked on what grounds, he'd explained that they could save considerably on the monetary expenses, lower the security risk significantly, and cut down the time frame for surveillance by half. Of course, when that intolerable Hyō had protested his suggestion by saying that the genin needed the full extra month to prepare, Sasuke had calmly replied that if they weren't ready now, they wouldn't be ready for it in a month either.

And when Hyō had commented that Sasuke would never get Tsunade to take up his suggestion, Sasuke had merely advised him not to underestimate him. It was two days later when Tsunade had made it official. The former Root members probably hated him, but he couldn't care less. All the initial parts of the exams had gone off without a hitch, and the preliminaries had taken less time than originally anticipated, which pleased him.

Suddenly sensing a familiar presence nearing, he paused for a moment before gradually continuing with his activity.

"Hey," came the familiar greeting.

Sasuke turned slightly to see Naruto walking towards him with a bag in one hand. He'd walked around the side of his house, bypassing the trees and shrubbery. The shinobi was dressed casually in sandals, a light blue shirt, and pants that were a contrast to his tan skin, hair, and blue eyes. The late afternoon sun brought out reddish hues on his bright golden head and he wore a smile on his face. It seemed to Sasuke as if he hadn't seen the other in a long time; they'd both been so busy. "Hey."

"Whatcha doing?" Naruto asked, stopping a few feet away from him. "Oh, they're ready!" he commented, as he studied Sasuke's work.

"Yeah. They've been ready for over a week now, but I haven't had a chance to retrieve them until now," Sasuke replied, looking at the other.

"Ah. Well, here, I brought you something," Naruto said, approaching him and handing him the green plastic bag.

Sasuke eyed it suspiciously.

"Just take it," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

Sasuke removed his gloves and stood. He reached out and grabbed the bag, their fingers brushing as he did so. His gaze jerked to Naruto's. Inexplicably, they both looked away quickly within seconds, the blond-haired nin giving a sheepish chortle. Sasuke blinked twice before promptly focusing on the bag. Opening it, he was surprised to find several ripe tomatoes of a variety he hadn't seen in the village. He looked questioningly at Naruto.

"They're from Yumegakure. I know you like to eat the local tomatoes wherever you go, so while I was there, I brought you some of these, which are grown by monks," Naruto explained with a smile.

Sasuke stared at the other. He felt a bizarre sense of... gratitude. Despite the unfamiliar circumstances their friendship was treading through, the idiot was still thinking of him. "Thank you," he murmured, feeling somewhat ridiculous. He actually couldn't wait to try one of the tomatoes later on. "So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I had the day off today and hung out. How are the exams going?"

"Fine. Fourteen participants made it through for the final," Sasuke replied.

"Really? Wow! I heard you were pretty ruthless," Naruto said with a lopsided smile.

Sasuke snorted. "If ruthless means effective and meticulous, then I guess I was."

"Riiight," Naruto drawled out dubiously.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You're coming to the final right?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "I wouldn't miss it, ya know! You should know better than to ask me that," he said, feigning insult.

"Well, I figured I'd ask, considering that you often disappear with your girlfriend," he replied glibly with a shrug.

Naruto shot him an indignant look. "It's not like she owns me. We just hang out and do... things, like normal couples, I guess," he offered hesitantly. "I wouldn't miss seeing you at work. Anyway, lately I've had missions and I've been thinking."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "Is that so? That's dangerous."

"Shut up," Naruto growled with a glare.

Sasuke smirked. Letting the moment pass, Sasuke watched as his friend's gaze drifted off to the side. His expression seemed uncharacteristically pensive. "What's wrong?"

Naruto's gaze snapped to his. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just... I'm going to be taking a big step. I didn't want to mention it earlier, but I have to meet Hinata's father soon."

Sasuke stared impassively at the other nin. Already regretting what he was about to ask, he sighed. "What's the big deal?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I mean, when I meet Hiashi-san, it's going to be all kinds of formal. I haven't researched thoroughly enough about my clan's history. They're scattered all over the place. I can't rely on any respected kin that will vouch for me, except maybe Karin, but she's... well... Karin, and I don't know of all the traditions my clan had. I might not have a lot to present to him," he grudgingly admitted.

"Why should you even care?" Sasuke asked tersely in response. He was quickly able to sort through his friend's babbling, realizing that the idiot had some sort of insecurity over the issue.

Naruto stared at him incredulously. "Why the hell wouldn't I?"

Sasuke scowled. "Perhaps because for someone who prides himself on being an unconventional individual, I find it interesting that you're trying to overextend yourself for the sake of impressing Daddy."

Naruto brows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

Sasuke snorted derisively. "It means that if he can't accept you for how you are, then it isn't worth it."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment longer before sighing. "I guess I should just face him upfront," he murmured.

Sasuke shot him a disinterested glance. "Better you than I," he said dryly. The Uchiha and Hyūga had never really been chummy with each other in the past, from what he remembered. Now, after having lived so many years on his own, Sasuke had little patience for clan courting rituals or dealing with their self-aggrandizing airs. Especially with the Hyūga, whom Sasuke felt carried themselves as if they were the greatest thing since the invention of shuriken.

The knowledge that his best friend might become integrated into that family suddenly irked him more than he cared to admit. He somehow hadn't taken into consideration that that would be the path his friend would eventually travel down in dating that girl. A myriad of mixed emotions unexpectedly amassed in the pit of his stomach.

Naruto snorted. "Whatever. I guess I'll deal with it when the time comes. I just want everyone to be happy in the end. Anyway, I gotta get going. It's getting dark," he said, eyeing the sky, which was growing dim with the beginnings of sunset. He looked at Sasuke again. "I'll see you at the final, right?"

Sasuke looked into his friend's expectant, blue eyes in the shadowy light. "Yeah," he murmured.

Naruto nodded, giving a lopsided smile. "Okay. See ya later," he said with a gesture before turning and heading down the path he'd come from.

Sasuke quietly watched the other's retreating, broad back as he left. He had a sinking feeling that things were going to change soon. He couldn't explain exactly how or why, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

All he knew was that he didn't like it.

* * *

The following afternoon, Sasuke sat at a long table in the preparation room of the battle stadium. He'd been there since early morning, working on the seating arrangement for the final. Surrounding him were the other members of the organization committee. Everyone was looking over their miscellaneous charts while Neji spoke with one of the captains of the surveillance teams.

Sasuke looked up as three ANBU suddenly appeared before him, all of them carrying boxes. "Here are the souvenir info cards," the middle one said, setting down the large box in front of him. The other two proceeded to do the same.

Sasuke nodded, and the ANBU promptly disappeared with a quiet 'poof'. Grabbing the box in front of him, the dark-haired shinobi used the sharp end of a kunai to cut through the top, promptly lifting the flaps. The souvenir ninja info cards were considered collectable items and were more for show than actual usage. Designed to activate its information with a miniscule amount of chakra, they are often traded among children and spectators at tournaments.

Grabbing a large stack of the packaged cards, Sasuke removed them from their wrapping, and glanced over the decorative decks. They were glossy with an eye-catching 3D design around the edges. Deciding to test it, he infused a bit of chakra into his finger and watched as the blank card slowly transformed.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened comically. _  
_

The card gradually revealed the image of an appalling looking Naruto. He was striking a ridiculous pose with an equally obnoxious expression. Wearing what appeared to be a short-sleeved cloak, the idiot's face and arms were painted in red and white swirls, and even his palms were coated with spirals. At the very bottom, was the title "Rokudaime Hokage".

Sasuke could feel his brow tick, not even acknowledging the snickering of the other ANBU present, who had wondered at the disbelieving gaze on his face. Immediately, Sasuke leaned forward and tore at another stack, activating the first card.

The idiot's image appeared again. It also appeared in the one beneath it, _and_ in the one underneath _that_ one. The moron doctored every single deck of cards in the lot.

Now there was blatant laughter. Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eye that even Neji was fighting to stifle a chuckle.

Sasuke's brow was spasming now.

He would wring that stupid usuratonkachi's neck as soon as he got his hands on him.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later, Naruto walked steadily through the hallway of the academy building. It was shortly before twelve in the afternoon. The whole village was already animated and buzzing with activity, more so than usual. With it being the day of the Chūnin Exam final, tourists and anxious spectators were excitedly milling around the streets of the village, heightening the naturally blissful atmosphere.

Turning a corner, Naruto abruptly stopped when he nearly ran into a familiar person. "Iruka-sensei!"

The academy teacher smiled in surprise. "Ah, Naruto! How are you?" The older man's kind, dark eyes lit up as he gave the younger male a once-over. He smiled wider. "I see you're ready for the finals."

Naruto momentarily looked down at himself before giving a sheepish laugh. "Heh. Well, Tsunade-baa-chan insisted I wear my sage's robe for it," he admitted. To be exact, the old hag's closing words had been "Look sharp _or else_!". Knowing she'd meant business, he'd carefully retrieved his robe—one gifted to him after the end of the war—and donned it over his jōnin regalia.

"Was this before or after that prank you pulled?" Iruka asked with mild glance, putting a hand on his hip.

Naruto eyes widen briefly before chuckling guiltily, one hand reaching up to rub behind his neck. "Uh, so you heard about that, huh?"

Iruka gave him a pointed look. "The whole faculty knows, Naruto. Honestly," he said with a shake of his head. However, there was a vague glint of amusement in his eyes.

Naruto abashedly looked off to the side for a moment. A second later, however, mirth-filled blue eyes swung back to the other man's. "I know... but it was _so_ much fun, Iruka-sensei," he admitted with a sniggle.

The older man grudgingly smiled, unable to help himself. He had to admit, he was secretly glad there was a part of his former student that was still the rambunctious youth he'd been before. "And what did Tsunade-sama have to say about this?"

Naruto squinted for a moment, as he recalled the scene. Tsunade hadn't been too happy when she'd found out about the prank some days earlier, to say the least. She'd been almost livid until he quickly divulged that he'd merely purchased a new set of blank cards to imprint his image and had securely hidden the others in a room within the administration building. He'd also cleverly managed to clear Sai's name by insisting that the ANBU nin's involvement had been an innocent one. The other truly hadn't grasped the purpose of what Naruto was doing, merely wanting to help.

After that admittance, the Hokage's temper seemed to dissipate, but not before warning him that he would be punished somehow. The old hag had yet to even reveal exactly what that punishment would be, much to his paranoia. There'd been an evil glint in her smug, golden eyes when she'd said it too—a glint that promised retribution.

"Well, she wasn't too thrilled at first, but she's gotten over it... I think," he added with a nervous laugh, scratching at the side of his cheek.

Iruka looked less than convinced. "Surely you aren't going to be doing this sort of thing once you become Hokage, Naruto," he said with a fatherly shake of his head.

Naruto crossed his arms, abruptly taking on a somber facial expression. "Iruka-sensei, many men have hobbies. Some men read and some men draw. _I_ like to laugh at others' expense, definitely," he said with comical, sage-like, seriousness.

Iruka laughed heartily, shaking his head. "Well, hopefully you can curb that hobby of yours once you're instated, for your own sake." Truthfully, Iruka didn't have that much of an issue with it. It was a miracle that the impressionable Uzumaki hadn't picked up the more questionable hobbies of his other sensei. Kakashi was always reading those adult books and Jiraiya-sama... well, Iruka had heard plenty about the fallen Sannin's extracurricular adventures.

Naruto smiled. "I'll try, Iruka-sensei."

"Very well. So what brings you here anyway?" Iruka asked. "I'm on my way to the registration desk to pick up some files."

"Oh! I was just about to go to your classroom. I was looking for Hinata. I wanted to see her during first recess."

"Ah, well, she's already on the playground supervising the children." Iruka then paused, appearing thoughtful. "You know, Hinata has been extremely helpful. She has a natural ability with children. I never thought I'd see the day where a Hyūga would be helping me out in the classroom," he said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Hyūga are often busy with their own matters, naturally. They are also choice ninja. Once they, or anyone, leave the academy, they move on to bigger and better things. I don't expect them to come back here," the teacher replied good-humoredly.

Naruto suddenly laid a hand on his former sensei's shoulder, which was easy to do now that they stood practically eye-to-eye. "Don't speak that way, Iruka-sensei. The academy serves its purpose just as much as the chūnin and jōnin do for the village. You help lay the foundations within aspiring ninjas. Even after we leave, we all still carry everything you taught with us, ya know," he said with a close-eyed smile.

Iruka stared at the other, somewhat taken aback. After his surprise passed, he then appreciatively smiled at being generously complimented by his former pupil. _Well._ _When did Naruto become so insightful?_ It was a thought that had occasionally crossed through his mind in the last few course, he knew that the blond-haired ninja had matured over the years, but he was usually so carefree and flippant. When he demonstrated his depth, it was something that never ceased to surprise Iruka. _Naruto may appear simple, but he in fact has many layers_ , he thought fondly.

He smiled. "Thank you, Naruto. I'm glad you feel that way. Now that I think about it, Hinata actually said something similar to me the other day."

"Well, that makes her a very smart girl then. Doesn't it, sensei?" Naruto joked.

"Ha. Yes, I suppose so. You know, she's a great girl, Naruto," Iruka said, giving the other a considering glance. "I think that she will make you very happy. She will be a great support to you," he said warmly.

Naruto blinked at the unexpected comment. He then laughed a little, giving a nod, as he rubbed his nose. "Yeah... I think so too."

"Perhaps one day I'll have little Uzumaki children with Byakugan running around my classroom," the teacher then teased.

The whiskered shinobi suddenly blushed, giving a bashful chuckle. "S-Sensei! Let's not get too carried away now. One step at a time," he said, compulsively rubbing behind his head. "Although... it would be awesome to have two or three mini-me's running around, _pranking_ you," Naruto offered with a mischievous look.

Iruka's eyes widen in horror at the mere thought. "Perhaps I take that back," he quipped swiftly.

"Hey!"

Shortly after, Naruto and Iruka parted ways; the former deciding to teleport to the playground located a few halls away. Hearing the familiar sound of laughing children, Naruto already felt a smile beginning to pull at his lips. One of the reasons he always liked to visit Hinata when she was at the academy was to be able to see the kids.

Hinata was sitting in a chair she'd brought out, partially turned to the side, as she watched over the children that laughed and yelled as they dashed around the playground. Two of the children, a little boy and girl who Naruto recognized, stood in front of her, avidly speaking to her. Whatever they were telling her, had her laughing vigorously. Naruto imagined that they were regaling her with silly stories, as the children tended to do. After the little boy said something, Hinata laid a delicate hand on his head, affectionately tousling it before he and his companion ran off to play.

The blond-haired shinobi found himself studying the scene—or more precisely, studying her. He had to admit that she did look rather cute looking after the children, and he agreed with Iruka-sensei. Before he'd begun dating her, he'd had no idea what she liked to do or where her passions lay. He now knew that aiding children was a fulfilling activity for her. For Hinata, the endeavor was a welcomed contrast to her duties as a clan member and shinobi.

Without a doubt, he knew Hinata would make a great mother, and that inevitably made him think of the current situation. While he knew children and fatherhood were still a far-off possibility for him, he understood the repercussions of cementing a formal courtship. If they decided to stay together for the long haul, it meant that Hinata could very well be his future wife.

Naruto had spent hours over the last few weeks thinking about her, as well as his feelings for the kunoichi. She loved him, he knew, and while he still wasn't ready to verbally reciprocate the sentiment, he acknowledged that he had come to care for her. It had become a habit to go visit her and have quiet walks in the park with her. He enjoyed the bento she would occasionally make for him. The little physical gestures of affection were something he was now used to and he admittedly liked them. Moreover, the kissing... well, that wasn't so bad either, to say the least, as long as it wasn't in front of their group of gawking friends. Physical interaction aside, somehow, Hinata always treated him well, and there was no doubt in his mind that she wished to make him happy. The knowledge of that, despite his insecurities, made him want to strive to embrace his mother's own advice—to fill one's self with love in order to achieve happiness. That, coupled with Shikamaru's advice, helped ease him into making his decision.

Although, the fact that Hiashi-san had apparently asked about him wasn't to be ignored either. Neji had casually mentioned that little tidbit to him the day before during an impromptu conversation Naruto had with the other. While Neji hadn't gone into specific detail, Naruto had taken the subtle hint that Hiashi would be waiting for him whenever he did decide to go over. _  
_

Suddenly smiling, he swiftly flashed away from one spot to another, coming to stand silently behind his girlfriend.

Hinata startled, snapping out her lax state when her vision was abruptly covered by hands. The stranger had masked their chakra. However, sensing a lack of malevolent aura, she gradually grew less wary and more curious. Tentatively touching the strong fingers, she rested her palms over the backs of the newcomer's own. She smiled.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured joyfully.

Removing his hands, Naruto chuckled. "You got it."

Eagerly standing up, she turned to greet him, thrilled that he'd come to see her. Suddenly she stopped, just short of hugging him, as she surveyed his form.

A blond eyebrow rose. "What?" Naruto watched, as she smiled one of those weird, soft smiles that she occasionally gave out of nowhere.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just... you look handsome," she said, a blush tinting her otherwise pale cheeks.

He blinked before immediately raising a hand to rub the back of his neck, chuckling bashfully. "Heh, thanks. It's just my robe though. Still the same old me here."

Hinata simply smiled, tilting her head to the side a little. "I know."

Suddenly hearing shouts of greetings, Naruto looked over to wave at the children, who were used to his impromptu visits. Naruto smiled brightly as they waved back, the kids apparently in the middle of a game of tag.

He turned his attention back to Hinata. "So how has your day been?"

"Good. The children are excited about the final today. They want to see all the matches, but Iruka-san has been strict. He's only consented to letting them watch the final round."

"Heh. That doesn't surprise me," Naruto quipped. Sobering up a little, he then caught her violet-hued gaze. He took a deep breath and proceeded. "Hey. Uh, listen, do you have a moment so I can talk to you about something?"

Hinata blinked in surprise. "Um, sure, Naruto-kun."

He steadily took her aside beneath the bright, late morning sun. Stopping underneath a tall, shady tree, he turned to face her. Gathering his courage, he cleared his throat. "I was thinking and... I think it's time we go pay a visit to your dad together."

Hinata's eyes widened. Her delicate mouth opened slightly before closing again. "M-my father?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I know he's probably wondering about me, or, um, us. So, let's just do it. Does that sound good?" he asked watchfully.

Hinata's pale eyes searched his intently. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, eyes determined.

After a long, pregnant moment, Hinata slowly smiled, her expression positively glowing. "Okay then. Yes."

When she embraced him suddenly, Naruto automatically wrapped his arms lightly around her. Inwardly, he could only hope that if things continued to develop smoothly, they could truly be very happy together. Possibly, for a lifetime.

* * *

A few short hours later, among a crowd of several thousand, Naruto watched avidly as the showdown between the genin was gearing up to take place in the center of the arena. It would be the first match of the day's final tournaments. The arena itself was filled to capacity. Women, men, and children alike were clapping as the field was cleared by the introductory ceremony speechmakers.

Naruto fidgeted a little in his seat. He was assigned seating in the mid-section, beneath the Hokage's box, among a large group of other elite ninja. He was surrounded by the likes of Darui, Kankurō, Samui, and Kitsuchi, among others—all veterans from the Fourth Shinobi War. Most of the Konoha 11 sat in the rows in front of him. Meanwhile, next to him sat Kakashi, and to his sensei's left sat Guy. In the Hokage's box, Naruto was aware that Tsunade was accompanied by all the Kage of the shinobi villages, as well as General Mifune. As such was the case, security was tight. A disguised ANBU was stationed at every entrance and exit of the arena, in addition to the gates of Konoha and its perimeter.

After the end of the war, the Kage had all made a continuing effort to improve continental relations. As a result, invitations to national events were now often extended to fellow counties. Whereas, traditionally, the Chūnin Exams were used as a discreet way of keeping an eye on the ninja of all the hidden villages, nowadays it evolved to predominantly serve as an event for the allied nations to strengthen their bonds.

Naruto clearly recalled being summoned to the council room within the administrative building the previous afternoon. At the time, he'd been nervous, thinking that Tsunade had finally decided to inform him of the nature of his card-prank punishment. Instead, he'd been surprised to find her calmly gathered with the Raikage and Tsuchikage. The latter two had requested to see him for the sole purpose of greeting him and inquiring about his apprenticeship. It was an act that would have seemed highly unlikely to occur before the Shinobi War. However, now those gestures were fast-becoming commonplace after the war brought the leaders of the nations closer.

Naruto suddenly perked up a bit when he heard the familiar sounds of rapping reach his ears, towards his right.

"Sittin' at the Chūnin Exams, someone's about to get slammed, Naruto and B watching from the stands, that's the plan, baby," rhymed a jubilant Killer B, who was approaching him, holding a box of popcorn in each hand.

Dressed in his usual Kumo gear, the always good-natured jinchūriki had arrived along with the Raikage and his party the day before. Always willing to take advantage of any excuse to leave his village, the dark skinned, white-haired shinobi had become a close friend and ally to Naruto over the last few years. The experiences shared on the battlefield had strengthened a bond between the two them that no one else alive, besides the Kazekage, could truly understand—the bond shared between jinchūriki.

Naruto chuckled a little, as the other approached him. "That was fast. Thanks B," the younger shinobi said, as the other handed him one of the boxes.

With their free hands, they casually fist-bumped before the older shinobi took his seat next to Naruto. "I come from the land of Lightning. It shouldn't be surprising, fool, ya fool," he replied, his unoccupied hand moving in time with his verbal rhythm.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Naruto dismissed, waving him off. He then proceeded to stuff his mouth with popcorn. The man's raps really hadn't improved all that much, he thought absentmindedly, but they were always entertaining. Wherever he went, B still carried the little notepad where he wrote down all of his lyrical inspirations. To Naruto's amusement, Captain Yamato, to this very day, had trouble deciphering most of B's lingo.

As Naruto offered some of the popcorn to Kakashi, who politely declined, the finalists finally took to the field.

"There goes your friend, the serious one, yeah," Killer B commented, as he munched away next to him.

Naruto nodded a little. "Yeah," he replied, his gaze already riveted on the individual.

Amid collective applause, Naruto watched as the Uchiha escorted the finalists towards the center. Dressed in his jōnin uniform, Sasuke appeared cool and collected, as he came to stand in the center of the group. Naruto hadn't seen the other since the time he'd dropped off the tomatoes. He'd heard that the dark-haired nin was irate after the prank he pulled. However, Naruto assumed that the other had not sought him out due to their conflicting schedules. Naruto was admittedly a little anxious to hear what the jerk would say when he saw him.

"Uchiha's lookin' sane, you got through to his brain," Killer B rapped next to him.

Naruto grunted amiably. "I guess. Being in ANBU has been good for him though, ya know."

 _Things could've turned out very differently if B hadn't escaped when Sasuke and his team had set out to capture him all that time ago_ , Naruto thought. Unlike B, who held no grudges after the war, the Raikage still didn't care much for Sasuke. Initially, the Kumo leader's opposition towards Sasuke had made the negotiations for the removal of Sasuke's criminal status very difficult. It was only through considerable mediation and patience, over the course of several weeks, that an agreement on probation could be made. Now, because of the successfully collective effort made to avoid repeating past mistakes, Naruto was able to witness Sasuke's eyebrow tick every time B rapped to him.

Managing to remove his gaze from Sasuke, Naruto smiled at Konohamaru who stood proudly among the participants. The boy had a glint of determination in his eye. Naruto knew, without a doubt, that the young Sarutobi would win.

"Let's go, Konohamaru!" he yelled.

Two hours later, Naruto's prediction came true when Konohamaru won his battle with a Rasengan K-O. What was left of Naruto's popcorn had gone flying everywhere when he jumped up in celebration.

* * *

Sasuke left the arena with a sigh. It was around seven in the evening now and he was tired. All of the commotion and excitement of the day had been unexpectedly draining. He could've easily taken on an S-class nin and not have felt as mentally beat. Afterwards, he'd spent well over two hours helping with closing activities after the conclusion of the final. Now there was nothing he'd like more than a warm meal, and a thorough soak in a bath.

It was near dark now. With his hands in his pockets, he made his way around the corner of the arena and onto the paved sidewalk.

"So, job finally done?" commented a familiar voice.

Sasuke turned slightly to find Naruto resting against one of the outer decorative pillars of the arena. He subtly took in the blond-haired shinobi's form. The times that the idiot decided to dress up, he always somehow managed to look... decent. The Rasengan-user didn't always wear his robe, but when he did, it suited him—not that Sasuke would ever tell him so.

"Yeah. I'm done for the day," he replied, watching as his friend approached him. Judging by the content look on his tan face, the other was in a good mood. "What are you waiting around here for?" he asked, despite having a good idea why.

Naruto grinned, stopping in front of him. "I caught the final," he replied, sidestepping his question. "Not bad, Head Proctor Uchiha."

Sasuke snorted, shifting his head slightly to move his bangs from the corner of his eye. "You should be ecstatic. Your devoted disciple won."

The whiskered shinobi chuckled. "Yeah, I saw. He fought well. I congratulated him before he went off to celebrate with his friends. Um... I gotta say, I'm glad you were there for the exams. I think he fought harder than ever," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, as his blue eyes held his.

Sasuke blinked, the unexpected gratitude from the other catching him off guard. Uncomfortable with the warm sincerity emanating from those eyes, he shifted his weight onto one leg, and crossed his arms. "Hn. It wasn't as if I trained him," he casually dismissed.

"No, but you did scare the piss out of him, and that served him well," Naruto quipped then, his eyes bright with amusement.

Sasuke smirked. "Idiot. It's a wonder he passed considering how much like you he can be. Nineteen years old and you're still pulling pranks?"

"I get my kicks where I can get them, bastard. Man, the look on your face must've been hysterical," Naruto said with a snigger.

Sasuke glared at his friend, who was giggling just like his former thirteen-year old self. "You'll be the one with the hysterical look on your face soon enough," he said with a leer.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked bewilderedly, his laughter subsiding.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sasuke replied enigmatically.

Naruto shook his head, the blond tendrils of his fringe shifting as he did so. "Whatever. Anyway, I came to see if you wanted to grab a bite at Shushuya."

Sasuke could feel his stomach growl lightly at the thought. "Fine."

"C'mon then. The whole gang's waiting," he said, pointing a thumb sideways.

Sasuke looked over to where he was indicating. Standing beneath a light pole were all the members of the Konoha 11, as well as Karin and Temari. However, his sharp black eyes immediately honed in on the one incontestable figure standing next to Neji— _Hinata_.

Immediately, Sasuke felt his mood begin to sour, his finger compulsively twitching in the crook of his arm. The disparaging voice in his head was quietly urging him to protest and renege on the acceptance of his friend's invitation. If he did, it would, without a doubt, spare him perhaps a solid hour of aggravation.

However, before he could say anything, Naruto was already moving forward, calling for him to hurry up. Clenching his jaw a little, Sasuke calmly caught up to Naruto and the others. He mindlessly responded to everyone's greetings, as he covertly noticed Naruto sidle up to Hinata a few paces away from him, which put the blond-haired shinobi in between Hinata and himself.

 _Well isn't this perfect_ , he inwardly griped.

Throughout the whole walk towards Shushuya, Sasuke stayed relatively quiet among the others, only grunting now and then when asked a question. The group avidly spoke of the day's events and of the yearly doctor's examinations that were scheduled for all ninja in a few days. Sasuke actively focused on staring ahead of him and trying in vain to shut out the constant chattering going on between Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, the latter who was walking in front of them with Ino and Sai.

Within fifteen minutes, they arrived at the restaurant, and promptly split into three groups, each sitting at consecutive booths. With everyone around him excitedly shuffling to find a seat, Sasuke unhurriedly walked a few paces behind Naruto. His friend was animatedly talking with the Hyūga captain, as the latter took a seat in the far corner of the first booth, and Naruto slid in after him. Just as Sasuke neared the table to take a seat next to Naruto, a voice interjected.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. Sasuke glanced at his old teammate, who slid in next to Sai on the other side of the booth, across from Neji and Naruto. "Why don't you sit here?" she said with a smile, as she patted the empty space next to her.

As she spoke, Sasuke suddenly felt someone move past him, approaching the seat he'd planned on claiming. Now alert, he watched out of the corner of his eye, as Hinata slid comfortably into the vacant spot, smiling at an oblivious Naruto.

Sasuke could feel a sudden sliver of concentrated ire ignite inside of him. Just like that, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, she'd taken _his_ seat. Sasuke mentally steeled himself, unwilling to show any emotion, although there was nothing more he desired than to shoot the girl the strongest glare he could conjure.

He coolly sat down next to Sakura without a word and crossed his arms.

"Let's decide on what to eat," Naruto insisted merrily.

Within fifteen minutes, a large platter with a variety of yakitori was served to them with a side of stir-fried vegetables, lettuce, and rice. After brief words of thanks, everyone tucked in. Within minutes, the side of the restaurant occupied by the Konoha 11 was alive with chatter and laugher.

"Naruto-kun, why didn't B-san come with us?" Sai asked, as he ate his food in his typically lithe manner.

Naruto carefully swallowed a bite of beef before answering. "The Raikage called on him after the final ended. They'll be leaving early tomorrow. I couldn't even see Gaara, because of all the hustle and bustle going on. Temari said that he would be attending a meeting and dinner for the leaders and dignitaries tonight. Kankurō is with him too."

"I'm surprised Tsunade-sama didn't insist you go too," Hinata said.

Naruto grinned at her. "She cut me some slack this time."

"When are all the dignitaries and Kage leaving?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow. All the leaders and their aids are," Neji replied before carefully taking a sip of his drink. Having been dressed in ANBU gear throughout the final competition, the Hyūga clan member had promptly changed into plainclothes.

Sasuke, in the meantime, ignored the conversation. His eyelids were half lowered in indifference, as he tactfully chewed on a piece of chicken from a skewer.

"Ah, so Gaara gave Temari the night off so she and Shikamaru could spend time together. How sweet!" Sakura declared with a smile.

"The Kazekage is a good brother," Sai commented.

With his mouth full, Naruto vigorously nodded in agreement.

Quietly, Sasuke reached out with his chopsticks to pick up a small helping of mushrooms. When the wooden utensils collided with another set at the same time, he eyed the two pale, dainty hands gripping the opposite pair. Dark eyes instantly snapped upwards to catch full-lashed, pearly ones. Sasuke's gaze narrowed a fraction, as his irritation simmered.

Hinata, in turn, smiled awkwardly, gradually removing her hand when he said nothing. Seconds later, she uncertainly looked away.

 _Such a weakling with no conviction_ , Sasuke thought with dark satisfaction, as he leisurely proceeded to pick his share of mushrooms.

"The same could be said for you too, Neji," Sakura continued, unaware of the small interaction that had transpired.

The graceful shinobi raised a smooth brow beneath the dark material of his hitai'ate. "What are you referring to?"

"I believe Sakura-chan is referring to your dedication as a cousin and Hyūga clan member," Sai offered perceptively.

"Yes. The same way Gaara is supportive of his siblings, you are as supportive of Hinata," she said thoughtfully. "And now that Naruto and Hinata are together, I've seen you three around together often, like a happy family."

"Hn," Neji merely replied with a slight curl of his lips.

Naruto chuckled. "I guess Neji is a cool big brother type," he joked, giving the older shinobi a poke to his side.

Sasuke watched the interaction with vague disinterest, drowning out the occasional bursts of laughter that would erupt from their occupied friends in the nearby booths.

Naruto sobered. "You know what though, Sakura-chan? Neji and Hinata are an addition to a family I already have. You, Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei were the first family I ever really had. It's just grown bigger over the years," he said contentedly, his blue eyes bright with warmth.

Sakura smiled. "Well, imagine if you and Hinata ever got married. Your family would grow enormously! There are many members in the Hyūga clan, right Neji?"

Like clockwork, Sasuke felt his finger inadvertently twitch against his glass of water at the comment. As he stared hard at his plate in front of him, he thought to himself that, at that moment, there was nothing more he wished for than for the kunoichi to cease her unsolicited blabbering.

Naruto chuckled, a slight flush blossoming on the apples of his marked cheeks. "S-sakura-chan!" Next to him, Hinata was an interesting shade of red.

Sakura giggled at the both of them.

"There's also the Uzumaki clan to consider," Sai clinically pointed out.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" Neji suddenly asked in an uncanny manner, looking at the other. "You look a bit... ill."

The Hyūga captain appeared straight-faced, but Sasuke had incredibly sharp eyes. Neji's pale gaze seemed indistinctly... amused. Sasuke cast him an apathetic glance. "I assure you, I'm fine. You needn't concern yourself," he stated, deadpanned.

Next to Neji, Naruto dumbly look back and forth between the two men before settling on Sasuke. He smiled a little. "Sasuke's fine. Besides, he did an awesome job today and with the exams in general. He's becoming captain material now. Right, bastard?"

"Sasuke-kun has always been skilled. I'm not surprised," Sakura said encouragingly.

Sasuke merely grunted, shifting his eyes to look at nothing particular.

Sakura sighed contentedly, well used to the other's monosyllable answers. "I'm surrounded by such talented ninja." Her light green eyes looked fondly at Naruto and the other shinobi present at the table. "My teammates either were or are ANBU, and the other one is the Hokage candidate."

"Not only us. All of the Konoha 11 and friends are superb ninja. Our generation is truly an amazing one," Naruto insisted with a confident grin, bracing an elbow on the table in front of him.

"The generations after us will have good mentors," Neji added sagely.

"Yeah. Hopefully our children will take after our will," Naruto replied readily with a smile.

Hinata laid a hand in the crook of his arm, beaming up gently at the blond-haired shinobi. Everyone at the table smiled.

Everyone except Sasuke.

Rolling his eyes away from the scene before him, the raven-haired nin leaned back and crossed his arms—his appetite completely diminished.

An hour later, everyone had finally had their fill of food and drinks. With all the shinobi full and tired after the long day, the shinobi made short work of paying the bills. They exited the restaurant, chattering and jubilant, gathering in front to give their goodbyes.

Sasuke impassively stood among Sakura, Sai, and the others. He looked to his side and saw Naruto speaking with Neji a few paces away, Hinata at their side.

The raven-haired nin's attention was suddenly diverted when he saw the Hyūga girl's small hand reached behind her, and then lift upwards, to touch Naruto's clothed back. With the conversation still ongoing between Neji and Naruto, the hand stayed poised in the center of his back before rubbing in a small circle, and then gradually sliding down the curve of the blond-haired shinobi's back, to his waist.

Sasuke's eyes had unwillingly followed the movement throughout. For some incomprehensible reason, the sight disturbed him, _a lot_. Just short of sneering, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away.

"Later," he muttered to no one in particular, before stalking off. He was only vaguely aware of the few goodbyes he received.

Sasuke briskly walked down the dimly lit street, his mood as sour as ever. He'd only managed to make it a good twenty feet, before he felt a presence nearing him.

"Hey! Wait up," Naruto said, as he caught up to him.

Although surprised, Sasuke said nothing. He merely cast the other a look from the corner of his eyes, before returning to stare ahead of him.

Walking alongside Sasuke's right, the whiskered nin raised his arms and folded them behind his head. "Man, I'm stuffed." After a brief silence, Naruto spoke up again. "What about you, Sasuke? You didn't eat a lot."

Sasuke continued to walk.

"Sasuke?" the other prodded curiously.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" he finally asked brusquely.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confusedly.

Sasuke glared to the side. "You do realize that we haven't walked together in weeks? Shouldn't you be walking your girlfriend home instead?"

Naruto sent him a careful look. "Neji took her home. I wanted to walk with you," he said tentatively.

Sasuke merely ground his teeth, remaining silent.

For the next several minutes, they walked together in silence. It had gotten quieter now that they were walking through the residential area. The quiet sounds of crickets chirping and their own feet scuffing along the paved street, seemed almost loud to their ears, the silence was so heavy. As, they approached the crossroads where they would have to part, Sasuke sensed Naruto stopped. He paid no mind and continued walking until a strong hand grabbed his arm.

He stiffened, stopping in his tracks. Sasuke didn't want to hear whatever the other had to say. He was tired and thoroughly aggravated. He needed to be alone.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured. "Is... are you okay?"

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly in the pockets of his pants. He could feel the heat of his friend's hand through the thin material of his long-sleeved shirt, gradually warming the cool skin of his arm. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine," he managed.

Naruto slowly released him. "You sure are moody tonight. Seriously. Are you—"

Sasuke sucked his teeth in frustration. He shot the other an exasperated look. However, the deep confusion and concern in his friend's blue eyes, which seemed to glow beneath the illumination of the streetlight overhead, stopped him short. He sighed heavily, feeling momentarily resigned.

"Just go home, Naruto," he insisted tiredly. "I'll see you later." Holding his friend's gaze only a moment longer, he eventually faced forward again and resumed walking. The sound of his friend's "Sasuke…" quietly reaching his ears, as he kept walking, leaving Naruto standing by a street lamp.

Once he got home a short while later, Sasuke let out a pent-up breath. He toed-off his ninja sandals and immediately peeled off his chūnin vest, hanging it in the nearby closet. The house was dark. Out of habit, he turned on the soft overhead light in the kitchen, leaving it as the only light on within the house.

Slipping on regular sandals that he kept by the back sliding door, he walked into the small laundry room at the side of the house. Sasuke pulled his shirt off and unceremoniously tossed it into the washer with some of the other clothes he would launder later on in the week. He mechanically did this, not even flinching when the washer door fell shut with a heavy bang that reverberated in the still of the night.

He felt restless and irritatingly rattled. As he walked around the side of the house and back onto the deck, he felt his finger twitch again, and Sasuke quickly clenched his fist. He needed to work off some of this stress.

Heading inside, he grabbed his weapons pouch and returned outside. On the opposite side of the garden, there was a single training post he kept as an alternative option for when he didn't feel like heading to any of the training grounds. With his pouch at his hip, Sasuke stood some distance away in front of the post. He hadn't bothered to turn on a light. His Sharingan would be all the illumination he needed. Without further delay, he fluidly began to throw kunai.

He hated this feeling—this feeling of something dark and unnamable swirling within the core of his being. He couldn't understand what it was. It wasn't hatred, or quite like anything else he was familiar with from his past. However, whatever it was, he knew that the cause of it revolved around that damned squeaky-voiced Hyūga girl.

Somehow, she had cleanly eased into Naruto's life, and as much as it burned his gut to admit it, Sasuke felt that she was also easing her way into a place that he felt belonged to him, the same way she'd literally done it earlier. The mere thought of it angered him in such an acute manner that he threw one of his kunai with a little more force than he intended—the weapon sinking halfway through the wood, just outside the bulls-eye circle.

Sasuke sucked his teeth, continuing. It didn't escape him how much more familiar Naruto and that girl seemed to be with each other, either. She was always touching him, and while Naruto wasn't being overly receptive in turn, he let her do it. For some inexplicable reason, it was so nauseating to watch that sort of physical interaction between them. It just didn't seem right. He would rather not care at all... but, dammit, he _did_ , and it was eating him inside that he couldn't explain why. He was a man who liked and craved control. After so many years of upheaval in his life, it was the element of control that gave him structure. It helped ground him and kept him in command. Nevertheless, all it took was a simpering Hyūga heiress to throw a wrench into the stability of his feelings. Utterly ridiculous.

He flung the next kunai hard at that moment. To his shock, it landed several inches from the bulls-eye, unlike all the others. He clenched his fists, growling a little. He stalked towards the post, reaching it. In an action of concentrated frustration, he pulled the kunai out, and roughly stabbed it into the center with the other kunai. The dull, thudding sound of it spearing into the wood was loud to his ears.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He hadn't even realized he was panting a little. _This is fucking stupid_ , he thought, thoroughly disgusted with himself. Willing his anger to abate, he took a few more deep breaths, and gradually felt his tension ease slightly. He suddenly felt tired. Drained, physically and mentally. The whole day seemed to catch up with him in that moment, and he felt his shoulders sag.

He found himself leaning against the post, his right hand still clutching the handle of the wayward kunai. All these complex emotions... he didn't understand them. Whenever Naruto asked him what was wrong, or how he felt, Sasuke refused to give a direct answer, not because he wanted to avoid him, but because he honestly didn't know, himself. The fact that Hinata was weak and unfit for his friend didn't seem to cut it as an explanation anymore, either. All he knew was that he didn't like her being around Naruto anymore, now more strongly than ever. He didn't like what she might mean to him and what role she had in his life, and if things moved along at the rate they were going, she would no longer simply be his girlfriend, but his _wife_. Then, Naruto would not only be married, but also married into another clan. The implications of what that meant troubled him more deeply than he cared to admit.

Sasuke sighed. He maneuvered himself until his back was pressed against the side of the post. He lifted his face up towards the dark, star-lit sky.

How the hell could he continue being a good friend at this rate?

* * *

Hinata dodged a barreling kick from Neji.

The following afternoon, within the confines of the large, outdoor Hyūga training area, Hinata stood her ground, breathing hard as she evaded her cousin's palms. Her pale eyes were activated and alert as she read Neji's movements, countering a sharp strike towards her neck that would've left her stunned if she hadn't been on her toes.

Swiftly, she struck towards Neji's chest, face, and shoulder in rapid succession, the elder Hyūga just managing to block her with strong, proficient hands. The only evidence of Neji's exertion was a quiet grunt that Hinata was able to make out due to her close proximity.

 _She has improved outstandingly_ , Neji thought to himself as he persistently delivered a slew of strikes towards her. Her long hair swung wildly behind her with the movement, swaying behind her chakra-infused body in which Neji could see each pathway as clear as the day. Her eyes were no longer filled with hesitation like so many years earlier. They were now far more focused and determined when she fought—a drastic change from the frightened, insecure gaze she once donned.

Edging forwards as he attacked, Neji inwardly counted twenty-one blows that she managed to dodge in succession. Suddenly, Hinata lifted both chakra-charged palms up just as he did, the both of them aiming for each other's chests. As their palms solidly connected, the blast of concentrated energy from both ends abruptly pushed them backwards in opposite directions, the sound of their sandals skidding across the cracked ground, loud within the field.

"Enough," Neji finally said, straightening from his defensive stance. "That was very good, Hinata-sama," he said with a hint of a smile.

Hinata eased up with a smile of her own, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Thank you, Neji-niisan. I rarely have to fight like that these days, but these training sessions with you always keep me in good form."

With an acknowledging nod, Neji headed over to the steps of the deck on the edge of the training field. He gracefully sat down, Hinata doing the same, and handed her one of the two water bottles they'd brought with them. The both of them had dressed appropriately for the exercise, Hinata in her chūnin uniform and Neji in Hyūga robes. She opened her vest with one hand as they quietly drank their fill, the wooden deck's roof shading them from the bright midday sun.

Hinata sighed, setting her bottle aside as she felt her heartbeat gradually returning to normal. She didn't always get the opportunity to train with Neji these days. Although they resided in the same compound, Neji's ANBU duties often made him unavailable. She was always busy with missions and teaching aid duties, as well, the latter having become especially important to her in the last few years. She had never really considered teaching in any form, having been satisfied enough with her duties as a clan member. She hadn't really known how to do anything else. After the end of the war, however, there'd been a great need for structure, the ninja academy departments included. After making inquiries, she'd offered assistance to Iruka-sensei, who wholeheartedly accepted. After the war, a huge influx of new students began to pour into the academy – not only in Konohagakure, but in all the hidden villages across the continent. Iruka-sensei explained to her that after asking many of these students himself, they'd told him that they all wanted to be great ninja, and more specifically, heroes like Naruto.

The knowledge had made her heart swell with joy, then. Today, it made her heart swell with pride, because that hero would be the future Hokage, and that hero was also her beloved.

"Have you seen Naruto today?" Neji inquired politely next to her.

She looked at him in surprise. Her cousin possessed this uncanny ability to inquire upon the subject on one's mind without prompting. It was an ability that had the power either to impress, or to unnerve an individual.

"He is well. He said he'd be with Tsunade most of the day. "

"Ah. The Hokage-sama is working him diligently. She knows what she is doing," Neji assured.

Hinata smiled a little. "Yes. Tsunade-sama believes in him, and he trusts her."

Neji nodded in agreement before taking another sip of his water.

Hinata sighed a little. Her thoughts gradually shifted away from Naruto. Since last night, she couldn't stop thinking about the strange exchange with Uchiha Sasuke. She had kept it to herself, not wishing to trouble Naruto with it. It hadn't been aggressive, after all, or at least, not on the surface.

"What's wrong?" she heard Neji ask then.

She looked up at him. There was no use trying to hide her thoughts when those nearly identical eyes were looking back at her. "Nothing. Well... that's not exactly true." She fidgeted a little. "It's just... lately... well; I have a feeling that Sasuke-kun m-might not l-like me very much," she admitted uneasily.

Neji titled his head slightly. "What makes you say that?"

"It's just... the way he looks at me... the way he behaves around Naruto-kun and me. He hasn't really done anything mean. I just d-don't think he d-does," she admitted glumly.

"Hn. If it is any measure of comfort, you should realize that Sasuke isn't the type to really _like_ anyone," he said wryly.

"What do you mean?"

Neji flicked a strand of long, dark hair that had come loose from his tie, over his shoulder. "Sasuke is an island onto himself. The things he has been through, we can never truly relate to or understand. We might call him a friend, but in a sense, it is said as a loose term with no solid foundation. To him, we are merely comrades. The only people he's let into his life are those within the unit of Team 7. The only person who truly understands him, however, is Naruto. He is the only one Sasuke permits to understand him."

Hinata quietly took in the information. "I understand that Naruto views him as a friend. It's because of that that I want to be on good terms with him. I wish I understood their bond better, so that I could get along better with Sasuke too," she said, idly running a few fingers along the seam of her shirt.

Neji shook his head. "Trying to understand it is futile, Hinata-sama. It is a unique bond; something that surpasses anything we can properly understand the average friendship to consist of, and only they understand that bond. Don't get upset for not understanding. I would only advise you on one thing."

Hinata looked up at him expectantly.

He looked at her directly in the eye. "Tread lightly when it comes to their friendship. Sasuke is one of Naruto's most precious people in this world. His attachment to Uchiha is something that runs deep within him; they are in their own way, fated together." Neji smiled a bit at that, thinking that Naruto might argue with that choice of words. "I advise you to be someone who helps cultivate that friendship. I believe that neither Naruto nor Sasuke would be happy as people if they weren't getting along. Likewise, I'm sure Naruto would be unhappy if he knew you were unhappy. Whatever issues occur, ensure they are solved, so that no one is hurt in the end."

Hinata blinked at him, surprised. "O-okay. I think I understand."

She might never understand Sasuke, but Naruto did, and she loved Naruto. She didn't want to be a burden. The only thing she could do was continue to be there and support Naruto, and, whether Sasuke knew it or not, she would be a friend to him, too, if he ever cared for it.

It was the only thing she could do for now.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street on his way to Ichiraku's. After having spent a long day locked in the administration building, he was starving for his favorite meal. It had been quite a few days since he'd last had ramen.

As he made his way into the stand, he smiled at Teuchi and Ayame. "Hello!"

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Teuchi, dressed in his usual apron and hat, smiled back at him from behind the counter. "You hungry?"

"You know it. I'm starved," Naruto said breezily, sitting down on one of the plush stools.

"So what will—" Teuchi abruptly stopped midway as he was nudged by Ayame. She gave him a pointed look.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked quizzically. Teuchi looked strangely regretful.

Ayame smiled sheepishly, scratching the corner of her cheek. "Sorry, Naruto, it's just that, we can't serve you any ramen today." She laughed anxiously.

"What? _Why?_ " Naruto asked, surprised.

Ayame and Teuchi pointed towards the corner of the counter. Naruto looked over and his eyes widened. At the corner was a propped, framed flyer with the image he'd burned onto the prank ninja cards. Beneath it, in big bold lettering: "Do Not Serve Ramen to Uzumaki Naruto for 3 Weeks. By Order of the Hokage".

" _Ehhh?_ " Naruto was beside himself. When Tsunade-sama said that she would serve out a punishment, she'd really meant it. "This is too cruel," he whined, his shoulders visibly slumping.

_You'll be the one with the hysterical look on your face soon enough._

Sasuke's words suddenly rang through Naruto's head clearly, as if he'd been standing next to him saying them. It had probably been that bastard's idea too, he was sure of it. If anyone knew where to get him where it hurt, it would be Sasuke.

With that thought, Naruto sobered considerably. Last night had been strange. The dinner had gone well, but the walk afterwards had been awkward. He'd thought his friend would be content to have him walking with him; instead, Sasuke had been grumpy and tense. He'd been intent on pursuing the dark-haired nin for answers until he saw the pinched, exhausted look on the other's face. It was then that he'd relented.

Naruto sighed. He wasn't quite as hungry anymore. He rose from his stool and waved off an apologetic Ayame and Teuchi, ensuring them that it he'd be fine, and would return when the three weeks were over. He'd go cook up something at home.

With his hands in his pockets, he quietly left the ramen stand with only one thought on his mind: as soon as he could, he would talk to Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a warm and breezy day.

Sasuke was lying down on a grassy patch of land. His eyes were closed, as he idly rubbed the fingers of his right hand over his forehead. He could feel the wind shift the wisps of his bangs lightly around his face.

Slowly lowering his hand, he placed it at his side on the grass, the gentle warmth of the sun above, bathing his face with its radiance. He inhaled deeply, quietly relishing the exceptionally relaxed mood he was in.

He opened his eyes. The sky was remarkably blue above him—the clouds vividly white, as they slowly drifted across the sky. Inexplicably, he felt the need to rise, and so he sat up.

He wore a sleeveless dark shirt and matching pants that were a contrast to the vibrant green of the grass beneath him. Putting a hand on his knee, he rose to his feet, the familiar feeling of the weight of his sword at his side. He stood there for a long moment, sluggishly blinking, as the breeze blew a little stronger now. There was nothing but infinite sky before him. Looking down, he realized with baffled curiosity that he was on a cliff's edge.

He carefully watched as the sky started to darken in steady degrees. The clouds abruptly began to drift faster. Suddenly, a rumbling sensation emerged from the ground beneath his feet. The lethargy Sasuke had felt a moment earlier quickly began to dissipate in favor of swift alertness. The sound of earth quaking instantly filled his ears and he took up a vigilant stance. The rumbling suddenly grew to an uproarious thunder, and to his astonishment, the earth gave way from beneath him.

Sasuke was suddenly falling, his body a victim to gravity. Instinctively, he brought his hands together and attempted to summon chakra, only to find that he felt absolutely no sign of chakra force coursing within him.

 _Shit,_ he thought, blinking in surprise.

He quickly scanned his surroundings in search of another alternative. Remnants of rock and earth were falling around him, stormy skies hung overhead and a massive body of equally turbulent waters awaited him below. Knowing that he didn't have time to dwell on it, he grabbed his sword, his hair whipping furiously around his eyes. He dislodged it from his side, and forcefully spun his body around, coming to face what remained of the side of the uneven cliff's wall behind him. With all the force he could naturally muster, he leaned his body forward, as far as he could, and rammed the katana into the rock.

Gripping the handle with both hands, he hung on tightly, planting his sandaled feet against the side of the cliff. With the added weight, the gravel gave way, and the sword began to run through the soft bedrock, causing him to start sliding downward. The sudden sound of more rumbling filled Sasuke's ears then. He sharply glanced upwards to find the large chunk of the wall's terrain from which he was hanging from, crumbling only a few feet above him at an alarming rate. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke stubbornly hung on.

Then, his katana abruptly caught against firmer rock, bringing his sliding to a halt. His body jerked harshly as he was forced to suspend from the weapon.

 _I can't hold on forever_ , he thought, as he panted. Risking a glance upwards, his eyes widened as he watched in dismay as the entire wall gave way, taking him with it.

With control slipping through his fingers, he lost grip and sight of his sword, his limbs swinging uselessly at his sides, as he descended the rest of the way at an astonishing speed. He was surrounded by giant slabs of earth, his body headed for the dark water that raged at the bottom.

 _This can't be it,_ he thought furiously. _I can do something... there has to be something... but..._

_I don't know what to do, dammit!_

It was the last thought he could formulate before he squeezed his eyes shut, his body mercilessly hitting the cold, unforgiving water.

…

Sasuke jolted, his eyes instantly snapping open, as a residual thud echoed through his sleep-addled mind.

Rousing to awareness, he breathed harshly, realizing that he'd had yet another nightmare. He stared at the plain ceiling above him for several long moments, before furiously rubbing a hand repeatedly over his eyes with a sigh. Feeling his back and neck slightly damp, he groggily sat up, removing his black nightshirt, the cool air of the room immediately refreshing to his bare skin. He bunched the shirt up, carefully looking towards the nearby window. Early morning light was peeking through the edges of the curtains. He might have had a nightmare, but he was sure he'd heard something.

He hadn't had much sleep the night before and had watched television until he'd grown bleary enough to head to bed around three in the morning. Looking over at the clock on his dresser, he realized that it was almost six-thirty in the morning.

His mind unwillingly reflected back on his dream. Dreams of falling were common, he knew. However, this was the first time he could recall ever having one. While it had not been as particularly violent, as some of his other nightmares often were, falling to his death wasn't all that great either. After his breathing returned to normal, he sighed. At least this time, his eyes hadn't done something unforeseen.

_I don't know what to do, dammit._

He heard the statement repeat clearly within his head. It bothered him. In his life, he'd always had a choice, an option, even in the direst of situations. Now when he thought about it, it was something he found that hit too close to home in terms of his current life situation. More accurately, when it came to a certain whiskered shinobi. Sasuke immediately scowled. Due to a mission, he hadn't seen Naruto in nearly two days. He unwillingly found himself wondering how the other was. Though, admittedly, Sasuke hadn't necessarily gone out of his way to communicate with him, either. Certainly, it wasn't avoidance, he'd mentally argued, but at least the time apart had enabled his emotions to cool down, somewhat.

 _Yeah, right_ , he heard his inner voice mock.

Sasuke rose brusquely and made his way to the window. It wasn't even seven in the morning and he was already irritated, he thought to himself with annoyance. He jerked aside the dark blue curtains. Opening the window, he stuck his head out, smelling the scent of damp earth. It had been raining. Then, he immediately noticed the kunai protruding from the wooden panel out of the corner of his eye. A scroll hung from it. _So that's what the noise was_.

Sasuke took the standard issue kunai out from its place, glaring a bit at the small hole it left in the otherwise flawless panel. He untied the string the scroll hung from. Quickly, he unfurled the rolled piece of paper, reading its contents.

_Arbitrary drills are being held today at the base before the medical examinations. Be there by seven._

_—Tsuru_

Sasuke's brows drew together in irritation. It was supposed to be his day off. He sighed again.

 _There goes my morning,_ he thought dryly.

* * *

Naruto sidestepped a puddle. It was around nine-thirty in the morning, but there was barely any sunshine to be detected. It had been raining off and on for the last few days, and it had rained heavily a short while earlier. At the first opportunity of semi-clear skies, he'd left the house, dressed in his usual jōnin gear. He idly walked down one of the many busy avenues of the village. Despite the unpredictable weather, the villagers appeared to be making the most of it, he saw, everyone armed with umbrellas at their sides, as they went about their daily business.

He had affairs to attend to as well. Now that he'd finished processing some early morning mission reports, looking for a certain ornery friend was now the priority. Upon running into Sai the night before, he'd found out that Sasuke was supposed to have the day off. However, he'd gone over to the other's house minutes before, only to find that he wasn't there. The Uchiha male had continuously been on his mind for the last two days. He was anxious to know if Sasuke was faring better than he was the other night, when he'd been irritable. Naruto was growing weary of the constant push and pull when it came to the other's irregular shifts in temperament. He just hoped his friend's downturn in mood was actually due to fatigue, as he'd said.

He turned the corner, heading down the avenue where the village hospital was located. As he walked, he inwardly mulled over the places where Sasuke could be. It was as he neared the building that his attention was suddenly drawn to a familiar spiked head bobbing over the decorative pillars and shrubbery at the hospital entrance. _Sasuke_.

Without a second thought, Naruto broke into a jog. The dark head of hair was on the move, nearing the steps of the entrance. Naruto just reached the path that lead to the entrance, as Sasuke entered through the double doors. Naruto quickly caught up, pushing through the glass doors, running past the reception area—the female attendee sputtering in surprise—and spotted his target turning a far corner down the hall towards his right.

Naruto decided to tap into his chakra then, and instantly managed to shoot forwards. As he flew around the corner, he stopped short upon realizing he'd entered a large hall full of shinobi. They were waiting in short, neat lines, and at the front, nurses were passing down charts.

That's when he spotted Sasuke in a line at the far right, at the end. Without waiting a moment longer, he eagerly approached him. "Sasuke!" he said, stopping short of the other.

Wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt with the telltale Uchiha crest on the back and standard, dark jōnin pants, the dark-haired nin glanced over his shoulder, arms crossed. He frowned a little before lifting a black brow. "Yes?"

Naruto smiled a little. He couldn't control the delight he felt at seeing his friend's face again. Sure, it was a grumpy looking face, but it was Sasuke's. "I saw you entering the hospital. I haven't seen you around," Naruto said, studying the other's expression.

Sasuke turned towards him ever so slightly. "I've been busy," he replied vaguely.

"Yeah, I figured it could be something like that. So, um, how are you?"

"Alive," Sasuke replied, deadpanned.

Naruto gave a less-than-amused look. "Gee, I would have never guessed, jerk," he said dryly.

"What do you want, Naruto?

"What are you doing here? Nothing's wrong, right?" he asked, concern creeping into his voice.

Sasuke sighed. "Take a look around," he said pointedly.

Confused, Naruto glanced around the room again, taking note of some of the ninja who appeared to be filling information on the charts. Then it dawned on him.

 _Oh, crap_. _That's right!_ _Yearly check-ups,_ he thought with realization. They'd all talked about it on the way to dinner the other night and Sakura had even sternly reminded him about it yesterday, yet he'd _still_ forgotten, he thought with some guilt. All shinobi had to complete a mandatory yearly examination to update medical records. Due to the considerable amount of active ninja, the process usually took anywhere from a week to two weeks and was done alphabetically. His appointment was supposed to be scheduled for today.

"The examinations... that's right! Heh, I knew it all along…" he said with a sheepish scratch of his head.

Sasuke looked less than convinced. "Right."

Naruto glared at him. "I'm sure you're feeling so smug right now, seeing as I can't have ramen for three weeks."

"Hn," he merely replied, Sasuke's expression unchanging.

Just then, two double doors opened near them, to reveal Tsunade and Sakura. The hokage was dressed in her usual regalia, whereas the younger kunoichi was wearing a white doctor's coat over her usual outfit. They both carried charts in their hands.

"Ah, Naruto, Uchiha," Tsunade greeted firmly. She looked at the former, a slight smirk easing through her otherwise no-nonsense expression.

"Hey, baa-chan, hey Sakura-chan!"

"You've arrived on time for once, Naruto," Sakura said then with a teasing smile. "You aren't normally the best with doctor's appointments."

Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the side of his face. "Just trying to do better, I guess."

Sakura then intently looked at Sasuke, sending the impassive nin a bright smile. "Hello, Sasuke-kun," she said warmly.

"Sakura," he returned flatly.

The kunoichi's smile lost a bit of its luster.

"Well, let's not waste any more time," Tsunade then said, perching a hand on her hip. "Since you two are special cases, we'll be attending to you. Uchiha, you come with me. Naruto, follow Sakura," she ordered.

"Right," Naruto nodded.

The male nin proceeded to follow the kunoichi through the doors, entering the sterile, white hallway that housed examination rooms. A few doors down, Sakura made a sharp turn left. At the first door on the left, she then smiled at Naruto, pushing the door open. "Right in here, Naruto."

With a nod, Naruto complied, vaguely noting that Tsunade led Sasuke to the next room over.

* * *

Tsunade led Sasuke to the next room down. Upon entering, the hokage wasted no time, and directed the other to remove his shirt and shoes. Sasuke did this silently, hanging his shirt neatly on a hook by the door, and placing his sandals on the floor near it. The brightly lit room was equipped with an examination table, chairs, two long counters filled with drawers, a scale, and a dressing curtain. There were also a number a various examining instruments on a cart to the side.

Sasuke quietly observed as he was weighed, had his blood pressure and height checked, and then underwent an auscultation. Afterwards, he was allowed to retrieve his personal effects before being instructed to sit down. Tsunade then wheeled the cart over. Sasuke immediately recognized the instruments on it that would check for his visual acuity, as he mandatorily got his eyes examined twice a year. Without much prompting, he underwent the tests. About fifteen minutes later, Sasuke backed away from a slit-lamp that Tsunade had placed in front him for the final examination. Tsunade wordlessly moved the cart aside with a strong hand. She then crossed a leg and began taking down a few notes in his profile folder. Sasuke watched this silently. After a minute of this, the hokage finally looked at him from her position in her seat across from him.

She gave him a scrutinizing look. "You have quite a few abrasions on your cornea."

Black brows furrowed slightly. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if you aren't careful, you might need glasses, as it can affect your sight," she said steadfastly.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. _Glasses_. The more he thought about it, the more abhorrent the mere notion seemed. As far as he was concerned, it was just as bad as wearing cat ears. He felt a cold shiver run up his spine at the memory. Moreover, having impaired vision was simply _not_ an option. He was the last Uchiha and user of the absolute Sharingan. _Over my dead body will I permit that to happen_ , he thought fiercely.

"Abrasions can stem from several possible reasons—being jabbed in the eye, chemical burns, dirt, extensive rubbing of the eye, or other minor trauma among them. Do any of those apply to you?"

Sasuke thought to himself. Most of the possibilities mentioned could be nixed. However, the rubbing of the eye could be considered accurate, he thought, reluctantly remembering what happened that morning. Then of course, there were his nightmares...

He held back a sigh. "I rub my eyes. Sometimes."

"Sometimes? Only excessive rubbing could cause that sort of result. Unless there's something more?" The blond-haired hokage sized him up with perceptive dark, golden eyes. "What aren't you telling me, Uchiha?"

The dark-haired Uchiha could feel a muscle tick in his own cheek. _Lying to this woman would not be wise,_ he reminded himself. He glanced to the side, somewhat irritated. "I've been having nightmares."

"Again? You said they had ceased," she said with a frown.

"They had at the time. They started resurfacing some months back." He took a breath. "My Mangekyō flared up a few times when I had them."

Tsunade sighed then, laying the clipboard in her lap, and crossing her arms. "You might need to resume your sessions again."

Black eyes narrowed slightly. "That won't be necessary."

"That wasn't a question, Uchiha," she returned firmly.

Sasuke didn't bat an eye. "I don't need it. A year of those sessions was enough. There isn't anything left in me for anyone to pick apart. I haven't been getting proper rest. That's all."

Tsunade studied him for a long, hard moment. "That's all," she repeated suspiciously.

"I know my body," Sasuke replied, unflinchingly holding her stern gaze.

Tsunade's scowl grew. After what seemed like a long moment of deliberation, she sighed heavily. "I will heal your eyes as best as I can for now. However, you shouldn't use your Sharingan for the next day or so." She then leaned forward a bit, amber eyes glaring. "If I find any indication that your condition is worsening, however, you _will_ be pulled out of the ANBU's active roster, and you _will_ be put under observation. Is that clear, Uchiha?"

With a clenched jaw, Sasuke nodded, knowing that her tone of voice left no room for further argument. It would do for now.

* * *

About a half hour later, Naruto made his way back through the corridor of the Konoha hospital. He was elated upon leaving the examination room. Sakura had informed him that he'd grown another inch. At the first opportunity, he would definitely make sure to rub it in Sasuke's pretty face.

 _Interesting choice of wording_ , a darkly amused voice said then.

Naruto stopped short, not knowing where that thought came from, until he realized the voice behind it had not been his own. He flushed. _Shut up_ , he grumbled to Kurama, continuing to walk.

 _It was merely an observation_ , the demon insisted.

_Weren't you silent a minute ago? How about you return to that?_

_Is that the way to treat your friend after weeks of silence?_

_After making a joke like that? Yes!_

_I was not aware that I had made a joke. However, do not let my comments stop your musings about the Uchiha's beauty,_ the beast said drolly.

Naruto growled aloud. He struggled to fight off the intense rush of embarrassment at having been called out on his thoughts. He hadn't even realized he'd said that about the other's face to begin with, he realized with irritation. He'd done his best to avoid thinking of Sasuke in any manner remotely like _that_ , and he'd been successful for weeks. Oh, how he wished the fox had kept his big mouth shut.

 _How about I make Sasuke pay you a visit instead, so you can spend a little one-on-one time with his Sharingan,_ Naruto shot back. He knew well thathis tenant detested anything that had to do with the Uchiha clan's mysterious dōjutsu.

He heard Kurama snarl in disgust. _You little brat._

Naruto grinned in victory. To his satisfaction, he could sense the fox mollify somewhat after that. He could see in his mind's eye, the familiar red tails settling next to Kurama, as he sniffed and rested his head over his large, red paws, like a pouting child.

For a long moment, there was silence. Then, the beast spoke. _Naruto..._

 _What_ , the whiskered nin snapped in annoyance.

_Open your eyes._

_What? What are you talking about?_ Naruto hated when the other spoke in riddles.

 _Tch. Still clueless._ With that, the connection abruptly cut off.

Naruto blinked in confusion. _What the hell is he going on about?_

He didn't have much time to ponder over the demon's mysterious statement before sensing a familiar presence approaching. He turned around to see Sasuke calmly walking down the hallway. His jaw was set and his face set in his usual apathetic expression.

"Is everything good? What did baa-chan say?" Naruto immediately asked, his eyes scanning the other's inscrutable face.

"Everything's fine," Sasuke replied automatically, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Naruto sent him a curious look, as he fell into step with the other. "Are you sure? You took some time in there."

"Typical eye exam," he replied monotonously.

Naruto carefully eyed the other. Sasuke's long, dark bangs hid his eyes from his view, and Naruto found himself wishing the other would look at him. Despite what Sasuke had told him, Naruto's instincts were nagging at him. _Either that or I'm being paranoid since the other night and making a big deal out of nothing_ , he thought.

"If you say so," Naruto murmured reluctantly, not pressing him further for now. _Maybe I should stop over thinking things_ , he thought. Together, they walked in silence until they finally reached the street, whereupon Naruto giddily remembered what he'd wanted to say. He smirked mischievously.

"Ya know, despite my horrible three-week sentence without my precious ramen, I still have something to be happy about. I found out I've grown another inch. I'm definitely taller than you," Naruto said with a toothy grin.

Naruto watched as Sasuke shifted his gaze and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. It was a blatantly doubtful glance.

Naruto balked. "Don't look at me like that! I was taller than you before, too, bastard. It's just that weird hair of yours that makes it seem like you're my height."

"Naruto, take into account the fact that I'm trying to ignore what you are saying," Sasuke replied caustically, as they walked. It was still cloudy outside, although now, the sun could be seen peeking behind the gray clouds.

"Whatever. Sounds like someone here can't face the truth," he remarked smartly.

"Or doesn't know when to shut up," the other replied dully.

"Jerk," Naruto muttered, shoving his hands behind his head. _Why do I bother so much with this guy again,_ he asked himself in irritation. There were a million other people he could think of who were easier in temperament, not to mention, more vocally expressive. He gradually sobered at the thought, sighing. Of course, he knew exactly why. His deepest connection was with the bastard. It was because of that that he would _always_ be concerned with the Uchiha. Despite it all, he wouldn't exchange Sasuke's role for anyone else in his life, no matter how much of a pain he could be.

He glanced at Sasuke again, unable to help but ponder once more, if Sasuke was truly all right. _Dammit_. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto reached out and grabbed the other's bare, right forearm.

The pale nin stopped at the action. He half-turned and obsidian eyes immediately swung towards Naruto's azure ones. Naruto vaguely felt the solid muscles of Sasuke's arm tense. _Why was Sasuke so on edge?_ The other's skin was cool beneath his warm hand. Licking his lips, he held the raven-haired nin's enigmatic gaze. "Sasuke. I'm... I'm worried about you, bastard. Are you _sure_ everything's okay?" he asked quietly, concern etched clearly in his features.

He watched as his friend's dark eyes ran over his face, his expression giving away nothing. Naruto noted that the edges of Sasuke's lips tightened a bit. Suddenly realizing that he was staring a little too closely, Naruto's eyes shot back up towards Sasuke's, as he waited for an answer.

The other shifted slightly, forcing Naruto's hand to drop. "Naruto, I appreciate your concern, but I won't repeat myself," he replied firmly, over his shoulder.

Naruto growled a little, frowning. "You're so irritating! I'm just—" His attention was thwarted suddenly, when he heard a familiar cry. Glancing up, he saw a white and brown-flecked hawk circling around in the sky above them. The bird was one that Tsunade had issued to summon him whenever he was needed in the administration building.

He sighed, inwardly cursing at the bad timing. "I gotta go. Look, how about a sparring session later? I could sure use it."

The Uchiha said nothing at first. However, Sasuke eventually turned to look at him. "Fine."

Naruto smiled a little, feeling that Sasuke's agreement was the first step towards making headway with him. "Around five at the usual place? I'm probably going to be busy until then."

Sasuke nodded once.

Naruto smiled wider. "You better prepare bastard. I won't go easy on you!" he said, pointing at the other. "See ya later." Without another word, he formed the usual hand sign and transported out of sight.

A moment later, as he made his way up the steps of the administration building, Naruto was feeling much more optimistic. Where Sasuke was concerned, there was nothing a little hand-to-hand combat couldn't cure.

* * *

By mid-day, the sun was entirely visible within the village again. It had quickly evaporated the water from within the soil, allowing ninja to train and children to play in the parks. Situated nearby one of those parks was Sasuke, who was seated on a bench along one of the many pathways that were lined by trees.

Sasuke had recently finished having lunch in private. Afterwards, desiring activity of some sort, he chose to take a long walk, which led him to where he was currently. He had to do something, _anything_ to help ease the restlessness he was feeling. Not even the morning's drills at the ANBU base had been enough to release his pent up agitation. Everyone and everything was getting on his nerves today—Naruto as well. When the blond jinchūriki began his endless blabbering, his initial urge was to tell the other to leave him alone, and he'd fought with himself to resist the urge to wipe the stupid grin off the other's face. He couldn't even muster the desire to gloat when Naruto mentioned his punishment. To Sasuke's credit, he'd managed to remain civil, as he knew that giving the other the complete cold shoulder would only make the blond nin all the more troublesome, and he didn't want more of that today. A heavy strain of anxiety was brimming deep within him, and it had only grown after the news the hokage had given him.

He couldn't continue having these dreams. He couldn't just end them at will, however. Genjutsu would not offer any long-term solution and he certainly didn't want to ask Kakashi for help. Sasuke was an Uchiha and ANBU—he still had his pride. On the other hand, there was always the option of honestly revealing his issues in detail, but if he exposed how bad his nightmares—and especially his anxiety—was, they'd probably put him under observation _and_ medication. He absolutely did _not_ want that. He refused to be under the influence of pills and treatment. He'd undergone enough poking and prodding to last a lifetime during his periods with both Orochimaru and that egotistical masked man. He wanted to be aware and in control of himself and his life now, as much as he could.

He scoffed disdainfully as he leaned forward. He braced his elbows on his knees and weaved his fingers together, resting his chin on them. If he somehow permanently damaged his eyes in the long run... he wasn't sure what he'd do. Living his life incapacitated in that manner was not an option he was willing to consider. The Sharingan was an essential part of his being, of his very identity and legacy. As unbearably scarred as that heritage was, he still had some measure of pride in it. After the war, Naruto once told him that he was more than just his eyes, and while he'd acknowledged that then, it didn't mean he was willing to accept tarnishing them now. Offhandedly, Sasuke found himself wondering what his late brother would do in such a situation. _He certainly wouldn't sulk_ , he thought derisively.

 _But your eyes are only a small part of the issue_ , his cynical inner voice suddenly told him. Yes. That could only be accounted for a portion of his disquiet. The other part was undoubtedly Naruto and that—

No. He would _not_ bring _that_ up right now, he thought darkly. Without warning, his finger suddenly twitched. In irritation, he gripped them together even tighter. He suddenly felt grateful for Naruto's invitation to a sparring session. He _really_ needed it. The need to hit something was ever tempting.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He glanced up in surprise.

It was Sakura. He had been so deep in thought, he hadn't even sensed the other kunoichi approach, he realized with irritation. She was without her medical coat, indicating that she was either on break or done for the day. Considering the amount of people that had shown up for examinations, Sasuke figured the former. She approached him with a hesitant smile, walking down the paved, tree-lined pathway.

He sighed inwardly. _What does she want?_

* * *

Naruto made his way through the long, winding avenues of the village. It was sometime after noon and he was delivering a box full of blank forms that were needed at the hospital's front office. After making a brief stop for lunch, he decided to walk the rest of the way. Carrying the medium sized package in his steady hands, he headed down one of the many tree-lined paths, when a voice suddenly called out.

"Hey! Where are you headed to, motor-mouth?" said a feminine voice.

Naruto turned around in surprise to see Karin several feet behind him. She was turning around a corner that connected to the path Naruto was walking on.

"Hey! What's up, Karin? What are you up to?" Naruto replied amiably. He waited as the kunoichi leisurely caught up to him.

A lopsided smile graced Karin's face. She stopped in front of him. "Nothing much. Going to go get something to eat before I have to get back to work. How about you?" she asked, craning her neck to look up at him.

"Pretty good. Just going to take some forms to the hospital," he replied, lifting the box up.

"Oh? I was there about an hour ago for the annual checkup."

"Everything good?" he asked, as they fell into step together, walking idly side-by-side.

"Everything's peachy. The Uzumaki vitality does run through my veins, you know," she said neatly.

Naruto gave a huff of laughter. "Did they poke at you a lot?"

"Some. Though, with as many times as I've been bitten, a few needles for blood samples barely register pain," she said with a wave of her hand. She glanced at him. "How are you holding up with this weather? You probably haven't been able to train much, huh?"

"No, I haven't," he murmured dismally. "It has been pretty crappy lately."

She absently adjusted her glasses. "Yeah. I keep getting my stockings wet with all the walking back and forth that I have to do," she said with a grimace. Unexpectedly, the sound of a stomach growling suddenly filled the space.

Naruto glanced at her in surprise. "Geez, Karin. When was the last time you ate?"

The kunoichi gingerly rubbed her stomach. "I had a sugar bun before I went to the hospital."

Naruto chuckled. "Every time I see you these days, you're either hungry or always stuffing your face."

Karin glared at him. "Shut up. I just have a healthy appetite."

Naruto eyes glinted gleefully. "I'm just saying. How are you gonna snag a boyfriend if you blow up like a house?" he snickered.

The red-haired kunoichi indignantly shook her fist at him. "I'll always maintain my figure, okay? I've got thighs like granite!" she huffed.

"Yeah, and your stomach's apparently made of the same thing," Naruto quipped with a laugh.

"You little…" She quickly punched him in the arm, which only made the blond-haired shinobi laugh harder. Karin crossed her arms over her chest with a sniff.

Naruto gradually sobered, only to burst out chuckling again, as they continued to walk down the stone path.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," Karin muttered in annoyance, eyeing the other's fox-like snigger.

"No, it's not that," he said with a grin, adjusting the box in his hands. "I'm just trying to imagine Sasuke dealing with you _and_ Suigetsu at the same time. Knowing him, I'm surprised he didn't bail on you guys early on."

She snorted. "He was always separating us. I wouldn't have acted up at all if it hadn't been for Suigetsu, that jerk," she mumbled, although with tempered nostalgia, rather than anger. "He was always opening his big, fat mouth."

Naruto smiled. "Suigetsu doesn't seem too bad. He's kinda funny."

Karin rolled her red eyes good-naturedly. "If you call being an ass, funny. That piranha made my life hell."

"He was really helpful to Sasuke though, wasn't he?"

Karin sighed. "I guess he had his... moments," she grudgingly admitted, shrugging a shoulder. "We made a good team."

Naruto glanced at her. "What was it like back then? I mean, being in Team Taka."

Karin's face unexpectedly softened a bit, as she thought about those times. "It was kind of like... a strange, dysfunctional family. We shouldn't have lasted as long as we did, but it worked somehow."

Naruto smiled. "I know what you mean," he said fondly, inwardly thinking back on the early days of Team 7.

"Despite the obvious irritations, we were loyal to the team—to Sasuke," she admitted softly.

Naruto's lashes lowered. He was unable to help but think how he and Sakura had also felt a strong sense of loyalty to the surviving Uchiha back then, as well. "Ah."

"Speaking of Sasuke... how is he anyway?" Karin asked after a beat.

A blond brow rose. "He's... fine. A little moody, I guess. You haven't talked to him lately?"

"Not really," she replied, fidgeting a little. _We don't talk_ , she wanted to say. Yet, she refrained.

"Didn't you see him at the dinner the other night though, after the Chūnin Exams?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Yeah, I saw him. We just didn't talk," she answered carefully. "I wasn't sitting with you guys. Remember?" Recalling that night, Karin remembered that Sasuke had appeared like every other time she'd seen him over the last two and a half years—detached and unapproachable. Even that amazing chakra signature of his that had once dazzled her now seemed to be in a permanent state of reticent remoteness every time she saw him. When they'd all convened outside the restaurant afterwards, she had briefly caught his gaze. In that moment she had hoped, like so many other times, that he would at least give some form of recognition—even a nod. Instead, he merely looked away, as he had seen right through her, as if at one time, she had never worked at his side.

She felt that she wasn't any closer to knowing him now than she had been when he'd first approached her at Orochimaru's hideout all that time ago. While she'd managed to get over the realization that he'd never look at her the way she did him, it still hurt her that he seemed to find no issue in ignoring her presence. She wasn't expecting to be his best friend of course, but she would wholeheartedly embrace even cool courtesy from the other if he offered it. _It's the least he could do after nearly killing me_ , she thought wryly.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Well, anyway, he's okay. Although, that guy is in a weird funk lately... or really, a lot of the time. It's a full-time job just to keep up with his mood swings," Naruto said wryly. A few playful children suddenly ran down the path then, waving at him as one chased the other. Naruto smiled and waved back as they ran by.

"You always get to see that side of him. Don't you?" Karin suddenly said with a hint of curiosity.

He looked at her questioningly, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"Well... it seems like not many people get to know Sasuke that way. He's usually so aloof. Even with our old team, he stayed firm in his position as a leader, rather than a friend. However, you actually get to witness him emote. _Really_ emote," she explained introspectively.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Heh, I never really thought of that. I guess I don't give him much of a choice, to be honest. Most people don't really have much patience with someone like him, and I don't blame them for it. It's difficult for people to understand the things he's been through. He isn't the warmest of people, and definitely not the most social, but as a comrade and shinobi, he's solid." He shrugged. "Sasuke is Sasuke. I'm just glad that friends like you still worry about him," he said with a smile.

Karin blinked. _Sasuke is Sasuke_. She recalled those words that were spoken by Naruto at the fated bridge in Tetsu no Kuni. Mulling over what the whiskered nin said, she realized that perhaps the one who should be glad is Sasuke, for having someone like Naruto to worry about him. She softened a little, sending the other a lopsided smile. "Right."

Karin suddenly stopped short. Her senses were tingling. Honing in on it, she realized that a very familiar chakra was nearby, not even twenty yards away. It was an achingly familiar, _cold_ chakra in the company of a warmer one. She instantly tensed.

Naruto abruptly turned, realizing that the kunoichi had stopped walking. "Huh? Karin? What's up?"

The red-haired kunoichi self-consciously scratched at the side of her face. "Um, I just remembered that I have something to, uh, do, so I think I'm just going to grab something to eat real quick so I can get to it. I'll see you later, okay?" she said, offering a smile. She was already taking a few steps backwards.

Naruto blinked. "Uh, sure. See you later then," he replied, as she made a jerky gesture of parting and promptly disappeared around a corner they'd passed.

Dismissing the other's sudden departure, Naruto continued trekking forward with the box of forms. All the while, he found himself thinking about how evident it was that Karin still cared about Sasuke. It was a miracle considering all that happened between them. The bastard had touched the lives of people and he didn't even realize it. _Of course he_ —

Naruto suddenly stopped near a row of bushes that lined the property of a local park. While in thought, he'd glanced towards his right, and instantly noticed the distant, albeit familiar, likeness of two people through a small clearing among the tall bushes.

There, across the edge of the wide grassy knoll of the park, sat none other than Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto could see that the two were seated on a bench alongside a path that would connect to his further ahead. _What are they up to?_ With a smile growing on his face, Naruto was thinking about going over to greet them.

That is, until he saw Sakura lay a hand on Sasuke's right shoulder.

That made Naruto pause. He watched silently, his brows furrowing slightly, as he witnessed Sakura turn towards the other. Sasuke, who was in a contemplative position, was now looking at her. From his distance, Naruto couldn't decipher exactly what Sasuke's expression was, but some sort of exchange was occurring, and for some reason, it made him feel strangely uncomfortable. Sakura then let her hand run down to his forearm, and Naruto blinked.

Naruto knew that the kunoichi had always tried to be close to Sasuke, to make the other open up to her, the way Sasuke did with him, but she normally did not use physical gestures with him—not anymore. Moreover, Sasuke did _not_ like to be touched by the majority of people. Yet, he was letting Sakura do so at the moment. The blond nin suddenly had the niggling feeling that he might be intruding on a private moment. The inner dismay he felt at the realization, however, bothered him immensely. He instinctively reduced his chakra signature without thinking. Naruto felt confused. He knew that Sakura still cared deeply about Sasuke, but...

 _Is Sakura still in love with him?_ Hadn't she told him though that she'd gotten over her feelings for Sasuke?

 _No, dummy. She said... she said that she thought that boat had sailed,_ he steadily recalled _._ So perhaps there was a possibility that she still loved him, but didn't see the opportunity for it before. If Sasuke, for any reason, decided to reciprocate her feelings, who's to say that she wouldn't still accept him? Did Sasuke even feel that way about her though, he wondered. After Sasuke's return to the village, Naruto once mentioned to Sasuke that Sakura still loved him. Sasuke, in turn, had merely told him that he hadn't asked her to do so, and that he wouldn't speak any further on the subject.

 _Could Sasuke have changed his mind_ , Naruto found himself questioning, as he crouched a little. He silently watched, as Sasuke appeared to say something to Sakura. The kunoichi then seemed to ease closer to him, her knees almost touching Sasuke's. Her pink head was not all that far from Sasuke's dark one. The impact of the visual of their closeness was something Naruto hadn't been prepared for, and he felt a strange burning sensation in the center of his chest, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

Jealousy.

Naruto's eyes lowered, his brows furrowing more. It made no sense. He had his own girlfriend, who he liked very much, after all. Furthermore, his feelings for Sakura of _that_ manner had long since vanished. Therefore, that only left—

"What're you up to, Naruto-niichan?" came a sudden whisper in his left ear.

Naruto startled with a squawk. He jerked and dropped the box, as he came face to face with none other than Konohamaru. The Sarutobi teen had a deeply curious look on his face, as he attempted to find the source of Naruto's attention. Naruto instantly straightened, backing away from the bushes.

"K-Konohamaru! Ehh-heh-heh... um, so what are you doing here?" he asked nervously, as he self-consciously rubbed a hand behind his head.

Konohamaru eased away from the shrubbery to stand in front of Naruto. "I just came back from a mission. I was walking by when I saw you here." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial tone. "Are you on the hunt for someone?"

Naruto gave an anxious chuckle. "No, no! Not at all," he replied, waving his hands in front of him. "I was just, er, looking at... some... birds. Yeah! Birds." He nodded hard.

The younger nin's face scrunched up. "Birds? I didn't know you liked birds, niichan."

Naruto chuckled apprehensively again. "Uh, yeah. It's my latest hobby. Anyway, that hobby's history. How about you accompany me to the hospital and you can tell me all about your mission? I have to deliver some stuff here," he said, swiftly picking up the fallen box. He purposely avoided looking through the bush again, as he did so.

"Sure!" the other replied brightly.

As they began to walk together, Naruto only gave half a glance backwards towards the shrubbery before facing forward again. Konohamaru was already excitedly recounting his mission. Then, he suddenly remembered that the path up ahead was connected to the one Sasuke and Sakura were on. Quietly, he nimbly guided the young Sarutobi, deliberately detouring to their left, as the eager chatter of his companion filled his ears.

All the while, he tried to ignore the dull ache he unwillingly felt in the hidden depths of his heart.

* * *

Kiba fell onto his back on the grass, heaving a sigh. It was sometime after four in the afternoon and the sky was lit with warm orange shades, as the sun began its slow descent through the sky. He and his teammates had been training for about an hour and a half at their usual grounds.

"Meh. I think I'm hungry," he whined, spreading his arms out at his side. "How about you, Akamaru?" Said canine barked in agreement next to him. The big white dog lay with its head on his paws, eyes half-closed.

"Should we make our way back home then? It is getting late," Hinata suggested. The kunoichi was sitting near Kiba's other side, her legs bent upright.

Shino nodded from where he was leaning against a nearby tree. "That is fine."

"Cool." Kiba eyed the sky, his slit-pupil eyes squinting a little. "I think it's going to rain again tonight. We're lucky we could get any training time at all today with this crappy weather," he said, as he and Hinata rose from the ground.

"Rain is good for the land, but it has been excessive as of late," Shino replied from behind his high-necked collar, as the group idly began to walk forward together. Akamaru trotted faithfully at Kiba's side.

"It bores me," Kiba griped. "No one can go out in that kind of weather." Earlier in the week, he'd spent three days holed up in his house, because no training could be had with the consistently poor climate. Being holed up with his mother, who'd kept him busy with household chores, was not his idea of an ideal week.

"Other regions are receiving more rain than us. We are lucky," Hinata commented from her place in between the two male shinobi.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Kiba's stomach suddenly gurgled loudly, and the nin put a hand to his stomach. "Man, I can't wait to eat. My mom promised she was going to make ribs tonight too," he said with an eager smile. "Now that I think about it, I think she told me to invite you guys over for some," he remarked as he scratched his shaggy brown hair. "You guys wanna come?"

"That sounds agreeable," Shino replied.

"Um…" Hinata murmured, seeming indecisive, as she tucked a strand of dark blue hair behind her ear.

Kiba lifted a dark brow. "What's up, Hinata?" he asked, giving the Hyūga a questioning glance. Her delicate brows were pinched together in contemplation, as she worried her lip. Kiba's eyes were unexpectedly drawn to the motion.

"Well, it's just that, I was planning on seeing Naruto-kun before the day is over," she admitted, looking at him regretfully.

Kiba felt an instant pang of disappointment blossom inside him that had him looking away from his teammate's face. This happened a lot lately. Ever since Hinata and Naruto had begun this relationship, the further it progressed, the more preoccupied she seemed to become with spending time with the blond-haired jinchūriki. Although she never missed a training session and she remained a good kunoichi, her thoughts always seemed to revolve around Naruto.

 _Always_ Naruto.

In fact, it was occasionally wearisome. While he honestly didn't mind bearing witness to the adulation many people gave the jinchūriki, the fact that his own teammate was so openly enamored of the other these days, frankly, grated his nerves from time to time. It was odd, considering that he used to get a kick out of teasing the kunoichi with the Uzumaki nin. The way she used to panic upon the mere mentioning of Naruto's name would amuse him to no end. However, somewhere along the way, things changed, and now she acquired this strange, soft look in her eyes whenever Naruto was mentioned. Kiba didn't desire to begrudge Hinata or Naruto their happiness, as they were his friends, but a small, secret part of him almost wished that things could be as they were before. It made him feel guilty, and even a little selfish, especially since he cared a lot about Hinata—more than he cared to admit. It was something he was having difficulty coming to terms with.

"Oh," he mumbled, trying to keep the discontentment from his voice. He crossed his arms. "Well, it's okay, I guess. I'll tell my mom."

"Maybe after our next training session, Kiba-kun?" Hinata offered.

Kiba looked at her. She was smiling, her pale eyes bright and hopeful. He found it hard to stay crestfallen when she looked at him like that. He nodded, a smile gradually pulling at his lips. "Deal."

"Perhaps sometime soon we can have a dinner at the compound," she then said, putting a finger to her mouth in consideration.

Kiba shrugged, nodding. "Sure, that sounds like a cool idea, Hinata. You guys eat all that nice, fancy food all the time," he said with a chuckle.

Hinata smiled good-naturedly. "You can bring your sister and I can invite Naruto-kun too."

Almost instantly, Kiba inwardly deflated. _Always Naruto_ , he couldn't help but think with frustration. "Cool," he muttered, shoving his hands behind his head, as they continued to walk.

For the next few minutes, they walked together, idly speaking, until they reached a circular crossroads that connected four different avenues. Hinata stopped, prompting Kiba and Shino to do so, as well.

"I'm going to go find Naruto-kun now. Kiba-kun, please say hello to your mother for me."

Kiba straightened. "Yeah, will do," he managed somewhat blandly.

"Greet Naruto for us," Shino added.

Hinata smiled. "I will. Have a good time. See you tomorrow, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." With a wave goodbye, she turned, her hair swirling behind her.

Kiba watched silently, as she made her way down the street towards their left. Akamaru suddenly whined softly, nuzzling Kiba's side. The Inuzuka nin knew that the dog could virtually sense his emotions as if they were his own. He laid a hand on Akamaru's head, petting the canine gently.

"Is something wrong?"

Kiba nearly jerked. The Aburame nin looked at him, his dark shades glinting beneath the sunlight. He'd almost forgotten the other was there. He managed a smirk. "Nah. Just the hunger getting to me," he replied, as they resumed their walk towards his home.

* * *

With the use of her Byakugan, it didn't take Hinata very long to find Naruto. Upon spotting him leaving the front steps of the hospital, she'd greeted the surprised ninja with a great big smile, embracing him warmly. Naruto, on his part, had been pleased to get such an affectionate greeting after an unexpectedly long afternoon. Together, they walked side by side down the street, as she excitedly told him that when her father returned from a visit with the Fire daimyō, Naruto would be formally invited by Hiashi to visit the compound and speak with him. After briefly speaking about her mission, Hinata then inquired about his afternoon at the hospital.

"So you helped with the hospital documentation?" she asked, as they walked through the residential neighborhood.

Naruto nodded, his arm brushing Hinata's as they walked. "Yeah. I was supposed to just deliver forms but somehow I wound up helping out the administration desk when I mentioned that the job could get done faster if I used my kage bunshin," he said wryly.

Hinata laughed softly. "Now they find you all the more useful, Naruto-kun. You have quite an advantage. When you become Hokage you can do many things at once."

Naruto smiled widely at her. "Heh, yeah, I can, huh? I'll definitely use that technique for the paper work. I've already taken a good look at the stuff. It's pretty boring work to be honest, but necessary. Still, it makes me feel good to know that I can be useful to the village in this way." As a result of his deed, the paper work and appointments were managed a lot faster, to the surprise and satisfaction of Tsunade. In turn, Naruto had wholeheartedly welcomed the distraction. It kept him busy and he'd needed that. Especially after what happened earlier.

His emotions had unexpectedly been in chaos over what he'd witnessed. Even now, in mid-conversation with Hinata, he couldn't help but replay the scene he'd witnessed repeatedly in his mind. When Sakura returned to the hospital—from, what he'd realized, had been a break—she'd greeted him from across the room before returning to work. He'd managed to wave at her from afar with a forced smile, all the while feeling incredibly guilty. He shouldn't have lingered around to see what he had. It hadn't been any of his business, as it had been a moment between his two teammates. The worst part was that even now, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Especially since he would be seeing Sasuke soon. The thought made him stop in the middle of the street. He'd nearly forgotten to mention it to Hinata.

He turned to her. "Wait. Crap, I almost forgot. I'm actually not heading home right now, Hinata. I promised Sasuke earlier that I would meet up with him for some sparring time in a little bit."

Hinata blinked. "Oh," she said with some surprise.

Naruto immediately felt contrite, as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. He didn't want to brush Hinata off after she'd taken the time to find him, but there was no way he'd cancel on Sasuke either.

"Um... Naruto-kun…" The kunoichi suddenly looked uncertain, as she seemed to ponder over something.

"Hinata?" he questioned with some concern.

She gently grabbed his free arm. "I've been m-meaning to talk to you about S-Sasuke."

Naruto stared at her, dropping his other arm. He found it odd that her age-old stammer was suddenly resurfacing. Something at the back of his mind told him that he wouldn't be thrilled with what she would say. He held her gaze. "What about Sasuke, Hinata?"

Hinata looked into his eyes, swallowing. Her lashes then lowered, and a long moment later, her eyes were on his again. She unexpectedly smiled brightly, letting his arm go. "I just... I just hope everything is o-okay with him and... between you two. That's all," she said, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Naruto's eyebrows inched up slightly in surprise. _Huh?_ Did she somehow know that Sasuke was acting strange? _I haven't mentioned anything to her at all_ , he thought with confusion, and she certainly wasn't in communication with the nin, himself. At the group dinner, she definitely seemed happy and never said a troubling word, Naruto reflected. Regardless, he really didn't want Hinata to worry about anything between him and Sasuke. He'd decided long ago that he would bear the burden of whatever happened with the Uchiha, as well as whatever would happen between them.

"Hinata, don't worry. It's okay." He smiled at her, grasping her left hand in his. "I'm glad that you cared enough to worry though."

Hinata gradually smiled back at him. "I know he means a lot to you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked into her sympathetic, lavender-hued eyes. _She's too good to me_. Hinata had come to him, smiling and happy to see him. All the while, he secretly hadn't been able to stop thinking about Sasuke, he thought with a surge of sudden guilt. Furthermore, Hinata was concerned about him, and now, he was going to send her on her way, after barely spending fifteen minutes with her. He inwardly fretted, wondering, yet again, if he was being a decent boyfriend. _Dammit, why do I always feel like I could be screwing up?_ Suddenly, an idea sprung into his mind.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about you come with me to the sparring session with Sasuke?" he offered with a smile.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "The... sparring session?" she repeated dumbly, her hand slipping from his grasp.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. It'll take less than an hour," he said with a shrug.

"Um, Naruto-kun... my presence isn't really n-needed," she said uncertainly.

"Don't say that, Hinata," he chided gently. "Look, you can watch us go at it from the sidelines. Sakura, Sai, and even Kakashi-sensei do it from time to time."

The kunoichi seemed to worry over the suggestion, clasping her hands together, as the tips of her index fingers tapped against each other. "I, um... well…"

"And then afterwards, we can probably grab a bite to eat or something. Whataya say?" he said, sending her a winning smile.

The Hyūga kunoichi stared at him for a long moment. After worrying her lip for several seconds, Hinata eventually capitulated, nodding. "Very well, Naruto-kun," she replied with a smile.

Naruto grinned. "Awesome. Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke stood with his arms crossed at the training ground. Dressed in the same clothing from earlier, with the addition of his black arm guards, he'd already spent ten minutes warming up, as he'd decided to show up a little early. Glancing at the late afternoon sun, Sasuke knew from custom that it was almost five. He could feel the anticipation already coursing through him. After a trying day, Sasuke was more than ready to unleash his frustrations.

That's why, when Sasuke spotted Naruto approaching with Hinata at his side, Sasuke saw red.

Literally.

He absently forced his Sharingan back, as his jaw clenched hard. _What the fuck is he thinking, bringing her here_ , Sasuke thought furiously, as the two entered the clearing. He didn't even acknowledge the near-painful sensation of his own fingers digging into his upper arms. Silently, he watched with constrained incredulity as Naruto approached.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto greeted with a smile, stopping a few feet in front of the other.

Sasuke schooled his expression, his dark eyes observing as Hinata veered off towards the edge of the grounds, settling near a grassy patch of ground.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, managing to nod once in greeting. His eyes then veered back to where Hinata was. "You brought your girlfriend along."

"Oh, Hinata's just gonna hang out," Naruto replied, sending a brief glance her way. The kunoichi shyly waved from where she sat.

Sasuke merely ignored her and looked back at Naruto, who was already bent over, stretching.

"She just came back from a mission this morning. When I was leaving to meet up with you, she found me. I hope you don't mind too much. I felt kinda bad having to leave her," he said, as he bent his legs and stretched one limb, then the other. "You cool?"

Sasuke shifted, his bangs hiding his eyes from the other's view. "Hn." He reached behind him, his fingers digging into the weapons pouch located there. He had to keep himself busy or he would lose it. He had half a mind to turn right around and walk away, but he'd waited all day for a proper fight and he would damn well get it.

Naruto straightened just in time to catch the kunai that was flung at it him with a quick hand. "Geez, you're roaring to go, aren't you?" he said with an amused smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Kunai. No other weapons, C-rank jutsu or below," Sasuke said in response. He wanted as much hand-to-hand combat as he could get.

"Yeah, sure. I have a few others on me," Naruto replied, indicating towards his chūnin vest. He then readily took on a fighting stance. "You ready?" he queried with a challenging smirk.

Sasuke gave one of his own, although it held no true mirth whatsoever. He activated his Sharingan and steadily gripped his own kunai in his hand. "Come at me."

A few seconds later, they simultaneously clashed with a sharp clanking of weapons. The ease with which they launched into furious combat was as fluid as it always was. Where Naruto kicked, Sasuke ducked, and where Sasuke struck, Naruto blocked. After what seemed like a long break without having trained or sparred with his friend, the experience should have been beyond gratifying, and it _would_ have been. Instead, Sasuke found himself clinically fighting the whiskered nin, for all the while, Sasuke was only too aware that there was an unwanted pair of eyes watching them. Merely thinking of it incensed him, once again. This was supposed to be _their_ time—his time alone with Naruto. Undoubtedly, this was not the first time someone had lingered to watch them train or spar. However, the fact that it was _that_ girl made all the difference in the world to him.

Abruptly, Sasuke felt pain erupt in his jaw when Naruto's foot managed to land a solid kick beneath it. He swiftly back-flipped out of the way, putting some distance between them.

"Are you a little off your game today, Sasuke?" Naruto roused, as he vigilantly waited in a guarded position for Sasuke to attack him.

Sasuke glared a little, breathing harshly, as he stared at the other. "Tch. I'll show you who's off," he shot back.

He quickly rushed at Naruto with renewed vigor, using his infamous speed to keep the other on his toes. At one point, as Naruto darted away, Sasuke nearly fried the other with a Gōkakyū no Jutsu that the jinchūriki managed to absorb with clones at the last second. Sasuke didn't miss the excited grin the other sent him afterwards.

Despite that, the Uchiha inwardly cursed at himself. Naruto was right. He _was_ off, and he knew that the reason why was just across the field from them. As the fight continued, Sasuke concentrated on remaining focused. Fifteen minutes later—after two more blows from Naruto, and a few kicks to the other's chest from Sasuke—they agreed on a break. Both men spread themselves out on the grass below, as they caught their breath. After a short while, Sasuke finally sat up, his legs bent upwards at the knee. With deactivated eyes, he glanced down at the other when Naruto sighed in contentment next to him.

"That felt good," Naruto murmured with a satisfied grin, closing his eyes. The nin's cheeks were flushed with exertion, and the late afternoon breeze blew strands of golden hair against his face. His mouth was slightly open, as he regained his breath, his fingers tugging at the zipper of his vest, until it lay open.

Sasuke realized he was staring and looked away. That had ended too soon, he felt all too keenly. He wanted to stay right where he was with Naruto, but he could practically feel those Hyūga eyes on him. Sasuke could see her in the distance, sitting exactly where's she'd been earlier, like the perfect, doting girlfriend she apparently was. He could feel his chest tighten with flagrant, vindictive sentiment then. Sasuke suddenly felt as if he could go another round right then. In fact, he _wanted_ to. The notion suddenly inspired an idea that almost had him smirking, as he mulled over it.

Naruto opened his eyes, blinking indolently before closing them again. Sasuke had fought the first half of the spar strangely, as if he had not been completely focused. Had someone else been fighting the Uchiha nin, they probably wouldn't have noticed. However, he knew Sasuke too well in battle. He knew what the other was capable of. After his remark towards Sasuke, though, the nin then seemed to revert to battling precisely like the Sasuke he knew, and it was a thrill for Naruto the moment he triggered it.

The blond nin cracked his eyes open then, covertly studying the other's profile in the afternoon sun. Strands of the nin's black hair stuck to the side of his pale forehead. Naruto watched as a trickle of sweat ran down the edge of his face, until it slid down his neck to disappear beneath the collar of his shirt. Sasuke appeared to be lost in thought. Naruto inwardly couldn't help but reflect then on the fact that even after a hard workout, the Uchiha still managed to look annoyingly poised.

He closed his eyes again. Without warning, his mind involuntarily replayed the scene he'd witnessed earlier in the day. He _really_ wanted to ask Sasuke what that had been about, but the last thing he wanted Sasuke to realize was that he'd been spying on him and their other teammate. He felt the guilt wash over him again. He just couldn't help but stare. He even wondered now, as he had while he'd been at the hospital, if his two teammates had possibly... kissed.

His fingers curled tightly into the grass then. The familiar tightening of his chest returned. He'd had all afternoon to think about it, despite his numerous attempts to avoid it, and he knew instinctively that he was, without a doubt, jealous. It disturbed Naruto because he wanted nothing more than for his friends to be happy, and yet he felt confused, and even a little hurt, that Sasuke had not, as of yet, mentioned anything to him. Furthermore, he couldn't help but speculate whether his best friend, being as petulant as he seemed lately, was solely turning to Sakura now. The mere thought unmistakably hurt.

His eyes snapped open when he heard Sasuke rise.

"It's unfair that your girlfriend be kept waiting," Sasuke said, putting a hand on his hip.

Naruto blinked. "Oh yeah! Man, I almost forgot," he said sheepishly, sitting up. "If you want, we can go another round, or just—"

"I had something else in mind," Sasuke interjected.

Suddenly, he was darting forward until he reached the other side of the field where Hinata was. Naruto watched curiously from his position. They were talking; or rather, Sasuke was talking to _her_. _What the hell is he saying?_ He could make out Hinata nodding a few times. Whatever the Uchiha was saying, she seemed to be intently paying attention. _Is the bastard trying to be nice,_ Naruto had to admit, the prospect did please him. A moment later, Sasuke was darting back towards him—with Hinata in tow. They stopped before him.

"She's agreed to a spar with me," Sasuke said told him smoothly.

Naruto blinked, staring with surprise at the two of them before settling on Hinata. The Hyūga kunoichi looked almost awkward standing next to Sasuke. "Hinata... is that true?" he asked, rising from the ground. The astonishment was clear in his voice.

She folded her hands in front of her, twiddling her thumbs slightly. She nodded firmly, however, smiling slightly. "S-Sasuke-kun has invited me... it would be nice to have you watch me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke questioningly. He was utterly unsure of how to react.

The raven-haired nin looked back at him. A smile played at the right corner of his lip. "Consider it my way of bonding," he replied with a slight shrug.

Naruto gave a lopsided smile, although it wavered slightly as a thought suddenly occurred to him. Sasuke never sparred with females. The last time he had was with Sakura, well over a year ago, and that had been because Kakashi had impromptly asked them to demonstrate their best taijutsu. "Okay. Well, have at it, I guess. " He looked once more at Hinata who smiled tremulously at him.

"Let's get started," Sasuke said.

"Oh, um, okay. I'll stretch a little," she said with a determined nod. She walked a few paces away in order to have more space. When Naruto asked if she needed weapons, she shook her head no, as she quickly explained that she carried some with her.

While the kunoichi continued her exercises, Naruto carefully turned to Sasuke, leaning in close. His voice lowered. "Hey, um... try not to be too rough, okay?" he told him. He knew that Hinata was a good kunoichi, but she'd never dealt with Sasuke before.

Sasuke let out a soft snort. "We agreed on only the activation of our eyes and nothing further. Besides, she is a kunoichi and it is simply a spar." He sent him an ambiguous glance before turning away to take position.

Naruto sighed a little. "Whatever bastard," he muttered. "Well, give it your best, you two," he encouraged, before darting to the edge of the field to stay out of the way.

A few moments later, Hinata appeared to be ready, as she took a fighting stance. Sasuke did the same. Then, Naruto watched as the two attacked each other. Using her Gentle Fist style, Naruto was able to see that Hinata could block most of Sasuke's hits. Soon enough, bright streaks of chakra lit the area surrounding the sparring pair, as they began to move in a quick succession of movement. It was a rare meeting of Sharingan versus Byakugan. Naruto would be happy with whoever did the best, but he knew in his heart of hearts that there was a good possibility that Sasuke would come out on top.

* * *

With his Sharingan activated, Sasuke attacked the kunoichi relentlessly, the clinking of kunai and feet scraping against earth, the only sound to be heard—along with the girl's annoying grunts. She had an interesting stance and had admirable accuracy while attempting to target vital areas of the body that could interrupt chakra flow, but Sasuke wasn't about to give her a chance to hit them. He felt strongly that he had more impetus than she did. He _knew_ it. He was also more battle hardened.

He smirked, feeling a brutal sense of resolve flowing throughout his body. He would make her regret taking him up on his seemingly innocent invitation.

His eyes were alert, realizing that she was entering a Gentle Fist stance again. Aware that he was too close to the kunoichi, he quickly darted backwards before he could take the brunt of what could have been an overwhelming blow to his chest.

 _She's getting bold_ , he thought with dark amusement, as she regrouped. He didn't give the kunoichi much time to rest, however, and he instantly went on the attack. He moved so quickly towards her that she barely had time to react, as he flashed next to her and swiped at her with his kunai, cutting off a few strands of her long hair. If she didn't have the three-hundred and sixty degree vision her eyes offered her, he would've driven the kunai into her skull, Sasuke knew, taking a great thrill at the look of surprise on her face.

 _Although, if I could use the full abilities of my eyes, this would've been over long ago_ , he thought slyly. Not that it was necessary. He could easily beat her without it.

Sasuke's sharp eyes then saw her turning, her right palm shooting out towards him, intent on striking his left side as he passed her. He quickly managed to block her with a strong arm. Swinging at her with his left, she then blocked that one. They suddenly engaged in a flurry of close-range combat with Hinata lashing out at him with her palms, a consecutive twenty times, and Sasuke dodging each one. He inwardly had to hand it to the girl—she wasn't giving up. However, he could practically sense the trepidation she was feeling. It was written on her face, despite her performance.

It was time to end this little game.

As she continued to assail him with her palms, with the ability of his Sharingan, he was able to determine the best timing to angle the top half of his body out of the way of her palms, as she moved forward. He bent backwards before swiftly maneuvering to his side, and bracing a hand on the ground, he delivered a solid, chakra-infused kick to her abdomen with his left leg, sending her flying.

Sasuke smirked, watching as she roughly landed on her stomach ten feet away, with a shrill squeak. _Weak_.

Within seconds, Naruto was at her side. He gently turned Hinata over. "Hinata, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She gradually opened her eyes, wincing. "N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto's jaw clenched. He rose and immediately stalked over to Sasuke, who was merely standing there looking at the kunoichi as if she were a splattered bug. Naruto grabbed the other by the collar of his shirt, angry blue eyes staring into impassive dark ones. "What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke? I told you—"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto immediately looked over to find Hinata struggling to sit up. Naruto let the Uchiha go and rushed over to help her. Hinata managed a tight smile despite obviously being in discomfort. "Please, don't get angry. I think I just had the wind knocked out of me, that's all. I think I'll be okay. I'm a kunoichi after all," she assured. "Help me up, please."

"Sure," Naruto said at once. He eased an arm around her, easing her onto her feet. Naruto maintained an arm around her, his gaze eventually settling back on Sasuke, who now stood with his arms crossed.

"T-Thank you for the spar, Sasuke," Hinata managed to say, holding his gaze.

Sasuke gave a slight inclination of his head, his face unreadable.

"C'mon, Hinata. I can take you home," Naruto said, as he sent Sasuke a look that clearly said: _We will be talking_.

The Uchiha nin's expression didn't change.

"Okay," Hinata replied.

Naruto's eyes stayed intensely locked with his friend's until a moment later, when he and Hinata disappeared with a quiet 'poof'.

* * *

Leaning against his kitchen counter, Sasuke absently sipped a cup of green tea that he'd prepared after arriving home. The only illumination within the otherwise dark residence was the dim overhead light above the stove. Having just taken a quick shower, he now wore black pajama bottoms and a sleeveless cotton nightshirt of the same color.

He took another unsatisfactory sip of the tea. Despite normally favoring the beverage, it currently held no appeal to him at all, leaving nothing but a bitter taste in his mouth. He turned and sharply set the glass cup down in the sink, before turning once again to brace his hands against the edge of the counter.

After Naruto left with the girl, he'd immediately returned home, a feeling of perverse accomplishment ringing satisfactorily through him. He'd been so pleased with putting the Hyūga heiress in her place that no amount of anger from Naruto could possibly make him feel guilty. Getting her to agree to the spar had been as predictable as he'd thought it would be. She was either very brave or very foolish, and Sasuke was inclined to believe the latter. Either way, it didn't matter anymore. He was done playing nice, and through with trying to do the "right" thing simply because Naruto had asked it of him.

He restlessly walked from the kitchen, towards the back of the house, where he entered the formal room. He wound up standing by the glass sliding doors and he peered through them, crossing his arms, as he watched the onset of rain hit the branches of the bushes in his garden in the dark.

Naruto was sure to be pissed off, if the nin's parting stare said anything, Sasuke knew. The other's bright, blue eyes were utterly readable, but especially if they were looking at him. If it wasn't for—

Sasuke suddenly tensed, sensing an all-too familiar chakra in the room with him. His eyes widened slightly, as his finger simultaneously twitched beneath his arm. He couldn't help the minor, callous curling of his lips at one end.

Slowly, he turned to see Naruto standing a few feet behind him. He was still dressed in his jōnin uniform, indicating that the whiskered nin had gone to Sasuke's house immediately after dropping that girl off. Even in the darkness of the room, he could see the intense displeasure on the other's tanned face. His jaw was set firmly and his usually serene, blue eyes were hard. A small patch of light from outside illuminated the other's hitai-ate within the dim room, causing it to glint.

Sasuke lifted a brow.

"We're going to talk. Right _now_ ," Naruto demanded, his determined gaze steadfast upon Sasuke's cool one.

"About?" Sasuke prodded with deceptive calm.

"Don't play games with me, Sasuke. You know what I'm talking about," Naruto returned in a near growl. "What the hell was that about earlier? You had to know that she isn't that aggressive. I told you to take it easy with her!" he exclaimed, his arms outstretched in gesture.

"Why should I have to? She's a _shinobi_ , Naruto. Any ninja who can't defend themselves properly with mere taijutsu isn't worthy of being called a ninja," he said flatly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit. "Who cares? She didn't sign up to spar for your amusement, so you could fling her aside like some ragdoll, Sasuke. She was being gracious! She didn't have to accept."

"But she did. What a pity," Sasuke replied smoothly, with a mere tilt of his head.

Naruto stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head, his facial expression a mix of resentment and disbelief. "I don't get it. I thought this was over with. You said that you would try to be accepting of her, if just for me. I _believed_ you, Sasuke. I trusted your words all this time!" he yelled at the last, his fists clenching.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "The operative word there is ' _tried_ '. I _tried_ to like someone who I instinctively didn't like for your sake. I let you live in your own deluded world full of rainbows and idealistic fantasies and I played along, because you guilt-tripped me into doing it, and for some godforsaken reason, I let it happen. You should be thanking me. I let you live that dream longer than I should have."

"What? Why the fuck didn't you just tell me, you bastard, instead of letting it come to _this!_ " Naruto implored, closing a considerable amount of the distance between them.

"And ruin whatever precious cloud of love you two seemed to be riding on? Would you have _really_ wanted that?" Sasuke questioned wryly.

Naruto scowled. "I don't need your fucking sarcasm right now, Sasuke. You wouldn't have ruined anything."

A dark brow rose. "Wouldn't I have though? Wouldn't it have been easier for you to resume parading around your Hyūga girl without having to worry about your lonesome Uchiha friend, the former missing nin?"

Naruto snorted harshly. "Don't be a dumbass, Sasuke. You're my best friend and Hinata isn't even the type of girl that would let me do that. If you got your head out of your ass, you'd realize that she—"

"Spare me," Sasuke snarled in disgust, his dark eyes spewing his ire, as his arms fell to his sides, fists clenched. "I'm tired of talking about her. I'm tired of _hearing_ you talk about her. She is insignificant, weak, and no one worth wasting my time speaking about. The fact that I have even spent all this time catering to you and your rudimentary romance, frankly, nauseates me."

Naruto's eyes widened at the angry passion with which each of the other's words was said. He swallowed hard. "I wonder... would it be fair then, if I had to suffer the same and _cater_ to you and Sakura?" he posed, realizing the ironic parallel that could unfold in the future.

Sasuke appeared confused, his brows creasing slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about. I saw you two together. You don't have to hide it," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I _don't_ know what the hell you're talking about, you idiot," Sasuke replied flatly.

"I didn't think you'd lie to my face," Naruto growled.

"I didn't think you'd bring up someone who isn't relevant to this conversation," Sasuke shot back exasperatedly. "The subject at hand is that Hyūga girl and I don't give a damn about Sakura at the moment."

"You are such a total _asshole_ ," Naruto grumbled darkly with a shake of his head. "A selfish, miserable asshole, and here I was stupidly thinking that something else was wrong with you! I was going out of my _mind_ worrying about you!"

"I won't hold back anymore, Naruto," Sasuke asserted defiantly, taking a step forward. "I might have made the mistake of keeping my mouth shut before, but in case you didn't grasp it, let me reiterate it for you. I will _never_ like your girlfriend. I will never be your sidekick that follows you and your Hyūga around like some pathetic third wheel. You have legions of friends who will do that _and_ grovel at your feet once you're Hokage, but don't count me as one of them."

Naruto could feel his body shake with barely restrained fury. " _Shut up_ , Sasuke…" he said between clenched teeth. He could quickly feel his patience waning, as his resentment soared.

Sasuke smirked cruelly then, titillated by the other's anger. The urge to provoke Naruto further, only grew. "What's wrong, Naruto? Having trouble envisioning your perfect little future now? It's time to face the reality. As long as she is in your life in this way, we will _never_ be as we were."

Naruto stared incredulously at the cold, eyes before him. They were as hard as onyx stones. Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto reached out, gripping the deep lapel of the other man's nightshirt, hauling him so close that their noses were nearly touching. He vaguely felt Sasuke grasp the edge of his vest, in turn. "Shut the fuck up, Sasuke! You take that back!" he snarled. His turbulent blue eyes were burning with fury, his shoulders heaving, as he breathed hard.

A muscle ticked in Sasuke's jaw, as one of his clenched fingers twitched against the fabric of Naruto's vest. "Or _what_?" he drawled then with disdainful derision, his breath fanning against Naruto's mouth, as he spoke. His eyes were locked with furious, icy blue ones. "What are you going to do, _usuratonkachi_?"

It was the last thing that was said before Naruto's fist went crashing into Sasuke's face with a chakra-fueled punch.

Sasuke staggered backwards, his head snapping back, as he tasted a smidgen of blood that had materialized from the inside of his lip from the blow. Ignoring the pain, Sasuke absently licked at it, feeling nothing except absolute vehemence in that moment, as he stared at the outraged face of the other.

Sasuke glared at him. He was going to make Naruto _bleed_.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes activated. In the blink of an eye, he was barely able to avoid the fist that was aimed for his face, ducking just in time. He gripped Sasuke around is midsection and darted forward, ramming the other into a tall vase that stood against the wood paneling of one of the walls within the room. Naruto then shoved his forearm against the other's neck, watching Sasuke's grimacing face as he struggled to get a grip on him, his hands pulling at the blond nin's arms. He vaguely heard the vase wobble at their left before falling to the floor with crash against the tatami-matted floor.

"Take back what you said!" Naruto growled near the other's face.

Sasuke grunted, struggling against him before smirking. "Keep dreaming."

Suddenly, the body against his dispersed with a puff of smoke and Naruto quickly turned to catch the sudden pale fist that nearly caught him in the jaw, thrown by the real Sasuke.

Sasuke grit his teeth, fighting for dominance, as the blond nin gripped his other arm. Sasuke quickly brought his leg up and kneed the other forcefully in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the jinchūriki. The raven-haired nin then landed a solid right hook against his jaw. Naruto instantly retaliated by hunching down and kicking Sasuke's feet from under him. Feeling his legs give, Sasuke managed to lever the weight of his body backwards, and sprung upside down onto his hands, where he then twisted his body and nearly landed a kick to Naruto's side, which the other blocked.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's right leg, only to then quickly block the other's left, which then came swinging at him as Sasuke nimbly rotated his body while on his hands. Naruto maintained his hold on the Uchiha's legs and infusing some chakra, he managed to heave Sasuke's body upwards until he half-swung him around, throwing him towards the wall. Sasuke agilely landed on all fours against the side of the wall and launched himself back with a growl. Naruto aimed a clenched fist for the other's left cheek, vaguely hearing Sasuke grunt as the fist met the pale, enraged face. He managed to hold off Sasuke's other fist in his opposite hand. Not wasting any time, he then sent Sasuke flying with a powerful kick to the abdomen, sending him crashing into the katana sword display that was in the corner of the room. He gave a huff of satisfaction watching the murderous glare Sasuke sent him.

Sasuke quickly stood and grabbed one of the swords, unsheathing it. Naruto already had a kunai out. Together they ran forward, their weapons meeting with a shrill clanging sound. The only other sounds that could be heard were the huffing of their breaths, the beating rain outside, and the sound of their feet thumping against the tatami floor. They swung at each other swiftly, Naruto blocking the gleaming sword with well-aimed thrusts of his kunai, until finally the whiskered nin was able to maneuver his body around with enough force to kick the sword out of the other's hand. It sunk with a thud into the edge of the far wall behind Sasuke.

Sasuke abruptly punched Naruto, the other unable to dodge it at the last moment, and sent him colliding against the wooden wall behind him with a grunt. Sasuke quickly threw himself against the other, and they grappled forcefully.

"Get off of me, you asshole!" Naruto growled between clenched teeth.

"Not until you realize that I'm right!" Sasuke returned fiercely.

Naruto then managed to turn so that he was the one pinning Sasuke against the wall, and delivered another punch to Sasuke's face. Enduring the pain, Sasuke took advantage of the fact that only one of Naruto's hands was on his upper body and swiftly rolled them around so that he was pinning Naruto again, quickly encircling the tanned wrists and restraining them against the wall above the other's blond head. He leaned in with a leer as Naruto's head thumped against the back of the wooden wall.

Naruto closed his eyes briefly against the pain, his mouth opening as he took a sharp breath. His eyes then opened, finding his friend's face in front of his, contorted and pinched with fury. Naruto thrashed against him, shifting his hips in an attempt to unseat the Uchiha from his position against him, but Sasuke's hard body was draped against his, and his wrists were brutally held within Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke heatedly stared at the other, dragging in deep breaths, as he watched Naruto stare furiously back at him, his shoulders heaving. The raven-haired nin's own breath fanned harshly near his mouth, and his body was hard and warm against his own.

Naruto could feel the sticky residue of blood clinging to the corner of his mouth, and he absently licked at the area, ignoring the copper taste on his tongue. He did so, only to accidentally swipe his tongue against the edge of Sasuke's own mouth. He hadn't even realized he was that close. Nevertheless, he was too incensed to care. He merely glared at the other, silently daring the Uchiha to do or say something. The glare went mostly unnoticed, however, because the Sharingan eyes were now trained on his mouth.

A vague part of Sasuke's mind acknowledged the unexpected feel of Naruto's tongue brushing against his lip, but another, more obscurely primal side demanded to recognize the action, and take matters into its own hands. As he fixatedly stared at the mouth the quick tongue had slipped through, Sasuke, amid the thick heat of vehemence, let that primal side break free from its chains, the door to logic slamming closed.

Naruto had no time to react before the other's mouth came crashing down onto his with a snarl. He instinctively froze upon contact, his eyes widening. As the mouth pressed firmly against his, an involuntary whine bubbled up from the back of his throat, causing the other to pull away quickly. Naruto stared wordlessly, as he watched a look of utter panic flood Sasuke's face.

_What the hell just happened?_

In an instant, things had changed so very swiftly. Naruto was instantly aware of the invisible, but unbearably overt, pull that was generating between them. It was the same indescribable pull he felt when he'd been in close proximity of the other over the last few months. Only now, it was different, because he was certain now that Sasuke was feeling it too, as if they were caught in it together. It was then that Naruto noticed the fine trembling of Sasuke's body against his. It mimicked the quivering of his own insides. He could even hear the slight shudder in the other's breathing, as well.

Sasuke, in turn, felt as if he were on a razor's edge, his grip tightening on Naruto's wrists. His breathing was quickening even as he fought to do the appropriate thing. He was no longer sure what that was, however. Not when he could hear Naruto's breath catch in his throat and see the other's crystal blue eyes cloud with an unnameable awareness. Things were spiraling out of control and he _knew_ this, but he couldn't summon the will to care. He felt like he didn't _want_ to.

The look of panic on Sasuke's fine features quickly transformed when Naruto did nothing, instead, becoming a pinched expression fraught with what Naruto could only describe as sheer _frustration_. Blue eyes were suddenly drawn to Sasuke's mouth. Naruto could see the little beads of sweat above the other's sculpted upper lip. The pale, pink lips were drawn together, as the other seemed to fight some internal battle within him.

Naruto swallowed. "S-Sasuke…" he finally breathed against the other's mouth, his eyes lifting to stare into his friend's bewitching, heavy-lidded, red eyes.

It was the only word that was uttered before lips desperately met again—this time, the both of them meeting half way.

It was a strange but heady experience, as their mouths slanted across each other clumsily. Sasuke's lips were warm and full against Naruto's, and yet Naruto asserted that it was nothing like kissing a woman. Unlike the few women he'd done this with in his life, this was rougher, with considerably more adrenaline rushing through his body, as their mouths brutally met over and over. There was no scent of sickly sweet perfume wafting through his nose or the hesitant feel of a hand against his chest. This was aggressive and direct—something Naruto could respond to all too easily.

Amid the cloudy haze of lust, Sasuke inwardly marveled at how the other's mouth was so unexpectedly supple and yielding beneath his. He would've never imagined that someone as brash as the golden-haired nin was, would provide such a startling contrast in this way. The shape and the texture of his lips, the solid hardness of his tall body against his, and the ragged breathing, were assaulting all of Sasuke's keen senses, stimulating him in such a way that it made the blood beneath his skin boil like hot magma. The sensations were all so foreign and yet beneath it all, there was vague level of familiarity that made the experience even more gratifying.

On a sigh, the whiskered nin opened his mouth, and Sasuke wasted no time in thrusting his tongue inside. Naruto was instantly floored by the foreign taste of the other on his tongue. It wasn't very different from tasting a woman, but different nonetheless because it was Sasuke and that alone altered _everything_. There was no fruity flavor of lip-gloss to be found, or the sticky residue that the stupid substance left behind. There was no residual taste of sugary sweets or spicy condiments. Sasuke simply tasted clean, with only the slightest hint of green tea detectable on his tongue. The satisfying flavor of it—the _feeling_ of it—was beyond exhilarating. Naruto felt as if he were caught amid a wild whirlwind of desire that only intensified with every passing moment.

At first, the sound of teeth clacking against each other could be heard, as Naruto fought to keep up with Sasuke's persistent mouth and roving tongue, but the blond nin wasn't about to be overtaken so easily. He forcefully pulled at his wrists until Sasuke let them go. Immediately, Naruto tore his mouth away with a wet smack and maneuvered their bodies, fervently pushing Sasuke against the opposite wall. Sasuke let out a soft grunt as his back hit the wood, and Naruto quickly covered the Uchiha's body with his own.

With both men panting hard, Sasuke watched through hazy eyes as the other cupped his face with warm hands. The nin's bright hair and golden features were dimly outlined in the shadows of the room. He only had a few seconds to take note of this before the other angled his face, diving right in for his mouth. Sasuke nearly groaned aloud at the erotic feel of the other's tongue sliding in eagerly, searching for, and then finding his own tongue. Together, the men haphazardly glided the slick muscles against the other, sparring with them almost as they had with their bodies a short while earlier, Sasuke's fingers clutching Naruto's broad shoulders all the while. The sounds of deliciously wet suction filled the room against the backdrop of the pattering of rain outside.

Naruto could feel himself grow hard, a dangerous desire pooling low in his belly. He'd never felt so ardent, so out of control before. He then felt Sasuke's hands move down to run frantically down his back, before skimming over his ass, and pulling him in even closer to him, so that they were practically plastered against each other. Naruto gasped aloud at the sensation of their clothed hard ons rubbing against each other, and he vaguely heard Sasuke do the same beneath his lips. The fact that Sasuke was just as turned on as he was, made his desire spike all that much higher.

Sasuke's lips continued to hungrily press on Naruto's, even as he rolled them around again so that he was pinning the whiskered nin against the wall once more with a grunt. His hands seemed to move of their own volition, shifting to grip the other's trim hips, as his legs came in between Naruto's, spreading them a little. Before he knew what he was doing, he rocked his groin into the other nin's. Naruto immediately tore his mouth away from Sasuke's, letting loose a moan that sent another pulsating throb to the dark-haired nin's erection. When Naruto's head tossed to the side, Sasuke's eyes gravitated to the tan expanse of skin, and instinctively, he leaned down and nipped at it, tasting the salty residue of sweat from their earlier activities. His breathing was hard and uncontrolled, panting his intense heat onto the tanned neck. When Naruto's large hands slipped downwards, Sasuke let out a huff, as his ass was grabbed, feeling himself being pulled even closer into the blond nin.

Naruto felt as if his body was burning up. The raw friction alone, made his body intensify with heat, feeling as if it were seeping into his bones with a euphoric rush. It felt carnal and so palpably raw. Never in his life had he thought that another person—let alone, _Sasuke_ —could make him feel this way. It felt too unbelievably good, too unreal, and yet, it _was_ real. He _was_ pressed against the wall with Sasuke's body in between his. He _was_ gasping and keening, feeling as if he could melt into the other's hands. He _was_ with Sasuke.

It was _all_ so unbelievably real—and so unequivocally _wrong_. He shouldn't be here with Sasuke like this... he shouldn't be like this with Sasuke _at all!_

Naruto jerked, his eyes snapping open. He saw Sasuke lift his face from the corner of his eye, no doubt, sensing his added tension. Facing forward now, Naruto stared with horrified realization into quickly sobering _black_ eyes. He began pushing the other away, just as Sasuke staggered backwards.

 _Oh, shit. What... what have I done_ , he thought in disbelief.

Sasuke panted as he stared mutely at the other. Naruto's vivid blue eyes were wider than he'd ever seen them, his swollen mouth hanging open in shock, as he breathed harshly. Sasuke quickly shifted his gaze away. He tried to work his mouth, but was unable to form any words. Now that the cloud of lust was slowly dissipating, harsh reality was hitting him in the face with the force of a tidal wave. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other again right now. Sasuke wasn't ready to account for anything he couldn't grasp yet, himself.

Naruto rubbed a hand over his mouth, tentatively looking at the dark-haired nin again, as he distinguished his features within the dim room. Sasuke's mouth was parted slightly as he breathed hard, his toned shoulders heaving. The nin's gaze was absently fixed on a point on the wall beside Naruto. Looking uncharacteristically disheveled, Sasuke appeared just as shocked as Naruto felt.

Naruto unsteadily stepped away from the wall, putting more distance between them. He roughly cleared his throat, avoiding the other's eyes. "I-I'm... I gotta... I'll just... go," Naruto murmured lamely, as he awkwardly pointed towards the sliding door.

Sasuke vaguely processed what the blond nin said, jerkily nodding a moment later, his eyes still trained on the wall. "Go," he rasped in a guttural tone.

Not needing further prompting, Naruto anxiously made his way past the dark-haired nin as quickly as he could. He jerked the lock of the sliding door, and then opened it, hastily making his way out without another word.

Sasuke silently remained standing in the same spot, his mind still reeling from what had just transpired. The sound of the sliding door closing was utterly loud to his ears.

* * *

A moment later, Naruto transported to the front of his apartment door. The rain beat down heavily over the roof of his apartment complex's outdoor roof, the sound of it filling his ears. Naruto turned so that he was facing the dreary scenery before him. It was raining so hard that he could barely make out any of the village's structures within the night.

With a tremulous sigh, the blond nin leaned against the wooden door, sliding down it until his backside hit the floor. What had he done? What had he been thinking? Sasuke was his best friend _and_ he had a girlfriend dammit!

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

What was he going to do now? Where would he and Sasuke go from here? As if things hadn't been complicated enough already, now they would certainly be a million times worse.

Tears of panic and despair unwillingly sprung to his eyes then. That was just the tip of the iceberg, for he feared the absolute worst. With Sasuke being as tempestuous as he was now, he could only imagine how things would be like with him from here on out.

A tear slid down his whiskered cheek, as he absently stared at the railing in front of him. He suddenly wished he could take back the last fifteen minutes, no matter what he had been feeling at the time. He was terrified. Truly terrified.

He would never be able to live with himself knowing that he might've just irreparably damaged the most important bond in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke stared absently at the wall across from him. A part of his mind could vaguely register the soft pattering of rain on the rooftop. It was the only sound audible within the confines of the otherwise silent formal room.

Situated on the floor, with his back pressed against the side of the wall, and a leg bent at the knee, Sasuke sat—motionless.

Still dressed in his dark pants, there was a slight, uncharacteristic slump to his shoulders, and the once furious-looking face had altered into a somber expression that had remained virtually unchanged for the past several hours. He didn't see anything in front of him, didn't even acknowledge the slight grumbling of his stomach, as he hadn't even had dinner. He couldn't garner an appetite when internally he was in an utter state of disarray.

He blinked dully. Anger, confusion, trepidation, and insurmountable, unnamable feelings that he hadn't realized existed had gradually settled into a sickening, sedentary state. He didn't comprehend— _couldn't_ comprehend—what had transpired. He didn't even want to acknowledge the action by name.

_How..._

Sasuke found himself wondering that for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. His brows furrowed a bit. No. That wasn't the right question, he realized.

_Why?_

The query echoed through his mind as piercingly as if it had been said aloud. He grudgingly acknowledged that he had committed some extreme acts in his lifetime, but nothing—absolutely _nothing_ —could compare to this.

Sasuke's hands inadvertently clenched into fists. The overwhelming horror and humiliation that washed over him with that blatant reminder suddenly made his chest tighten again with an avalanche of conflicting emotions. The internal upheaval had been coming and going in uneven waves for the last several hours.

His face shifted slightly, the area where the underside of his jaw met his neck, feeling somewhat sticky. He ground his teeth, suddenly feeling the urge to immerse himself in a bath—the longest one possible. His skin was coated with a thin layer of dried sweat, and the lingering, foreign flavor in his mouth was something he could no longer tolerate. Perhaps the latter could be in his imagination at this point, he partially acknowledged, but he didn't care.

Stiffly rising to his feet, he ignored the minor aches he felt throughout his body, knowing well how they'd gotten there in the first place. Then, he suddenly froze. His weary eyes dully took in the sight before him. Some of the tatami mats had been nudged out of their places and were haphazardly strewn about the room. The mats themselves were covered with the imprint of sandal stains. The fragile vase now lay in numerous pieces where it had broken upon impact with the edges of the hard wood floor. A frame of a landscape painting that had been hanging in the corner was perilously hanging off one end, and the sword was still hanging where it had imbedded itself into the wall across from him. The whole room was in upheaval.

Then his eyes rested on the lone kunai that lay forgotten on the floor, a few feet away from him. A stream of moonlight from the nearby window hit it, causing the blade to glint almost mockingly at him. His eyes rose sharply. The overall visual only fueled to remind him that he wasn't the only one involved in this. The source of this chaos and the source of his inner turmoil all led to one person.

He heard the name in his head and clenched his teeth hard, his fists tightening further at his sides, as his prior sense of regret was inwardly thwarted by a strong burst of anger. He didn't want to look at the scene before him anymore. It only served to show him the evidence of an event that should not have happened in the first place.

With purposeful strides, he made his way to the bathroom, eyeing the clock in the living room on his way. It was five in the morning. He hadn't slept properly, hadn't eaten, and his first solo ANBU mission was that very morning.

Shutting the bathroom door behind him with more force than he'd intended, Sasuke walked into the pristine area and flipped the light switch. He blinked repeatedly, his face scrunching as he let his eyes adapt to the bright light overhead. It took a little longer than normal, a brief stinging sensation ensuing. Once his eyes adjusted, Sasuke was then faced with his own reflection in the mirror. The image was not satisfactory.

His intense gaze took in the sight of his somewhat disheveled hair, the inky strands looking more unruly than usual. A bright, red bruise had formed on the left side of his face, below his cheekbone. A smaller one was located on his jaw, near his mouth, on his right. Both contusions ached a little, but they were nothing he couldn't handle. Looking at himself, there was no denying that he'd been in a scuffle, and somehow, he would have to hide the evidence, or risk others finding out. The last thing he needed was for anyone else to butt into his business.

He raised his hand, his fingertips slowly tracing alongside the bruise on his cheek for a moment, before dropping again. He kept staring. However, he was no longer really looking at the few discolored areas on his face. It was almost as if he expected the face looking back at him to be someone else's. As if that face— _his_ face—couldn't have been the one that belonged to the individual who'd engaged in the ill-fated incident that had occurred last night.

He suddenly looked down at his own mouth, his lips tinged in their normal pale, pink hue. Hours earlier, they had felt swollen, practically tingling with sensation. Although now the proof of that was no longer visible, it didn't matter to him. He _knew_ what he'd done with that mouth.

He abruptly turned away from his reflection with a fierce sneer, flicking the light switch down. He didn't need the lights on, anyway. He was quite used to taking showers with the lights off when coming home late from certain missions. He quickly jerked his clothing off, not even bothering to fold them properly, as he wanted nothing more but to get around to the business of washing himself. Shoving aside the sliding door, he stepped into the shower. A bare, elegant window was built into the wall next to him, bathing him in a muted stream of moonlight. Closing the door behind him, he ignored the cool feel of the tiled floor beneath his feet, and nimbly turned the finely polished shower knobs.

Strong jets of water began to rain down on his nude form from the wide showerhead above him. He endured the initial onslaught of the cool water, tensing until the water gradually warmed. Without further delay, he grabbed the bar of soap from its built-in stand and briskly began scrubbing at his chest, neck, and face, taking extra care around the more tender areas.

As he did this, Sasuke shut his eyes, fighting furiously to avoid thinking about last night's events, but it proved to be futile. Clipped sequences of those illicit minutes with _him_ flashed beneath the Uchiha's closed lids. Vivid images of hooded eyes, a gasping mouth, and moist lips unwillingly began assaulting his mind with a vengeance.

In reaction, Sasuke fiercely scoured the length of his body with the soap, his hands steadily speeding up. If he saw him, he would wring his neck, Sasuke decided. _No_. He would _kill_ him.

_Except you had a hand in it too, didn't you?_

Sasuke's hand stilled when he heard the treacherous inner voice speak up.

_You liked it._

His eyes clouding with near-savage fury, Sasuke's hand suddenly shot out, the side of his soapy fist slamming against the slick, tiled wall. His fingers curled tightly against the soap bar, marking it with thin indentations. He closed his eyes, his chest heaving with the sharp breaths he was taking.

He was a _man_ , dammit, and a virile one, at that. Even though he habitually showed disinterest, he _knew_ he could have any woman in the world. Hell, he'd been envied for that fact countless times over, in the past. He could hardly claim that it served to be a source of pride for him personally, but when thinking as an Uchiha clan member, the reverence made sense. So why the hell had he allowed _this_ to happen?

What would his parents have thought of this?

The crucial thought suddenly had his eyes opening. The fury that was there before, however, was suddenly replaced by a somber countenance. Disappointment and _shame_ was no doubt what they would have felt, undoubtedly by his father. Had they been alive... Sasuke didn't think he would've had the backbone to face them. As for his brother...

He shook his head slightly, closing his eyes once more, and turning his body so that he could lean his forehead against the cold tile. He didn't even want to think about it. At that moment, the weight of the situation seemed heavy upon his shoulders, as he stood there, numb, with the water beating heavily upon his bare back.

By the time Sasuke left the shower several minutes later, he had managed to compose himself once more. He mechanically dried himself, dressed in his gear, and stopped by the kitchen where he forced himself to eat a rice ball. Despite his lack of appetite, he knew it was foolish to abstain from receiving the necessary energy he would need for his journey.

Preparing for a mission always managed to ease him into closing himself off emotionally, which he more than wholeheartedly embraced at the moment. He needed the distance and was fiercely pleased to have the opportunity to have _something_ to take his mind off his internal conflict.

Grabbing his mask, he headed towards the front door. Before opening it, he brought his hands together and formed a henge of himself, unwilling to run the risk of anyone inquiring about the few bruises on his face, should anyone see them. He didn't have to look at the finished creation to know it would be flawless. Putting his mask on, jaw set, he then opened the door, firmly closing it behind him.

He was ready to report to duty, and today, his anger would readily fuel him.

* * *

Later that morning, a loud, unceremonious thump on a desk suddenly startled a certain blond nin out of a daytime reverie.

"Naruto! Stop slacking off," Tsunade warned tersely, watching as the younger male nearly jumped in his seat before hastily glancing at the book she'd slammed on his desk. Having installed a desk next to hers weeks earlier, the elder female had put the hokage-to-be to work since eight that morning.

Contrite blue yes met golden ones. "Oh, heh. Sorry, Baa-chan," Naruto replied, offering a weak chuckle. He hadn't even realized that he'd stopped writing—an occurrence that had already happened a few times that morning.

The flaxen-haired Hokage gave a grunt of censure. "We've only been here for three and a half hours. I would've expected your capacity to focus to last longer than this, Naruto," she admonished, picking up her pen.

Naruto forced a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Eh, yeah, I... um, sorry," he offered lamely, with a rub of his head. Paper work was never his favorite task, but even so, he was normally able to get it done in a timely fashion when he wasn't distracted. Unfortunately, today he was more distracted than he had ever been in his life, and he was failing miserably at trying to hide it.

Scrutinizing, golden eyes watched as the other haphazardly began to shuffle around the stack of papers that were in front of him. Dressed in his usual jōnin gear, she observed that the Uzumaki nin, frankly, looked tired. Knowing Naruto as well as she did, it was apparent to Tsunade that the other's characteristically energetic behavior was considerably lacking today.

She huffed to herself, unable to help but feel slightly concerned. She didn't think she was running him ragged... or was she? Suddenly, she smirked as it hit her. She knew what was wrong with the kid. Eyeing him a moment longer, she picked up her pen, clearing her throat, as she returned her gaze to the pile of papers in front of her. "The lack of ramen in your diet eating away at you, Naruto?" she said, in a mildly amused tone.

Not following, Naruto's face scrunched up. "Ramen?"

Tsunade shot him a cursory glance, noting the confused look on his face. She sighed, scribbling her signature on the first paper in front of her. "What I'm saying is that you needn't look so glum, brat. Your punishment for pulling that prank on Sasuke was deserved," she said, missing the wince the other ninja gave.

That name. Naruto shoulders slumped as the unpleasant churning that had been present in his gut returned with full force. That name had been resounding in and around his mind all of last night and all of that morning. The mere mention of it sent a sharp pang to the center of his chest, which steadily pained him with the burden of the seemingly impossible situation that rested on his shoulders.

_Nineteen years old and you're still pulling pranks?_

Naruto could still recall the mildly annoyed words Sasuke had told him that day, the ever-present smirk gracing his face.

With great effort, he forced his mouth to work. "Oh. Yeah... I know," was the mumbled reply, as he gripped his pen tightly in his hand.

"What I told you was for your own good, of course. You can't make a habit of playing these pranks on your subordinates as the leader in command, Naruto," she found herself saying, despite the fact that she'd already chewed him out over the issue. "That isn't to say that you can't maintain certain... hobbies in moderation," she then added cautiously, as she grudgingly thought of her own vices. She cleared her throat, suddenly smirking as she signed another paper. "Regardless, I suppose that the look on Uchiha's face must have been _quite_ spectacular."

After a long moment, Tsunade realized that she was being met with silence. Knowing that normally Naruto would have fired back with a flippant comment, she looked at him again. The younger man's broad shoulders were hunched, and his face was drawn. Furthermore, the usually bright eyes had a far-away look to them that was... _depressing_. She had seen that look on him only a few, rare times in her life. Concerned once more, she swiveled the chair towards him, her bangs swinging against her face with the action. "Naruto."

Snapping out of his trance-like state, he sharply looked up at the sound of his name. "Yeah?" he replied immediately. As if instantly realizing that he hadn't been listening—and had been caught doing so—he quickly gave a tight chuckle and a rub of his head. "Err..."

Tsunade scowled. However, before she could follow up, a knock sounded at the door. She huffed in annoyance. "Come in," she ordered tersely.

The door opened quietly, revealing none other than Shizune. Approaching the Hokage's desk, the dark-haired kunoichi smiled in greeting before handing Tsunade a scroll. "We've received a new message from Suna, Tsunade-sama."

The hokage grunted, taking the scroll. "Thank you, Shizune." As she left, Tsunade promptly opened the parchment and quickly scanned its contents. "A message from the Kazekage," she murmured, tapping a finger against the desk.

The mentioning of the former jinchūriki managed to catch Naruto's attention. "Gaara?" he murmured in question.

Noting that the other suddenly seemed more alert than he'd been all morning, Tsunade folded the scroll once more before leaning forward, linking her fingers in front of her. "Yes. It was only an update on the status of Suna. The allied countries have been communicating back and forth for the last few days. I had informed you that the water levels had gradually been increasing due to the rain, but while our landscape can endure it, other countries are having a bit more of a difficult time."

"And is everything okay with Suna? Does Gaara need help?" Naruto asked, worry inevitably creeping into his voice.

Tsunade nodded. "They've made the most of the state of affairs and no incidents have occurred. All the hidden villages are handling the situation well, considering. Some smaller villages in other regions haven't fared so well." She swiveled her chair towards him, leaning back as she folded her arms.

She then sent Naruto a pointed look. "At dawn, I sent Team 8 out, along with another special unit, on a pressing mission. A river overflowed near a town by the southern shore of the country, and we were expressly summoned by the daimyō for tracking units. A considerable amount of livestock escaped from their enclosures and some citizens have to be accounted for."

"Ho—" Naruto abruptly stopped. It'd been on the tip of his tongue to offer help until he realized which team Tsunade had mentioned.

 _Hinata_.

The other person whom he had thought about on and off for the majority of the night. Naruto couldn't even imagine working side by side with her right now, not after what he'd done last night, he realized with near-sickening guilt. He simply wasn't ready to face her right now.

Tsunade suddenly smiled at him. "I'm sure Hinata and the others will be able to handle it. They are equipped for it."

Naruto blinked, unable to help but lower his gaze as his guilt doubled. "Yeah. I know," he managed, dully. He faced forward again, grabbing the papers in front of him.

 _Coward_ , he suddenly heard his inner voice say. Yes. That's exactly what he felt like now—a coward who couldn't face his own girlfriend. The girlfriend who most likely _wouldn't_ be his girlfriend anymore if he revealed to her the mishap that had occurred last night. God, how was he going to be able to handle this, he thought miserably to himself. His brows pinched together, briefly betraying the emotional torture he was undergoing, before easing somewhat. He then mentally shook himself before proceeding to shuffle the papers around some more.

Tsunade frowned, watching as the other seemed to struggle to focus. _Now he looks pathetic_ , she thought with consternation. Whatever the issue was, she was willing to bet that it concerned Hinata, judging by his reaction after mentioning her. She wasn't one to pry into her subordinates' love lives, but as this was Naruto, she couldn't help but worry where he was concerned. _Such is my luck_ , she thought with a grimace. She uncrossed her arms.

"Naruto."

The blond shinobi, hearing his name, looked at her. "Yeah?" Observing the probing look on the woman's face, he swallowed, suddenly feeling a sense of rising panic. _Please don't ask, please don't ask,_ Naruto thought fervently, as he held her gaze. He wasn't ready to be directly evasive on that situation, or worse—lying.

Something in his expression must have made the hokage aware of his reluctance to talk, because, instead, Tsunade leaned back and sighed, crossing her arms once more. Her eyes closed briefly before reopening—her gaze resolute. "Get out of here."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Take the rest of the day off, Naruto. You're clearly not doing well today and you're useless to me in this state. Take the rest of the day off and get a good night's rest. I want you back here tomorrow, rested, and ready to work. No excuses. Is that understood?"

"But—"

"That was an order, Naruto," she stated with finality, her jaw set.

Realizing that she was serious, Naruto sighed before nodding, rising from his seat. He was somewhat disappointed in himself, because he should be able to better control his emotions in his position, but the relief he felt quickly overrode it. He _desperately_ needed time to sort things out and he was being offered just that.

He let out a breath before tentatively rising. Midway to the door, he abruptly stopped. "Thanks, Baa-chan," he said, giving her one last appreciative look before he departed.

Tsunade let out a sigh after the door closed, her shoulders losing their rigidity. _Feel better, Naruto._

* * *

Naruto walked down one of the many avenues of the village, his hands scarcely swinging at his sides. The sun was currently making a much-welcomed appearance again, and people milled around, going about their daily business.

The wind shifted the strands of his hair—the ends of his bangs hanging over his hitai'ate were brushing softly against his upper cheeks. However, his usually peaceful expression was marred with faint pensiveness. Tsunade had ordered him to rest, but if she'd only known the situation he was dealing with, she would realize why that was not possible. Last night, he'd lain awake in bed for hours, unable to sleep, as his mind rolled with turmoil in the aftermath of what happened. Remorse, embarrassment, and disappointment were emotions that had assailed him all throughout, virtually making him ill. Breakfast had been a forced affair, rather than the satisfying occasion it usually was for him.

He should be angry—and rightfully so. Sasuke was the one who had initiated the argument to begin with. However, Naruto found that he couldn't be angry—not wholeheartedly. Instead, he was _afraid_. What happened last night had stemmed from something deeper—something that, in thinking back on it, had been brewing within Sasuke, and probably within himself for some time. Sasuke had been _so_ angry.

 _That's an understatement_ , Naruto thought ruefully to himself. He'd been pissed the fuck off.

 _But pissed off to the point that he'd kiss me_ , Naruto wondered in bewilderment. The thought of it made his face warm up, his eyes momentarily closing as if to ease the sudden burn the memory ignited within him. He'd tried his hardest not to think about it—not to think of that often-unforgiving mouth on his, inexplicably luring him into responding in a way he hadn't thought possible.

Uncomfortable with where his thoughts were going while in broad daylight, he shook his head. It's best if he didn't dwell on that aspect of the situation for now, even though he was still wondering why he'd given in, in the first place. He could've beaten the shit out of Sasuke for that act, if he'd wanted to, after all. But he hadn't, and he didn't have an answer as to why, just yet.

So now the question was, what should he do now?

With Hinata away, that left him with only one recourse: he had to confront Sasuke. He had no idea what was going on through his friend's mind at this moment, and the more time passed, the more Naruto wondered what mind frame Sasuke was in that had helped propel them into the state they were in now. He tried, _really_ tried, to understand the situation from Sasuke's point of view, but he kept falling short. He couldn't comprehend Sasuke's irrational anger towards Hinata. She'd never done a thing to him. They'd rarely ever seen each other, even before Naruto had started dating her. The only thing he knew for sure was that after he'd started going out with her, Sasuke's demeanor had changed. It was almost as if Sasuke...

 _No_ , Naruto thought, with a shake of his head. The mere suggestion seemed silly, and if he told Sasuke that, the other would probably punch his lights out before he could finish his sentence. Sasuke was typically a direct person, and if what he'd said last night had been true, then he simply didn't like Hinata, even though he barely knew her. Naruto knew Sasuke had lofty ideas of what made a good shinobi. He viewed very few people as his equal, and the only person he'd ever acknowledged aloud as one was Naruto, himself. Sasuke was exactly the type of person who could base one's worth on his or her ability, if he chose to, Naruto realized grimly. Either way, for whatever reason, the Uchiha nin didn't want to acknowledge Hinata or her presence in his life, which put Naruto in the middle. At this point, though, it might not even matter, since he probably wouldn't have a girlfriend by the time everything was resolved, he thought with a grimace. Somehow, though, that didn't bother him nearly as much as the fact thought that Sasuke might cut him off, now.

_As long as she is in your life in this way, we will never be as we were._

Naruto vividly recalled the harsh words the other had told him. It had been said with such unflinching intent that Naruto didn't know what to make of it. He scratched at his head while aimlessly continuing to walk.

Was it because Sasuke feared he would change?

 _Dammit!_ He yanked at his hair in frustration before dropping his couldn't be put off any longer. Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto ran in the direction of Sasuke's house, weaving past passersby, finding that he was only a block away from it. It was as if his subconscious knew what to do before he did.

Only a minute later, all was silent as Naruto tentatively approached Sasuke's door. He swallowed, his palms suddenly sweaty. He didn't know what he would tell Sasuke, and he was exceedingly apprehensive, to say the least. His need to set things right with Sasuke, though, was able to supersede those feelings. Yes, he was angry that Sasuke was being so unreasonable, but, more than anything, he wanted to help him. He _needed_ to know what he could do to make everything okay. As long as things got resolved, he would even willingly overlook the... _thing_ that happened between them.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto knocked on the polished, wooden door.

After getting no answer, he repeated the action, his anticipation building. He waited several more seconds. Still, no answer. Naruto grew somewhat concerned, his brow creasing. Sasuke wouldn't be avoiding him... right? He put his ear to the door, hearing no activity within the house and the nearby windows were covered by curtains. After knocking one last time, Naruto grew impatient.

Putting his hands together, he switched into Sage Mode. Feeling all of nature's energy coming to him, Naruto focused. In an instant, he able to detect no chakra presence from within the house, and Sasuke's presence was nowhere nearby.

 _Damn_. His Sage Mode dissipating, Naruto began to worry. Was it possible that... Sasuke left the village after what happened? The thought sent a sharp wave of anxiety through him. He didn't think Sasuke would ever leave again, but after last night...

He had to find out _now_.

Without further hesitation, Naruto managed to break into the other's home, using the side window. Breaking and entering was a crime, but when it came to ninja business, it was done occasionally. Hell, Sasuke was a ninja, and he had business with him. It would do in his book.

Naruto promptly made his way through the house. At first glace, everything seemed normal. He opened the door to Sasuke's room, seeing that everything was in meticulous order, as it undoubtedly always was. He then made his way towards the rear of the house and stopped short.

His eyes took in the broken vase, the footprints, and the disorder within the otherwise normally pristine room. It was as if Sasuke had simply left the area without a second thought, and knowing the Uchiha as he did, Naruto knew he would've cleaned it as soon as possible. Sasuke was particularly picky about cleanliness.

 _Damn_. Naruto's fists clenched, his expression torn as he fought off the vivid memories the room brought back. He quickly redirected his mind to focus on the scene before him, sudden panic grabbing hold of him.

 _He isn't here_. Without warning, memories of what happened the last time Sasuke left assailed him. A traumatic series of incidents had prompted Sasuke to make that fateful decision, and what happened last night was certainly enough to unsettle anyone, but especially someone with a history like Sasuke's.

 _Fuck!_ They'd fucked up _really_ badly.

Naruto instantly turned back, leaving how he entered. He briskly ran down the street, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, determined to find someone who might have an idea as to where Sasuke was. He reminded himself that he couldn't divulge the reason why he needed to find Sasuke. However, that was a meager issue. As long as he was pointed in the right direction, that was all that mattered at the moment. The thought that Sasuke would run away to escape from him made his chest tighten unbearably so, but it also fueled him to take action.

_If I lose Sasuke now..._

It was as he was about to turn a corner that he saw a familiar figure heading down the semi-empty street. "Sai!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Sai said, as Naruto approached him. The nin, dressed in his ANBU regalia, had a bag of paint supplies in one arm. With that being the case, Naruto assumed that the other had recently come off duty.

Naruto stopped just short of him, reminding himself not to seem as desperate as he felt. "Hey, Sai. What are you up to?" he greeted hastily.

"I just left the art supplies store. I'm going home now to finish a piece I started last night," he calmly replied, his enigmatic, dark eyes studying him. "And you, Naruto-kun? I was under the impression that you would be with the Hokage-sama."

"She, uh, gave me a bit of a mission to do." Well, at least it was technically the truth, he thought with some alleviation.

"I see. Do you need any—" Sai abruptly stopped. His free hand rose, his fingers touching his mouth, as if in contemplation, while his eyes curiously studied Naruto's face.

Feeling self-conscious and a bit panicked at the scrutiny, Naruto reflexively scratched the side of his head. "Uh... what's wrong?"

Sad nin's brows furrowed, his fingers cupping his chin now. "I'm only wondering why you look... as if..."

"As if _what_?" Naruto persisted warily.

"As if you needed to pee," Sai replied with utter seriousness.

Blue eyes bulged. " _What!_ "

"You have an interesting expression. Something akin to impatience, anxiousness, and vague confusion," he said with an affirmative nod. "Something you have exhibited before when you've wanted to relieve yourself on prior occasions."

 _Crap_ , Naruto thought. Although Sai wasn't quite accurate, he was halfway there to figuring it out. Naruto had reminded himself not to _say_ anything revealing, but that hadn't account for outwardly visible signs. "Sai, you idiot! I'm fine, okay? Just, look, by any chance, have you seen Sasuke around?"

Sai blinked. "Sasuke? Your mission is to find Sasuke?"

Naruto growled in annoyance. "No. I just want to talk to him."

"I see. I believe Sasuke is on a surveillance mission, if I recall correctly. He reported in this morning. I don't know anything more than that."

The relief that flooded Naruto in that instant was enough to make him weak in the knees. _Thank god,_ he thought, putting a hand to his abdomen. Feeling infinitely better, he nodded. "I see. Thanks, Sai."

The other nin nodded.

A moment later, Naruto looked at him in surprise when he felt the other's hand on his shoulder, a look of concentration gracing his fair features. "If I may recommend something, Naruto-kun." He then pointed towards his bag of art supplies. "You should consider drawing or painting. It is an effective way to express one's feelings when they are feeling conflicting emotions. It has helped me immensely."

"Um..." Acknowledging that the other was trying to be helpful, Naruto felt a bit touched. However, he was also unsettled by the fact that the other knew something was awry with him. "I—"

A handful of blank drawing papers were suddenly shoved in his face. "Here. Try it out."

Observing the encouraging smile on the older nin's face, Naruto sighed, a small smile forming on his own face. "Thanks, Sai."

A minute later, Naruto took his leave, clutching the paper in one hand, as he headed home. He would have to hang on until Sasuke returned, but at least he _knew_ he would return. That knowledge alone gave him hope that he would at least have a chance to rectify the situation with his friend.

No, he _had_ to rectify it,he , for now, all he could do was the one thing he'd never excelled particularly well at doing.

Wait.

* * *

Sasuke swiftly darted through the trees. He was currently in the northern forest of the country, having just completed the mission that had taken him several hours away, to the northeast border. Consisting mostly of surveillance and interrogation, it had only taken around four hours to get that portion of it done, but the numerous formalities that he'd had to follow up with, in dealing with nobles, had proven to be annoying.

Now that it was around four in the afternoon, Sasuke was unable to fight the hunger pangs any longer. He'd forgone eating anything for lunch, since he'd been too busy with his mission. Therefore, he'd decided to head to the nearest town for some much-needed sustenance, which, much to his disgruntlement, was Shukuba-machi—the pleasure district. He'd already henged into black, nondescript clothing for the occasion, his mask secured within a scroll in his side-pack. He didn't wish to attract attention once he arrived in Shukuba.

He deftly continued to hop from one branch to another.

Now that he was travelling back home with the objective completed, he had the misfortune of having an excessive amount of time to think. For the brief hours he'd been at work, his mind had been preoccupied with the activities at hand. Now, however, his mind was starting to betray him, managing to do the one thing he swore he would _not_ do—think about last night.

Sasuke's fists tightened where they drifted at his sides.

He was still so very angry, and the fact that he would be returning to the conflict that he'd all too readily left earlier that day, did not put him in a better mood. He would have to deal with Naruto and the whole mess he so vehemently wished had never happened. When he returned, the very first thing he planned to do was—

His senses abruptly tingling, Sasuke swiftly dodged, the distinct sensation of something whizzing terribly close—past his own face—evident. Flipping, he nimbly landed on a tree-branch, his body coursing with adrenaline. Pissed off at being taken by surprise in such a basic way, his gaze snapped downwards where he spotted a burly, yet nimble, male ninja whose face was covered with a clothed mask. He wore plain, brown shinobi clothing, and carried a sack at his side, his hands filled with kunai.

The man chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya too bad. I just want your money."

Sasuke glared. A bandit. He'd almost been ambushed by a _fucking bandit_.

On reflex, Sasuke activated his Sharingan—knowing that the mere sight of them had the power to send fodder nin scrambling—only for the act to send a dull ache shooting towards the center of his eye. _Dammit_ , he thought furiously, nimbly evading the flurry of kunai that came his way, the sound of them embedding into the tree, loud. It was already the second time he'd forgone the Hokage's instructions to avoid using his bloodline limit.

"Still not gonna come down, huh?" The man taunted with a chuckle. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you, punk. I take down C-rate nin like you all the time!"

Sasuke felt his patience snap _. Fuck this_. He was an elite ninja who'd fought against the worst enemies that had ever existed in the world. He could dispose of this fool without his bloodline limit. Concentrating chakra to his feet, Sasuke bounced off the tree branch, landing sideways on the trunk of the tree opposite of it. Just as he expected, the bandit intercepted him, a kunai in hand.

The thief smiled as the kunai pierced Sasuke's chest. However, he quickly blinked in surprise when the body combusted into smoke. "What the—"

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind the man, unleashing the strength of his chakra to unmistakably threatening levels. He watched as the man swung around, taking pleasure in the horrified eyes and stunned expression as the bandit realized what level ninja he just picked a fight with.

He would make this asshole regret today, he thought with a deadly glower.

* * *

Shukuba-machi was lively with activity, with people milling around the numerous casinos, bars, and restaurants. The streets were lined with unconventional shops and numerous stands whose vendors shouted enthusiastically for passersby to try out their games and products. Even more evident, however, were the numerous love-hotels and brothels that practically littered the place. Its notorious employees lackadaisically commiserated near the entrances in flimsy clothing, idly conversing or enticing potential clients.

Several of these women made a few catcalls towards the handsome new arrival that went stalking past them down the street. However, they underwent disappointment as he paid them absolutely no mind. If they'd approached him, they would've realized instantly that Sasuke was in no mood to tolerate anything or anyone at the moment.

With a less-than-friendly look on his face, most of the people who were walking the opposite way, towards him, carefully avoided his path. _And they'd better fucking well do so_ , he thought furiously. He was intent on finding a decent food stand so that he could eat and get the hell out of here as quickly as possible.

After beating the unfortunate thief senseless, he'd hogtied the unconscious bastard to a specially trained hawk summon who had then flown off to deliver the poor bastard to the village's district official's office where they kept records of lawbreakers. Judging by the considerable sack of expensive goods he'd had in his possession, there was bound to be a warrant on the guy. If Sasuke hadn't been so incensed, he would've delivered the fool personally.

Settling on a soba noodle stand alongside the street, Sasuke sat down on one of the empty stools near the corner, where he was promptly attended to by a middle-aged cook. In a clipped tone, he ordered a serving of sesame soba noodles and a cup of tea. As the cook turned to see to his meal, Sasuke braced his elbows on the counter and rested his face in folded hands.

He drowned out the sounds of music, laughter, and people talking. He'd sunk to a new, unbelievable low in nearly being taken out by some common thief, and to add insult to injury, his own body seemed to be turning on him, with his eyes refusing to cooperate with him. Tsunade had warned him, and yet again, he'd forgotten, not only trying to use it today, but last night, as well.

Last... night.

Once again, the memories flooded back into his mind. Lowering his face, his brows pinched as he fought back the tumultuous emotions. _  
_

A thud suddenly sounded, and Sasuke straightened as the cook placed his meal of soba noodles and tea in front of him. After tearing open a package of chopsticks, he began attacking the noodles with more force than he intended, nearly breaking them in half. Somehow, _someone_ needed to account for the rage he felt, he kept thinking, as he mechanically chewed his food. With every bite he took, he mentally fought to rid his mind of the flashing images and sensations from last night. First, the fury, the angry blue eyes, the yelling, and the grappling. Then, the desperate frustration, the sudden craving, and the unforgettable look of startled blue eyes.

His breath inadvertently hitched as he absently took another forceful bite. Finally, there were the vivid feel of lips, the inexplicable urge for more, and the welcoming feel of a very familiar body against his—all before the dread seeped in.

A sharp pain suddenly blossomed in his mouth, and Sasuke realized that he'd accidentally bitten the inside of his cheek. Now that that had brought him back into awareness, he also realized, with a considerable degree of mortification, that his body tingled in a pleasant way that had undoubtedly been a result of the detour his thoughts had taken.

 _Fuck_. Disgusted with himself, what remained of his appetite left him. He set his chopsticks down and took a small sip of tea to wash the taste of iron out of his mouth. He then demanded the bill. As the chef headed off to take care of that, a conversation at his right side, suddenly caught Sasuke's attention.

"Oh! You have the card set from this year's Chūnin Exams? " said a young male.

"Hell yeah! My uncle went there and gave the set to me for my birthday the other day," replied another. "Check this out."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw that there were two adolescent boys, no older than fourteen, standing by the counter, a little more than an elbow's length away from him. The apparent owner of the cards was a bit shorter than the other, but both were dark-haired and dressed in civilian clothing.

The shorter kid had apparently reached into his pocket and pulled out the stack of cards. He held them up, spreading them so that his friend could see. "See! It's the limited edition pack, too."

"Wow!" said the older one. "Whoa, wait, it has the autographs, too? All the Konoha nins are signed!"

Sasuke continued to listen intently, even as the cook returned to drop the bill in front of him.

"Yeah! And check this out, Hino." The kid reached into the deck and pulled out one specific card. "It also came with an Uzumaki Naruto card in a Hokage cloak and everything! And my uncle even got him to sign it, too!"

Immediately, Sasuke's eyes darted toward the aforementioned card, which was now in the hands of the taller kid. As the boy turned it around to gawk at the back of it, there, in all its holographic glory, was the image of the man, whose mere name was able to set his fury afire—the very image that was on the card the other had used to prank him.

Sasuke felt as if his insides could boil in that instant. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to escape that fucking idiot!

"Wow, Koiji! How much do you think you can get for this card? It's gotta be worth something, especially with the signature on it!" the taller kid stated, holding onto the card as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"Hmm. I don't know." The shorter kid took the card back, eyeing it. "I should ask, though." He suddenly glanced around, catching Sasuke's gaze on them.

"Hey, excuse me, sir. Can I ask you something?" the dimpled kid asked him, smiling brightly. "Do you think this collector's card is worth a good amount?"

Sasuke stiffened as the kid held the card up to his face, giving him a close look of the painted face that he wanted nothing more than to punch. Knowing that he might say or do something he'd regret later, he clenched his jaw, turning. He deftly dug into his pocket, slamming down a more-than-adequate amount of money to cover the food. Then, rising, he shoved his hands into his pockets before briskly walking away, hearing a vague, "Man, what's wrong with him," as he did.

Hearing the jibe before he was out of earshot, Sasuke, with lightning-quick speed, reached into his side-pack, and turned, throwing a kunai with forceful accuracy into the stand's wooden beam support located right between the boys' heads. It instantly made the youths freeze in shock, both staring at each other for a few bewildered seconds, before hesitantly looking at kunai, and then at Sasuke.

Knowing he'd made his point, Sasuke turned again.

" _Woah_... wait! Was that—"

"He looks just like…"

Hands quickly shuffled through the deck of cards, where eyes landed on an unsigned card with a familiar face on it. Both pairs of eyes locked, widening with realization.

" _Uchiha Sasuke!_ " they both said in unison.

By the time they glanced back, however, Sasuke was already gone.

As the boys continued to launch into hysterics over who'd they unknowingly encountered, a pair of keen eyes observed them from nearby. Having watched the prior interaction with great interest, the stranger's intrigue was undeniably aroused.

She slowly smirked.

* * *

This was getting fucking _ridiculous_. Some celestial being was surely laughing at him, Sasuke thought furiously, as he made a right turn. He proceeded to walk down one of the district's many side streets, which appeared to be one of the quieter areas, lined mainly with hotels.

He was completely at odds with himself now. On the one hand, every logical cell in his brain told him that what happened yesterday was wrong on a level of epic proportions. Yet, on the other hand, every time he remembered what he'd experienced in that fateful encounter, some integral function of his body seemed to betray him. He wasn't supposed to allow desires of that nature to overrule his common sense. The fact that he could even _perhaps_ acknowledge it as a sort of biological need shook him to the core. Especially considering that he had yet to feel such a way towards a woman.

 _Well, that can fucking change_ , he thought fiercely. He had always been in control of himself, of his desires, and of his destiny.

 _A destiny Naruto helped shape_ , said the treacherous voice in his head.

His brow creased as his hands tightened unbearably in his pockets. Spotting a bench near a tree in a quiet area of the street, Sasuke headed towards it. On the way, however, something caught his attention. It wasn't until a few more paces later that Sasuke became impatient.

"How much longer are you going to keep following me?" he suddenly said aloud, not bothering to keep the irritation from his voice.

A chuckle sounded nearby. "You're good," said a feminine voice.

Sasuke turned at that. He was momentarily surprised to find a woman leaning against the corner of a wall, only a short distance away from him. She had pale features and long, shiny, black hair that mostly rested over one shoulder. Dressed in a vibrant, blue yukata, she uncrossed her arms with a smile.

Sasuke remained impassive, but alert, always wary of new company.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the woman disappeared only to reappear from behind him, much to Sasuke's surprise. Sasuke nimbly turned around to find the girl standing in front of him, her arms casually crossed over her chest. A refined hand suddenly emerged from the folded limbs, holding out a familiar-looking card.

She smiled, displaying even, pearly-white teeth that lit up a pretty, delicately featured face. "Might I have your autograph, Uchiha-san," she said in a playful tone, her voice mellow with maturity. Sasuke was sure, however, that she probably wasn't older than he was.

His eyes honed in on the card. It was the Chūnin Exam card that featured him on it. His eyes narrowed, catching her gaze. "You shouldn't take things that aren't yours."

"Even if it's for a good purpose?" she replied smartly. She had cat-like gray eyes that were fringed with thick lashes.

"There's no point in trying to justify pick-pocketing. It's a petty act to commit. You should return that card," he replied austerely. Whoever this woman was, although not particularly powerful, she was clever, and that could be a dangerous quality in itself. However, he couldn't seem to sense evil purpose from her. Admittedly, despite his exasperation, he was vaguely curious as to what her intentions were.

"Ah, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Wouldn't you do anything you could to meet the person of your interest?"

He lifted a brow, crossing his arms. "Who are you, and what business would you have with me?" he snapped.

She smiled. It was a slow, languid smile. "No one you've met before, and it depends." She suddenly reached for the lapel of her yukata, opening it just enough to reveal the slightest hint of cleavage. She remained smiling, watching him watch her as she slipped the card into her breast area, before securing the cloth once more. "And don't worry, I'm no shinobi. Just a girl who has learned a few things to get by in life. We've never encountered each other before, Uchiha-san, but if you would like... I can make this a pleasant encounter—if you'll let me."

Sasuke stared coolly at the woman in front of him. The innuendo wasn't lost on him. It was hardly the first time he'd had sexual advances made towards him. "I don't involve myself with prostitutes."

She raised a delicate brow, before smiling a bit, chuckling ever so slightly. She approached him carefully until she was just a hairs-breath away from him. "If you weren't who you are, I would take offense to that, you know. Not every woman who approaches a man is a prostitute, Uchiha-san, so I assure you that payment isn't an issue here. What I'm doing is of my own accord."

His brow furrowed, as he tried to ignore the subtle smell of gardenias that filled his nose.

She continued to smile, the late afternoon sun adding a brilliant sheen to her ebony hair. "You see, I suppose I'm a lot like you shinobi. Although I'm not one, I'm aware of your qualities. You go after what you want, just like me, and right now, I know what I want. Do you?"

Sasuke stared down into those silvery eyes, a sense of frustration unexpectedly gripping him. Did he... did he know what he wanted?

He mentally shook himself. Of course he fucking did. He wanted to get over the recent error. He wanted to prove to himself that he was a man who was capable of being with a woman, and did not have to succumb to the illogical insecurities and fury he'd been feeling only a short while earlier. He wanted to prove that he could continue on without having to think about _him_ in _that_ way.

If he had a biological need, then he could assuage it now that the opportunity was being presented to him at this critical moment. He was a grown adult, after all. He could engage in the act, and end, once and for all, all of the infuriating thoughts—and doubts—that plagued him.

He studied her with a hard, clinical eye. She was essentially a groupie, another fan girl who existed among a throng of many, but she looked clean, poised, and well groomed—perhaps more so than any woman he'd ever encountered. Had the circumstances been incredibly different, she would have been an ideal marriage candidate. Nevertheless, that was irrelevant. Right now, he had a solution before his very eyes.

And he was livid enough to seize it.


	13. Chapter 13

They wound up at one of the nearby love hotels. Considering that they wouldn't be staying there long, he'd paid the reasonable amount himself without prompting. He didn't even know her name, he realized, but he wasn't interested in knowing it, either. As long as it got him towards his goal, he didn't care.

Inside the dark, sparsely furnished room, Sasuke stood still against the wall facing the bed as soft lips pressed against his neck. The column of flesh was one of the most sensitive areas of his body, but he remained unresponsive to the strange feel of foreign lips caressing it. Soft hands stroked his shirt-covered chest, and when her mouth neared his own, he jerked his face away.

 _That_ he would not permit.

She merely chuckled a bit, her hands sliding beneath his shirt to stroke his chest beneath it. He felt an unwilling shiver pass through him at the stimulus her fingers created, but did not particularly bask in it.

Quickly realizing with irritation that he was not the one in control, he firmly grabbed her hands—which were so small and fragile in his—giving her a heated stare that demanded compliance. He shoved them aside to grip the front of her yukata, yanking at the cloth without tact. He heard the excited huff of laughter that she gave.

"You like to be in control. I like that," she drawled, giving his neck a nip.

Sasuke ignored her. Not particularly interested in what she liked, he focused intently on the task at hand. He methodically untied the sash at her waist, before unwrapping the yukata from around her body, where it then pooled at their feet. That left her dressed in her _hanbujan_ and a frilly pair of underwear.

Whatever. He took a breath, and without any thought at exercising finesse, he gingerly removed the _hanbujan_ and tossed it aside, exposing her bare breasts and stomach to the air. Sasuke stared, doing his best to ignore the slight sliver of trepidation that crept up. He knew, from an intellectual level, that the sight should have inspired some form of arousal—he'd been prepared for it—but instead, he felt nothing. Not even the desire to touch her in her current state.

_Don't wuss out now._

The fact that he had to even remind himself angered him. This should be an easy and natural process, not medical surgery. Redirecting his thoughts and focusing on the woman who looked as if she was ready to pounce on him, he blinked when his shirt was suddenly pulled up. His view was temporarily blocked by the material being shoved upwards until he was completely divested of it. She then tossed it onto the bed behind her, and suddenly his arms were filled with the slender body. The sensation of the soft mounds of her breasts against his chest was... an odd one.

Not quite knowing what to do with his hands, he placed them on her hips, which were unfamiliarly soft and curvy. Suddenly, the sensation of a determined hand drifting past his abdomen had him instantly alert, as did the eventual squeeze to his cloth-covered groin.

Disliking her boldness and the fact that she was once again taking the lead, Sasuke snatched her wrist, doing the same to her opposite one, and unceremoniously pushed her backwards. She fell flat against the bed with a musical laugh.

With a determined look on his face, he settled a knee on the bed, but was stopped short when she sat up. Immediately, her hands became busy again, rising to wander over the naked breadth of his shoulders, before running down his back, and upwards again.

Sasuke blinked, staring at the wall facing him. He struggled to ease himself into an aroused state of mind. He could feel her panting against him, her soft upper body pressed against him. This was going how he envisioned it would go. Yet, something was off. He ground his teeth as she squeezed the seat of his rear-end, the sound of her moaning, distinctly unpleasant to his ears. He figured she was looking up at him, but found that he didn't even care to maintain any eye contact with her impassioned, silvery gaze, much preferring to shut his eyes.

_It wouldn't be like staring into smoldering blue._

Instantly shaking his head at the unneeded, wayward thought, he strained to refocus. He was just short of getting what he'd thought he'd wanted. So why did it feel so unbearably displeasing? The more she touched him, the more he felt like cringing in distaste, and the longer he was in this position, the more he noted other aspects that he didn't like. He didn't like her propensity for being so pushy, nor the sensation of her tongue moistening the skin of his chest, and he didn't like her roving hands. He simply didn't enjoy her touching him _at all_.

He gritted his teeth, unable to stop himself from thinking that, in contrast, the calloused hands that had touched him last night had had a _devastating_ effect.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to avoid thinking such thoughts. It was becoming an impossible task, however, when the current reality continued to crash down on him alarmingly fast. He became even more uncomfortable when she shifted, her mouth sliding downward, her hands searching for the zipper of his pants. As her breath ghosted the skin of his navel, the apprehension swirling within him tripled.

God, what was he doing?

Without warning, he roughly pushed her away, moving until he wound up sitting stiffly at the edge of the bed, breathing harshly. Perspiration matted the edges of his hairline. He could then feel the girl sit up behind him.

"Um, is something wrong?" she asked.

Sasuke sat unmoving, staring at the wall in front of him. It was a long moment before he finally spoke.

"Get out," he uttered.

"W-what? Hey." She laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Tell me wha—"

He swiftly turned, flashing her his Sharingan with an enraged glare. "I said _get out_ ," he growled, unleashing a malicious chakra level.

She instantly recoiled, gasping in fright. Without any further hesitation, she jumped up and haphazardly donned her clothing. A moment later, she was jerking the front door open, but not before shooting him a scathing look over her shoulder. "Asshole!"

Then the door slammed slut, the sound echoing through the room.

Grateful to be alone, Sasuke sighed, deactivating his eyes. Ignoring the ache, he brought his hands together, releasing the jutsu he'd carefully kept in place all day, his forgotten shirt disappearing with it. Appearing once again in ANBU gear, he braced his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. His fingers burrowed through his hair, digging into his scalp, preventing the god awful twitching that sporadically plagued him.

He'd been so close, so agonizingly close. Yet he couldn't have been further away from resolving anything. He hadn't desired it—not his body, and certainly not his mind. On a whim, he'd foolishly set out on a mission to prove something, only for it to backfire on him. If anything, he now felt stupid and doubly frustrated.

As his eyes lowered to the ground, an off-colored patch on the floor catching his attention. He reached down and discovered that it was the long-forgotten ninja card. Eyeing it a moment, he couldn't even manage to smirk. He absently shoved it into his side pack.

Stiffly, Sasuke stood. He reached into his side pack and found the scroll that secured his mask. After conjuring it, he loosely held it in one hand. Standing eerily still for a long moment, his free hand then slowly curled at his side until it was clenched tightly, his face pinched. He didn't like it, knowing that he'd never been able to handle those emotions well. Now that he'd failed his objective, he was wracked by the uncertainty of his convictions. Anger, he could deal with, but not emotional incertitude.

What he did know was that, somehow, he _had_ to reconcile these feelings. He was a man of action, not indecisiveness, and once again, he cursed himself for being in the position he was in. In lieu of that, he was only all too willing to let the welcoming and familiar rage build, once again. Now, he truly felt like hitting something, or rather, _someone_.

His lips tightening with fierce purpose, he put on his mask before swiftly walking to the door. Although a zealously hidden part of him was terrified, his need to disengage the burden that threatened to consume him prevailed.

Yanking the door open, he took off with startling speed.

* * *

Hino and Koiji glumly walked down one of the illuminated village streets in the dark, making their way back to their respective homes.

After recovering from the shock of having been in the presence of one of the most notorious and heralded shinobi of the day, they headed to the convenience store to buy bubble gum. It was at the store that Koiji realized, in dismay, that his Uchiha card had gone missing. They'd spent a half hour looking for it before finally giving up.

"Maybe someone found it and they'll put it in the Lost and Found ad in the paper?" Hino offered in a half-hearted attempt to make his friend feel better.

Koiji gave him a wry look. "Yeah, right. First person who found it would've traded it in, even without the autograph," he replied miserably.

Both young teens' shoulders simultaneously sagged. Suddenly something went whizzing right between them.

"What the…" Koiji began.

The teens froze in surprise as their eyes caught the kunai that had embedded itself into the side of a wooden gate before them. Quickly glancing behind them, they saw no one suspicious or close enough to have been able to throw the weapon. Facing forward again, both boys curiously approached the gate.

"Hey, look!" Hino exclaimed. Grabbing the kunai, both boys were surprised to find the object they'd been searching for, dangling from a piece of thread attached to the kunai—and this time, there was an autograph on it.

Koji gasped as he plucked the kunai out of its place, staring at the card in awe. "He... he signed it!"

Both boys looked at each other, beaming smiles gracing their faces.

* * *

In the darkness of his room, Naruto lay quietly in bed.

It was seven in the evening—still relatively early—but he was in no mood to socialize. He'd spent all afternoon trying his best to stay busy within his apartment. He'd washed clothes, watched television, done some exercise, and had even attempted to doodle, using the paper Sai had given him. Still, eventually, he'd become bored. Once he realized dusk was approaching, he'd cooked dinner and washed up afterwards.

All of those things, he'd done with Sasuke on his mind.

Now, dressed in a cotton light-blue shirt and orange shorts, he lay on his back with his arms folded beneath his head, staring at the ceiling. It was only in solitude that he was finally able to let himself think about his predicament in more depth. Last night, he'd been in near hysterics, unable to think of anything but the potential damage he'd done. Now that he was considerably calmer—albeit still anxious—and he had no choice but to wait it out, he finally allowed himself to ponder over the question that had been nagging at him, but he had refused to acknowledge until now.

_Why?_

Of course, he'd wondered about what had prompted Sasuke, but even more so, he'd wondered why he, himself, had allowed it to continue.

 _Yeah, right, 'continue'. Who am I kidding,_ he thought _._ He'd participated in it, _very_ enthusiastically, at that.

Feeling a distinct tingling in the center of his chest, he rolled onto his side in an attempt to quell it, his limbs tangling in the sheets beneath him. It embarrassed the hell out of him to remember, but while he'd been shocked beyond belief, in that heated moment exchanged between them, it had felt as if all of the emotion, rage, and adrenaline had melded into a corporeal flood of...

 _Passion_. He really didn't know what else to call it, he realized in a dual combination of consternation and wonder. He'd only experienced a similar thrill when in the heat of intense battle—not even the infrequent times he'd indulged in self-pleasure had it been remotely close to that experience, he half-heartedly acknowledged. What was even worse to admit was the fact that he'd never even felt anything remotely close to that with his own girlfriend.

He immediately felt ashamed at the thought.

He bit his lip, his right hand resting against his heart. He'd known Sasuke for nearly all of his life. From the beginning, he'd always felt an inexplicable pull towards the Uchiha. It had initially manifested as a mutual dislike between the both of them. Naruto had always wanted to be the one to knock Sasuke off his high horse. Then, that goal altered when he realized that he and Sasuke had more in common than he'd initially thought. When he realized that the other had experienced the same aching loneliness he had, Naruto had felt in his heart that Sasuke was someone he could bond with on a level that he couldn't with anyone else. Sure, they'd fought a lot, but they'd also had an unspoken camaraderie that was electrifying when they'd work together as a team.

It wasn't until Sasuke defected, however, that Naruto realized how much he'd lived for those moments with the Uchiha.

When the harsh reality of Sasuke's departure hit him, it had felt as if unforgiving daggers had punctured his heart, and every time he came close to finding Sasuke, only to lose him, he'd feel the wounds grow, despite his own reassurance to others that he'd make Sasuke see reason. He'd made a devout promise to bring Sasuke back, but as time went by, he realized it was not simply for others' piece of mind, but for himself too. Sleepless nights and hours upon hours of wondering where the other was, had plagued Naruto for years during that time. There hadn't been a single day where he hadn't thought of him.

There was no denying that he'd undeniably missed him—impossibly so.

Then, finally, their two distinct paths fatefully met again, intertwining, as they always seemed to do. The Fourth Shinobi War had been a dreadful backdrop in which to reunite, but Naruto had seized that opportunity to get close to Sasuke. Without even thinking about it twice, he'd promised himself that if Sasuke willingly returned to the village, he would never let the wayward nin go again. It was a promise he was still intent on keeping.

After all this time, his sentiments towards Sasuke had never dimmed; they'd only intensified. He always worried about his well-being and wanted nothing more than to see Sasuke content and at peace. Naruto always found himself checking up on him, inviting him out for a meal, or simply hanging out with him. It was an instinctual thing for him to do. He always enjoyed simply being with him, and he was happy knowing that he was as close to Sasuke as he could be.

Or so he'd thought.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. There'd always been a unique form of communication between them. There were times when they could lapse into thoughtful conversation that could flow on and off with ease. There were other times when no words were needed at all for them to understand one another. Then, there were times when the interaction was so rotten that they resorted to their most used, and often most effective, form of communication—their fists. Still, he couldn't begin to count the number of times he'd wished he could've lingered with Sasuke a little longer on the days when their communication was _so_ perfect that it seemed he couldn't get enough. On those days, Naruto would find it hard to tear himself away from his friend.

However, acknowledging that, could it even remotely establish a foundation for deeper, more carnal, feelings? It was something that, upon initial consideration, was difficult for him to come to terms with. He'd always liked girls—there was no contesting that. The countless occasions in which he'd peeped into the women's section of the onsen was evidence enough. Yet, somehow, that kiss occurred. It wasn't just that he'd kissed another man, either. It was that that man was _Sasuke_ , and it was in no way like the previous accidental kiss that had occurred between them. He tried to envision that kiss happening with someone else—perhaps another man of equal caliber—and the thought alone made him cringe. There was no way in hell he'd allow what transpired to happen with anyone else. It just _wouldn't_ happen, he thought decidedly, with a shake of his head.

With Sasuke, he supposed there was a comfort there... a familiarity that had been frighteningly easy to sink into. He couldn't explain it any other way. The whole episode had been a surreal moment for him, as well as perhaps the most erotic experience he'd ever undergone in his nineteen years. As stunning

as it had been, it had also felt astonishingly... good.

 _Really_ good.

The reality of that fact scared him profoundly. Up until recently, he'd never thought about Sasuke in a sexual manner. He knew, of course, that the other was good-looking. He'd be blind to not know that, especially with the way females swooned whenever the Uchiha was near. Sasuke's physical aspects, however, were not what had initially attracted Naruto to him. Still, he recalled when Konohamaru's recent sexy no jutsu incident had taken place. The sight of it had been mildly traumatizing at the time, but, embarrassment aside, there had been something vaguely provoking about the sight that had had him on edge for quite some time afterward. He wondered now if the incident had been the catalyst to something that had been brewing beneath the surface all along.

 _Still... it's Sasuke I'm talking about here, gah!_ Naruto rubbed a hand down his face.

It had been Sasuke, alright—there was no doubt about that. It had been his scent he'd smelled so distinctly that night, as well as his body he'd been pressed up against. It had been his mouth that had been open and surprisingly compliant beneath his. And his hands... it had been Sasuke's hands that had been so demanding and searching. Naruto could vividly recall the rough sensation of the calloused appendages framing his own face in a way that they hadn't before, and just remembering it caused an unexpectedly warm sensation to permeate through his very center.

Sasuke wasn't a touchy-feely sort of person, but that night, with _him_ , the dark-haired nin had been _extremely_ physically expressive in an intensely different way. Even though the circumstances had been far from ideal, that little aspect alone intrigued Naruto more than he realized. It was as if life had been breathed into Sasuke at the time, the same way as when they fought.

 _It shouldn't intrigue me though_ , he told himself doggedly. There were innumerable reasons why this was a disastrous situation, and it would be in his best interest that he remember them. Sasuke was not only a male, but also his best friend, the latter of which bothered him more than the former, he found. _Oh, yeah, and I have a girlfriend_ , he dryly reminded himself. Not just any girlfriend—a Hyūga heiress who had a rather large clan of able-bodied ninja who could beat him to hell and back if he trifled with her honor. There was _that_.

Then it suddenly dawned on Naruto, with dismay, that not only did he have to deal with Hinata on his end, but there was also the fact that what happened might interfere with whatever Sasuke had going on with Sakura.

 _Shit... Sakura_. His face instantly creased in regret. With all that had happened, he'd completely forgotten about the scene he'd witnessed prior to the incident. Suddenly, the guilty feeling in his gut just tripled. His fist clenched into the sheet. Dammit. The situation just kept snowballing.

_Gotten yourself into quite some trouble, hn, Naruto?_

Naruto mentally jolted. _Oh, god_. Amidst all the turmoil, he'd completely forgotten that his 'tenant' was ever-present to observe his life's events play out, when he chose to do so.

_Oh, now you want to chime in._

_I'm surprised, Naruto. First, you were talking about the Uchiha's beauty and then within no time at all, you kiss him. I didn't know you had it in you._ The beast's deep voice rumbled with heavy with amusement.

 _This isn't funny, Kurama_ , he replied grimly.

_No? You don't find it amusing that two life-long friends and rivals go from fighting one minute to exchanging saliva the next?_

Naruto felt a fresh wave of embarrassment wash over him. _Stop it_ , he growled _._

Kurama seemed to hum from within his cavernous dwelling. _Correct me if I'm wrong, but that makes it kiss number two... doesn't it?_

Naruto turned onto his back, his relaxed disposition vanishing. The teasing only poured salt onto a wound that was already open.

 _Kurama... please_. _Not now_ , he pleaded, the fight leaving him.

There was brief silence. _Overturned water doesn't return to the tray._

 _Since when have you been a master of proverbs,_ Naruto shot back in sudden annoyance. _You're supposed to be on my side. You weren't offering any help last night when I was crying my guts out!_

_It wasn't the time for me to intervene._

_How convenient,_ Naruto snapped.

_Convenient or not, I cannot assuage a situation that can only be resolved by the specific individuals involved. Besides, nothing transpired that you didn't want to allow to happen._

Naruto blinked. _What! What are you talking about? Do you have any idea about the seriousness of this situation? The first bond of my life is on the line! I can't lose Sasuke again._

_Hmm. It's amazing how dense you can be, despite the fact that the answers are apparently already within your grasp._

_Argh! Why can't you just speak plainly with me!_

_If I did, you'd only be outraged and ignore me at this point. Have you forgotten how emotional you are?_

_Hey, I'm the Hokage-in-training, in case you forgot. I'm perfectly capable of logic these days._

_Not when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke._

_That_ made Naruto shut up. He was devoid of a comeback because deep down, he knew Kurama might have a resounding point. Naruto sighed dejectedly. _I don't... I don't know what to do_ , he allowed himself to admit rather pitifully.

Kurama seemed to sigh. _The answer would become easier to see if you ceased worrying about third parties._

_Third parties? How can I not, though? I mean I'm with Hinata, and Sasuke and Sakura... well, I don't know. I don't want to ruin anything for them._

_Ruin? Naruto, you are often a selfless fool, but I did not think you were in the habit of lying to yourself, either._

_Huh?_

_I doubt I imagined the sensation of your jealousy at the sight of Sasuke and that girl together in such a fashion._

_Naruto sputtered. "What? I-but—"_

_You no longer hold feelings for the pink-haired girl, therefore, there's no doubt that—_

_It wasn't like that! Err... exactly. I mean... dammit._ Naruto growled in frustration, pulling at his hair. He sighed. _Look, whatever the deal is, Sakura loved him for a long time. I don't wanna ruin anything if it has a chance of happening. That's all. Sasuke could benefit from it._

_How do you know what he needs?_

_Hey, I'm his best friend and—_

_You're his best friend, yet he hasn't told you anything regarding himself and the kunoichi._

_Maybe he didn't have a chance to tell me, or maybe... maybe he didn't feel like telling me,_ Naruto replied unsurely, unable to hide the dissatisfaction from his voice at that probability.

_Or perhaps there is nothing for him to tell._

Naruto mulled over that statement for a moment.

Kurama hummed. _I wouldn't contemplate it for too long. Thinking strenuously was never your strong suit._

_Shut up, you bastard!_

A rumble of laughter could be heard, the sound loud before gradually fading along with Kurama's presence.

Naruto let out a breath. Every time he talked to the beast these days, he was left wondering more than anything. If only things were as simple as the demon claimed they were.

Naruto was so deep in thought that when a sharp knock sounded from his front door, he startled. He sat up, glancing at his clock on the bedside table. It was nearly seven-thirty. Who would be looking for him now?

Rising, Naruto headed through his apartment, all the while unable to sense a telltale chakra signature. He turned the overhead light on and reached the front door, turning the top lock. Whoever it was, it was most likely someone sent for official business—perhaps an ANBU—he thought, as he hauled the door open.

That was why, when he was greeted with a swift fist to the face, his surprise knew no bounds.

Naruto stumbled as he took the brunt of the blow to his cheek. As the realization of what happened hit him, he blinked, surprised to see none other than a very enraged Uchiha within the shadows, dressed in ANBU gear, glaring impossibly hard at him. For a brief few seconds, Naruto could hear his own heart thud in his chest.

"Sasuk—" It was all he managed before another blow sent him stumbling back into his apartment. A slam was heard, the sound of the door flying shut. Naruto was unable to assimilate anything else as he was forced to focus all his efforts on blocking the flying fists that were sent his way.

As Sasuke advanced, Naruto was forced to retreat backwards into the dark of the apartment. "Dammit, Sasuke, would you-" he began, only to be cut off when he stumbled over an indiscernible object on the floor. He simultaneously dodged another swing from Sasuke, who was intent on hitting him again.

 _So much for 'talking' with him_ , Naruto thought wryly. Quickly, regaining his footing, Naruto managed to block yet another punch. Quickly grabbing onto the armored arm with one hand, his other hand latched on, and with force, he swung the other halfway around until he heard the body slam into what sounded like one of the walls of the living room. He heard Sasuke grunt, followed by the sound of something crashing to the floor. Not much time could be reflected upon it, however, as Sasuke's other arm grabbed his left and reeled Naruto in, a swift kick sent to his chest momentarily knocking the breath from him.

Naruto was sent tumbling over the coffee table behind him, and Sasuke launched himself, landing on top of him. A swift elbow to the pale nin's face bought Naruto enough time to twist his torso, shifting Sasuke's weight, and rolling until Sasuke was beneath him. Sitting up on his chest, he grabbed Sasuke by the edge of the collar and hauled his face upwards.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?" he asked furiously, his blue eyes narrowing on the other's fierce, dark ones.

Sasuke brows pinched together in equal anger. "You're my fucking problem," he replied between clenched teeth.

Naruto's grip tightened. "Why can't you just talk like a normal person then, instead of letting your fists fly every damn time?"

Sasuke didn't reply, his mouth merely tightening, his jaw set.

Naruto growled, shaking the other, the sound of the back of Sasuke's head thudding against the floorboard, audible. ''Answer me dammit! We need to talk—"

"I'm tired of fucking talking!" Sasuke growled back before suddenly sending him a chakra-fueled punch that sent Naruto sprawling backwards.

Sasuke quickly rose, launching himself at Naruto until the other raised his legs with a solid kick to his mid-section, sending Sasuke careening backwards. At the last second, the Uchiha was able to right his balance enough to backflip over the side of the coffee table behind him, avoiding crashing into it.

Naruto rose, wiping his mouth, and the two men glared at each other from across the room. "Are you done yet?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke smirked darkly. "Not a chance."

The two men flew at each other. Bodies twisted and turned as fists met cheeks, the sound of a frame or two falling from the nearby walls. The two grappled amid grunts and gruff breathing, as they repeatedly slammed others' bodies into the walls. An elbow to the neck, a kick to the legs, and a punch to the stomach later, had both men angrily stumbling until they were face to face. They both raised their arms, pulling them backwards, as their fists curled, and simultaneously delivered a final chakra-infused punch that automatically sent both men sprawling onto their backs on the floor.

Staring at the ceiling above, Sasuke breathed harshly from where he lay on the ground. He was still mad, but it was now overridden by the exhaustion of his body. After arriving to the village at a break-neck speed, he'd initially gone home after quickly reporting-in, intent on changing before doing anything else. However, once he'd arrived, he'd been greeted by the awful mess in his back room, and the mere sight had incensed him further. Without wasting any time, he'd turned back around and sped to Naruto's house, intent on unleashing all of his fury. He hadn't wanted to talk; he hadn't wanted to hear the other's all-too familiar voice reasoning with him. He'd only wanted to bash the other's face in and make him pay for all of the anguish and torment he'd been enduring all day.

Now that he'd done that, however, he still felt... hollow, and somehow intensely unsatisfied. He'd been able to release most of the blazing, pent-up energy and rage within him, but he had yet to ease the emotional torrent that threatened to consume him.

Hearing the other shift, Sasuke slowly sat up, staring hard into the equally measuring blue eyes across from him. Sitting up now, as well, Naruto's face was slightly bruised, but the wounds, Sasuke saw, were already healing, much to his annoyance. The blond hair, which shone even in the dimness of the unlit living room, was tousled atop his head. The other's broad shoulders were moving with his breathing, and he watched as the Uzumaki nin prodded at his jaw for a moment. He then watched as the blue eyes momentarily lowered, before rising again. They weren't filled with anger so much now. Now, it seemed more like determination.

Naruto hesitantly watched as Sasuke sat up. He mutely stared as Sasuke's tongue peeked out of his mouth to swipe at the blood that had collected in the corner of it. Blinking out of his sudden stupor, his gaze shifted to study the other's expression. His friend was flushed, his face was injured, and he had an ambiguous look on his face that made it hard to read him—something the blond nin hated.

Naruto swallowed. Now was his chance. His friend was in front of him, in the flesh. He hadn't left, which meant that he could repair the damage that had been done. He wasn't sure how he would do it, but he knew that he couldn't let Sasuke walk of there without having succeeded in easing tensions between them.

He braced half of his weight on his hands, behind him, and sent Sasuke a direct look. "Sasuke... "

The dark-haired nin merely stared at him.

He sighed. "Sasuke, I... I don't know what's happening here, but I don't like it. What happened can't exactly be undone, and it can't be forgotten, but—"

"Precisely. It _can't_ be forgotten, yet do you have any idea just how badly I _want_ to forget?" Sasuke snapped in an accusatory tone.

Naruto felt strangely hurt by the comment. "Should I just lie and say that it never happened, that I will never ever think about it even though you and I both know what happened last night? I've never been a good liar, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away, a muscle ticking at the corner of his cheek. "You're going to beat this issue to death, aren't you?" he suddenly ground out.

Naruto ignored the comment shaking his head. "You know, to be honest, I don't even know why you're so pissed. _You_ kissed _me_ , remember?" he added quietly.

For a second, Naruto thought Sasuke would punch him again, watching as the other's face contorted and his body went rigid. However, surprisingly, he didn't. Instead, Sasuke quickly rose, turning.

Naruto immediately shot up from his position. "So you're just gonna leave?" he demanded. "You've never been a coward, Sasuke."

Sasuke froze. He slowly turned, his gaze hard on Naruto's.

Naruto squared his shoulders. "Sasuke... regardless of what happened, I don't... I don't care about it. I mean, I do, but, not enough to let it drive a wedge between us. I'm not gonna push you away, dammit, and I think that's what you're waiting for me to do. But I'm going to tell you right now, it's _not_ gonna fucking happen, Sasuke."

For a moment, Naruto saw something akin to surprise flicker in the other's gaze, but Sasuke remained silent.

Naruto licked his lips, sighing. "Now that that's been said, look, I know things have been a bit... strained. I'm still angry at you for many things but, I'm not... not really mad about last night. I'm just as guilty as you are. More than anything, I'm just... confused," he admitted, hoping that Sasuke would offer some words of his own.

Of course, Sasuke didn't, merely remaining silent. The vague sound of rumbling thunder could be heard from outside, and within moments, the soft pattering of rain began to hit against the roof and alongside the windows.

Naruto ran an impatient hand through his hair. "You're not making this easy on me, Sasuke."

"What do you want me to say? I don't have any explanations to offer," he replied heatedly, crossing his arms.

Naruto studied the other's tense face, trying hard not to think about the fact that face had been intimately close to his own the night before. "Don't you? One minute we're fighting, and the next, you're kissing me. Something's gotta give, Sasuke. Talk to me."

Sasuke's eyes traveled over his face before his expression closed off once more. "I _don't_ want to _talk_ ," he muttered darkly before turning, briskly making his way towards the front door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto went after him. His heart was in his chest, as he watched Sasuke haul the door open and leave.

 _No_. He couldn't let it happen.

Naruto ran the rest of the way, pushing the door wide open. He stepped out to the hall balcony, catching Sasuke about to descend the stairs in the darkness as the sound of the downpour rang around them. The hard raindrops bounced off the railing, spraying the wood flooring.

"Sasuke, wait! _Please_... don't leave," Naruto pleaded, his voice raw with emotion. Somehow, he felt that if Sasuke continued on his way, that it would be an ending, and that was the one thing Naruto _did not_ want.

Sasuke stopped in mid-stride.

Naruto stared imploringly at the back of the lone figure in the hallway. "Please, Sasuke. Why can't we just talk about this? Be two grown-ups about it? I don't _want_ to attack you. I'm tired of it. I just want... I want things to be right between us. You mean too much to me for me to let something like this come between us. Don't you understand?"

All the while, Sasuke's face was downturned. Naruto thought he almost looked... defeated in a strange way. As if the weight of the situation had literally fallen upon his shoulders in that moment. Whatever Sasuke was feeling, he no longer seemed to be as blazingly angry as he was before.

Naruto pushed once more. "Sasuke, please come inside."

To his utter shock and relief, Naruto watched as a long moment later, Sasuke grudgingly walked his way. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his near-trembling hand gripping the doorknob tightly. When Sasuke approached him, Naruto merely moved aside to let the half-wet nin inside without a word. Closing the door carefully behind him, Naruto stood there, studying his friend, who stood still in the entranceway of his apartment a few feet away from him.

Licking his lips, Naruto was suddenly absurdly nervous. There was no telling what was going through the other's mind, but at least he'd gotten Sasuke to listen to him, and that was better than nothing.

He cleared his throat. "Um, just wait here. I'll go get a small towel for you." As he brushed past Sasuke, he was surprised to hear the other murmur something. Naruto turned to face him. "What?"

Sasuke's face shifted, his bangs brushing across his cheek, although his eyes continued to gaze downwards, as if in thought. "What happened last night... I was angry, but…"

Naruto blinked. He absently rubbed at a spot along his arm, not entirely at ease with the awkward atmosphere. "Well... I'm sorry, because I just helped... make things more difficult... I guess."

For a long moment, Sasuke said nothing. "I…"

Watching as the other struggled to form the proper words, Naruto took sympathy on him after a moment. He sighed. "Look, just... go sit down on the couch. I'll be right back." He promptly made his way to his hallway closet, digging up a towel. As he searched, he heard the small creak of one of the couch springs in the otherwise silent apartment and let out of a thankful breath. Sasuke was cooperating. _This is a good sign_.

Making his way to the table, Naruto handed the silent nin the towel, inwardly finding the sight of the other in his ANBU regalia, sitting stiffly in the corner of the beige couch, vaguely amusing. Sasuke had most likely come here straight from his mission, he thought. _It must've really tortured him, as much as it did me._

Sasuke wordlessly took the towel and began to wipe his arms. Naruto took a seat a respectable distance next to him, openly staring as the other continued to preen. When he realized that Sasuke was now staring at him, Naruto cleared his throat.

The other had neatly folded the towel, holding it out to him. "Thanks," he murmured, almost reluctantly.

Naruto nodded, taking it. In the dim light, his eyes raked over the other's face, which currently had a neutral expression. He discreetly studied the various bruises marring it. It was a rare occurrence for someone to get close enough to land a hit on Sasuke and to leave a mark. Some of the bruises looked older, most likely from yesterday, while the ones recently acquired were a bit red. It made Naruto secretly glad that he didn't have to deal with such issues for long, thanks to Kurama. He found himself wondering if the other had even taken measures to treat them, at all.

Naruto stood. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna put this away and bring back some ointment for your face while I'm at it."

Sasuke lifted a brow, looking less-than-thrilled, and crossed his arms. "That won't be necessary."

Naruto sent him a dry look. "Sasuke, I don't know if you've noticed, but at the rate your face is bruising, you'll wind up looking like a panda by tomorrow. Let me help."

Sasuke blinked, looking away. He seemed to think better about it, and after another stubborn moment of silence, he eventually jerked his head in a curt nod.

Naruto nodded, heading for the bedroom. After setting the towel to dry over the back of a chair in his room, he turned to the nightstand, where he opened the drawer. Feeling around with one hand, he pulled back once it wrapped around the lone jar located there. Inspecting the glass jar in the low light filtering through his window, he affirmed it was what he'd been looking for.

As he headed back to his living room, Naruto tactfully decided that it was probably best that he not mention the origins behind the ointment. It was a special Hyūga clan balm with amazing healing properties—given to him by Hinata. _In this case, what he doesn't know won't hurt him,_ he resolutely told himself.

He returned to the couch, sitting next to Sasuke, who hadn't budged an inch. "Here," he handed Sasuke the jar. "Just rub the stuff on the areas that need it. It works well."

Sasuke gingerly took it, suspiciously inspecting the label-less object. He looked back at Naruto.

The blond nin sighed, leaning back into the cushion. "Just put it on. It won't kill you. Although I think you should put it on now in order for you to see good results by tomorrow."

Once again, Sasuke scrutinized the jar as if it were an insect he'd like to crush.

After a brief moment of silence, impatience had Naruto sighing again. He quickly swiped the jar from the other's hand, repositioning himself to face Sasuke. "You're impossible sometimes, ya know that? Turn this way."

A brow rose once again, guarded dark eyes meeting his. " _You're_ going to apply it?"

"No, I'm going to eat it," he replied sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm going to apply it. Now turn towards me and stop being a baby about it. Or would asking Tsunade no baa-chan for help be better for you?"

Sasuke sent him a glower, his brow twitching.

"Then be quiet and cooperate with your fellow nin. It's shinobi 101," he replied smartly, opening the jar. He dabbed his fingers into the cool balm, letting it coat his fingertips. He set the jar aside with his other hand and lifted his palm. "Well?"

Sasuke let out a breath before hesitantly shifting towards Naruto, a leg folding beneath him on the cushion. He clinically eyed Naruto's fingers for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "Did you wash your hands?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh god, Sasuke. Quit stalling and lean in."

After another moment's hesitation, Sasuke did as he was asked. Taking a quiet breath, Naruto reached in and prudently dabbed one coated finger against a bruise on the nin's jaw. He could sense the other tense at the contact before gradually relaxing somewhat. Naruto knew that Sasuke had some weird proclivity against people touching him. _Although it didn't seem that way last night_ , he inwardly thought. Had the circumstances been different, he might have cracked a joke about it, but even he knew it was too soon. Far too soon.

Naruto tried to remain steady under the dark eyes that were carefully observing him. After everything that had happened between them last night, and all the mental torment today, he never would have imagined the current scenario that was unfolding, but Naruto was gratefully embracing it. He knew that he and Sasuke were both tentatively meeting on a fragile bridge, and if one wrong word was said, it could very well crumble beneath them.

Naruto shifted closer, his ring finger now smoothing the balm against a bruise beneath the other's eye that looked quite tender. Despite the dark discolorations, Naruto could still see the alabaster skin around it that was the Uchiha's characteristic coloring.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly, carefully rubbing the ointment into the other's skin. By now, Sasuke was probably basking in the mild tingling feeling the medicine produced.

"No," Sasuke replied evenly.

Naruto briefly glanced at the other's eyes, only to find them closed, the dark lashes dusting his upper cheeks. For a few minutes, nothing was said as Naruto continued his work, rubbing the ointment into the other bruises around his face. All the while, the silence had gradually become deafening. Naruto had managed to ignore it for a bit, until finally, he could no longer stand it. _Here goes nothing._

"Well, I guess... I'll ask you the question then."

Sasuke stared at him, saying nothing for a moment. "You want an answer, but I can't give it to you," he finally said.

Naruto's brows creased, his eyes meeting Sasuke's in the shadows.

Sasuke's eyes lowered, as did his voice. "I don't know why I did it."

Naruto swallowed. "Oh. Well... I was... just surprised. I sure wasn't expecting it. I mean, I saw you with Sakura yesterday, and I thought you two were... seeing each other."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "You saw us?" he questioned, confusion coloring his tone.

Naruto leaned back, sheepishly scratching his head with his free hand. "Yeah, I kind of stumbled onto you guys at the park yesterday in the afternoon." He looked down at his lap. "You guys seemed... I don't know... cozy?" he said awkwardly with a shrug. He looked back up.

Sasuke seemed to look quizzically at him. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Sakura was worried about me. She insisted on trying to find out what was wrong with me, since I wasn't being forthcoming."

Naruto blinked. "You mean... you're not seeing each other?"

Naruto caught the other's face draw up as if the idea was utterly ridiculous. "No, you idiot."

Naruto let out a breath. "Oh." He was completely surprised and yet somehow vaguely... pleased? "Well, I guess... now I know," he offered with a lame laugh that sounded horrible even to his ears. When Sasuke said nothing, he dipped another finger into the jar, and resumed his task.

As he rubbed the balm into a small area near the other's mouth, Sasuke's impenetrable gaze caught Naruto's. "Why did you let me do it?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto didn't need Sasuke to elaborate for him to understand what he meant. He swallowed. "I..."

"You could've punched the shit out of me," Sasuke said matter-of-factly, his gaze utterly serious.

Naruto's mouth hung open for a moment, before closing shut again. He bit his lip, looking down. "I... I know," he admitted quietly. He let out a sigh. "I just... you took me by surprise, Sasuke, but the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you over it. You're not me, so you can't put yourself in my place and imagine how I should have reacted." The other's dark eyes seemed to study him intensely at that moment, but Naruto managed not to shrink away from them. "All I know is that I don't... want this to change us. Do you understand what I mean?"

Sasuke's mouth seemed to tighten a bit before easing once again. "But it has, hasn't it?"

Naruto's hand dropped, his eyes searching shadowy ones. "Has it?"

Sasuke gave him a pointed look. "What do you think, Naruto?"

Naruto's jaw clenched. "I don't want this to affect us. I don't want this to destroy our bond." He gripped Sasuke's shirt with his free hand. "I _won't_ let it happen," he added, unable to hide the trembling in his voice.

Sasuke shook his head, his expression sharp and searching. "I don't understand. Didn't you feel repulsed?" he insisted almost angrily.

Naruto held his gaze. "Honestly? No," he replied gruffly.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with surprise.

He let go of the other's shirt. "Sasuke, you're my closest friend. I... care about you, you bastard. Considering the things that you have done in the past, and all we've been through together, there's nothing at this point that you could do that could possibly repulse me, Sasuke," he replied steadily.

Sasuke earnestly studied his face.

Naruto sighed, leaning forward again. "I'm gonna finish up." He rubbed the ointment onto an area by the other's temple, until finally, he came to the last bruise on his left cheek. It was one that appeared to be from yesterday. Sensing the other inhale slightly, Naruto took extra care as his finger massaged the ointment into his skin. He could sense the other scrutinizing him, but remained steadfast.

"You kissed me back," Sasuke suddenly said quietly.

Naruto froze. He could feel his own cheeks warm. The statement coupled with the direct look Sasuke concentrated on him, made his heart speed up a bit. A part of him had dreaded having to touch on that aspect, because he was still trying to figure it out, and apparently, so was Sasuke.

"I did," he replied evenly, his finger moving again along Sasuke's cheek.

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand reached up to still his own, the other's fingers warm around his wrist. "Why?" he murmured.

Naruto's eyes locked with his, his heart beat loud in his own ears. "I... I just felt like it... I guess?" he managed to reply. He tried to ignore the sight of own his thumb positioned so closely to the other's mouth. "Just like you, I don't have an exact answer for it. It just... happened."

To Naruto's interest, he watched as Sasuke's gaze dropped towards his mouth. Naruto could feel the sensation of a muscle ticking in the other's jaw, beneath his fingers. He remained calm, saying nothing as Sasuke let go of his wrist, his hand dropping into his lap.

Licking his lips, Naruto dipped his finger into the jar one last time, coating his finger. He gently added a bit more of the balm to the bruise on the other's cheek, willing himself not to focus on the dark orbs that were watching him so intently. Despite the bruises, and the slightest swelling in certain areas, Sasuke's skin felt smooth beneath his fingers. Not a single ridge or bump ruined the texture and the sensation absorbed him so much that he kept massaging the cheek well after the ointment had been absorbed into the skin.

He realized with growing awareness that he was reluctant to pull away from Sasuke. He didn't mind taking care of him, recalling that Sasuke had done something similar for him awhile back. When he was close to Sasuke like this, it reminded him that he was one of the few people in this world who Sasuke would permit to be so. The thought made his movements slow, so much so that his fingers were now practically cupping Sasuke's cheek. Naruto's eyes locked with Sasuke's in that instance. The other's eyes were staring fixedly at him, as if measuring him, or perhaps... waiting.

Yet, Naruto did not drop his hand. When a lock of the other's bangs fell forward, brushing against his cheek, Naruto moved it, gently tucking it aside, and for a moment, Sasuke's eyes closed. When they reopened a long moment later, the look in them had changed. The sight nearly made him gulp.

With Sasuke looking at him like that, Naruto could nearly feel his mouth go dry. It was something that ignited a provoking reaction through his system. That strange heat that had first emerged the night before suddenly returned, although unlike yesterday, it now trickled slowly through Naruto, wrapping him in a gently titillating warmth. Even his stomach felt funny now, as if something was fluttering within it. Without even thinking, he anxiously licked his lips, and watched in silent fascination as the other's eyes followed the movement just as they had yesterday.

Both men were suddenly aware of the close proximity of their bodies and the intimate surroundings of their environment. However, despite the darkness, it felt as if an invisible flame had been lit between them without their knowledge. Naruto was unable to help but focus on Sasuke, whose body, he sensed, was fraught with constrained tension. Naruto wasn't even quite sure how their faces had gotten so close, but while a part of him was panicking, another, more secretive part of him was far from inclined to rectify the situation. He studied the angle of his friend's chin, and the sculpted lips that were too close to his to be appropriate. His thumb ghosted the corner of that mouth…

He _really_ should pull back, he vaguely thought to himself.

But when Naruto's eyes caught Sasuke's again, he felt a bizarre sensation, as if he was almost seeing Sasuke for the first time in a new light. Only now, Naruto had first-hand knowledge of what he could feel. Yesterday, he'd been taken by surprise, riding on a rush of adrenaline and impulse. However, now, he felt a lucid anticipation, as well as an undeniable... urge. Consequently, when Sasuke's lips suddenly parted, something in Naruto's brain interpreted it as an invitation, and he found that he could no longer help himself.

He leaned in and gently pressed his mouth to Sasuke's.

As their lips met, so did their eyes, both blinking. Naruto thought he briefly saw disquiet swirl within the dark depths as they peered at him. However, when Naruto's mouth slanted over his, the pale lids slid shut, and Naruto's closed as well.

Tentatively, their lips opened and held before gradually releasing. Naruto stilled, as if entranced by the closeness. He breathed in the minty scent of the ointment, the tip of his nose brushing against Sasuke's. Yet, the immobility did not last long, as Sasuke's mouth suddenly sought his, capturing his lips in a careful, requesting manner that sought a response.

Naruto responded by cupping Sasuke's jaw fully, opening his mouth more. Soft nips and teasing tugs were tentatively exchanged between them, and as Naruto gently nibbled the malleable curve of the other's mouth, he was unable to help but marvel yet again at the surprising suppleness of Sasuke's lips, which were so often drawn into an unforgiving scowl. He felt an intense satisfaction brewing within him through the connection of their mouths, and it wasn't long before he ached for more, tilting Sasuke's face and running the tip of his tongue along the seam of Sasuke's mouth.

When Sasuke's mouth fully opened, Naruto let out a quiet, muffled moan as his tongue dipped into the now familiar warmth of the other's mouth, his ears picking up his friend's sharp inhale. Sasuke's tongue smoothly met his own, the appendages slickly reintroducing themselves. The heat that had been spreading through Naruto's body now seemed to make his body hum with a quiet yearning. This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced with anyone else. It was only a simple kiss, yet it was thrilling. It felt _amazing_.

Naruto gently thrust his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth, the tip of it lazily flicking against the other's, who generously returned the action. Sasuke's tongue was leisurely sweeping past Naruto's teeth, massaging the underside of his tongue, before tangling with it once more. All the while, the dark haired nin's lips remained firmly latched onto his own, as if he didn't want to leave the warm wetness of their connection. The piercing need that Naruto felt then was enough to leave him panting, as if he couldn't get enough. He then felt Sasuke's hand gripping his shirt, and within moments, the other was tugging him closer.

It was as Naruto moved that the ointment jar wobbled off his lap, falling onto the wooden floorboard with a loud thud. The sound instantly had both men separating, their mouths parting with a smack, as both breathed deeply, staring at one another. In the background, the sound of the rain falling remained prevalent.

Flustered, Naruto blinked out of his haze, tearing his gaze away from Sasuke's to look down. Spotting the jar rolling on its side, he reached down and picked it up along with the top, grateful that the balm was thick and that the glass was sturdy. He took a breath, taking a moment to gather his thoughts as he shakily secured the lid on the jar once more. He felt Sasuke move away, shifting against the cushions.

 _Shit_. Naruto's chest tightened with trepidation. In that moment, he could only fervently hope that Sasuke wouldn't bolt. What the fuck had he been thinking— _again?_

A minute passed in which nothing was said, but Naruto took it as a good sign that at least Sasuke hadn't attempted to murder him again. Then, Naruto hesitantly looked up to find Sasuke resting fully against the cushion. He was staring absently at the wall directly across from them, as if in deep thought.

Naruto took a breath, his hand curling hard around the jar. "Sasuke... I'm sorry that I…"

"Hn," Sasuke murmured, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath before letting his head fall back against the cushion.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Look, I know you probably want to kick my ass right now, but I just—"

"Save it," Sasuke said muttered with a degree of irritation.

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, hey, it's not like I acted alone in this this time either, ya know. I think it's best that we talk about this. I mean _really_ talk—"

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Sasuke said in a sluggish, near-growl, opening his eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth, ready to let the other have it, until it dawned on him just how exhausted Sasuke sounded _and_ looked with his head lolling against the cushion.

Sasuke suddenly and carefully rose from the couch. "I'm leaving," he said almost monotonously, turning towards the hallway.

Naruto rose, tossing the jar onto the couch. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

He watched as Sasuke eventually gave a small nod. Without another word, the nin then started forward.

Giving his friend a once over as he walked, and catching the slight stiffness of his movements, Naruto sighed. A solution quickly came to mind. "Hey, look, if you want, you can stay here."

Sasuke turned. Despite looking incredibly tired, he send him a dubious glance, raising a brow.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You're exhausted, Sasuke, and it's pouring outside."

"I'll be fine. It isn't raining that hard," Sasuke stubbornly insisted.

At that very moment, a loud clap of thunder rang out, nearly shaking the entire apartment. The downpour intensified within seconds, pounding onto the roof.

Naruto sent the other a mildly amused glance, crossing his arms. "You were saying?"

Sasuke sent him an irritated glance. Rubbing his shoulder for a moment, he sighed quietly before turning to Naruto. "Fine," he grumbled, glaring.

Naruto nodded. "C'mon."

He led the way to his bedroom where he informed the other that he could sleep in his bed. To his surprise, Sasuke said nothing as he quietly stood by as Naruto pulled back the sheets for him. _Good thing I changed them earlier this afternoon_ , Naruto thought to himself. Otherwise, his friend would probably refuse to lie down on it, he thought wryly. Then, telling Sasuke to make himself comfortable, he watched his friend wordlessly—if a bit awkwardly— settle onto the bed after only a moment's hesitation. Naruto watched briefly as Sasuke gingerly chose to lie on his back, before heading to find another blanket from the linen closet.

When Naruto returned, it was to find Sasuke with his hands neatly splayed across his chest, fast asleep. The blond nin stared at the figure. _He must've been riding high on anxiety all day_ , he thought. That was something Sasuke did well.

He sighed a little, his blue eyes skimming over the sooty lashes that fanned bruised cheeks, and the ebony hair that spread out in dark tendrils across his own white pillow. The sight of the other so comfortable in his bed did funny things to him, and he knew that it was probably best that he leave the other in peace.

He grabbed an extra pillow located next to Sasuke, and then headed over to the couch. Dropping the pillow on it, Naruto quickly made himself comfortable. He adjusted the sheet over himself and rested his head on folded hands.

The last twenty-four hours had been some of the most trying of his life. He hadn't known how their confrontation would take place, but the last thing he thought would occur was for them to wind up kissing again, and he certainly didn't think Sasuke would end up sleeping over. Instead of receiving resolutions, Naruto now had more questions than ever. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew that he was in for a world of turmoil, come tomorrow. He was certainly a bit embarrassed by his own brazenness, knowing he'd added more fuel to the fire.

One thing he was certain of was that what happened tonight could _not_ happen again, no matter how good it felt. He still had to deal with the possible repercussions of what this would do to his relationship with Hinata—something he now wished he'd thought of in the moment before he'd kissed Sasuke tonight. It was perhaps the stupidest thing he could've done. But... he'd been far too caught up in Sasuke tonight, in reaffirming the status of their friendship, and he'd somehow lost it seeing Sasuke so shockingly... receptive. Somehow, Sasuke just had the power to make him go...

 _Stupid_ , he told himself wryly.

_I'm perfectly capable of logic these days._

_Not when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke._

_Shit_ , Naruto thought with a grimace. He realized that Kurama had hit the nail on the head with that statement. He sighed softly. In that moment, he closed his eyes, silently praying to whatever merciful deities existed to help him in his situation. God knows he would certainly need it.

After several minutes with his eyes closed, it wasn't long before lethargy caught up to him. Curling onto his side, Naruto let the sound of the rain lull him into an early slumber.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto snorted, blearily waking up to the startling sound of pounding on his door. Nearly falling over the side of the couch as one of his feet caught in his blanket, he cursed as the knocking continued. Pulling himself upright as he blinked away his sleepiness, he stumbled towards the door.

"Dammit, who the hell is it?" he muttered to himself, scratching his head. Haphazardly unlocking the door, he yanked it open, instantly squinting as the daylight nearly blinded him.

"Shikamaru?" he murmured, blinking several times. His friend and future advisor was dressed in his jōnin attire, standing with one hand in his pocket, while the other was raised in mid-knock. His brows were slightly pinched together, looking mildly irritated.

"It's about time," he complained, stuffing his hand in his other pocket. Dark eyes skimmed over Naruto's tousled hair and face. "You sleep like the dead."

Naruto merely rubbed an eye. "Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" he said hoarsely, clearing his throat.

"Tsunade-sama sent me. Someone has to make sure you get to work on time," he said with a shrug.

Naruto gave a sluggishly lopsided smile, still squinting. "That baa-chan. Come in," he said, stepping aside. "I'll just take a quick shower and take something to munch on the way there." After Shikamaru entered the apartment, Naruto closed the door behind them, following the other to the living room.

Naruto almost bumped into the other nin's back when Shikamaru suddenly halted. As Naruto suddenly realized why, he immediately blanched.

Shikamaru had stopped a ways from the couch, a tapered brow instantly rising high at the utter disarray of the room. Sharp eyes took in the tangled blanket and pillow on the couch. Then they ran over a pair of picture frames that had been knocked to the floor, one of which had shattered, the glass frame littered along the floor. He then took in the coffee table, which was tilted incredibly out of place, before his gaze moved to the polished wooden floor, where he saw the imprint of sandal marks scattered in an unpredictable pattern. Near one of the corners of the table lay a smashed potted plant, its dark soil also strewn along floor.

He turned towards Naruto, mild concern on his face. "What happened here?"

Naruto stood tense, inwardly cursing himself for the predicament he found himself in. There was no way that Shikamaru wouldn't pick up on it. The sight undoubtedly pointed to signs of a considerable struggle. And with that thought, Naruto froze. _Sasuke_. He'd woken up so suddenly, that he'd almost forgotten that the bastard had stayed over to begin with.

Naruto gave a tentative smile. "I, um, kind of got into an argument." The words had no sooner left his lips before he was reaching towards the side, opening his bedroom door.

At seeing his bed empty, he felt a subtle pang in his chest. He stared at the empty room a moment longer before stepping back. His front door had been locked, therefore it was unlikely that Sasuke left that way. A soft breeze brushed his face at that moment, and his eyes were immediately drawn towards the window nearest to the couch. Left half-way open, the curtains were billowing with the morning breeze.

_Sasuke…_

Perhaps it was best that Sasuke had left. It would give him time to organize his thoughts. He did take some measure of security in knowing that Sasuke was willing to sort it all out, keeping the bridge of communication open between them. That certainly kept him from falling apart at the seams like he almost did yesterday. Until they faced one another again, he'd simply have to go about his business and hold it together.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto startled, looking at Shikamaru, who had a mildly irritated expression. "What?"

Shikamaru sighed, crossing his arms. "What happened? Is everything alright here?"

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Oh yeah. Sasuke was here last night," he replied, deciding to answer the other's prior question truthfully. "We had a bit of an... argument," he offered awkwardly.

"Must've been one hell of an argument," he replied flatly.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, you can definitely say that. Anyway, it started to rain pretty hard so he wound up staying over, and left this morning." Naruto forced himself to unflinchingly maintain his friend's probing gaze as his analytical eyes studied his face carefully.

"I see," he replied, his eyes running over the room once more. Shikamaru suddenly stilled, a glint on the coffee table catching his attention.

Naruto watched silently as Shikamaru approached it, picking up the abandoned ointment jar.

He dispassionately eyed the container, turning it slightly in his nimble fingers. When he looked at Naruto again, it was with an assessing gaze. "Looks like it was pretty rough if you had to make use of this."

Naruto shrugged. "Ah, well… it wasn't so much for me."

Shikamaru hummed, eyeing the jar again. He stuffed his other hand in his pocket before glancing at Naruto once more. "Naruto. Is everything okay with you two?"

Shikamaru's tone was casual, but there was an underlying gravity just hidden within it. Naruto knew that Shikamaru was aware of the extreme dynamics of his friendship with Sasuke. Even though the Nara clan heir always seemed to avoid involvement when it came to them, he always showed concern in his own way, whether reluctantly or not.

Naruto planted a half-smile on his face. "Heh, well… you know Sasuke. Things are never simply easy with him." It certainly wasn't a lie. "We've just been… working through some issues."

Shikamaru studied him. "Anything serious?"

"Don't worry about it, Shikamaru. It's Sasuke. It's nothing I can't handle." Naruto distractedly scratched his head, eager to drop the subject. "Anyway, make yourself comfy and wait here," he said, gesturing towards the couch. He didn't even wait for Shikamaru to sit down before turning and stomping down the hallway. "Let me go take that shower. I don't want the hag to bite my head off if I'm late!" he shouted, his voice ringing down the hall.

Shikamaru merely heaved a sigh. While Naruto being late for work wasn't altogether a new occurrence, he knew that there was more to this situation than the other let on. He leaned against the arm of the couch, indolently eyeing the mess of the room once more.

Whatever happened last night, it had been explosive. He'd like to think it was a completely out-of-character dynamic of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, but unfortunately, Shikamaru knew better. Not even he, the exalted genius, could fully understand how the other two's friendship worked. That Uchiha was a walking complication, and as a result, he complicated Naruto's life in turn—the one person who had truly championed his return to the village. A small part of him almost resented their friendship for that factor, alone. Naruto had been through enough already. He should be focusing on his future endeavors as Hokage, not emotionally babysitting Sasuke. Although, that would be an impossibility, he knew, for Naruto's future endeavors also included the former rogue nin. With Sasuke in ANBU and working under Naruto once Naruto took the Hokage's seat, it also meant that _he_ would be dealing with Sasuke as well, as advisor to Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed again. Double the complication.

The truth of the matter was that it wasn't merely Tsunade's order to retrieve Naruto that had brought him here. The Hokage had voiced concern to Shikamaru, as soon as he'd arrived to the office this morning, that something was upsetting Naruto, even insinuating that perhaps it was related to Hinata. Shikamaru recalled briefly seeing Naruto the morning before, in Tsunade's office. He'd looked utterly downtrodden. The Hokage had pressed for Shikamaru to see if he could discover if anything was amiss. Well, he definitely knew, now, that _something_ was. However, Naruto was being incredibly vague. Shikamaru sensed he hadn't been lying, but he hadn't been forthcoming either, which he didn't like.

He glanced down at the jar of ointment in his hand. A moment later, he neatly tucked it within the pocket of his jōnin pants, deciding to borrow it from Naruto for a little while. The muted sounds of his friend showering drifted to his ears. He calculated that it would be at least another five minutes before Naruto would finish.

Crossing his arms, he bowed his head, lightly closing his eyes. Perhaps a few extra minutes of shut-eye wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Sasuke stalked along the side of the rear end of the village gate where he and a handful of other ANBU were reinforcing barriers along the restricted area. Having been assigned a few miles of terrain to cover, it had been projected for them be done within a few hours to cover the selected area bit by bit. Sasuke, relishing the distraction, had finished his section without the aid of anyone in less than an hour. He'd worked with a fury, feeding off of the pent-up aggravation he'd been riding on since he'd risen for the day.

In the morning, he'd awoken with his face partially nestled against a very fluffy pillow. It wasn't something he was accustomed to, but it had felt comforting, and rather than question the oddity, he'd snuggled in further. A minute later, an imperceptible, niggling feeling had prompted him to open his eyes to where the window was located. There, he'd seen the early, muted, pinkish hue of the morning sky through thin curtains.

Thin, _orange_ curtains.

At that realization, he'd jolted in the foreign bed, doing a swift survey of his surroundings. He'd then taken in the poster with the village's leaf insignia, the large wooden armoire next to it, and the decorative set of scrolls hanging on the adjoining wall, and he'd instantly known where he was. Upon realization, his thoughts were immediately flooded with the memories of the night before. He'd reflexively prodded his face, simultaneously realizing that his body had felt somewhat relaxed, undoubtedly after what was the most profound sleep he'd had in months, and that his face wasn't swollen. However, he hadn't had much time to dwell on any of it, for one glance at the other's ridiculous frog clock on the nightstand made him realize, to his horror, that he was running late _._ Forty-five minutes late.

He'd _never_ overslept before.

He'd practically bolted from the other's apartment after that, only sparing a glance at the blond idiot spread haphazardly on the couch, before leaving through the living room window.

Upon arriving at the ANBU base after a mad dash, as he'd expected, his squad leader had not wasted a moment to point out his uncharacteristic tardiness, as if Sasuke hadn't already been aware of the obvious. And as if the situation hadn't been irritating enough, Sasuke was almost infuriatingly certain that he'd detected vague amusement within the Hyūga's nin's pearly eyes as he relayed to him the information of the day's activities that Sasuke had so "inopportunely" missed out on—in front of the whole team.

After taking the opportunity to shower in the private facilities, he'd marched towards the training field intent on warming-up, only to realize that, despite the fact that the sun was blazing brightly, the soil was still damp from last night's downpour, and puddles of water marked the enclosed field. Of course this would happen, just as he'd been looking forward to warming-up outdoors, he'd thought with no small degree of annoyance. He'd then had no choice but to warm-up in the enclosed training room before he had to leave for the day's mission.

Sasuke came upon where Neji was quietly speaking with two other ANBU alongside the tall, white wall. The other stood perfectly composed, and masked, as they all were, as Neji discussed the progress with the ANBU. Two other ANBU were crouched just a ways from him, setting in place a barrier together, the bright, black lines zig-zagging along the ground.

With the two ANBU flashing away just as Sasuke approached, Neji turned to him, his long, dark hair shining beneath the midday sun. "How are things on your end?"

"I'm finished," he replied simply, stopping in front of him.

The other's head tilted slightly, indicating possible surprise. "That was quick. Your motivation today, despite a late start, is impressive."

Sasuke's jaw clenched behind his mask. As if he needed to be reminded. He neglected responding.

Neji crossed his arms. "Regarding your mission from yesterday. It's been reported that the daimyo was pleased about the thief's capture. Apparently, he'd been terrorizing that area for some time now, stealing hoards of merchandise. You should know that the daimyo was impressed to find out it was you."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Tsunade told him." All official correspondence happened through the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama did not reveal that you were returning from an ANBU mission, of course. However, she did deem it wise to let it be known that it was you."

As if sensing Sasuke's curiosity, Neji gave an elegant shrug of a shoulder. "Think of it as publicity, if you will. Your reputation took quite a beating for a number of years, and now that you are in the village, any knowledge of your willingness to aid for the greater good is a good thing, even if you don't particularly care for who knows. I'm sure Tsunade-sama already spoke to you of this, being known as a reliable support for Naruto once he takes the Hokage's seat."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek at hearing the other's name.

"The point is, it does not hurt for others to know of your doing good deeds when applicable, so keep that in mind," Neji said in a sage-like manner. "Regardless, good job."

Sasuke blinked, taken aback by the other's praise. The Hyūga's scrupulousness and haughtiness was something he could easily expect and deal with, but this side…he wasn't sure what to make of it. He settled for nodding in acknowledgment. "What else can I assist in?"

"We still have several more barriers to take care of here in the southern section. Everyone's split up, but you can go help the teams. Hyō, Kuma," Neji called out to the two ANBU who were crouched nearby. "Taka is going to help aid you to speed up the process. When you are finished, you are to aid whoever else is still at work."

Sasuke stared down at the crouched men, his eyes narrowing on the now familiar-looking, pony-tailed ANBU whose presence he hadn't found worth acknowledging since their duel in the training facility.

"Yes, taichō," the one named Kuma replied firmly.

"You'll be notified when all teams are done." With a nod, Neji was gone in a flash, leaving the three men on their own.

Sasuke remained stubbornly silent as he found himself engaged in a stare-off with Hyō that had the ANBU known as Kuma, staring at both men questioningly.

"Well?" Hyō said after a moment, breaking the silence.

Although, Sasuke couldn't see his face due his mask, he could easily imagine a rather patronizing look on what he imagined was an unimpressive mug. It pissed him off.

Feeling his mood sour once more, but unwilling to show any sign of it, he crouched. "Tch. Let's make this quick. Keep up," he ordered brusquely, setting to work.

* * *

Tsunade swiftly lifted her head from the stack of papers she'd been reluctantly signing, as a polite knock came from the office door. It was one in the afternoon. With Naruto and Shikamaru on a break for lunch, the busty hokage had been left alone to nod off as she'd liked. She straightened, discreetly passing a hand over her rogued mouth to ensure that no drool had escaped.

She cleared her throat. "Come in!" she belted.

The office door opened to reveal none other than Neji, who quietly closed the door behind him, then approached the desk with all of the grace his clan was known for. He bowed, before pulling his mask aside. "Hokage-sama, I've brought you the files you wanted. All stats on this year's roster have been updated, as requested."

Tsunade took the thick folder from Neji, giving the nin a grateful nod. "Thank you, Neji. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything too pressing," she replied, setting the folder down next to the pile of papers she was working on.

"I was surveying the progress along the southern wall. However, Yamato-taichō has taken over. It wasn't anything too urgent. Things are going as planned."

"Ah, yes. The reinforcement. Well, with Yamato surveying, you won't have trouble. All of them worship him and Kakashi, isn't that so?" Tsunade said with amusement.

Neji's lips quirked in a smile. "So I understand. Yamato-taichō is invaluable to the organization. Especially during these times."

"Hm, indeed." She laced her fingers in front of her. "Anyhow, there was a reason I asked for you to specifically bring me the files rather than someone else."

Neji stared patiently at her.

"Now with the recent development with the Uchiha brat, I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to ask you for an assessment of him."

A sable brow arched. "An assessment, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. It's been some time now since Sasuke joined your ranks and you are aware that up until around a year ago, I was monitoring his mental health closely." It had been one of the stipulations decided among the council and the Alliance in order to authorize Sasuke's return into the Konoha ninja ranks. "Since you are his captain and spend an awful amount of time with him, I want you to tell me how you see him. I cannot rely on Naruto for this, because I need an unbiased, honest judgment without any frills."

Of course, Neji understood that. Naruto, while honest, would always protect Sasuke at any cost. He would most likely omit anything that would remotely negatively impact Sasuke, if such a thing occurred. "Understood, Hokage-sama," he replied reverentially.

"Now, I want you to give me a run-down on him. How has he been working and behaving while under duty? How do you find his attitude to be?" she asked firmly.

Neji nodded once, gathering his thoughts on his subordinate and comrade. "He is diligent. He does what he is assigned without complaint. Obviously, his skills are far and above the typical ANBU member's, so that has never been an issue. His teamwork competency could use a bit of work at times, but that is not altogether too surprising. Regardless, I can see him as a captain. I surmise that he has to feel respect for you in order to consider you a true leader, or someone worth taking orders from, and I suppose because he knows he's good, he expects a lot from others. The other members are either in awe of him or exasperated by him."

"Exasperated?" Tsunade murmured with a lift of her brow.

He crossed his arms, elegant brows creasing slightly in thought. "Perhaps it's better said that his sociability is lacking. Since he is hardly the friendliest in the group, he is not necessarily making friends. This is off-putting to some of the members who wish to know him better. It doesn't do anything to soothe any of the leftover sentiment from the former Root members who despised him upon his initial return to the village."

"Hm. It certainly wouldn't," Tsunade muttered. She propped her chin on her folded hands. "I have Sai keeping tabs on that. We have to make sure we keep a united system."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

"Is there anything else worth noting? Any concern you've observed aside from the aforementioned?" she then asked.

Neji hesitated a brief moment. "Nothing particularly glaring. However, I suppose I could say that if I had one concern for him, it would be that he might not be challenged enough."

The blond Hokage looked surprised. "Oh?"

Neji's arms settled at his sides once more. "In truth, I don't think it is only an issue with Sasuke," he began carefully. "The ANBU responsibilities have shifted since the end of the war. The duties in general are considerably more lax. For many members, this is a blessing, and for others who've lead a dangerous life like Sasuke, it can be… disconcerting."

"Go on," Tsunade prodded.

"Now, I'm merely making an assumption here where Sasuke is concerned. However, it may be why I get the feeling he's… frustrated. Perhaps, unfulfilled somehow. In other words, I think that if Sasuke has issues at all, it's definitely stemming from dissatisfaction, perhaps mentally or emotionally. It can be determined that prior to the end of the war, he was focused on anger, and now, I'm not sure if he feels he has a direct purpose."

Tsunade mulled this over. "I see."

"Today he was even late, which I found odd. He didn't give a proper explanation other than that he overslept, but... it is unusual _for him_ ," he stressed.

"Overslept?"

"Yes. That is what he said. I suppose we all have our days, Tsunade-sama. Although, since it's Sasuke we're speaking of at the moment, I assumed it was worth mentioning."

"Hm," she murmured, one hand lowering to tap a finger against the desk.

Neji took a breath, his head tilting contemplatively. "There is every chance I might be looking far too much into this, of course. There is still the possibility it is due to something else. I'm truly not certain," he murmured, suddenly recalling his previous encounters between Sasuke, Naruto, and his cousin. He hadn't thought about it in a while. It was such a minor, and if anything, amusing situation that he felt silly even mentioning it. He'd prefer to investigate that avenue on his own before pointing it out. And if what he'd suspected at the time was true, either way, he doubted it would bother Sasuke to that degree.

"So, going on that, he probably hasn't said anything about any troubles he might be having," Tsunade then said, interrupting his train of thought. "What about his eyes? Has he made mention of them bothering him at all?"

Neji shook his head. "No, Tsunade-sama. He isn't that forthcoming with any information, if at all, but he hasn't indicated having any issues with them specifically, either. Today he trained as he normally would."

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Typical." She leaned back into her chair, sighing. "I wonder if I should've kept those sessions going," she murmured more to herself.

Neji kept silent as she seemed to come to a decision.

She leaned forward once more, eyeing him. "Neji, while on duty, I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke when you're with him. If you notice anything amiss, I want you to notify me. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't be a bother, but because it is Sasuke we're dealing with here, it's a point of interest, whether I like it or not." She opened her mouth to say something else, but seemed to think better of it, closing it.

Neji eventually nodded. The task would hardly be difficult, considering that keeping tabs on Sasuke while on duty was technically partly his job, either way. "Very well, Hokage-sama."

"Good," she said firmly. "You are dismissed."

With a bow, Neji turned, adjusting his mask in place as he walked towards the door. When his hand settled on the knob, he stopped short just as the door opened on its own and Shikamaru almost collided with him.

The Nara nin had a cup in one hand, which he quickly righted to avoid spilling its contents. After the initial surprise passed, Shikamaru nodded, "Neji."

"Hello, Shikamaru," he greeted. It was hardly the first time they'd come upon each other during working hours. He let Shikamaru walk past him, before shutting the door behind him.

He could hear his comrade's voice through the door, catching his attention. "Here's your cup of sake, Tsunade-sama."

"Ah, good! Thank you, Shikamaru. And Naruto?"

"He was stopped by Konohamaru when we finished lunch. He should be here in a bit. Just enough time for you to finish your drink," he drawled wryly.

"Ah, perfect."

With an amused sniff, Neji left the door, continuing on his way.

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the sky by the time Sasuke was making his way through the village, towards home. He weaved his way through the opening of the busy food district, with his mask tucked in his pouch, hands in his pockets, and a henge firmly in place once again. Letting the late afternoon breeze brush his face, he enjoyed the brief, mollifying effect it had after such an irritating day.

Four hours. For four hours, he'd had to endure the presence of that Hyō asshole, working side by side with him as they helped other teams with the barriers. The man was apparently decent, but Sasuke had managed to snuff the other guy's indirect smugness with his own aptitude.

 _Seems like you learned a lot with Orochimaru_ , the bastard had had the nerve to say, oh-so-casually at one point as they were side by side, observing others at work.

 _Seems like you learned nothing at all_ , he'd retorted calmly, before turning around to aid another comrade. It was such petty mockery, but the snickers of the other ANBU around them had given him a measure of satisfaction today, although empty.

Sasuke was no stranger to ridicule from others. Upon his initial return to the village, there were people who hadn't hidden their dislike of him. Some citizens had openly murmured slurs, while others would clear the area with their children if he was present. And, of course, there were the former Root members to contend with. However, he hadn't bowed to any of it, and because of his refusal to turn tail—and having the general support of the most powerful shinobi of the village to boot—he had weathered it until eventually the resentment had faded. It had taken quite some time to earn the trust of the population—not that he'd been desperately seeking it. If anything, the heckling had wounded Naruto more than him.

At that, he sobered quickly, but before his thoughts could turn to the individual he'd strained to avoid thinking about all day, a familiar voice rang out.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke inwardly sighed, reluctantly turning to see Sakura heading towards him. As always, she was all smiles and enthusiasm, something he did _not_ feel like reciprocating at the moment. He resumed walking once she caught up, leaving her to adjust to his pace.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," she greeted with a warm smile, her green eyes radiating the happiness she felt at seeing him.

"Sakura," he returned.

"Did you just get off duty?"

"Yes."

"So did I. There's been this influx of pregnancies lately, and it's just been one appointment after another. It's hectic, but gratifying. What about you? Did you have a good day?"

"It was another day like any other," he replied blandly.

He could sense her glance up at him as they continued to walk side by side, but continued to face forward.

She ran a hand through her short hair, tucking a pink tendril behind her ear. "How are things going with you in ANBU?"

"Things are fine."

"Naruto mentioned to me in passing last week that with the way you're performing, he wouldn't be surprised if you made captain soon."

Sasuke's expression did not alter. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," she replied brightly.

"Naruto talks too much," he muttered.

She glanced at him, waiting a beat before speaking again. "Sasuke-kun… I… listen, I just want to know, how are you doing? I mean _really_ doing. You were so wound-up last time. I couldn't help but be concerned. I honestly thought you were ill," she admitted worriedly.

"I'm fine," he replied flatly, wishing she would drop the subject.

He could see her hand lifting out of the corner of his eye. It hesitated in the air for a moment, before settling on his upper arm. "Sasuke-kun… if there's anything wrong, don't hesitate to come to me or Kakashi-sensei about it. We worry about you, too."

Sasuke suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. He turned towards her, his patience wearing thin. "Sakura, I said I'm fine. Now leave it alone," he bid in a point-blank manner that allowed for little argument.

Sakura stood still as she gaped at him, looking much like a chastised child.

Ignoring her crest-fallen gaze, he faced forward once more, giving her his back. "I'm going now."

"Sasuke-kun…" was the soft murmur he heard, as he continued down the busy avenue.

* * *

Sakura stared at Sasuke's retreating back until he was eventually lost to the crowd. She bit her lip, trying her best not to tear-up, as a wealth of emotions swirled within her chest. Sasuke had changed to some degree since their earlier days, but no matter how hard she tried, Sasuke would never open up to her the way she wished he would. Perhaps she should know better by now, but she couldn't help herself. Where Sasuke was concerned, she would always care.

She startled when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find none other than Kakashi, who too was looking off in the direction of Sasuke's disappearance. He was dressed in his jōnin gear, as usual, and smelled faintly of barbecue, indicating that he might have been eating prior to finding her.

"Don't take it too hard, Sakura," he said, looking down at her.

"Were you… were you listening, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked hesitantly.

He shook his head. "No, but I can imagine how it went, judging by what I saw, and your expression."

She sighed, looking down at the paved ground beneath them, scuffing her boot against it.

"Sasuke is a difficult person," Kakashi then said. "You and I both know this. To truly understand him, one would have to suffer like what he went through. Do not push him. He knows we are here, but if he isn't ready to deal with his issues, whatever they are, then it is unlikely that he'll turn to us for support. He's stubborn that way," he added ruefully.

"What about with Naruto?" Sakura asked then.

"Well, Naruto is the exception," he replied wryly. "I think whether Sasuke would like to admit it or not, Naruto sways his emotions more than he'd like. What he says matters, and, well, he couldn't force Naruto to hold his tongue even if he tried. Their bond is complex, but they understand it. Our job is to be there when they need us. Naruto will know how to weed through him."

Sakura nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry. Sasuke is Sasuke, but he's here after all, right?" he said, offering her his signature, one-eyed smile.

She blinked before giving him a burgeoning smile, suddenly feeling a lot better. "Right."

"C'mon," he said, steering her away with him. "How about I invite you to a barbecue dinner? You can join Iruka and me over at Yakiniku."

* * *

Sasuke arrived home fifteen minutes later, feeling both annoyed and tired. Dealing with a prying Sakura had done nothing to soothe his already troubled state of mind. He flipped on the living room light and headed straight to his room for a much-needed shower.

He readily washed himself, willing the warm water to calm him, even though it was futile. At least he felt marginally better once he was clean. After showering, he put on black cotton pants and a sleeveless black shirt with a deep V-neck. Padding over to the kitchen afterwards, he pulled out the bento box he'd picked up at the convenience store before heading home. He then neatly tucked into it, quietly eating at the table in silence. He'd no sooner taken his first bite of fish before his mind started to wander.

He and Naruto had a "talk" pending, he recalled. The thoughtful thing he could have done would have been to have sought Naruto out and agreed to a place where they could discuss their… situation. However, if the idiot wanted to talk so damned badly, he could damn well come find him, which, knowing Naruto, he _would_ do.

Naruto's kiss had utterly disarmed him, but he'd be lying to himself if he said he'd wanted Naruto to stop. When Naruto's eyes had locked with his before their mouths had even touched, he'd subconsciously even _yearned_ for it, and judging by the way Naruto had participated in it, he now knew for certain that Naruto wanted it, too. That realization proved to be more astounding to him than anything. Their grapple in his house was now a wild blur compared to their subtly charged exchange from last night. The anger he'd felt yesterday was now nothing compared to the bewilderment and even… hesitant curiosity he now felt. He needed to figure out what that meant, because after last night, he could no longer convince himself that the act they'd committed had been a mere one-time misjudgment.

He could grudgingly acknowledge that being intimate in such a fashion with Naruto didn't feel nearly as repulsive in truth as it seemed in theory. The reality was that he'd enjoyed the intimacy even more this time around. That realization blasted away every inner protest he'd formed in response to the first time. He wasn't quite sure what this meant for his sexual identity, but it was something that he was being forced to contend with, whether he liked it or not. Relationships, even of the sexual sort, had never been a priority for him. There had been too much avenging to undertake, and too many pivotal events to handle that made frivolous sexual encounters not only undesirable, but inconvenient. However, he'd certainly received his fair share of offers. While he wasn't immune to the biological needs of his own body, he'd only ever half-heartedly resorted to self-pleasure whenever the need became too great. He'd never considered seeking a woman or man to satiate those needs. Suigetsu had mentioned to him once or twice in passing that perhaps he was asexual, and inwardly he'd almost been inclined to agree with him—until now.

He sharply plucked a clump of rice, his brows knitting together as he continued thinking.

Perhaps it wasn't a matter of his sexuality, as much as what was convenient. And, surprisingly, he found that Naruto unexpectedly fit that category. Naruto knew who he was, and he was able to shoulder him at his nastiest. He was a powerful nin whom Sasuke covertly respected, and with whom he felt comfortable with. Perhaps that's why it was subconsciously easy to get carried away with him. That, and the fact that his traitorous body had turned on him, and now he could no longer think about Naruto without thinking of him in a sexual manner as well. But then that would mean admitting that he was attracted to another man.

He frowned, feeling a mild headache coming on. This was becoming far too troublesome, he deemed with an exasperated exhale. After managing to consume half of his bento, he stood then, storing it in the fridge. He would deal with the situation when the idiot arrived.

As he stood there in the foyer, a nagging feeling suddenly ate at him. He felt as if he were forgetting something. Turning, he suddenly looked across the living room until his eyes settled on the back room. Approaching the room with measured footsteps, he halted once he reached the entryway, flipping on the light. The sight was enough to make his brow _and_ finger twitch.

Maybe he would commit bloody murder after all, he thought furiously.

* * *

Naruto was rushing over to Sasuke's after a quick meal at Ichiraku's, which he practically inhaled. He'd gotten tied up at the Hokage's office when an argument broke out between Tsunade and Shizune over a bottle of sake that she'd hidden in the conference room. How he and Shikamaru had gotten dragged into it, he still didn't understand.

All day, he'd managed to maintain a degree of focus that he was silently proud of himself for achieving. He had the feeling that if he was as transparent as he had been yesterday, he'd bring more attention onto himself than he'd like, and right now, that was the last thing he needed.

Now it was time to settle things between him and Sasuke. He untied his hitai'ate, tucking it into his pocket as he tried not to think about how nervous he was over how it would all pan out. He could no longer ignore his own actions. What happened between them the first time could've stayed at that, had it not been for what he'd instigated last night, and he wasn't one to run away from his problems. He had to face it. He'd do whatever it took, as long as it repaired his bond with Sasuke.

It was sunset by the time he arrived at Sasuke's house, and sensing his presence towards the rear of the house, Naruto walked around the side and stepped onto the deck. He knocked on the sliding door, just making out the other's shadow within the glow of the light inside the back room. Naruto fidgeted, absently picking at his fingernail, until a second later, the door slid open.

He took in the sight of Sasuke for only a second, before his mouth kick-started into action. "Uh, hey, Sasuke. I—"

He stopped as a broom and dust pan were suddenly forcefully shoved at him.

"Shut up and clean," Sasuke ordered sharply. His dark eyes raked over him once, before he turned back around, leaving the door open for Naruto to enter.

Blinking, he wondered just what the hell was going on. He toed-off his sandals at the entrance. "Um, Sasuke…?" Clutching the items that had been handed to him, Naruto hesitantly entered the room.

"Holy crap…" he mumured aloud, glancing at the disaster of a room within the dim light.

That's right. They'd fought in here two nights prior, and… well, apparently Sasuke hadn't gotten around to cleaning it. Either that, or he only just remembered the mess was there. Judging by the way Sasuke was glowering at Naruto while crouched in the corner, dumping shards of glass into a bag, Naruto assumed it was the latter.

He sighed. He had contributed to it, after all. "Eh… I'll get started."

Pieces of broken ceramic and glass were swept away and discarded into plastic bags. Tatami mats were lifted and smacked free of dirt, or as much as they could be, considering that they'd been white and the soil had stained some of them. This, Sasuke did with no small degree of griping. Naruto promised to buy him new ones if only to keep him from grumbling. Naruto then righted the portrait that had looked as if it would fall at any moment, while Sasuke dumped the bags. After Sasuke returned, Naruto ignored the glare he received after Sasuke pulled a katana out from the wall.

Naruto swept gingerly at the floor, rolling his eyes. "It's not like I threw it. You know, I don't know why you're so mad. It's not as if I was the only one fighting in here that night."

"There shouldn't have been fighting here at all," Sasuke countered darkly, placing the sword back in its sheath.

Naruto snorted, walking outside and sweeping the dust and dirt over the deck and onto the soil that bordered the garden. "Yeah, well that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been acting like a jackass, remember?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke wordlessly repositioned the sword stand. He sighed. This was going nowhere fast. He stopped sweeping.

"Sasuke… what's going on with us? The fight and then… everything after," he said with an awkward shrug.

Sasuke produced a cloth from his pocket that he used to wipe the display behind the sword stand. "If I recall correctly, everything could've ended yesterday. But, as always, you decided to outdo yourself," came the retort.

Naruto leaned on his broom handle. "Yeah, well I don't recall you protesting," he muttered dryly, ignoring the feeling of warmth flaring in his cheeks.

Naruto caught Sasuke abruptly pausing his wiping for a moment, features drawing tight, before resuming with even more zeal.

"Then what? Are you waiting for an apology? Because you aren't getting one," he replied tersely.

"Look, you kissed me and I kissed you. We're even," Naruto replied with a touch of irritation. "Now what?"

Sasuke tossed the cloth onto the floor, standing. "I don't know Naruto, you tell me. You always seem to have the solution for everything," he said with a scowl, approaching slowly.

Naruto ignored the taunt, watching him. "Just tell me one thing, Sasuke. We've had time to think. I asked you yesterday, but now I want a real answer. Why did you kiss me that night?" he asked unwaveringly.

Sasuke stopped at the entrance, his body stiffening. A muscle in Sasuke's jaw clenched. "I don't know," he growled.

Naruto sighed, looking off to the side.

"That is my final answer, but what is yours? You, who _always_ has a definitive answer for his feelings," Sasuke said, holding him with a narrow-eyed look.

Naruto's gaze shot back to his as he desperately wracked his mind for the right words. "I… I wanted... ugh, I don't know!" He ran a hand through his hair. "It was in the heat of the moment, and we got carried away, and I let myself go with it," he let out in a mad rush.

Sasuke glared at him. "Well, if that's the case, then I could say the same to you for last night," he snapped.

Naruto snarled. "Stop it! Stop making this out to be about who's the good guy and the bad guy here, because if that's the case, then I could easily say that you caused this, Sasuke. You've been acting like a total _bastard_ lately, and then _you_ kissed _me_. And now… now I'm fucking confused, and we're in this shitty situation!" he cried, throwing his arms out in frustration. The broom fell to the floor with a thump.

"And how do you think I feel!" Sasuke shouted in return. His eyes were ablaze with anger that was clearly evident, even beneath the dim light that streamed from the back room. "The _last_ thing I ever planned on doing was putting my mouth anywhere near _yours_ ," he asserted with a sneer.

The statement oddly stung. Naruto gave a hopeless shake of his head. "I don't think you get it, Sasuke. I'm not freaking out for pride's sake. It's more than that. It's the fact that I have _a lot_ to lose here. The respect of my friends should they find out, my relationship with Hinata… _you_ ," he rasped lowly, a knot of sore emotion threatening to catch in his throat.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at that. It was the first revealing expression Naruto had seen him with all night. However, it was gone as quickly as it came.

Sasuke crossed his arms, his expression cooling. "What is it that you desire then, Naruto? To overcome this meaningless exchange we had, so that you can go on with your well-planned life, no harm done?" he said, his voice deceptively soft.

Naruto swallowed. "Is it so wrong to want to set things right?"

His friend's head tilted, his dark bangs brushing the sides of his face. "It's in your nature to do so. You want to have it all. Your prominent girlfriend, your promised position, and your best friend. Your idyllic dream of a life," he said, one corner of his mouth upturned in a mocking smirk.

Naruto's expression hardened. "It isn't like that and you know it."

Sasuke continued on as if he hadn't spoken. "The thing you fail to understand, however, is that this situation isn't like the others, Naruto. I told you that as long as she was around, we would never be the same, and I meant it. And now with yesterday, that hasn't changed."

"Then what the fuck do you want me to do? I'm trying to do my best here, Sasuke! We can agree to never do it again, or if you don't want to deal with it, then we can just pretend like it never happened," he offered desperately. "I'll still be your friend and I'll still be in your life, whether you like it or not."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, before his lip curled in disdain. "You're as painfully naïve as ever. As if _pretending_ is what will make it all go away. You know damned well that that would never work. What is done is done, and pretending will never account for what occurred."

"I'm not denying what happened, but you're not giving me many options, Sasuke. You're being confusing as fuck, and I feel like I'm the only one trying to save it all."

"Right. So that you and your girlfriend can be happy."

"So that _everyone_ can be happy," Naruto shot back.

Sasuke suddenly let out a dark chuckle, shaking his head. "I don't think _you_ get it, Naruto. Your stance on this is pathetically unrealistic. What are you going to do? Are you going to tell her? In fact, I wonder, Naruto. How would your loving girlfriend feel if she knew that you, her faithful Hokage-in-training, kissed your best friend _twice_ ," he hissed with a cruel leer.

Naruto's fists clenched so tightly then that his palms stung. "You've got some fucking nerve, Sasuke," he managed between gritted teeth. "Especially since you probably can't even admit to yourself that _you_ kissed your best friend and _enjoyed_ the hell out of it."

The rage that contorted the elegant features of Sasuke's face at that moment would've frightened lesser men. In seconds, Naruto was forced to block the oncoming fist that headed for his face. A struggle ensued as Sasuke aimed to pulverize his face with lightning quick fists, but Naruto was ready for him. He ducked and weaved successfully until Sasuke caught him with a round-house kick. Naruto quickly found an opening to respond in kind with an elbow to Sasuke's stomach, satisfied when he heard the other grunt. As they proceeded to grapple, Sasuke then managed to trip Naruto up with a firm leg, making him lose his balance just enough so that Sasuke could gain the upper hand. Sasuke grabbed him by his chūnin vest, and with a chakra-fueled thrust forward, Sasuke slammed him into the wall alongside the sliding door.

Naruto momentarily saw stars as his head banged against the wall. He was _utterly_ fed up with this routine. "Get the fuck off me, Sasuke!" Naruto demanded angrily, a bead of sweat travelling down the side of his face.

"Shut the fuck up!" the dark-haired nin spat, his chest heaving. "You need to..." He panted as he struggled to maintain Naruto immobile.

Naruto continue to thrash against him, using both his upper and lower body in an attempt to dislodge Sasuke. "I need to _what_ , you bastard!"

A hand suddenly fisted angrily in Naruto's collar, yanking him forward until their noses practically touched, turbulent dark eyes clashing with irate blue. " _Take responsibility, Naruto_ ," Sasuke growled between clenched teeth.

Naruto's brows furrowed as he stared at Sasuke, the other's breath fanning across his face. His hand rose to clench around the other's wrist, his fingers digging into the pale flesh. He was half expecting Sasuke to hit him again, but the blow never came. Instead, Sasuke continued to stare heatedly at him, opening his mouth once as if he'd wish to let loose another string of taunts. Naruto licked his lips anxiously, suddenly feeling short of breath and overwhelmed by Sasuke's presence.

He should say something, _do_ something, but the words were caught in his throat as he suddenly watched a powerful display of tortured emotion skim across Sasuke's face. A part of Naruto's heart instantly ached a little at the visual, his grip inadvertently easing. He could sense the conflict brewing within Sasuke. It radiated from his very being—from the tips of his straining fingers, to his rigid face. However, Naruto was painfully ignorant as to what that conflict consisted of. That is, until he became aware that Sasuke's face suddenly seemed far too close. Naruto's eyes caught the muscle flexing in his friend's jaw, and suddenly Naruto felt as if he were having a déjà vu.

He became aware of Sasuke's body, realizing just how close they were, pressed against one another. He could even smell the scent of fresh soap that clung to Sasuke. Naruto could feel his own heartbeat accelerate, an unexplained tightening in the pit of his stomach spreading, as he then watched thickly-lashed, ebony eyes settle on his mouth. Naruto could feel Sasuke's pulse flutter beneath his fingers, as he became conscious of the sudden magnetic pull that had emerged last time, manifesting itself once more. His mouth parted of its own accord, as he drew in a sudden, shaky breath.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes were no longer confused. A flash of some unnameable _hunger_ suddenly flickered through them. And that's when Naruto felt himself tense with involuntary anticipation for something his body had learned to respond to two nights earlier.

He wasn't sure who moved first this time, but it didn't matter, not as their mouths met in a sudden, satisfying clash of lips and tongue.

Desire instantly pooled in Naruto's loins, as he tilted his head, opening his mouth wide for Sasuke, who was lapping at the soft insides of Naruto's mouth like a starved man. It was fervent and frightening the way Sasuke made him feel, and Naruto felt helpless but to respond when one of Sasuke's hands rose to grip the back of his head, fingers lacing through his hair, and the other traveled down his side. Naruto arched against Sasuke, vaguely fascinated at the frustrated, low groan that Sasuke released at the action. Naruto's hands traveled upwards to brace against Sasuke's shoulders, his fingers digging into the hard muscles there. However, when he became aware of the bulge poking alongside his hip, Naruto suddenly pulled his mouth free, his lips only a hairsbreadth away from the other's.

"W-wait, s-s-stop," he gasped shakily. His mind frantically fought to grasp onto a semblance of sanity, if only to make one feeble effort. He had to before things got out of hand. "We… we shouldn't—" However, the sentence remained unfinished as Sasuke's mouth swiftly caught his again.

This time, Naruto was the one who moaned, as Sasuke's tongue slid once again into his mouth. Their slick appendages battled furiously once more, as Sasuke began to rock his body into Naruto's. Naruto inhaled sharply, heat racing up his spine as the undeniable hardness within the other's pants rubbed against his own, eliciting memories of their tussle two nights earlier. The wicked friction of flesh against cloth made him roll his own hips in response, causing the other's breath to hitch.

Sasuke felt feverishly wild. He'd never felt this before, this uncontrollable, fuming desire that practically set him aflame. Craving even more contact, Sasuke instinctively wedged his body between Naruto's legs, forcing the other to spread them. It allowed him to align his lower half with Naruto's, and the shinobi both gasped at the delicious ache shooting through their groins. He moaned as Naruto's large hands found purchase on his backside, the other squirming as if he wanted to mold himself against him.

The rush of desperate lust had him straining uncontrollably against Naruto, and he grunted as the jinchūriki actively ground his clothed hard-on against him. As one of Sasuke's pale hands shot down to grip one of Naruto's undulating hips, his other tightened within the soft golden locks at the nape of his neck. He yanked the other's head to the side, making their mouths part with a succulently wet smack. He immediately dove in for the other's tanned neck, carelessly biting into the strong column. He could feel the other's pulse fluttering in a frenzy beneath his tongue.

With his body helplessly high on the powerful surge of illicit pleasure, Sasuke lost control of himself. Years of denying his desires seemed to tumble away as he clung to Naruto's warm body. His hips thrust hard against Naruto's, his body trembling, as he desperately sought the release he'd held back for so achingly long. He buried his face in Naruto's neck, his breath coming out in sharp pants in the crook of his shoulder, as he felt the taut coil of need within his belly, snap.

Naruto only paid attention with half a mind as he felt the other go rigid in his arms. He gripped onto Sasuke's sagging form tighter, pressing his crotch even harder against him, even though he dimly realized that it probably wouldn't be enough to send him over.

A long minute passed in which Sasuke's trembling eased, his head resting against Naruto's shoulder. Naruto felt him heave a few shuddering breaths, and then Sasuke's hands were releasing him to brace against the wall at his sides.

Naruto let his own arms fall to his sides. "Sasuke?" he rasped, a question in his eyes. "I... uh…"

Sasuke's head slowly lifted, bangs swaying. Once eye to eye with Naruto, his flushed face, which had softened in the aftermath of his orgasm, unexpectedly broke out into a cruel smirk. "Why don't you go jerk off at home, or better yet, ask your girlfriend to take care of it for you?"

Naruto blinked in shock, the words hitting him like a bucket of cold water. _Wait, he…_ Anger, embarrassment, guilt, and then resentment twisted the features of his heated face. "You _asshole_ …" he grit through his teeth.

There were a myriad of other things he wanted to snap at him at that moment, but as he stared at Sasuke's infuriatingly smug face, he realized he didn't deserve to justify his anger, because, in a sick way, Sasuke was right. If he were to engage in this kind of activity, it should be with _her_ , not him. He wasn't supposed be in this position with Sasuke, anyway.

His blue eyes narrowed in a sharp glare. "When she gets back, maybe I will," he uttered, abruptly pushing Sasuke away from him with a forceful shove. He couldn't even feel pleasure from watching the other stumble a bit. He simply turned, determined to leave as quickly as he could, as he desperately tried to get a hold of his emotions.

Sasuke blinked, watching as Naruto began to walk away from him. Something about the way Naruto had said it put him on edge, and suddenly his mind was assaulted by vivid, unwanted images of the Hyūga girl doing just that with him. Before he knew what he was doing, he stomped forward and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. He reeled him backwards before slamming him into the wall again in a swift movement.

"What the fuck do you want now!" Naruto growled furiously, shoving against Sasuke's hard grasp. Naruto didn't understand it, he didn't understand _him_. One minute the bastard essentially tells him to get bent, and then the next he's holding him back. "Let me—"

The rest of what he'd intended to say was lost as Sasuke's mouth smashed over his. The kiss was angry, hard, and punishing, but as Naruto ceased resisting, the tempo slowed to a devastatingly delicious slither of their tongues, and before he knew it, he was inadvertently responding against his better judgment. They parted a few moments later with an abrupt smacking of their lips.

Sasuke was breathing as if he'd run a mile, looking both angry _and_ turned on, as his shoulders practically heaved. "You are _so_ infuriating," he groused, that muscle ticking in his cheek again.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. "Look who's talking," he panted. He shifted slightly, causing their lower halves to graze one another.

There was a sharp inhalation of breaths. Suddenly, Sasuke was closer, as he stared at him hard. The blond shinobi was momentarily captivated as he watched Sasuke's eyes drift from his eyes, down to his mouth, and back again. One of Sasuke's hands drifted downwards until it dug into the seam of his hip.

"You want this," he then said in a provocatively husky tone. It was a question within a statement.

Breathlessly, Naruto held his heated gaze. Sasuke's fathomless, dark eyes swirled with an unnameable heat that was enough to render him speechless. He knew what he should say. He knew what the right thing was to do. But in that moment, for once, he didn't want to think. He desperately wished to _feel_. The guilt that licked away at the corners of his consciousness was slowly threatening to be crushed by the overwhelming desire to explore this sudden unknown with Sasuke.

He couldn't, though. They _shouldn't_.

He swallowed hard, his revealing blue eyes already giving away the answer. "I want this," he murmured tremulously.

A brief, intense moment passed before Sasuke's mouth came crashing back down onto his.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke and Naruto hurriedly, if a little unsteadily, made their way through the house.

The door had been slammed shut, and the back room light quickly flipped off. Spurred by raging hormones and newly awakened need, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the front of his vest and hauled him towards his bedroom, the silence broken only by the sound of their hasty footsteps. The view of the living room and the hallway were a distant blur to Naruto as he followed, the sound of his own heartbeat thudding loudly in his ears, prominent. Perhaps later, he would admonish himself for his own lack of self-control, but now, it was the furthest thing from his mind as a tingle of anxiousness  _and_  excitement raced up his spine.

Upon entering the bedroom, Sasuke shoved him against the door, effectively closing it. Neither said anything as both shinobi stared at each other for a heart-stopping moment. The only light within the dark room was the moonlight that slipped through the large window over Sasuke's bed just a ways, but it was enough for Naruto to make out Sasuke's face. The other's dark, obsidian orbs were fixated on him in the most intense look Naruto could ever recall. It was strange, he thought. He'd fought the worst villains in the world, and had partaken in back-breaking training that few people could withstand, yet none of it made him feel as breathless as he felt in this moment. The air practically hummed with the veiled tension and desire that emanated from the both of them.

Deciding to put an end to the heated stare-off, he reached up to pull Sasuke close by the front of the other's thin shirt, his fingers brushing along the warm skin of his friend's chest, just as Sasuke leaned in to meld their mouths. Naruto closed his eyes and parted his lips, shivering slightly as his tongue slid against Sasuke's again, flicking against one another in slick, seductive glides. His insides clenched, his stomach doing funny little flip-flops in response. For someone who'd nearly chewed his mouth off the first time they'd kiss, Sasuke had certainly gotten better at it, Naruto thought. One of his hands raised to cup Sasuke's jaw, tilting it, so that he could delve further into Sasuke's silky mouth.

Sasuke inwardly reveled in gratification, one of his hands gripping Naruto's chūnin vest, as the other lowered to dig his fingers into the other's hip. It seemed that the surge of craving he was feeling was magnified back at him, evident in the enthusiastic way Naruto was kissing him back, pressing his warm body against him. And Sasuke found that he liked that. He liked it  _a lot_. He let his tongue roughly tangle with Naruto's before retreating, his lips sucking on the other's plump lower lip, before nibbling it. He traced that sculpted mouth with the tip of his eager tongue, committing the feel to his memory, before sliding back inside once more.

Soon enough, the lack of solid chest-to chest contact began to annoy Sasuke, and without further delay, he briskly unzipped the other's vest. He was pleased when Naruto shrugged out of it, letting it drop to the floor at their sides. Now, with one less obstruction in the way, Sasuke pressed fully against him, letting their clothed erections rub against one another. The wetness that had accumulated there due to his previous release, along with the slide of material, caused instant pleasure to shoot through Sasuke's groin, making his breath hitch. Naruto tore his mouth away then, moaning as his eyes screwed shut. It was such a tantalizingly husky sound, and Sasuke found that he was ever eager to make it happen again.

Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke had any experience, but dammit did he seem to know what he was doing, he thought fleetingly. He dipped his face, his tongue sneaking out to lick a wet path alongside the pale column of the other's neck. Spurred by instinct, he nipped at the malleable juncture where it met with the other's smooth shoulder.

At the feel of the other's teeth and tongue against his neck, Sasuke let out the slightest of breathy moans—one that he fought to control—his head tipping back as he unconsciously begged for more of the treatment. He bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed as Naruto sucked hard on his flesh, soothing each nibble with the sweep of his tongue. Under the rapturous spell of the other's ministrations, Sasuke's hands gravitated to the hem of the other's sweater, where his hands slipped beneath the material to slide against hard abdominal muscles. Sasuke felt them contract deliciously beneath his calloused hands, and was satisfied when he felt the other shudder from his touch.

At the feel of the other's hands on his bare stomach, Naruto felt as if he would go a little crazy. He'd never gone beyond this point with Hinata. He longed to be touched, but he also wanted to touch in return. In a decisive moment, he lifted his face, and once Sasuke's hooded gaze met his again, he let his hands run down the other's front. The deep V of the other's sleeveless shirt already displayed half of the other's pale chest, but that would hardly do. His hands gripped the hem of the shirt and slowly began to tug it upwards, revealing more of the other's pale flesh to his gaze in the shadowy light.

Agreeing to the action, Sasuke helped him remove the material, both men wordlessly letting it drop to the floor. He watched as Naruto's fiery gaze swept over his chest once, before locking with his eyes once more. Then, Naruto's mouth was back on his, his large hands gripping both sides of his face as he kissed him with renewed vigor. Sasuke reciprocated in kind, opening his mouth wide and tracing the soft insides of Naruto's mouth, as he slowly felt himself being led backwards.

When he felt the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed, Sasuke decided to reclaim control. In a smooth movement, he turned them around so that it was Naruto being pushed onto the bed. The other fell back with a surprised grunt, breathing harshly, as he stared up at Sasuke with a dazed look on his face. With a nearly imperceptible smirk, Sasuke moved in until his body was between Naruto's legs.

Standing there shirtless, in loose pants that hung low on his hips, with a swollen mouth, and a near-smug look, Naruto thought that Sasuke actually looked like every inch the sex god the females of his acquaintance thought him to be.

All further thought flew from his mind as Sasuke leaned down, his mouth reattaching itself swiftly to his. Naruto wrapped an arm around his slim waist in an attempt to pull him closer, forcing the other to brace a knee along his side on the bed. Feeling Sasuke's weight grow heavier on him as they furiously kissed, he let himself fall back, his head bouncing against the soft mattress beneath him.

"Mmph…" He sighed into Sasuke's mouth, vaguely hearing the other hum, as Sasuke's weight settled on top of him, both of Sasuke's hard thighs, straddling his right. They scooted backwards until their limbs were no longer hanging off the edge of the bed. Once they were settled, Naruto's hands immediately roamed the hard plane of Sasuke's back, fingers digging into the silky smooth skin that covered weaving muscle. Naruto pressed down on Sasuke's back, forcing their hips to press ever closer against each other.

Sasuke released his mouth with a wet smack, his breath coming out in quick pants. Encouraged by the look of utter desire on Naruto's face beneath him, he was eager to get things moving along. His instincts screamed at him to remove his pants, the feel of cotton and semen sliding against his hardened flesh, more than a little unpleasant now.

Amidst the haze of lust, Naruto became aware of Sasuke's hand on the waistband of his pants. Naruto's gaze flew to his. Looking into the other nin's dark eyes, Naruto sensed Sasuke waver, the other's hand stilling. Swallowing, Naruto shoved aside any reservations before they threatened to form, and then kissed Sasuke, silently assenting. After a brief second, he felt Sasuke's fingers quickly unzipping and then pushing the material down. Naruto lifted his hips, feeling cool air hit him, and he dimly realized that Sasuke had taken his boxers along with the pants. Trying not to feel self-conscious, he fought the urge to look away, his cheeks positively aflame as Sasuke's sizzling gaze swept over him.

In that moment, Sasuke was surprised by how astonishingly aroused he felt as he stared down at Naruto's impressive frame, bathed in luminescent moonlight. It was faintly bizarre, considering that it was hardly the first time he'd ever seen Naruto naked. Numerous trips to the onsen over the years justified that fact. However, he found that the circumstances  _certainly_  changed things. His penetrating gaze quickly skimmed over the other's broad shoulders and the pronounced contour of his clavicle. It lowered, lingering over the firm pectorals, obliques, and abdomen, which were taut with well-defined muscles that were evidence of the other's years of extreme training. He watched with hidden interest as the expanse contracted with every shallow breath Naruto took.

Then his eyes finally settled on the  _very_  swollen column of flesh that rose from a patch of curls at the juncture of strong thighs. It rested proudly against the other's lower abdomen. Sasuke swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Bastard… do something," he growled, his look one of torn sexual frustration. One hand fisted at his side, as he seemed to struggle to maintain his gaze, no doubt from embarrassment.

For some reason that pleased Sasuke. "Che." Simultaneously turned on and annoyed by the command, Sasuke inwardly agreed. They'd already come to the conclusion that they wanted this. Not to mention that despite having a much-needed orgasm only a short while ago, right now, his body felt as if he'd still been holding it in for weeks.

Just as he leaned down, Naruto reached out towards him, reeling him in with a hand around his nape so that their mouths fused once more. Sasuke hissed as his clothed cock press against Naruto's, the urge to assuage the need building in him growing with every passing minute. As Sasuke assaulted the other's mouth, tongue wildly sliding along every crevice, he felt hands push at the waistband of his pants. Unsteadily, Sasuke helped Naruto push it downwards, until he could finally kick free of the offending material.

The relief was instant, despite tensing at the cool air. Breathing harshly against the other's ravenous mouth, Sasuke's hand then gripped Naruto's solid thigh. Shifting his knee, he pushed the limb to the side, the need to be as close as possible, overwhelming. Naruto took the hint, making room for him. As Sasuke's body settled firmly in between, both shinobi inhaled sharply as their naked flesh met. Their velvety members felt hot and hard against each other. Sasuke's hips instantly jerked experimentally, causing immediate pleasure to shoot through their bodies, as their aching lengths rubbed against each other.

Naruto groaned. The feel of Sasuke, the weight of him, was so extraordinarily satisfying that he didn't bother to question their positions or what their ultimate intentions were. The only thing he knew in that moment was that being with Sasuke like this, felt  _good_.

With their connected gazes silently communicating their mutual pleasure, Sasuke gradually began a steady rhythm spurred by his instincts, grinding his hips into Naruto's. He knew he was doing something right as Naruto began to let out small, keening moans beneath him. In turn, Naruto adjusted the rhythm of his own restless hips so that it aided Sasuke's. As their movements grew more confident, the rhythm quickened. Naruto's hands ran down Sasuke's back, pushing down on the small of it, as his legs rose to cradle Sasuke's gyrating hips, wordlessly urging the other to keep up his rough tempo.

Sasuke held himself above Naruto, biting his lip at the sensation of their cocks sliding sinuously against each other, aided by the fluids of their pre-cum. The hair at the base of their erections tickled their scrotums, adding another layer of pleasure they hadn't expected. One particularly hard drag of skin against skin, made Naruto moan thickly. He tore his mouth free from Sasuke's possessive lips, tossing his head to the side.

Sasuke huffed over him, gazing down with hooded eyes at the rapturous expression on Naruto's face. With his blue eyes closed, brows knitted together, and wet mouth agape, his blond friend made a surprisingly provocative sight. Sasuke lowered his face, mouthing the smooth yet solid juncture of the other's neck, tongue swiping over the other's Adam's apple, as he let the pleasure build in burning, rolling increments.

Naruto's back arched as he felt the inexplicable knot of desire draw tighter in his belly. How this could feel so sinfully good, he didn't know, but what he did know was that he wanted _more_  of it. It was like boarding one of those chakra-fueled trains, uncertain of where it was going, but knowing that he didn't want to abandon the ride. He turned his face to gaze up at Sasuke. The other's bangs shadowed most of his delicate features, but Naruto could just make out the expression of pained pleasure on his face. Coupled with the gasps emitting from his mouth, and the dampening of the other's alabaster skin beneath Naruto's finger tips, Naruto knew it was an experience that would forever be engrained in his memory.

Their mouths fused once more, one of his hands rising to card roughly through dark tresses, while the other settled on Sasuke's trim hip, urging him on. As Naruto felt the raging sensations spike, he worked his hips harder, his back sinking into the mattress. He ground his cock wildly against Sasuke's, his movements becoming jerky. His body tightened as he desperately sought his long-denied release, little spots of color beginning to dance beneath his closed eyelids. As Sasuke unexpectedly gave a fierce, downward thrust of his hips, Naruto suddenly arched high into him. He gasped, a sensation of warmth searing through his muscles, as he came blindingly hard, his cock spasming as he released between their stomachs.

"Ahh... ahh," he groaned, fingers digging into Sasuke's shoulders as he rode out the tidal waves of bliss, his body shuddering uncontrollably.

Hazily watching in fascination as Naruto came undone beneath him, Sasuke felt his own desire heighten at the visual. A long minute of haphazard thrusts finally prompted the clenching of his balls. He stiffened, letting out a low grunt as spurts of cum erupted from his engorged member, culminating in his second, and even more satisfying orgasm.

Both males panted heavily, eyes closed as their bodies tingled in the aftermath. Feeling his arms tremble beneath his weight, Sasuke then fell against Naruto's side. With limbs strewn, and faces tilted towards the ceiling, they remained quiet as they struggled to regulate their breathing.

Sasuke felt weightless, his body buzzing from head to toe, and his groin tingling pleasantly. He blinked sluggishly, as his heart beat continued to thump loudly in his ears. He was only half-heartedly aware of the feeling of cloth rubbing against his stomach a minute later, as he fought to keep his eyes open.

 _Holy… shit_ , Sasuke thought fuzzily.

It was the last thought he had as he slowly succumbed to the dense, yet welcoming wave of lassitude that snuck over him.

* * *

In the middle of the night, after a few hours of dozing, Naruto had awakened to Sasuke at his side. He squinted at the digital clock on the nightstand near the bed that indicated that it was just before midnight. Both still naked and resting atop the sheets, he carefully shifted to face his companion until their bodies almost touched, laying on his side, and resting one hand beneath his face. He could remember Sasuke nodding off before he did. At least Naruto had had the mind to wearily wipe off the evidence of their activities with his shirt before joining the other in the unexpected slumber. He knew Sasuke wouldn't have appreciated waking up to a mess.

Seeing the other's sleep-softened face, Naruto couldn't resist staring at him with half-lidded eyes, a myriad of thoughts passing through his mind. What happened between them was something he could never have predicted. It had almost been like an out-of-body experience of the most sensual kind.

His blue eyes roamed over the sooty lashes that dusted pale cheeks, before sliding down the straight, elegant nose, and onto the sensual dip of the other's philtrum. When his gaze settled on Sasuke's mouth, Naruto inhaled a little rougher than he intended to. Sasuke's mouth was smaller than his own, but his lips were still full, and fitting for him. The younger shinobi couldn't ignore the slight ache of desire in his gut as he studied them, although he didn't think it was so much how they looked that affected him, as much as what he now knew Sasuke could do with those lips.

He bit his own lip then, his brows furrowing. If only… if only this scenario had manifested itself months earlier,  _before_  he had gotten involved with Hinata, he found himself lamenting suddenly. Perhaps things could've evolved differently, he found himself thinking. But with Sasuke, things rarely panned out easily. Experience had taught him that. Come daylight, things would undoubtedly be different and reality would be a troublesome foe to manage.

Naruto wasn't sure for how long he'd stared at Sasuke, but some time passed before he finally decided to give in and raise a hand to move an errant tendril of hair from the other's forehead. However, as he did, Sasuke's eyes slid open.

Naruto froze. Within the utter silence of the room, he could hear the thudding beat of his own heart, as fathomless dark eyes gazed into his own. He slowly lowered his hand, ignoring the urge to search for the edge of the sheet to cover himself. He said nothing as Sasuke's eyes then skimmed over his face. What he saw there, Naruto could only wonder, but he found himself unexpectedly wary of saying anything for fear that the tenuous moment would be irrevocably ruined.

With their eyes locking once more, Naruto found it hard to suppress the tremor he felt run up his spine. That invisible, magnetic electricity he felt between them was suddenly sparking once more. It was something that Naruto realized, with no small degree of dismay, he might be very susceptible to.

An achingly long moment passed before their faces were nearing, and eager mouths eventually sought one another again. First tentative, but then confident, their lips merged wetly together, Naruto's mouth opening under the intensity of Sasuke's. The blond nin murmured in approval, his tongue slithering languidly inside the warm orifice. Naruto then felt Sasuke's hand snake up his side, smoothing over the firm flesh there in a rhythmic motion. Naruto sighed, pressing his body up close to Sasuke's as his hand rose to cup the other's jaw, his fingertips entwining in the dark tresses of the other's hair. He scooted closer until they were chest to chest, moaning when Sasuke's arm wrapped fully around him, fingers digging into the muscles of his back.

Sasuke released his mouth to inhale sharply, half-lidded eyes studying his face. Naruto bit his lip, fingers tightening in Sasuke's hair as the other's hand ran down his back until it reached one supple buttock, experimentally squeezing the mound. Naruto approved of the caress, turning his face towards Sasuke when his friend's mouth dove in for his once more. As Naruto sucked furiously on Sasuke's tongue, he felt Sasuke's hand shift until it reached his thigh. Needing to be as close to him as possible, Naruto readily flung the limb over Sasuke's hip. Sasuke gasped quietly as Naruto rocked his revived erection against Sasuke's, feeling a sense of unreserved satisfaction as Sasuke's hand anchored itself on the flexing muscles of his thigh, and ground back.

The frenzy built, and soon enough, both men were rolling across the bed in a tangle of limbs, attached at the mouth. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hands everywhere, nimble and searching, as they skimmed along his body. He panted, feeling flushed from head to toe. Now that he knew of the wild sensations that could be achieved between them, he couldn't ignore the inherent need he felt to seek responses from Sasuke. When on one of those sensual rolls Naruto landed on top, he ravaged Sasuke's neck, licking and nibbling the pale column as Sasuke writhed under him.

Then, moving downwards, a mixture of curiosity and need had his lips covering one of the pink, pale nipples on the other's chest. Blurred passages of some of Ero-sennin's erotic works, briefly passed through his mind as he did this, causing him to recall that some of the novels' characters—of both sexes—delighted in that sort of act. He was pleased when he heard Sasuke's flagrant gasp of surprise, the other's back arching. Naruto teased liberally with the tip of his tongue before biting gently on the nub, groaning when he heard Sasuke finally emit a long-suppressed, throaty moan. The other's hands threaded tightly in Naruto's hair, as Naruto's mouth lathed the taut disk. Naruto then shifted to give the opposite one the same treatment.

He must've worked the Uchiha nin up pretty well, because it wasn't long before Sasuke used his weight to roll on top of him. Sasuke's hands were gripping his wrists, keeping them at the sides of his head, as he began to grind down onto him. Naruto squirmed in unabashed pleasure, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the friction. Sasuke continued on for a few moments, until Naruto felt the other release his wrists. He inhaled sharply when Sasuke lowered his head to reciprocate what he'd done to the other's nipples. The sharp tugs and licks were a new and very much welcomed added stimulus, and now Naruto understood why Sasuke had reacted the favorable way he did.

"Ahh… S-Sasuke…" he found himself mewling. The other's teeth and tongue wreaked havoc on the sensitive nerves, sending sparks shooting up his spine. Naruto's hands curled in the hair at Sasuke's nape, and when Sasuke lifted his head, Naruto tugged him forward to kiss him once more.

Amid an impatient shifting of limbs, Sasuke managed to nudge his way in between Naruto's legs, pressing down until his rigid erection was aligned with Naruto's. Naruto could hear his heart pumping through his ears as they simultaneously began to rock ardently into each other. He spread his legs as wide as he could, bending them at the knees to give Sasuke room to move. Sasuke lifted his upper half, bracing on one hand at Naruto's side, while the other held Naruto's knee for balance as he ground his swollen member into Naruto's. Naruto huffed raggedly, watching through hazy eyes as Sasuke looked down at him. His eyes were sensually hooded, his mouth was puffy and slightly open as they released gasp after gasp, and the look he was giving him in return, was enough to make Naruto's abdomen tighten with want.

The two men strained wildly, the friction becoming smoother at the steady leaking of pre-cum dripping from their erections. Naruto's hands curled into the sheets, one arm flinging upwards to curve near his head. As both men continued to grind frantically, Sasuke had to readjust his position several times, as Sasuke's cock would accidentally slip down to slide along Naruto's perineum, but Naruto merely continued rocking.

As the tension built in his loins, Naruto felt like he'd go mad. Unable to resist any longer, he snuck a hand down towards his cock, intent on relieving the pressure faster. His eyes fluttered shut as soon as his fingers wrapped around it. The pleasure was immediate as he gave himself a few pumps, and when he opened his eyes, it was to find that Sasuke was watching him as if transfixed.

Under other circumstances, Naruto might've been embarrassed, but at the moment, he was too far gone to care. Taking a breath, Naruto opened his hand until the tips of his fingers tentatively grazed along Sasuke's erection as well, slowly curling around it. He watched as Sasuke stopped all movement and let out a pleasured hiss.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, a faint plea in his voice.

The dark-haired nin's heated gaze locked with his. Naruto would've laughed if he hadn't been so turned on, as he practically saw the gears churning in Sasuke's head. The graceful, pale fingers of one hand, joined Naruto's as they curled around each other's lengths, bringing them together. Then, slowly, both men began to rock into them.

Letting out a moan, Naruto's hips arched up at the heady sensations, his skin feeling damp now. He heatedly surveyed the erotic imagery of their fisted hands, his eyes occasionally meeting Sasuke's as the other seemed engrossed in doing the same. Their fingers slid along their slick girths, which at this point were liberally oozing fluid. Naruto's hips bucked desperately along with Sasuke's, the savage desire ultimately rendering him unable to hold his head up as he concentrated on the feelings.

A long, wild minute of this continued, and Naruto felt as if he was ready to burst. Judging by the way Sasuke's chest was heaving, and the frantic movements of his hand and hips, he knew the other was too. Naruto's hand sped up on their cocks, jerking briskly now at the familiar tightening of his body. He felt Sasuke swell in his hand then, his hips jerking erratically against him. The other's head tilted back, features scrunched, as his mouth parted. A moment later, he went rigid, releasing onto their hands with a gasp.

Naruto couldn't have imagined a more stunning sight. A long moment later, while Sasuke was still lost in the lingering throes of his orgasm, Naruto's eyes screwed shut as he felt his sac tighten. His hips jolted uncontrollably as he let their hands launch him into oblivion.

"Ohh… g-god…" His mouth hung open, back going rigid, as he came with a shuddering moan, cum spurting thickly over their moving hands and abdomens.

Naruto remained panting as Sasuke slumped over him, his face hovering in the crook of Naruto's neck as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto's clean hand tiredly shifted to lay against Sasuke's back, feeling the skin slightly moist, yet warm to his touch.

When a minute later Sasuke shakily leaned up to stare down at him, Naruto merely stared back, his face flushed, and eyes bleary in the aftermath. Through their gazes passed innumerable thoughts and feelings that neither dared to voice, and that was fine with Naruto. In that moment, he felt overwhelmingly helpless to coherently express anything. Although there was one thing he knew without a doubt, whether words were spoken aloud or not: from this point on, things would  _truly_  never be the same.

And the knowledge was inexplicably bittersweet, just as much as it was frightening.

* * *

At nearly six in the morning, Sasuke lay wide awake.

With his hands crossed behind his head, he stared absently at the white ceiling above, trying but failing to avoid the warm presence at his side. He shifted his face within the cradle of his arm to glance at him. Naruto lay on his stomach, his face resting towards him on the pillow, as he slept.

After their second romp, Sasuke had had the foresight to grab a damp hand towel from the bathroom to clean themselves off with, refusing to sleep the entire night in their own bodily fluids. Only then had he deemed it acceptable for them to settle beneath the sheets. They'd fallen asleep instantly. Sasuke was certain that he'd put a bit of space between them too, but when he woke up a short while ago, he found Naruto right at his side, looking cozy, as if he'd always slept there. Sasuke found it irksome… although, if he were honest with himself, it was more due to the fact that he wasn't accustomed to such a prolonged period of contact, much less sharing his bed with anyone.

And the potency of that intimacy was something he could not deny.

The act of being so familiar with Naruto was staggering to his psyche. With newly stimulated sensations assaulting him on all fronts, following his desires had been astonishingly easy to succumb to. With Naruto so receptive and  _enthusiastic_ , it had only served to feed his urges. The dizzying, fevered kisses, the hot caresses that were given so generously, and the startling sounds had been beyond anything he'd imagined experiencing with Naruto. Especially those sounds. Sasuke had never considered that the other's obnoxious mouth could emit such… lewd noises. Then again, he himself had pitifully contributed to some of that, hadn't he, Sasuke thought with chagrin.

Nevertheless, what made even more of an impression on him was seeing Naruto,  _watching_  him lose control beneath him, stripped of all virtue, and revealing the raw passion he had simmering beneath his easy-going exterior.  _He'd_  done that to him. Naruto's surrender had oddly empowered him and it secretly fascinated him in a way he'd never expected. That vivid, sexual ardor was something he found himself all too eager to continue to provoke, to manipulate, to  _consume_.

He wanted him. Against all common sense and logic, he wanted Naruto.

The knowledge was inescapable now. He eyed the other in the shadows, watching as one of his broad shoulders rose and fell quietly with his even breaths. His blond hair was a tousled mess against his pillow, but his face, relaxed in sleep, looked serene. The sheet came up to their waists, and it took every effort for Sasuke's eyes to resist trailing the rugged outline of the other's body.

 _Tch_. Tossing his corner of the sheet aside, he quietly rose out of bed. He refused to lie there ogling his friend like some hormonal teenager.

Heading to the bathroom, he relieved himself before brushing his teeth, the window casting just enough illumination for him to adequately extract enough paste onto his brush. He spit in the sink, absently rinsing his mouth and his brush, before sliding into the shower. After fiddling with the knobs, he stood clear of the rush of cold water that poured out from above, until it was lukewarm. Once it was, his hand located the soap, and he began lathering his body, idly noting how the muscles felt completely lax beneath his ministrations, and how certain areas felt more… sensitive than others.

This thing with Naruto… it didn't  _have_  to be viewed a bad thing, he suddenly found himself thinking. He had plenty of awareness of consensual sex between comrades. He'd simply never thought he would be in a position where he'd seriously consider it with the blond shinobi. However, after last night, his mind couldn't help but consider ways to seize the opportunity, which, in seeing it in a new light, possibly had its share of… benefits.

He rinsed off and reached for the shampoo. Squeezing out a liberal amount from the bottle, he lathered his hair thoroughly until it was covered in thick foam.

In thinking on it, Naruto was the only person he'd ever felt actual desire for in his life. As such, he determined it was Naruto himself who affected him, not the entirety of the male gender, which put him somewhat at ease. With that being the case, there truly would be no one else, man or woman, who he'd consider bedding or marrying, and in his clan, both had gone hand in hand for the purpose of reproduction. Perhaps, had things not panned out the unfortunate way that they had, finding a suitable wife would've been a priority at this stage in his life, but even now that he was back in the village, the idea didn't appeal to him. Besides, lack of attraction aside, he didn't think there was any woman alive who was prepared to understand him or his struggles.

In truth, throughout all of these years, he had yet to come across a woman who interested him on any level beyond their powers. In his experience, he'd learned that they all seemed to want one thing from him and demand more than he could ever be willing to give. He'd never truly longed to feel a girl's soft body pressed against his, had never desired to be touched freely by them in return. And the other day… well, his folly with that girl had proven just how fruitless a meaningless meeting of the flesh with the opposite sex could be, no matter how attractive the woman would seem to be. Just thinking about it made him grimace at his own foolishness.

He ducked his head beneath the water, scrubbing harshly. None of them would be able to handle the reality of who he really was. He was not some redeemed knight in shining armor, who would offer his shoulder for them to weep upon when they were distressed, and would kiss away their tears. He would not buy flowers and fall to one knee in a romantic gesture to feed their false notions. Perhaps in another life he could live out that traditional fantasy, but not in this one. He was on his own, and free to live his life as he pleased. He'd forged his own path and had been left alone to find his own measure of pleasure in this unpredictable life. If engaging with Naruto—the one person he confided in the most—gave him what he needed, then he would take it.

Turning off the water, he pushed the curtain back, and reached for his towel on the nearby bar, quickly drying himself off. He stepped out of the tub. Padding on over to the door, he flipped on the light switch, and proceeded to vigorously dry his hair with the towel. When he was done, he turned to look into the large oval mirror above the sink and wiped it clean of the mist, where upon seeing his own reflection revealed, his eyes were instantly riveted to his neck.

Red and purple marks littered the expanse, a particularly large spot marring the curve between his shoulder and neck. They contrasted starkly against his pale flesh. His hand then lifted of its own volition, and before he knew what he was doing, his fingertips smoothed over each bright mark.

He should be pissed, but he found himself instead caught between a combination of annoyance and interest. Only Orochimaru had been able to mark his neck with that dreaded Curse Seal. At least they were relatively easy to hide with the high-collar of his shirts. They were also more tolerable to bear than the lingering marks on his face from his earlier brawl with Naruto. Those were practically gone.

His lids lowered slightly. Naruto's mouth was just as fierce as his fist. Feeling a slight stirring in the pit of his abdomen at the thought, he dropped his hand and shook his head. The last thing he needed was a boner before work, especially with the source of his arousal sleeping only feet away. He found his brush and smoothed his hair over, before making his way back to the room, where he passed a still-slumbering Naruto. At the closet, he deftly donned his uniform. The sun was rising, casting the room in a muted blue hue.

Once his uniform and protective gear were on, he turned, scowling when he saw the pile of his and Naruto's clothing at the foot of the bed. Unable to tolerate the sight, he picked it up, tossing his in the nearby hamper. He then rounded the side of the bed, where he unceremoniously tossed the rest of the wad at Naruto's head. He watched with a hand on his hip as the other stirred, pointedly deciding to ignore the interesting play of muscles of the other's shoulders as he shifted.

Settling onto his side, Naruto's arms moved to grip the clothing against his chest, much like one would a pillow. There was a smacking of lips and then, "Five more minutes, Shikamaru," he mumbled, snuggling deeper into the pillow.

Sasuke's eyes rolled. "Hey. Wake up. It's morning and I'm leaving. Go home before you wind up being late for work later on."

Naruto sighed deeply, face scrunching, even as he seemed to make himself even more comfortable. "Mmkay," he murmured.

Sasuke gave an internal sigh. He didn't have time for this. "Fine, be late. I'm going. You'd better not get caught leaving my house, you better make the bed before you leave, and you'd better not leave drool on my pillow or I'm kicking your ass later when we spar. Got it?"

"Uhuh… no problem," Naruto slurred, never once opening his eyes.

With one last lingering glance at the other, Sasuke turned and left the room. He donned his sandals at the shoe closet in the hallway, deciding he'd pick up something to eat along the way. After slipping on his mask, he stepped out of the house. He took off quietly, the sunrise bathing him in golden light, and the smell of dew teasing his nose, as it did every morning. He tried to clear his mind and focus on the upcoming morning drill, which he looked forward to. Only this time, it proved a bit more difficult to do.

Especially when he couldn't stop reflecting on how, for the first time, his bed was currently being warmed by someone else.

* * *

The day had gone by agonizingly slowly.

Naruto had spent most of it running around the Hokage building, doing anything and everything he could to avoid thinking about Sasuke. Not that it did any good. Waking up in Sasuke's bed had been like emerging in a bizarre dream. Seeing white, sterile walls, basic furniture, and realizing that he was wrapped in dark blue sheets rather than the vibrant ones he preferred was… strange. He hadn't been sure whether Sasuke's absence when he'd awoken was a good thing or a bad thing, but he'd ultimately chosen to be grateful for any awkwardness he might've been spared. He'd only vaguely recalled the other's annoyed voice giving him instructions at some point, but couldn't remember much amidst the haze of post-orgasmic sleep.

Once he'd arrived home at around eight—donned in one of Sasuke's t-shirts and after changing the pillow case, because the spot of drool he'd left behind would not be missed my Sasuke's keen eyes—he'd lingered in the shower for a while, his mind replaying the heated events of the night before. He'd had to drag himself away from those thoughts with stout resolve, once his body began to respond to them. He'd turned up the cold water after that. The time between dressing, eating breakfast, and cleaning the mess in the living room had been enough to think about how he'd handle himself. For now, no one could know anything, especially since he had yet to iron out exactly what was going on between him and Sasuke. That much was clear.

When it came to thinking of Hinata, however, the guilt threatened to eat away at him, and he'd been expecting it. Regardless, he'd decided then that he'd just have to manage it bit by bit. As much as thinking of Hinata's feelings distressed him, Hinata was away, and therefore, he was unable to deal with that aspect of it whether he wanted to or not. That made dealing with Sasuke the first priority, either way.

Naruto ran a hand down his face, feeling as if his brain was utter mush. Once again, the memories of ardent kisses and carnal sensations were assailing him for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He absently shifted his hand until his thumb ran against his bottom lip. The sensation of Sasuke's mouth over his was something he would never forget for as long as he lived, just as he would never forget the feel of the other's hands, or the way he looked at him when desire clouded his eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly for a brief moment, feeling his face flush with heat.  _I'm in deep._  Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head, grateful that no one was around.  _Gotta keep it together, Uzumaki_.  _This is only day one of… whatever the hell this is._  Luckily, the end of his day's schedule was approaching.

Now, sitting at his desk in the Hokage's office just after four in the afternoon, he fought to focus on the correspondence letters he was currently reading. Tsunade had left a short while earlier to oversee an issue at the hospital, and he hadn't seen Shikamaru since lunch, leaving him on his own, which was probably for the best.

He sighed. Deciding to put in his best effort for the time he had left, he finished reading the monotonous letter, before sorting through the rest of the pile of correspondence. His eyes then suddenly landed on a scroll with a familiar seal addressed to him. He immediately smiled. He tore the seal and unfurled the scroll, taking in the elegant script before eagerly reading.

 

_Naruto_

_I hope you are doing well. I thoroughly enjoyed reading your last letter. Tsunade-sama mentioned your progress in my last correspondence with her. It is good to know that you are taking the task of your apprenticeship seriously. It might seem a bit overwhelming at first, but once you familiarize yourself with all of the tasks, it will come as naturally to you as breathing._

_I am glad to hear that the cactus plant I gave you finally bloomed with flowers. Here in Suna, they bloom all year round. Although, with the unexpected rain, the rate has unquestionably sped up. We have been fortunate that this climate anomaly has fortified our land, which regrettably cannot be said for some of the surrounding territories. However, we are offering assistance and doing what we can in the same way your village is._

_My sister has gradually been voicing a possible desire to transfer her position as the liaison between our villages, to function from Konohagakure. Undoubtedly, this is motivated by her relationship with Nara Shikamaru. Although she still seems to be contemplating this prospect, I have already decided to give her my blessing once she is decided. Although I would miss her, her happiness is far more important to me. There is also the added benefit that this would strengthen the ties of our villages even further, which pleases me on both a diplomatic and personal level._

_This sort of consideration for others is something I learned from you, Naruto. It is one of the reasons I feel I am forever indebted to you. I know that it flusters you when I tell you so, but it makes it no less true. Keep doing your very best. I have faith in you._

_Gaara_

 

Naruto smiled widely, feeling a flush of happiness wash over him. The hectic schedule of the Chūnin Exams had rendered him unable to spend much time with Gaara when he attended, but they always kept up an active communication. The years since the war had only served to make their friendship stronger, and he was glad to be able to count on him as his friend and ally.

With a smile, he retrieved parchment paper from the drawer and took out his pen. For the next several minutes, he eagerly penned a response to Gaara. When he was done, he folded it and looked at the time, thankful to see that his shift was over. He straightened his desk, organizing everything into neat piles, for fear that he'd chewed out by the old hag. Then, clutching the letter, he made his way out of the office.

He took his time making his way over to the Aviary station, hands behind his head, as he greeted fellow shinobi along the way. Once there, he turned the letter over to one of the various workers who rolled the parchment up into a protective cylinder case, and picked a multi-colored hawk from the flock to secure it around. With the operative guaranteeing that the bird would make it to Sunakagure before tomorrow afternoon, Naruto took his leave.

He headed down the main road leading away from the Hokage building, his pace slowing a bit. Village residents were passing by and the stores were filling up with most of the after-work crowd on the move. However, Naruto wasn't really paying much attention to any of it. His mind was already focused on the fact that he had to meet Sasuke for their sparring session. They hadn't sparred since that eventful day he'd taken Hinata along.

Before he knew it, he was already entering the clearing to the Third Training Ground, which he'd sensed Sasuke's chakra signature heading towards. He was both apprehensive and incredibly anxious. He'd thought of a few things he'd wanted to say along the way, but all of it seemed to evaporate like mist within his mind, once he spotted his friend approaching from the other side of the clearing, dressed in his ANBU attire, and face bared.

Naruto licked his lips, doing his best to remain calm, as they both stopped just short of each other. Sasuke had forgone wearing the plated arm-guards, the late afternoon sun bathing the pale skin of his face and arms in hues of orange and red. Sasuke's gaze was inscrutable, his features revealing absolutely nothing as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto absently flexed his fingers. "Hey, Sasuke," he greeted, sending the other an uncertain smile that felt as strained to him as it undoubtedly looked.

"Hey," he replied steadily.

Naruto fidgeted, struggling against the unexpected sense of awkwardness creeping over him. "Um, so how was your day?" he managed to say.

"Fine. Yours?"

Naruto shrugged a shoulder, letting out a breath. "It was okay… I guess. I ran around the administrative building, sorted through a lot of documents, and Gaara wrote me."

Sasuke gave one of his undecipherable grunts.

Naruto's eyes flicked to the side, before catching the other's dark-eyed gaze once more. "So… did you warm up?"

"We ran drills today. I don't need to warm up," he replied, crossing his arms.

Naruto nodded. "Okay, well, just give me a few minutes then and we can start."

Naruto walked over to the one of the wooden stumps and thoroughly stretched his limbs, one by one. He braced against one of the wooden structures once he got around to his legs, pulling and bending until he felt the muscles ease. When he was done, his eyes slid over to where Sasuke stood off to the side, waiting in silence, their gazes meeting. He walked over to Sasuke, rotating his shoulders one last time.

"Weapons only?" Sasuke said without preamble.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

Readying himself, Naruto waited until Sasuke positioned himself a short distance away. Letting out a disquieted breath, he eased into a fighting stance. Seconds later, Sasuke was rushing at him. On instinct, Naruto's hands pulled out the pair of kunai he always kept on his person. The shrill clashing of steel rang through the air as the sharp edge of Naruto's kunai met with the serrated border of Sasuke's Kusanagi.

And so began their ritual.

Naruto pivoted as Sasuke struck at an angle, parrying the blow. Naruto saw as Sasuke nimbly switched his stance before initiating a rapid flurry of swings that Naruto fought to deflect. His hold was a little too shaky, his drive with the kunai, a little too weak. He was so focused on righting this, that Sasuke nearly caught him off guard when the nin suddenly switched tactics and landed a forceful swipe to his legs that nearly knocked Naruto off of his feet.

He barely managed to avoid landing on his back by redirecting his weight and going into a chakra-infused, one-handed backflip. Once he was back on his feet, Sasuke was already charging forward with a succession of powerful strikes, his Kusanagi a virtual blur of gleaming metal.

"You're holding back," he ground out, expression fierce as he dealt concentrated blow after blow.

Naruto grit his teeth. Sasuke was right. He was off, terribly off.

He'd been so intent on fending off Sasuke's advance that he didn't notice that Sasuke had been driving him towards the row of stumps, his back hitting one. Naruto huffed as he barely held off Sasuke's blade with both kunai, the other's body pressing into his with force. Sasuke's determined face was so close to his that could feel the other's warm breath on his face. He could see the way wispy, ebony locks swayed with the force of his ragged breathing, making it brush against his regal face. The weight of the other's body against his brought instant memories of the night before, where there hadn't been any barriers of clothing between them to prevent him from feeling Sasuke's skin against his own.

Naruto skittishly licked his lips, finding it almost difficult to hold Sasuke's gaze. He could feel his cheeks burn with a sudden flush that had nothing to do with their present exertions.

"Quit messing around and  _fight_  me," Sasuke gnarled.

"Shut up!" Naruto snarled back, breathing harshly as he fought to focus. He managed to deliver a chakra-infused push, forcing the other back. He attempted to take control of the course with speedy swipes of his kunai, but he just couldn't put his heart into it. Sasuke quickly regained control with his sword, the speed of his swings increasing, and putting Naruto on the defensive once more.

He couldn't do this, Naruto suddenly realized. The closeness of Sasuke in battle, the familiar physicality of him, was not one that was inspiring the rush of exhilarating challenge. Not anymore.

"Sasuke…" he said, an edge of desperation coloring his tone, as Sasuke continued to attack with his sword, driving him backwards for a few feet. His breath suddenly left in a whoosh when his back hit the trunk of a tree, hard. With his focus crumbling to shreds and knowing that the other would expect Naruto to counter-attack, Naruto panicked, eyes widening as he saw Sasuke aiming to swing the blade towards his head.

"Sasuke, stop!" he yelled, crossing his arms in front of him as a last method of defense. His breath hitched in his throat as he caught Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. Rather than lose all consciousness to a brutal, finishing swipe, Naruto felt an abrupt burning at his neck. Sasuke had shifted his aim at the last moment, and the blade sunk into the bark of the tree next to his neck, nicking him in the process.

The look of surprise that had temporarily claimed Sasuke's face, quickly morphed into one of intense exasperation. His arm shot out, Naruto hearing rather than seeing, Sasuke's palm land somewhere against the tree, alongside Naruto's opposite shoulder.

"Why did you stop? What's the matter with you?" he snapped, his dark brows pinching together.

Naruto blinked, his heart pounding in his chest. Sasuke was right in front of him, breath coming out raggedly, and his dark eyes pinning him with a look of displeasure. He could see the flush in the apples of the other's cheeks and the fine sheen of sweat that coated the pale skin of his face. He was so close that Naruto could smell his scent—something he would've never noticed before.

Naruto let out a long-suffering sigh. "I can't do this," he blurted.

Sasuke's brows furrowed further. "Do what?"

" _This_ ," he emphasized, gesturing between them. "I can't… not like this."

Sasuke studied him and took a deep breath. "Explain."

Naruto let out a sound of frustration, trying to regain his breath before replying. "It's not the same. Before… everything was effortless, but now… it's different. I can't concentrate. Not under these conditions."

" _What_  conditions are these?" Sasuke asked with an edge of irritation.

"Last night. What happened last night changed things, Sasuke. At least for me. The one thing I feared the most was things changing and that's exactly what's happening. I don't know how to act around you."

Sasuke blinked, his arm dropping. Then, he scowled, a closed expression crossing his face. "Act as you normally would. It doesn't have to affect anything, if you don't let it. You're taking it way too personally."

Naruto's eye widened in incredulity. "Of course I'm taking it personally, Sasuke!" he cried, arms flinging out. "If this thing between us isn't personal then I don't know what is."

Sasuke glowered at him. "If I'd known you'd be  _this_  melodramatic about it, I would've kicked you out before we did anything," he retorted.

Naruto stared at him, mouth opening before closing again. He exhaled softly. "You should've, because now I think I regret it," he replied gruffly. He thought he saw something flash through Sasuke's eyes, but he continued on. "It shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have kissed me and I shouldn't have stayed with you, and you're only making this situation more miserable for me with your attitude. We'd always been able to talk, fight it out a little bit, and work things out, but now… I don't know, and I wish you'd tell me straight up what you're thinking rather than be an asshole about it."

There was a long moment of silence.

Sasuke gave him a measured look, crossing his arms. "You can say you regret it all you want, but I think it's quite the contrary."

"Really." Naruto said dryly. "Are you going to tell me that load of crap and not look at yourself? You just told me you should've kicked me out, so you obviously have regrets."

Sasuke held his gaze, his expression straight-faced. "I've never had regrets and I still don't," he replied unwaveringly.

Naruto blinked. What the hell was Sasuke trying to say? "So… you  _don't_  regret last night then?"

The other shot him a disparaging look. "Are you always this slow on the uptake? Never mind, don't bother answering."

Naruto growled, his fist rising to clench in the protective vest of the other's uniform. "Dammit, Sasuke, this isn't time for your sarcastic jokes! I'm freaking out, okay? This is serious. I need to know what's going to happen here. How do you even feel about this? I don't even know if—"

The rest of the words suddenly caught in his throat when Sasuke leaned in, coming so close that it couldn't be interpreted as anything other than intimate. His arm rose once more, trapping him against the tree, and with his free hand, he removed his sword from where it had been embedded. Then a moment later, to Naruto's shock, he felt soft lips at his neck. A quiver ran through his body when the sensation of what was undoubtedly Sasuke's tongue, traced the cut here. The initial sting was quickly soothed over by a few slow licks. Naruto inhaled deeply, nearly closing his eyes, but instead refocused when Sasuke's dark head lifted to catch his gaze again.

They were practically nose to nose, the Uchiha's enigmatic eyes staring into Naruto's wide ones. "Was that an answer enough for you?" he drawled.

Naruto's tongue moistened his lips, and he felt a pang in his gut when he noticed Sasuke's eyes following the movement. "Um… I g-guess?" he managed to garble out.

Sasuke's eyes skimmed over his face, and for a second, Naruto thought he would kiss him. Instead, Sasuke turned away, sheathing his sword. "Since we're obviously not going to get anything done here, let's call it a day. I'm going home to eat."

Naruto looked around. The sun was setting now, purple and blue hues quickly melding with pink and orange. He redirected his gaze back to Sasuke's retreating form. Was Sasuke just going to leave like that? He took a few tentative steps forward. "... Sasuke?"

The other halted, looking over his shoulder, expression bland. "Are you coming or not?"

Naruto blinked. Feeling a conflicting mixture of eagerness and trepidation—the former overcoming the latter. Before he knew what he was doing, he was moving forward.

He quickly caught up to Sasuke, and as they walked side by side back towards the main road, Naruto's cast a sidelong glance at his friend, admiring the relaxed expression on Sasuke's striking face, those dark eyes, and the soft curve of the other's mouth. He knew that in going back to Sasuke's house, there would likely be a chance for something else after dinner, and despite his bare guilt and reservations, he couldn't help but look so desperately forward to it. Already his hands itched to touch Sasuke again, to see that side of him that no one else got to see. He stuffed his hand in his pockets in reflex, as they headed off in the direction towards Sasuke's house.

He was  _so_  royally screwed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact that my style has changed over the last three years, especially within the last year and half, I edited much of the past chapters to my liking. Frankly, I'm updating this for the reviewers who weren't rude, for my friends on Tumblr, and more importantly, for me. Thanks to LauraNeatO, greatest-change, and telracgomesu, who listened to my squawking and for being such good friends to me. I'm happy to be able to get this out in time for Nardo's birthday and in the final weeks before the grand finale of the manga.

Hinata closed the gate to the newly rebuilt cow pasture, waving goodbye to the matronly caretaker and her husband. It was a sunny afternoon. Currently staying in the village of Kanto, she, Kiba, and Shino were staying in a boarding house with several other nin who had been commissioned for aid, as the only hotel had been destroyed by the flood.

They had managed to find five herds of sheep, seven herds of cows, and numerous other miscellaneous livestock that had all fled. They'd also found innumerable dead animals along the way. After having found the livestock, they helped the villagers relocate them to new areas near the old farmland, and had helped the farmers build temporary enclosures.

Hinata walked down the short path, back towards the main road, hearing the familiar sounds of hammering and chatter from the busy villagers. Some hung out of soon-to-be-windows, others on top of half-built roofs, while others crossed wooden planks on the upper floors to get from one side to the other. It was a sight that very much reminded her of Konoha's reconstruction after the battle with Pein.

Spotting her teammates at a nearby udon noodle stand that had been one of the first structures to be rebuilt, she approached a smiling Kiba, already waving her over. The locale was small but was big enough to have a few built-in tables and a couple of booths. She scooted into the space Kiba made for her at their table, Shino sitting across from them.

"Is everything alright with the granny and her cattle?" Kiba asked, his mouth somewhat full with udon noodles.

Hinata nodded. "Yes. Both she and her husband are doing well. They said they only lost one cow, which isn't so bad considering some of the others who were not so fortunate."

Kiba shoved the menu near him, towards her. "Have a look. The lady said the udon and pork cutlet were especially good. Shino and I ordered the minced pork though."

Hinata hummed absently as she read the brief menu. Deciding on the pork cutlet, Kiba called the waitress over and she placed her order. They chatted for a few minutes until the waitress brought Hinata her food. She then tucked in heartily, unable to help but wonder if Naruto would've enjoyed this. For him, nothing was better than Ichiraku Ramen, she thought fondly. She continued to chew as she idly observed the busy scenery outside.

"Familiar sight, huh?" Kiba commented, indicating towards the construction activity.

"Oh, yes," she replied with a smile. "Everyone's working well together. Their spirit reminds me so much of our village, despite not being a shinobi village."

"When people are united for a cause, it can be just as potent as the force of shinobi," Shino said, before carefully eating a few pieces of the minced pork on his noodles.

She nodded. "Indeed. It'll take some time but Yamato-san's arrival helped." The ANBU captain had been dispatched by Tsunade as a useful back-up once it was decided that the shinobi rescue teams would stay to aid in the reconstruction for a few more weeks.

"Yeah. But good thing these villagers are so tough. Did you see Yamato yesterday evening? Poor man was exhausted. He may have that amazing wood ability, but he can only do so much at a time," Kiba added.

"Hinata, you said that Naruto had wanted to come?" Shino asked.

"Um, yes. He told me he'd gone to Tsunade-sama to ask her but she denied him. He felt he could've used his clones, but Tsunade-sama said that he needed to accustom himself to putting his village's needs first, which in this case would require him to stay in the village, and to learn to entrust this sort of work to capable subordinates when possible."

"That makes sense. Naruto is often obliging to a fault. Reigning in his impulses will be a difficult task for him," Shino replied thoughtfully.

She smiled fondly. "Yes. It still would've been nice to have had him along. I can't help but wonder how he's doing."

Kiba studied Hinata, slit eyes raking over her face, before shrugging. "Eh, I'm sure he's fine," he said with a dismissive wave. "That guy always finds something new to jump into."

Hinata grinned. "I think you're right, Kiba-kun," she replied amiably, before digging into her noodles once more.

* * *

Naruto waved goodbye to Shikamaru as he turned to make his way down his corresponding street. The day had been a busy one, keeping updates on all of the mission logs and residual damage reports on flooding. He'd been introduced to working with the treasury department of the government. All of the countries of the Shinobi Alliance were currently donating what they could to the damaged villages for reconstruction. Tsunade had spent a good portion hammering proper protocol into him, and while he hadn't been too enthusiastic about that, he was interested in the procedure of actual negotiations. It was daunting, but there was satisfaction in knowing one was being proactive for the good of the people.

The sun had already sunk by the time he arrived to his apartment building a few minutes later. As he headed up the stairs, he decided he could certainly go for a warm meal first and then a hot shower. He was just grateful he'd had the foresight to have made enough rice and beef yesterday for leftovers tonight.

He unlocked the door with a sigh, shutting and locking it behind him. He quietly slipped off his sandals and put them in the shoe closet. Passing by the kitchen, he turned on the overhead light before heading towards his room, already unzipping his jōnin vest. Stepping into the darkness of his room, he shrugged off the vest and hastily threw it on the bed, followed by his sweater.

It was as he began tugging up the hem of his mesh shirt that he felt a tell-tale chill go up his spine, his senses tingling. He swiftly turned around, adopting a fighting stance, only to go still with surprise. "Sasuke?"

There was his friend, leaning comfortably against the wall in the corner of his room, arms crossed. His profile was a bit shadowy in the dark, but Naruto could see with what light filtered through his window that the other was dressed in pants and a dark shirt. He looked to be completely unperturbed and a bit smug. Sasuke was just about the only person in the world who could ever manage to sneak up on him these days.

"Don't stop on my account," Sasuke drawled.

Naruto scowled, straightening. "Bastard. Were you just gonna stay there all creepy and silent if I hadn't noticed you?"

"Hn. I could hardly be blamed for your lack of awareness."

"Shut up. The last thing I was expecting to come home to was someone creeping around in my room," Naruto growled. "As if finding you in the living room yesterday wasn't creepy enough."

"You're a ninja, aren't you? You should know better than to let your guard down, Hokage-in-training," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Screw you," Naruto mumbled with a slight pout. A brief moment passed in which nothing was said, and whereas Sasuke seemed unaffected by the silence, the same could not be said for Naruto. He self-consciously shifted, switching his weight to his other foot.

He cleared his throat. "So what are you doing here, Sasuke?" he questioned quietly, despite having an idea. He sensed, rather than saw, Sasuke's eyes sweeping over him.

"You know what I'm doing here," came his reply, as if reading Naruto's mind.

The low, smooth tone of Sasuke's voice made Naruto's breath hitch. "Sasuke…" He watched warily as the other nin uncrossed his arms and eased off of the wall, approaching him with the panther-like grace he was known for. "Look, I really don't think this is—"

"You got out later than usual," Sasuke interjected, his face now partially visible as he came out of the shadows. Naruto expected him to stop in front of him, but instead, Sasuke slowly walked around him, his gaze lingering on him all the while. It made Naruto feel like prey.

The question catching him off-guard, Naruto licked his lips, fighting the urge to fidget. "Well, I was with baa-chan. She had me working with the treasury all afternoon today. A lot of financial… talk," he replied, hyper-aware of Sasuke's nearness.

"Hn. Must've been exhausting," Sasuke said in a deceptively casual tone from behind him. Naruto could just sense the heat emanating off of the other's body.

"Um, yeah, it was… a little," he managed to reply.

"Makes me wonder."

Naruto swallowed hard. "W-wonder what?" He turned his head slightly as Sasuke came to stop at his side. His breath caught as Sasuke lips were suddenly at his left ear, warm breath feathering along it.

"If you can get it up tonight," came the low murmur.

Before Naruto could react, he was abruptly pushed onto the bed. He  _just_  managed to twist onto his bottom before Sasuke stood before him, slipping into the space between Naruto's legs. The light streaming through the bedroom window played along Sasuke's pale face, revealing his haughty expression.

Under normal circumstances it would've infuriated Naruto, but instead he found that he couldn't control the tightening of his own body. Especially when Sasuke's eyes held a distinct predatory gleam in them that no longer had anything to do with fighting. Naruto's hands curled into the bed sheets.

It had been three days since the night he and Sasuke had begun this new "routine" of theirs. Three days since he'd followed his friend's lead, giving into his own desires, and three days since he decided to bear with the internal struggle he had with his own guilt, even as he continued to dive deeper into the sensual abyss with Sasuke.

He inhaled faintly when his friend's hand landed on his shoulder, warming the skin beneath his mesh shirt. Tapered fingers slid downward to slowly draw an invisible line down Naruto's chest. All the while, Sasuke's eyes remained on Naruto's, teasing,  _testing_.

"It's the third time I've pushed you onto the bed," Sasuke said, his voice even lower than Naruto recalled it being a minute earlier.

"Nothing new there. All you do is harass me," Naruto said somewhat breathlessly. He fought not to make a sound when Sasuke's fingers reached the hem of Naruto's shirt, the tips just feathering across the skin of his abdomen.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't see you stopping me."

Naruto let out a soft growl. "Arrogant bastard."

Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto reached upward and pulled Sasuke's face down, crushing their lips together. Naruto's fingers tangled in the other's soft, dark hair, as Sasuke's mouth instantly opened under his. He slid his tongue inside, rubbing it against Sasuke's, before teasing it into flicking against his. Sasuke responded eagerly, readily thrusting his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The dark-haired nin had become wickedly adept at kissing, using his tongue to slip beneath the soft underside of Naruto's and lavishly caressing it.

The blond nin moaned quietly. He could feel Sasuke's other hand now gripping the back of his neck, warm and steady. The sensation was too damn good, and they had only just begun.

Sasuke suddenly broke away from the kiss. "So can you?" he asked, his breathing ragged and his eyes revealing unabashed desire.

Naruto blinked slowly, his mind feeling like mush. "C-can I what?"

"Get it up?"

In a bold move, Naruto reached down to grab the hand Sasuke's had kept on his abdomen and placed it on his crotch, where his considerable bulge could be felt. "What do you think?" he breathed against Sasuke's lips.

He could feel Sasuke's lips curl into a smirk against his.

Sasuke's lips quickly claimed his once more. Their tongues tangled, Sasuke's hand threading through Naruto's hair. Under the overwhelming power of Sasuke's lust, Naruto let him command the kiss, strong, warm hands now cupping the sides of Naruto's head to angle it to his liking. A minute later, the nin was pulling back and reaching down to yank Naruto's shirt up over his head, and Naruto followed suit, quickly doing the same to Sasuke. As soon as they were fully divested of their clothing, Sasuke was on him again, mouths fusing once more.

Naruto moaned as their naked bodies met, letting Sasuke lead him until he was resting flat against the bed, Sasuke now on top of him. As new as the heady sensation of having Sasuke pressed against him still was, Naruto was already becoming accustomed to it. He could feel his own body respond keenly to his friend's sculpted physique on his, hard, hot, and potent between his thighs. Sasuke's skin was like corded silk all over, and Naruto found that once he touched him, it was too damned hard to stop. He zealously ran his hands down the length of the other's back, feeling the muscles shift beneath his questing fingers as he absently took note of Sasuke's length, resting warm and stiff against his thigh.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's hand glided down Naruto's side, fingers aimlessly digging into the tight muscles along the way until they reached Naruto's cock. The blond nin gasped into Sasuke's mouth, the other swallowing the moan that Naruto emitted right after. Any hesitation that had sprung up during their initial encounter had quickly disappeared by the second one, two days earlier. Both were more assertive now, and whether Sasuke was motivated by desire or pride in being better—and Naruto definitely felt it was  _both_ —Naruto didn't really mind. Not as long as Sasuke continued to make him feel this way.

His hips rocked forward as Sasuke's fingers wrapped around him, and Naruto's hand slid down to tighten on a firm ass cheek in response. Sasuke released Naruto's mouth, his dark head dipping down to suck at the juncture of Naruto's neck and shoulder. As Sasuke's mouth continued its assault on Naruto's neck, he intently gave his cock a few tugs.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes slid closed, biting his lip, as the arousing, dual sensations assailed him, causing the ache in his groin to intensify all the more.

Suddenly, Sasuke's head lifted, and he was abruptly pulling away.

Naruto's eyes opened in surprise. "What is it?" he rasped, rising up on an elbow as he blearily watched the other dig around the strewn pile of their clothes on the edge of the bed. Sasuke was then against him a moment later, kneeling over him, and holding what looked like a bottle in one hand. Naruto eyed it curiously. "What is that?"

Sasuke scowled, shoving the object in his hand. "You might like having your dick rubbed raw, but I certainly don't," he muttered with no small degree of irritation.

Naruto blinked cluelessly until he looked back down at his hand. He opened his fingers, seeing the label on the front. " _Oh_ ," he said dumbly.

He eyed Sasuke then. The other had seemed to find a spot on his forehead much more interesting to look at. The knowledge that Sasuke had willingly gotten such a thing for their… usage, was a strange thing to wrap his mind around.

"You actually went out and _bought_  this?" he couldn't help but say incredulously.

A swift slap to the side of his head was immediately delivered. "Are you going to open it or not?" Sasuke snapped.

"Fine," Naruto mumbled, sitting up.

Sasuke scooted back on Naruto's thighs a bit to give him room. Naruto opened the cap, squeezing a small dot onto the tip of his finger. He curiously rubbed the clear, silky substance between two fingers.

"It isn't hand lotion, you know."

Naruto glared at him. "I know  _that_ , bastard. It's just that Ero-sennin used to have this stuff lying around sometimes. He wrote about it too," he said, finally squeezing a liberal amount into the palm of his hand.

Naruto could see Sasuke lift a dark brow. "Not really something I care to discuss at the moment."

Naruto snorted absently. Sasuke's expression did nothing to hide his impatience, and judging by the other's jutting erection only a mere few inches away from his own, Naruto could understand why. His own current state was hardly any different.

Once Naruto tossed the bottle aside, Sasuke shifted closer until their flushed erections met. Sasuke's tip was already damp, much like his own, and Naruto gripped the warm bases with his clean hand as he began to smear the lube onto their cocks. Sasuke's hand rose to grip Naruto's shoulder as Naruto worked the substance in good until the majority of their lengths were slick. Naruto then wiped what residue remained onto Sasuke's side.

Catching the annoyed glance the other sent him, Naruto smirked before giving the other a long stroke that had his friend inhaling sharply. Sasuke's hand soon joined his, and the both of them began to stroke themselves in their joined grip. Feeling the pleasure build in gratifying increments, Naruto decided it didn't feel too bad at all. A little messy perhaps, but the sensation was definitely better than chaffing each other raw.

"How does it feel?" Sasuke breathed, his mouth hovering close to his own. He was breathing harshly against Naruto, and the aroused, concentrated look on his face alone was enough to jolt the already sweet ache pulsing through the blond-haired nin's cock.

Naruto panted. "G-good. Really good." He tipped his face up a bit, and Sasuke's mouth immediately caught his, tongues wet and hot against each other. Naruto wrapped his free arm around Sasuke's middle, pulling him close against him. Sasuke's hips were gradually undulating under their ministrations, and Naruto longed to be able to do the same, but found it difficult in his current position.

In a decided move, Naruto released his grip and moved both hands to clutch the backs of Sasuke's thighs. He released Sasuke's mouth before flipping them so that he had Sasuke on his back. Maneuvering himself between the other's legs, Naruto quickly recaptured Sasuke's lips again before he could protest and began to rock earnestly into Sasuke's erection. Hearing his undeniable moan, Naruto answered with a satisfied one of his own when he felt one of Sasuke's legs wrap around him. The other's arms came around him, hands rising to grip his blond hair tightly.

"Fuck…" Sasuke whispered against his lips. "Hurry up."

Naruto continued to grind against him for another torturous minute until finally heading Sasuke's demand. Trembling from need, he raised himself slightly, before reaching down with his other hand to take their wet cocks in his grip once more. Not a moment later, he felt Sasuke's hand join his, and together they desperately stroked each other, both shinobi gasping and straining against each other. His eyes connected with Sasuke's, the other's appearance being one of utter debauchery, from the dark eyes scrunched in pleasure, to his wet mouth, open and panting. The knowledge that Naruto was the one making him react in such a way continued to floor the blond shinobi, and he could feel himself leaking in response.

The tightening in Naruto's groin became unbearable, and he arched at the sudden feel of blunt nails scratching down his back. That and the tightening of Sasuke's other hand sent him into a lustful tailspin, and before he knew it, his body was jerking on top of the other's as he came with a moan. He was only vaguely aware of Sasuke speeding up the motion of his hand, as Naruto's own had gone slack, and only a few moments later Sasuke was surging beneath him as he reached his own peak with a quiet gasp.

Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke. Their breathing was the only audible sound as they caught their breath for a few slow minutes. As Naruto came to, he became conscious of the sensation of their lightly damp skin against one another. He could feel the wetness between their groins, as well as the softening of Sasuke's cock against his. He also felt the hand Sasuke had used to clutch Naruto's back slide away.

"You're heavy," he suddenly heard Sasuke mumble beneath him.

Understanding that it was most likely the other's way of telling him to move, Naruto shifted to Sasuke's side, turning onto his back as he woozily ran his clean hand through his hair. He looked over to see Sasuke glance down at the puddle of their release on his stomach and grimace. Knowing it would only be another few seconds before his friend would say something about it, Naruto carefully sat up.

"I'll, um, go get you a damp towel," he said, not waiting for a reply. He walked, reaching the linen closet by the connected bathroom. Mindful of his soiled hand, he flipped on the bathroom light and retrieved the towel from the closet.

He was turning back into the bathroom when a nude Sasuke approached, the sight of him beneath the revealing light, rendering Naruto speechless. There was no doubt as to what the other had been up to, as his cheeks and chest were still somewhat flushed, and his stomach… well, that was  _beyond_  obvious.

Sasuke took the towel from him, his look as impassive as ever, although Naruto didn't miss the quick flicker of those dark eyes over his form. "I'd rather shower," Sasuke merely offered by way of explanation, and turned, hanging the towel on the rack and dutifully stepping inside the nearby tub.

The entrancing view of Sasuke's toned ass, flexing with his movement, was cut off when the other drew the curtain shut behind him. A second later the sound of the handle being turned was heard, and the sound of running water snapped Naruto out of his stupor.

Deciding to give the other some measure of privacy, Naruto quickly washed his soiled hand in the bathroom sink, and turned with every intention of going back into the room.

"Where are you going?" he suddenly heard Sasuke say.

He stopped, glancing at the shower curtain. "Um… leaving so you can shower?"

"And soil the sheets while you sit and wait?"

"I won't soil it. I'll just… be careful. Or I can stand," Naruto reasoned.

"Come inside. You might as well get the shower over with now."

Naruto gaped for a second before finding his voice. "Look, don't worry. I'll just wait for you outside the door."

"Don't be an idiot, Naruto. Get in," the other snapped.

"Sasuke…" Naruto stared at the shower curtain, feeling a wave of uncertainty claw at him. It was bad enough what they'd already done. He shouldn't shower with Sasuke too, as if it was a perfectly normal and acceptable thing for them to do.

Which was why he couldn't explain how he found himself slowly approaching the tub anyway.

He hesitantly stepped inside, drawing the curtain shut. His mouth immediately went dry as he stood stock-still, faced with Sasuke's back. The other was calmly lathering soap onto his shoulders, a mix of water and sudsy lather dripping down the other's muscular back, as the water beat down in front of him. He watched as the suds languidly ran down the other's backside, and slid down the backs of hard thighs.

It was a surprisingly arousing sight, and Naruto realized rather quickly that if he wasn't careful, he was soon going to show proof of where his thoughts were straying. He looked down at the tub floor, watching the water swirl around his feet, unsure of what to do as he tried to fight off the sudden surge of shyness.

"You act as if I've never seen you before."

Naruto glanced up at the sound of the other's voice. Sasuke was giving him a slightly annoyed look over his shoulder as he rinsed off his side. His wet bangs were plastered against his face, giving him an almost cherubic look.

Naruto scowled. "That's not the issue… completely."

Sasuke scowled, turning. "Quit acting like a blushing schoolgirl. Here," he said, handing him the soap.

Naruto sputtered, indignantly snatching it from him. "I am  _not_ a schoolgirl!"

Sasuke suddenly smirked. "But you  _are_  blushing."

Naruto felt his face heat up further, stubbornly averting his gaze. "Shut up, bastard. I am not."

He made his way around Sasuke, trying not to react as their sides grazed against each other. Naruto quickly worked up a lather and briskly scrubbed his body, refusing to crack as he cleaned his more intimate areas. He then quickly washed his hair and rinsed off, all the while trying not to picture the other's eyes on him.

When he turned around, Sasuke was already stepping out of the tub. After wrapping themselves in their respective towels, they made their way back into the room and dried off—Naruto a bit more hastily than Sasuke. The dark-haired nin settled for wearing his boxers and a plain black t-shirt Naruto offered him, while Naruto threw on his nighttime boxers and a soft blue shirt.

Upon asking Sasuke if he'd eaten, the other replied no, and Naruto decided to heat up yesterday's leftovers for the both of them. Sasuke sat quietly at the table, looking somewhere off to the side, while he trudged around the kitchen, retrieving the food from the fridge. As Naruto did this, he desperately tried to gather his wits.

Being aware that the continuation of this was precarious was an understatement. He'd thought of innumerable ways to tell Sasuke how he felt, and equally thought of how to ask him where this was all leading to, but every time he opened his mouth to say it, the words wouldn't come forth properly. It was an unusual dilemma for him. It was just all too…  _new_. It was unfamiliar territory he had to tread through.

Their two initial encounters had taken place at Sasuke's house, with Naruto going over both times with noble intentions. Yesterday was the first time Sasuke had approached him at home, catching him off-guard as he had tonight. With each encounter, Naruto had made feeble attempts at serious conversation, but once Sasuke's proximity overwhelmed him, the other seemed to realize this and take full advantage. Although, Naruto  _had_  garbled out a few half-hearted protests in between, it had fallen by the wayside in favor of assuaging the sheer physical need he was fast falling victim to, just as it had tonight. Naruto found  _that_  aspect of it all to be particularly devastating. This level of intimacy had undeniably brought him closer to Sasuke, and he realized rather quickly that it was frighteningly tempting in its own way. The connection now was so much more intense, and to his dismay, Naruto found that he was weak towards it—towards Sasuke.

When the microwave dinged, Naruto snapped out of his reverie and took out the containers, serving himself and Sasuke on separate plates. A minute later, both men were sitting quietly at the table as they ate their beef and rice along with a glass of water. The food must've been to the other's liking if he hadn't complained up until now, and so Naruto focused on eating. A few minutes passed before the silence was broken.

"You said you were working with the treasury today," Sasuke said, casting him a glance.

Naruto blinked. "Yeah."

"What about?" he casually asked, before taking another bite of his food.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, all of the flood damage caused by the rain has the Alliance donating money to the reconstruction reserve. All of the Kage decided to split funds evenly alongside with donations from private citizens. We had to figure out how much the village itself could give, and then come to a suitable agreement with the daimyō."

"What was the process like? The Fire daimyō's a bit of a hard ass."

Naruto snorted in amusement. "Yeah, he is." For the next several minutes, Naruto explained everything to him, all the while inwardly appreciating the other's interest in his activities. It was an oddly natural exchange, and if Naruto tried hard enough, he could almost imagine that all was normal.

Shortly after, silence had befallen them again. Naruto was finished eating, and he noticed that Sasuke was on his last bite as well. Unsure of how to ask, but knowing he had to, he plunged ahead.

"So, um… are you going home?"

Sasuke set down his chop sticks and returned his gaze with a measuring one of his own. It was a moment before he finally replied. "Do you want me to go home?"

Naruto hunched slightly, his eyes sliding down to watch his fingers fiddle with his chopsticks. He would've preferred a flat out no. Instead, the other was leaving it up to him to make up his mind, making him utterly accountable for the outcome. He took a breath, steeling himself to tell the other to go because it would be undoubtedly best for the both of them.

Instead, when he once again caught the other's enigmatic gaze, he felt himself stall. The temptation of having Sasuke stay the night again, made his heart beat unconsciously speed up. As he stared into those dark eyes, Naruto could steadily feel his resolve threatening to fade away into nothing, making him feel both pathetic and needy at the same time.

Dammit, he couldn't keep letting this happen. He  _had_  to say something.

He let out a breath, meeting Sasuke's gaze. "Honestly? I don't know. I… Sasuke, what are we doing?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Nothing we didn't knowingly start together," he replied, his gaze sharp on Naruto's.

Naruto sent him a dry look. "I know  _that_. It's just… this is wild, Sasuke. This is beyond anything that's ever happened between us. I'm still surprised you seem so calm about the situation, meanwhile I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it, around  _this_ ," he said almost helplessly.

Sasuke's expression didn't give away an inch. "I'm fairly certain we already discussed something similar on the training grounds."

Naruto held up a hand. "I'm not finished. Look, I know you told me that it didn't have to be a bigger deal if I didn't make it into one but…"He shook his head, his face displaying his consternation. "Dammit, Sasuke, that's impossible. How  _can't_  I? I'm still in a relationship with Hinata!" he said with a touch of anger.

Sasuke's face tightened fleetingly at the last statement. "Then that should have you considering a few things, shouldn't it?"

Naruto's brows creased in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"As you said, you are in this other _relationship_ ," he began, saying the last word as if it were poisonous. "Yet, you are here with me."

Naruto opened his mouth, only to shut it. "It wasn't like I invited you," he eventually mumbled.

"And yet I'd say you still received me relatively well," Sasuke said with a trace of self-satisfaction, his lips turning up slightly at one corner.

The innuendo wasn't lost on Naruto, who could feel his face flush in reaction. "Stop being such an asshole about it, Sasuke. This isn't a game!" Naruto retorted resentfully. He jerked his chair back and stood, grabbing his plate and chopsticks, and headed over to the kitchen in angry strides.

It was either get up or punch Sasuke, and he'd be damned if he'd have to clean the apartment again due to another scuffle. Naruto huffed, setting the plate down a little too hard into the sink and turning on the faucet. He didn't need to be reminded of such things. It was already difficult enough that his mind constantly relived his unforgivable behavior on a daily basis since this all started, and for one reason or another, Sasuke seemed to take some sadistic delight in pointing it out. He washed his plate, thinking furiously of how to resume the conversation effectively while retaining his cool.

However, just as he set the plate to dry, Sasuke's presence was at his back. He swiftly turned around just as Sasuke's arms shot out to grip the edges of the sink at his sides, effectively entrapping him. Naruto tried maintaining his ground at the nearness of the other's body. Their faces were only inches apart and Naruto could smell his soap on the other's skin.

"You are  _so_  obtuse. Listen closely," Sasuke said, his gaze unflinching and demanding his attention. "There is nothing for me to be hesitant about, because I know what I want and I've been fairly straightforward with my intentions. You know what you want, but as always, your moral compass has spun into overdrive, influencing you, just as it always does."

Naruto shot him a glare. "How could you even know what I want," he ground out.

"Because in this case, your actions speak louder than your words, Naruto," Sasuke replied, his voice lowering to a smooth murmur.

It had an instant effect on the blond nin, who anxiously licked his lips. His blue eyes didn't miss the other's dark ones darting downwards to watch the action. Their gazes met once more.

"You react to me and you can't help it, but it's always been that way, hasn't it, Naruto?" he said, his face slowly nearing the other's until the tips of their noses grazed each other.

"Sasuke…" Naruto repeatedly swallowed hard, acknowledging with only half a mind the utter truth in the other's words. The familiar tingling of desire in the pit of his gut inexorably flared to life. He could already feel his defenses crumbling beneath the other's allure, leaving him weak with gripping need.

Sasuke tilted his face until their lips just brushed across each other. "Whatever I did or said, you always had a response for it… and now, even in this."

Naruto nearly whimpered at the sensation of the other's warm breath fanning across his mouth. When he felt the sudden gentle swipe of Sasuke's tongue on his lower lip, it was the final straw for him.

Naruto parted his lips and sucked the other's tongue into his mouth. Desperate hands rose to cup the back of Sasuke's head, fingers sinking into the drying strands of his hair. Sasuke's response was immediate, stepping forward so that they were chest to chest. The suction between their mouths was slick and fierce with Sasuke as determined as he was to devour him.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke's hard thigh shoved its way between Naruto's, bringing their straining, clothed erections together. Sasuke's hands lowered from the edge of the sink, one settling in the center of Naruto's back, and the other's rising to grip Naruto's hair. He gave a measured tug on the strands, forcing their mouths to separate with a wet smack.

The hand on Naruto's back slid around until it lowered, coming into contact with the blond nin's bulge. Then in a slow, deliberate move, Sasuke held Naruto's heavy-lidded gaze with his own, and openly palmed him through his boxers.

Naruto panted, his eyes closing, as the sheer eroticism of that moment overcame him. His hands lowered to grip the other's sturdy shoulders. However, a sharp tug on his hair had them opening again. Smoldering dark eyes stared into dazed blue ones.

"Do you want me to go home?" Sasuke repeated once more against Naruto's lips.

Naruto bit his lip, torn between indecision and desire. He was practically trembling against Sasuke, feeling hot and aroused as he'd never been before. The moral compass that Sasuke spoke of was on the verge of coming to a full stop, and it was now pointing in Sasuke's direction.

"Naruto," Sasuke insisted, giving him a purposeful squeeze.

" _Fuck_ ," Naruto gasped. "No, dammit! No. Just…" Before he could even finish his sentence, his hands clenched in Sasuke's hair and dragged him into another fiery kiss.

Pleased with the other's answer, Sasuke stepped back, pulling Naruto to him until his hands could properly run down Naruto's back. Sasuke's searching fingers slipped down into the other's boxers, greedily grabbing the other's ass cheeks and giving them a hard squeeze.

Between mutual moans, Sasuke guided Naruto backwards amid a few stumbles, all the while frantically groping each other. When they reached the living room couch, still attached at the mouth, Naruto broke away and jerked Sasuke's shirt up before the other could utter a word. Any lick of good sense he'd had left had vanished like smoke into the air, as he was seized by the carnal spell Sasuke seemed to have cast on him. The need was so strong, he felt as if he'd combust if he didn't assuage it  _now_.

Panting harshly, Sasuke did the same to Naruto with the intention of running his hands over the broad expanse of the other's chest. But before he knew it, Naruto was on him again, his large hands firm on Sasuke's ass and lips attached to his neck.

Sasuke could feel himself grow weak with pleasure. He held Naruto to him, eyes closing and head tilting to the side as Naruto wreaked havoc on the sensitive skin of his neck. One particularly hard suck forced an almost embarrassing moan out of him, the sharp suction sending a piercing ache to his now leaking cock, which strained to be released from the confinement of his boxers. When Naruto's mouth finally lifted, Sasuke recaptured his lips, his hands already gripping at the elastic of the other's boxers.

Sensing the other's intention, Naruto smacked Sasuke's hands away from him and unceremoniously pushed Sasuke onto the couch. Sasuke landed with a soft grunt onto the cushions, his expression somewhat bewildered and annoyed. Naruto couldn't help but smirk a little as he settled on top of him, strong thighs coming to rest on either side of Sasuke's.

"Now who's being pushed around?"

Sasuke offered him a glare as he adjusted his position, hands rising to clutch Naruto's hips to the point of bruising. "Blow me," he snapped, although he could just barely hide his satisfaction in Naruto's quick turnabout.

Naruto cocked his head. "You wish, don't you?" he murmured, his voice deepened by arousal.

A predatory gleam seemed to flash in Sasuke's eyes then. "Is that an offer?"

Naruto huffed. "The day I blow you is the day you blow me, Uchiha," he replied in a rush, sliding a hand into Sasuke's hair and gripping tightly.

"As if you would," Sasuke countered.

Naruto's heated blue eyes seemed to deepen in color then. "Are you challenging me?"

Sasuke's face neared until their noses brushed again. "Actions speak louder than words," he goaded. One hand slipped free from Naruto's hip to squeeze the erection tenting his boxers. " _Usuratonkachi_."

A hint of red seemed to glow in Naruto's eyes then. Swiftly, he reached down to yank both of Sasuke's hands off of him, his grip firm around Sasuke's wrists as he pressed them into the cushion at their sides. His mouth landed hotly on Sasuke's, lips and teeth clashing briefly, before Naruto pulled back just as suddenly.

"I'll shut you up," Naruto growled, before dipping his head down to reclaim the spot on Sasuke's neck that seemed to drive him crazy.

Sasuke grit his teeth, the ache in his groin doubling as the other bit and licked fervently. As Naruto's face lowered to drift across his chest, briefly licking his nipples in the process, Sasuke struggled to dislodge Naruto's grip on his wrists. His fingers curled with the itch to touch Naruto, the desire increasing with every single caress.

Naruto licked and nipped across the other's chest until he slipped between Sasuke's spread legs, knees settling on the floor. He finally released Sasuke's left wrist, merely grunting once the freed hand shot out to grip his shoulder. Naruto's right hand then gripped the elastic of Sasuke's boxers, his other hand still pinning Sasuke's right. In a decisive movement, he pulled down the material, and Sasuke's erection sprung forth, bobbing up to slap back against his abdomen. Sasuke had barely lifted his hips before Naruto was yanking his boxers down his legs, tossing it somewhere behind him.

With that obstruction taken care of, Naruto now readily gripped the warm base of Sasuke's cock. Giving it a reverent pump, the thin layer of skin over it slid back easily, and Naruto absently heard the other's sharp intake of breath. Absurdly, he couldn't help but think that the other's length was almost pretty, just like the rest of him. It was neither too big, nor too small, and bright pink with arousal. Both men watched, transfixed, as a trickle of pre-cum dribbled from the head.

Naruto then glanced up at Sasuke, catching the barely-contained anxious look on his face. Urged by the lustful gleam in the other's dark eyes, Naruto leaned forward and gave a tentative lick to the side. The taste wasn't  _too_  bad, considering, but it was worth trying just to see the way Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before nearly sliding shut in pleasure.

Led by his natural curiosity, Naruto began to lap at the head as he stole glances at Sasuke's face. He felt Sasuke's hand slide from his shoulder to grip the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the hair at his nape. Growing even more confident, Naruto then carefully engulfed the head with his mouth. He watched as Sasuke let out a quiet gasp, his neck arching and eyes sliding shut. The grip on Naruto's nape tightened.

The image was inspiring, making his own aching length pulse in his boxers. Right then, Naruto was hit once more with that primitive desire to claim Sasuke however possible. He had Sasuke naked and trembling, responding to _his_  actions, and the knowledge ignited some intrinsic necessity within him that he couldn't control. He explored relentlessly with his tongue, flattening it against the side of Sasuke's cock, and moving it across the slick length as he massaged it with his mouth, unmindful of the bit of saliva that dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke's eyelids felt as if weights had been placed upon them. He struggled to keep them open as steady pangs of pleasure washed over him. The moist heat of Naruto's mouth was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, but the sight of Naruto on his knees, blue eyes gazing up at him as he sucked him down, amplified his arousal in a way he hadn't thought possible. He bit his lip hard, abs flexing as his hips shifted with the urge to thrust into that mouth.

When Naruto finally released his other wrist in favor of gripping Sasuke's hips to hold him still, Sasuke's hand found purchase in Naruto's hair, both hands now digging into the other's scalp. Naruto continued to suck aggressively, bobbing his head, and making Sasuke's toes curl restlessly into the floor. Sasuke's breath now came out in short gasps, and he could feel himself speeding towards his climax. He writhed beneath Nauto's hands, inwardly straining to prolong the sensations. But, when he felt one of Naruto's hands grip the base tightly, only to slip down further and give a squeeze to his sack, Sasuke knew he'd lost. Arching high against the cushions, he came with throaty groan in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was momentarily taken aback when the salty sting of Sasuke's cum hit his tongue, but he quickly recovered to swallow most of it. Slowly releasing the other's cock, he wiped what he hadn't managed to swallow from the corners of his lips and chin with an arm. He rested his face along Sasuke's thigh, his lips and jaw smarting a bit from fierce usage, but he found he didn't mind it much. Not as he got to watch Sasuke quiver in the aftermath of his orgasm.

The other looked drained in the best way possible, his eyes closed, and chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Underneath Naruto's hands, the skin of Sasuke's thighs was somewhat damp with perspiration.

A minute later, Naruto shifted. His ignored erection was becoming a bit painful now, and he placed a hand over it, grimacing. Sasuke was still slumped against the cushions and Naruto worried his lip, eventually deciding he'd go take care of it quickly in the bathroom. But, as he rose, Sasuke's arm shot out to pull him back on top of him. Surprised, Naruto braced his hands against the other's chest.

"Sasuke? I thought…" His voice trailed off when he felt sluggish hands jerk his boxers down, freeing his straining cock. Naruto suddenly hissed when Sasuke hurriedly began to pump him with a hand.

"You still haven't cum yet," he could just hear Sasuke murmur.

Feeling Sasuke's other hand grab a handful of his ass, Naruto threw his head back and moaned. " _Shiiit_."

Sasuke was only a few strokes in when, before he knew it, Naruto was cumming onto Sasuke's hand and abdomen. The much-needed release seemed to sap Naruto of his own strength and he slumped on top of Sasuke, his face burying itself into the crook of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's soiled hand settled on Naruto's thigh, and his other hand hadn't let go of his ass.

It was another minute before Naruto came around, his face lifting until they could wearily stare at each other. Naruto suddenly glared, face flushed and lips swollen from their activities. "You bastard. I knew you wouldn't blow me," he said hoarsely.

Sasuke blinked repeatedly before tiredly smirking. "Hn."

* * *

Sasuke hadn't bothered to correct him then. It was during the middle of the night, when they were side by side in Naruto's bed, that Sasuke finally fulfilled his end of the bargain after a brief slumber. And it was only because he felt like it, of course.

Sasuke had roused while Naruto remained sleeping. Having recovered, and his body instantly responding to the warmth of the one near his, Sasuke turned onto his side. Since Naruto's back was to Sasuke's front, Sasuke snuck a hand across Naruto's side, beneath the blanket, and gripped the other's sleeping length. Leisurely fondling it, it wasn't long before the limp member came to life in his hand. Sasuke sensed when Naruto woke after shifting restlessly against him for a long minute.

Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Sasuke?" he murmured groggily.

Sasuke silenced him with his lips. As he kept Naruto's mouth occupied, Sasuke jerked him deftly until he had Naruto straining against him, his ass rubbing continually against Sasuke's own revived erection. Sasuke eventually released Naruto's mouth and shifted, pressing Naruto onto his back, where he settled between his legs, spreading them. He was pleased when Naruto offered no protest whatsoever.

He slowly bit and licked his way down Naruto's chest, exercising all of the newfound skills he'd acquired within the last few days. Upon reaching his stomach, he gave a few teasing sucks, fingers digging into the hard abdominals, before lowering to sift through the patch of hair just below. His fingers found the hard cock jutting forth and wrapped around it. With his face now level with his hand, he observed as he gave the pulsing member a measured tug. Naruto was thick and warm in his hand, and he quelled whatever squeamish feelings and reservations he might've had in favor of giving as good as he'd received.

He touched the tip of his tongue to the damp head, acquainting himself with the pungent taste. It was hardly at the top of the list of things that had come across his palate, but the way Naruto's body seemed to shudder in response encouraged him. He slowly opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the blunt head, noting that it felt even bigger inside of his mouth. He then proceeded to mimic what had been done to him, steadily licking and sucking the other's cock furtively, maintaining a careful suction.

"Ahh… S-Sasuke…" the other gasped aloud.

Beneath him, Naruto began to squirm, his hips rotating so hard that Sasuke had to hold him down with a hand. His other hand occupied itself with holding Naruto's cock steady as he started to bob his mouth up and down over it.

"S-so good," Naruto whispered. One of his hands slid down into Sasuke's hair, pulling it at the crown.

Sasuke felt the unmistakable swell of pride fill him at the words, and he sucked harder, pleased when he heard the other's guttural groan. He realized that the tug of Naruto's fingers in his hair, coupled with writhing body beneath him, served to arouse him almost as much as if he was the one being touched, and he found himself grinding his sensitive erection into the mattress underneath him.

Sasuke continued his oral assault mercilessly, enjoying the mindless babble that seemed to spill from Naruto's mouth. He couldn't help but smirk a bit. Of course Naruto would be vocal in this. Then, remembering what Naruto had done to him, Sasuke released his grip on Naruto's hip to slide down and cup the swell of Naruto's balls.

"Shit, S-S-Sasuke…"

The hitch in his name spurred Sasuke on, and he gave the velvety sack a careful squeeze, before kneading them gently. His eyes rolled up to see the sweetly tortured expression on the other's tanned face, his own member pulsing at the sight of the other's gaping mouth and brows furrowed in passion. Hearing Naruto's pants increase, Sasuke continued the combination of hard sucking and gentle massaging, ignoring the almost borderline pain the tugging at his hair was causing.

"S-Sasuke… I-I'm gonna…" Naruto panted.

Sasuke paid attention to the words with only half a mind as he was intent on bringing the other over the edge, tightening his lips even further on the other's slick cock. That and the tips of his fingers inadvertently ghosting over his perineum seemed to do the trick, and before he could realize it, Naruto was cumming with a shuddering moan, the full brunt of salty tang hitting the back of Sasuke's throat before he could brace himself.

Naruto's hips thrust up so hard that it forced his cock deeper into Sasuke's mouth, more than he was prepared to handle, and Sasuke gagged. He quickly managed to pull his mouth away, coughing a bit. Giving a discomfited glance at Naruto, he found his bed-mate lost in the throes of orgasm, oblivious to him. And so, Sasuke continued to stroke Naruto as he caught his bearings, watching behind watery eyes as the last of Naruto's cum shot over his hand and Naruto's abs.

Once he regained composure, Sasuke gingerly wiped his mouth with his arm, frowning slightly at the flavor in his mouth. That would take some getting used to, he thought with annoyance, but when he took a glance at Naruto's spread body—arm tossed over his face, his chest still heaving with sharp breaths, looking damned corrupted because of  _his_  doing—Sasuke couldn't help but feel incredibly proud and triumphant.

Once again, he had prevailed over Naruto's virtuous principles.

He got onto his knees with every intention of crawling back to Naruto's side and seeing what to do about his unflagging erection, but Naruto's hand was suddenly wrapping around his forearm and hauling him back. Then two strong hands were at his hips, pulling Sasuke up over him. Sasuke, forced to straddle him, let himself be manhandled until he was straddling Naruto's upper chest.

Finding balance with his hands against the headboard behind Naruto's head, Sasuke glanced down. Naruto's eyes looked heavy-lidded in the shadows, and Sasuke's dick was rigid, hanging near Naruto's chin. The sight was  _quite_  arousing, but Sasuke still managed a scowl.

"Idiot, what are you—

His retort was promptly cut-off by his own unbidden gasp as Naruto gripped his ass and nudged him forward, before sucking the tip of Sasuke's cock into this mouth. Sasuke's annoyance quickly switched into approval.

He smirked, head tipping back as the pleasure spread.

Indeed, he had prevailed.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto made his way around the circular hallway of the Hokage office building. The day was bright, which seemed promising to those who had been worried that the rain might ruin outdoor training.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Physically, he felt extraordinarily sated, but his emotions were in a tailspin. When he'd awoken earlier, Sasuke had been long gone, just as he had the other mornings before. For some reason, after the intimacy they'd shared the night before, it left a cold feeling in Naruto's gut that further stressed his guilt.

He was ashamed of how far he'd gone in the name of unadulterated desire, but he'd be the biggest hypocrite in the world if he said he hadn't reveled in every moment. He'd lost himself utterly amidst the wild torrent of passion they'd shared. Every consuming kiss, every fiery touch, and every heated look Sasuke had given him was forever burned into the channels of his mind, and he knew that there would be no undoing of that. What tortured him the most was acknowledging how something that was fundamentally—at least, morally—wrong, could  _feel_  so incredibly right.

Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of the illicit thoughts. He was going around one of the sharp turns of the hallway when he nearly ran into a familiar figure.

Shoving aside his ANBU mask, Neji's look of momentary surprise quickly changed into one of pleasantness. "Naruto. How are you today?" he asked with a small smile on his handsome face.

Naruto blinked dumbly, feeling a sudden rise of panic. This was  _exactly_  the sort of situation he'd wanted to avoid. He took a quick breath, forcing a too-bright smile on his face.

"Hey Neji. I'm good. How are you doing?" he managed, hoping his paranoia didn't show.

"I am well. I was just leaving Tsunade-sama's office. I assume you're headed there?"

"Uh, yeah. You know, gotta get to working and all," he said with a chuckle that sounded weak to his own ears.

Neji's eyes raked over his face, unsettling Naruto more than he'd like to admit. Those pale eyes had a way of discreetly inspecting a person, as if peeling back the layers. Naruto could only hope that the Hyūga nin suspected nothing.

"I see," he replied agreeably enough. "Well then, now that we've come upon each other, allow me to give you this," he said, pulling out a neat letter from his vest.

He held it in front of Naruto, and Naruto took it. Blue eyes skimmed over the indisputable Hyūga insignia scrawled on the front of the folded, tan parchment. He glanced back at Neji questioningly.

"Hiashi-sama handed this to me last night and assigned me give it to you," he explained.

"Do you know what this is about?" he asked, feeling a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Neji shrugged elegantly. "I'm afraid not. However, I'm fairly certain that this is for your eyes only, so I'll be taking my leave. I'll be seeing you around, Naruto," he said with a parting smile. And with that, he lowered his mask and continued down the hallway.

Naruto stared at the letter in trepidation, the bold black insignia staring right back at him. Then, with anxious fingers, he opened the letter and began to read the finely written words that had been inscribed by none other than Hiashi himself. The letter was brief but as he read on, Naruto's eyes grew bigger and bigger.

By the time Naruto was done reading, he could feel his heart rate pick up and the palms of his hands begin to sweat. He stared blankly at the wall in front of him, his mind still trying to process what he'd read. He gulped once, then twice, shifting until his back rested against the wall, the hand that held the letter lowering to his side.

Hyūga Hiashi had summoned his presence for tea at the Hyūga compound for this very afternoon.

Suddenly, in the span of one minute, everything became  _that_  much more complicated.


End file.
